Daddy Long Legs
by Comet Wong
Summary: A year after Jun Pyo regained his memory, Ji Hoo is still struggling with his decision to step aside and give his two best friends a chance at happiness. When he sees a video of an orphan girl playing the saddest kind of music, he does something impulsive. Meanwhile, 19 year old Hyun Jae had no idea how much her life was about to change at the hands of her mysterious benefactor.
1. Prologue

****A/N: This is a purely fictional story based on the Korean drama Boys Over Flowers and using the template of Daddy Long Legs by Jean Webster. Of course instead of using letters, I will modernize it and make it fit for the time line that BOF took place. This is the prologue which basically follows that of the book. Obvious changes on the name and other Korean references. This story happens between the four year gap of the epilogue scene. Needless to say, none of this is mine, with the exception of Kim Hyun Jae.****

* * *

The first Wednesday in every month was a Perfectly Awful Day-a day to be awaited with dread, endured with courage and forgotten with haste. Every floor must be spotless, every chair dustless, and every bed without a wrinkle. Ninety-seven squirming little orphans must be scrubbed and combed and buttoned into freshly starched pants; and all ninety-seven reminded of their manners and told to say "Yes, sunbae," or "No, ajhussi,", whenever a Trustee spoke.

It was a depressing time, and for poor Kim Hyun Jae, who was the oldest orphan, had to bear the brunt of it. But this particular first Wednesday, like its predecessors, was drawing up to a close. Hyun Jae escaped from the kitchen were she was helping making _juk_ (porridge) for the orphanage's guests (as it was a particularly chilly day) and went upstairs to do her regular work. Her special charge was room F, where eleven little tots, ages four to seven, occupied eleven little cots set in a row. Hyun Jae assembled her charges, straightened their rumpled shirts, wiped their noses, and started them in an orderly and and willing line toward the dining-room to engage themselves for a blessed half-hour with leftover _juk_ and kimchi.

Then she dropped down on the window seat and leaned throbbing temples against the cool glass. She had been on her feet since five that morning, doing everybody's bidding, scolded and hurried by a nervous matron. Mrs. Han, behind the scenes, did not always maintain that calm and pompous dignity with which she faced an audience of Trustees and Lady visitors. Hyun Jae gazed out across a board stretch of frozen lawn, beyond the tall iron paling that marked the confines of the orphanage, down undulating ridges sprinkled with country estates, to the spires of the village rising from the midst of bare trees.

The day was ended—quite successfully, so far as she knew. The Trustees and the visiting committee had made their rounds, and read their reports, and drank their tea, and now were hurrying home to their own cheerful firesides, to forget about their bothersome little charges for another month.

Hyun Jae leaned forward watching with curiosity—and a touch of wistfulness—the stream of cars and vans that rolled out of the orphanages gats. In imagination she followed first one car then another to the big houses dotted along the hillside. She pictured herself in a fur coat, and a velvet hat trimmed with feathers, and bug-eyed shades, leaning back against the seat and nonchalantly murmuring "home" to the driver. But on the doorstep of her home, the picture grew blurred.

Hyun Jae had an imagination—an imagination, Mrs. Han told her, that would get her into trouble is she didn't take car—but keen as it was, it could not carry her beyond the front proch of the houses she would enter. Poor eager, adventurous, little Hyun Jae, in all her nineteen years, had never stepped inside an ordinary house; she could not picture the daily routine of those other human beings who carried on their lives undisturbed by orphans:

_Noona Kim Hyun Jae!_

_You are wan-ted_

_In the of-fice_

_And I think you'd_

_Better hurry up!_

Tommy Park, who had joined the choir, came singing up the stairs and down the corridor, his chant growing louder as he approached room F. Hyun Jae wrenched herself from the window and refaced the troubles of life.

"Who wants me?" She cut into Tommy's chant and with a note of sharp anxiety.

Mrs. Han in the office

And I think she's mad

Ah-a-men!

Tommy piously intoned, his accent was not entirely malicious. Even the most hardened little orphan felt sympathy for an erring sister who was summoned to the office to face an annoyed matron; and Tommy liked Hyun Jae even if she did sometimes jerk him by the arm and nearly scrubbed his nose off.

Hyun Jae went without comment, but with the two parallel lines on her brow. What could have gone wrong, she wondered. Were the sandwiches not thin enough, the _juk _too runny? Had a lady visitor seen the hole in Susie Lee's stocking? Had one of the cherubic little babies in her own Room F insulted a Trustee?

The long lower hall had not been lighted, as she came downstairs, a last Trustee stood, on the point of departure, in the open door that led to porch. Hyun Jae caught only a fleeting impression of the man—and the impression consisted entirely of tallness. He had raised his arm gracefully over toward a white Mitsubishi Montero in the carved drive. As it sprang into action and approached, head on for an instant, the glaring headlights threw his shadow sharply against the wall inside.

The shadow pictured grotesquely elongated legs and arms that ran along the floor and up the wall of the corridor. It looked, for all the world, like a huge, wavering daddy-long-legs.

Hyun Jae's anxious frown gave place to quick laughter. She was by nature a sunny soul, and had always snatched the tiniest excuse to be amused. If one could derive any sort of entertainment out of the oppressive fact of a Trustee, it was something unexpected to be good. She advanced quite cheered by the tiny episode, and present a smiling face to Mrs. Han. To her surprise the matron was also, if not exactly smiling at least appreciably affable; she wore an expression almost as pleasant as the one she donned for visitors.

"Sit down Hyuna Jae, I have something to say to you." Hyuna Jae dropped intot he nearest chair and wated with a touch of breathlessness. A car flashed past the window; Mrs. Han glared after it.

"Did you notice the gentleman who has just gone?"

"I saw his back."

"He is one of our most influential Trustees, and has given large sums of money towards the orphanage's support. I am not at liberty to mention his name; he expressively stipulated that he was to remain unknown."

Hyun Jae's eyes widened slightly; she was not accustomed to being summoned to the office to discuss the eccentricities of Trustees with the Matron.

"This gentleman has taken an interest in several of our boys. You remember Park Jong Hwa and Jeremy Lee? They were both sent through university by Mr.—er—this Trustee, and both have repaid with hard work and success the money that was so generously expended. Other payment the gentleman does not wish. Heretofore his philanthropies have been directed solely toward the boys. I have never been able to interest him in the slightest degree in any of the girls in the institution, no matter how deserving. He does not, I may tell you, care for girls."

"No ma'am, " Hyun Jae murmured, since some reply seemed to be expected at this point.

"Today at the regular meeting, the question of your future was brought up."

Mrs. Han allowed a moment of silence to feel, and then resumed in a slow, placid manner extremely trying to her hearer's suddenly, tightened nerves.

"Usually, as you know, the children are not kept after they are seventeen, but an exception was made in your case. You had finished our school at fifteen and having done so well in your studies—not always, I must say, in your conduct—it was determined to let you go in the village high school. Now you are finishing that, and of course the orphanage cannot be responsible any longer for your support. As it is, you have had two years more than most."

Mrs. Han overlooked the fact that Hyun Jae had worked hard for her board during those two years, that the convenience of the orphanage had come first, and her education second; that on days like the present, she was kept home to scrub.

"As I say, the question of your future was brought up and your record was discussed—thoroughly discussed."

Mrs. Han brought accusing eyes to bear upon the prisoner in the dock, and the prisoner looked guilty because it seemed to be expected—not because she could remember any strikingly black pages in her record.

"Of course the usual disposition of one in your place would be to put in a position where you could begin to work, but you have done well in school in certain branches; it seemed that your work in music has been brilliant. Miss Oh, who is on our visiting committee, is also on the school board; she has been talking with your music teacher and made a speech in your favour. She also showed your performance of an original piece in this year's play entitled: "Blue Wednesday". "

Hyun Jae's guilty expression this time was not assumed. The performance the matron was talking about was a piece Hyun Jae had composed for the piano (one of the only things she could count as a personal achievement). And were she to be honest, it was a particularly bittersweet piece, that nobody, not even Mrs. Han, who is not musical in any sense, would interpret it wrongly.

Hence the guilty expression.

"It seemed to me that you showed little gratitude in holding up to ridicule the institution that has done so much for you. Had you not managed to be tasteful in that piece, I doubt if you would have been forgiven. But fortunately, for you, Mr.—that is the gentleman who has just gone—is not only a lover of music, but appears to have quite an interest in new talents. On the strength of that impertinent piece, he has offered to take you to Shinwa University."

"University?" Hyun Jae's eyes grew big.

Mrs. Han nodded.

"He waited to discuss the terms with me. They are unusual. The gentleman, I may say, is eccentric. He believes that you have originality, and his is planning to educate you in the field of music."

"A musician?" Hyun Jae's mind was numbed. She could only repeat Mrs. Han's words.

"That is his wish. Whether anything will come out of it, the future will show. He is giving you a very liberal allowance, almost, for a girl who has never had any experience in taking care of money, too liberal. But he planned the matter in detail, and I did not feel free to make any suggestions. You are to remain here through the summer, and Miss Oh has kindly offered to superintend your outfit. Your board and tuition will be paid directly to the college, and you will receive in addition during the four years you are there, an allowance of 100,000 won a month. This will enable you to enter on the same standing as the other students. The money will be sent to you by the gentleman's staff once a month, and in return you shall write an email of acknowledgement once a month. That is—you are not to thank him for the money; he doesn't care to have that mentioned, but are to write an email telling of the progress in your studies and the details of your daily life. Just such an email you would write to your parents if they were living.

"You shall send the emails to mrjohnsmith . The gentleman's name is most certainly not John Smith, but he prefers to remain unknown. To you he will never be anything but John Smith. Since you have no family with whom to correspond, he desires you to write in this way; also he wishes to monitor your progress. He will never answer your emails, nor in the slightest particular take any notice of them, he detests anything to do with computers, and does not wish you to become a burden. If any point should ever arise where an answer is imperative—such as in the event of your being expelled, which I trust will not happen—you may correspond with Mr. Smith's staff. "

"These monthly emails are absolutely obligatory on your part; they are the only payment that Mr. Smith requires, so you must be as punctual in sending them as though it were a bill that you were paying. I hope that they will always be respectful in tone, and will reflect credit on your training. You must remember you are writing to a Trustee."

Hyun Jae's eyes longingly sought the door. Her head was in a whirl of excitement, and she wished only to escape from Mrs. Han's lectures, and think. She rose and took a tentative step backwards. Mrs. Han detained her with a gesture.

"I trust that you are properly grateful for this rare good fortune that has befallen you? Not many girls in your position ever have an opportunity to rise in the world. You must always remember…"

"I—yes, ma'am, thank you. I think, if that's all, I must go and sew a patch on Tommy Park's pants."

The door closed behind her and Mrs. Han watched it with a dropped jaw, her lecture cut in midair.


	2. Chapter 1

The White Mitsubishi Montero was cruising along the highways of Seoul, its driver easily manoeuvring around the 6 o'clock rush that had threatened to engulf them as they got back from the country. It was a monthly visit to the orphanage, a tradition whom the driver's master's parents had put up and one where in the young master had steadfastly followed after his parents' deaths.

The driver surreptitiously glanced at the mirror now, a bit surprised that his usually aloof and detached young master, had quite an alert look in his eyes and bore an expression that told anybody who knew him that he was in deep thought.

The driver was not about to ask however; the young master preferred his privacy, and spoke rarely even to those he would call friends, but over the last year, the driver had noticed a subtle change in his master's character, brought about by a certain commoner girl and the reunion with the young master's grandfather. Knowing that the young master would indeed have somebody to talk to now more than before should he ever be in need of help, the driver focused his eyes on the road a small smile on his own face.

Said young master had caught his driver's inquisitive look and was grateful for the refrain of prying questions. His staff was not the inquisitive type, or at least, they did not voice out their questions and Yoon Ji Hoo preferred it that way. He might have opened up to a few more people over the past year because of Jan Di, but he was still shy and distant as ever, and his aversion for crowds, though lessened somewhat, was still there.

Though if the driver had surmised a guess that Ji Hoo was deep in thought, it wasn't far from the truth. Ji Hoo had always been pensive, preferring to think things through rather than act on impulse like his rather more hot-headed friends, and right now, he was currently thinking of this month's visit to the Su Am orphanage.

It had been an impulsive decision, when he had offered to send the eldest orphan to Shinwa University. He knew he had seen the orphan before, in his other monthly visits, but then he didn't pay that much attention to it. In fact, he rarely paid any attention to the visit at all, and the others in the committee had long accepted the fact that he would not speak to any of them. Ji Hoo knew for a fact that had he not always donated several amounts to the orphanage's survival as well as been related to the people who had it built in the first place; he would have been kicked out of the board years ago for lack of interest.

Today's visit had been quite different. He had been prepared to sit idly by at the last remaining meeting and listen but not participate in any of the proceedings, when the topic of the eldest orphan came up. Nineteen and yet still living in the orphanage? It was quite unheard of and though Ji Hoo was not cruel intentionally, he had questioned as to why tradition had been looked over. He discovered later that it had been he to make the decision to keep the eldest orphan for two more years, a decision he did not recall making.

When the video of the eldest orphan was shown as an attempt to win over the board of her potential, Ji Hoo found himself actually watching. The girl looked small for age, and though she was but nineteen, her eyes spoke of one much older, yet with traces of someone much more innocent, perhaps a look that was among those who have yet explored what the world had to offer. He had watched her perform that original piano piece and for the first time in a long time, he became interested in the performance.

Her form had not been excellent, and her finger work needed polishing, but Ji Hoo knew for a fact that with more tutelage it could be fixed. There was no denying the excellence in which she conveyed the emotion in the piece, an emotion that Ji Hoo knew a select few could have at such a young age. It was an emotion of longing mixed with sadness and yet full of hope.

Thus his offer.

Thinking back on it now, Ji Hoo had to ask himself why he did so in the first place. The eldest orphan certainly wasn't related to him in anyway, he had no particular interest in female orphans, and there were other more talented female pianists out there whom he could relate to. Therefore Ji Hoo decided to deem the decision an impulsive one, a rare thing for him but certainly not unheard of, and wanted to leave it at that. At the back of his mind howver, Ji Hoo wondered if the reason why he had offered to have this girl go through college was that he wanted that emotion the girl was playing with to be heard. He knew if he thought on it further he could come up with an even more complex reason, thus he restrained himself and decided to look through his messages for anything to distract him.

A small smile graced his face now as he looked over at the unread messages on his phone. Several were from Jan Di, asking if he was all right and such. Ji Hoo caught other texts of her complaining to him about some love note that Jun Pyo had sent from the States. Though her words were angry, Ji Hoo could imagine her complaining to him in person with that affectionate tone in her voice, so he was not all too worried.

Just as he finished the last of his messages, his phone began to ring as if on cue, one of his best-friend's names flashing on the screen. With a look over at his driver that indicated he wanted his privacy, Ji Hoo took the call.

"_Yobosaeyo_?" He spoke, his voice soft but discernible. "Woo Bin –ah," He acknowledged the speaker and spoke a few sentences before hanging up, unable to believe that he had forgotten that tonight was also the once a week dinner with Woo Bin, the last remaining member of F4 still in Korea. Both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo had left for other countries to study, and after being together for most of their lives, even Ji Hoo had to agree it was kind of saddening to be apart.

The driver pulled in front of the Song mansion a few minutes later, and Ji Hoo alighted, wondering why Woo Bin had asked their dinner to be in house instead of a random restaurant. It was rather unusual, but he supposed he would find out later.

Nodding in acknowledgement as the butler admitted him inside the vast mansion of the Song family, Ji Hoo walked through the familiar hallways that led to Woo Bin's suite, but stopped in his tracks when he heard familiar voices coming from the living room.

"Now Yue…" Ji Hoo knew that exasperated-would-be patient voice could only belong to Woo Bin, as the tone was very familiar. He had often heard the latter use it when he was trying to placate either Jun Pyo or Yi Jeong out of their one or two crazier schemes that just wouldn't work. "You know why I can't allow you to just—"

"Oppa, I don't understand!" Whatever Woo Bin was about to say was cut off by a shrill feminine voice that clearly knew what Woo Bin was trying to do. "I'm not a little girl anymore; I can do what I want!"

"Yue," yet another feminine voice, somewhat identical to the first. "Oppa just wants us to be safe and going to live in a college dormitory is…"

"No." Yue's voice cut off again. Ji Hoo could almost swear she was glaring. "Oppa just wants to control us again, like how he usually does. But not this time."

Ji Hoo turned the corner towards the living room just in time to see a young girl, with long wavy dark brown hair storm off from where Woo Bin and another young girl were seated at a sofa. Ji Hoo raised a hand in greeting and Yue's dark onyx eyes flickered over to his for a fraction of a second and she mumbled a: "Annyeong, Ji Hoo-oppa," before stalking away, slamming a door in her wake.

Ji Hoo's eyes followed her exit for a few moments before he turned his gaze back towards Woo Bin, who was running a hand through his hair in what Ji Hoo determined as frustration. Next to him, another young girl that Ji Hoo knew was Woo Bin's other sister, patted his arm consolingly.

"It'll be all right, oppa. Don't worry too much." Her voice sounded a lot like Yue's, seeing as they were twins, but Tsuki's voice was softer since she hadn't been screaming like her twin. Spotting Ji Hoo, she gave a small smile of greeting before getting up from the couch and leaving the two of them alone.

"Yah, Ji Hoo," Woo Bin looked up as Ji Hoo raised a hand in greeting, a sheepish look on his face now, perhaps embarrassed a bit at the spectacle his friend had witnessed. "How long have you been there?"

"Enough," Ji Hoo replied vaguely, and a look of understanding flashed in his face, and Woo Bin gave a sigh before walking over to him and clapping him on the shoulder. Ji Hoo replied by glancing over to where Yue just left.

"Little sisters," Woo Bin muttered a bit darkly, leading Ji Hoo towards his room now, shaking his head. "Honestly, remind me that I'm not going to have daughters when I get married…they're much more of a handful than guys."

"You want to get married?" Ji Hoo deadpanned and Woo Bin grinned at him.

"I'm sorry if I asked you to eat here instead," Woo Bin said apologetically as they entered his room, a vast space decorated very much in the earth and leather tones Woo Bin liked best. "But Yue and Tsuki were already stressing Omma and Appa demanded I handle them."

Ji Hoo merely nodded understandingly, knowing that each of the F4 had familial problems. Though Woo Bin often didn't get them, they were still problems.

"Honestly, they were cuter when they were just fighting about which dolls they should get. Now they're fighting over which university they are going to." Another roll of his eyes and Woo Bin sank down on the leather couch as if he had run a mile.

Loosening his tie, Woo Bin gave another apologetic look towards his friend. "Sorry, I'll shut about my problems for now. How was the orphanage visit?"

Ji Hoo gave a slight shrug now, telling Woo Bin there wasn't really much to talk about that. Being his friend for more than 15 years, Woo Bin as well as the rest of the F4 had gotten used to the fact that conversations with Ji Hoo tended to be one-sided in terms of speaking, and they had learned how to interpret his little silent gestures.

"That boring huh?" Woo Bin said sympathetically as he picked up the house phone to ask for dinner to be brought up to his suite. "Don't worry, you don't need to worry about another visit until next month."

Ji Hoo nodded imperceptibly, glad that Woo Bin seemed not to sense his reluctance to share anything else. He had hesitated about telling his decision in helping a random orphan to enter Shinwa, not because charity was rare for Ji Hoo, it was that he rarely did anything impulsive and this was definitely one of them.

After that, conversation turned into more light topics, everything from Jan Di to maybe going to another trip to New Calendonia, and if Yi Jeong had finally made a move towards Jan Di's best friend Ga Eul, whom Woo Bin knew was receiving letters from him. They rarely got to actually relax during these dinners since Ji Hoo usually had volunteer duties to finish and Woo Bin had…business. But since they were in a house, it seemed things became more unhurried and relaxed and the conversation flowed easily towards the wee hours of the morning.

"You know I could keep an eye out for Yue." Ji Hoo said now after Woo Bin offered him to stay overnight and the copper-haired Korean accepted. "If she's taking up Music and Dance, I can check up on her when her otherwise all-knowing oppa can't." A rare teasing smile flit about his face though the offer was sincere.

Woo Bin gave a grateful look. "Would you? That would help a lot." Woo Bin rarely asked for anything among the F4 and Ji Hoo knew that, but he was surprised at the gratitude his friend showed. Was it really like that? Constant worry when you're looking after someone else? He knew that feeling, Ji Hoo told himself as he settled for the night in Woo Bin's guest room. He had taken care of Jan Di even if she had not wanted to, and only accepted his help because he was being stubborn about it. But Ji Hoo had never had to take care of an actual helpless person before and though he had given specific instructions so that the girl—Hyun Jae-was not to bother him, Ji Hoo knew, as he always did, that he was still responsible for her. Add the fact that he had also offered Woo Bin help to look after Yue, Ji Hoo wondered , a bit surprised at how many impulsive decisions was he even allowed to make at one day.

"No more," Ji Hoo whispered to himself as he drifted towards the world of dreams. After all, for a man who rarely let anything shake him from his stable world, he didn't want to bring chaos onto himself by letting room in for impulsive decisions.


	3. The Letters of Kim Hyun Jae PART ONE

To: mrjohnsmith

From: fledglingmusic

Dear Kind-Trustee-Who-Sends-Orphans-to-College,

Here I am! I travelled yesterday for 2 hours by train. It's a funny sensation, isn't it? I never rode in a train before. Today has been the day of firsts for me, I can't even begin to describe to you all the overwhelming feelings that rushed over me as soon as I found out I was going to University. For example, this is the first time I have sent an email to a person and I admit it feels quite nice.

Shinwa University is the biggest, most bewildering place-I get lost whenever leave my room. I will write you a description later when I'm feeling less muddled; also I will tell you about my lessons. Classes don't begin until Monday morning, and this is Saturday night. But I wanted to email you first just to get seems queer to be writing letters to somebody you don't know. It seems queer for me to be writing letters at all-I've never written more than three or four in my life, so please overlook it if these are not a model kind.

Before leaving yesterday morning, Mrs. Han and I had a very serious talk. She told me how to behave all the rest of my life, and especially how to behave towards the kind gentleman who is doing so much for me. I must take care to be Very Respectful. But how can one be very respectful to a person who wishes to be called John Smith? Why couldn't you have picked out an easier name to remember? After all, I have to admit that I am already having a hard time trying to remember the littIe orphans' English, let alone yours!

Though, I have to admit, I have been thinking about you a great deal this summer; having somebody take an interest in me after all these years makes me feel as though I had found a sort of family. It seems as though I belonged to somebody now, and it's a very comfortable sensation. I must say, however, that when I think about you, my imagination has very little to work upon. There are just three things that I know:

I. You are tall.

II. You are rich.

III. You hate girls.

I suppose I might call you Dear Mr. Girl-Hater. Only that's rather insulting to me. Or Dear Mr. Rich-Man, but that's insulting to you, as though money were the only important thing about you. Besides, being rich is such a very external quality. Maybe you won't stay rich all your life; lots of very clever chaebols lose their fortunes in Seoul. But at least you will stay tall all your life! So I've decided to call you Dear Daddy-Long-Legs. I hope you won't mind. It's just a private pet name we won't tell Mrs. Han.

I am very grateful to be chosen, Daddy dear and I hope I shall not disappoint you. You have to excuse me if I upset you now and then with my coarse social habits, after all, an orphanage is certainly not a good place to pick up nice social etiquette.

I hope however, this finds you well

Kim Hyun Jae

* * *

To Mr. Daddy-Long-Legs Smith

1st October

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

I love Shinwa Universty and I love you for sending me-I'm very, very happy, and so excited every moment of the time that I can scarcely sleep. You can't imagine how different it is from the orphanage, and I can't help but wander and just explore and take everything in. Thank you thank you!

I'm staying in the girls' dormitory a little away from Music Department and you can just imagine how wonderful it is. My room is up on the third floor and there are three other girls with me, a __sunbae __who seemed to be studying Law for she is always asking us please to be a little quieter, and two other freshmen named Song Yue, and Eun So Hee.

Song Yue is very nice and friendly who studies Dance where as Eun So Hee, who was studying Drama was quick to point out to me that she was part of the Euns who have been chaebols all their lives and therefore will always be rich. I wanted to ask her why she was rooming in the dormitory if she was so rich, but I didn't have the heart to. After all, Eun So Hee had already made it quite clear she disliked me the moment I didn't find her name that familiar. Please don't be angry that I don't know who the Euns are Daddy dear. After all being an orphan from Geokwan province would make it quite hard to know every chaebol from Seoul!

Song Yue on the other hand was very nice and made me feel very welcome. She told me she was staying in the dormitory because she wanted to have a little independence away from her family, who she loved very much but could get more than a little overprotective. I tried not to feel too jealous, since I have no family of my own. Instead I told her that I had no parents but a kind old gentleman was sending me to school. She was very kind not to ask anymore and instead lent me her laptop so I can send this email to you.

You don't mind do you Daddy? I don't really want to tell anybody that I am an orphan here. After all, from what I learned so far since I arrived, Shinwa is the best university in the whole country and only the richest attend. I can't even begin to describe how blessed I feel Daddy. You could have chosen any other music college for me to attend, but you chose Shinwa and I feel very very thankful. This is such a wonderful place that I am determined to make you proud and not disappoint you!

My room is very cozy and quite large compared to what I am used to. It seems strange to have a whole closet to yourself and have a bathroom to yourself. (Honestly daddy, it seems quite ludicrous and too luxurious for a freshman to have her own bathroom, but this is Shinwa I suppose)My room is on the north-west corner with two windows and a view. After you've lived in an orphanage for eighteen years with twenty room-mates, it is restful to be alone. This is the first chance I've ever had to get acquainted with Hyun Jae. I think I'm going to like her.

Do you think you are?

P.S. Song Yue just poked her head in at my door. This is what she said:

'I'm so homesick that I simply can't stand it. Do you feel that way?'I smiled a little and said no; I thought I could pull through. At least homesickness is one disease that I've escaped! I never heard of anybody being orphanage-sick, did you?

* * *

10th October  
Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

Did you ever hear of Seo Taiji?

He was a famous musician who introduced rock music to South Korea. Everybody in Contemporary Music seemed to know about him, and the whole  
class laughed because I thought he was a freshman here. That joke has gone all over the department. But anyway, I'm just as bright in class as any of the  
others-and brighter than some of them!

Song Yue has been helping me design my room to be a bit personal. I didn't know it wasn't until she came in one day and declared my room could need a little homier touch. I didn't know what to say to that since I have never lived in a home. She didn't seem to mind but instead took me out one day when we were both free and helped me buy some things to make my room a little more me. She has lived in a home all her life and I trust her with these sorts of things.

Song Yue is the most entertaining person I know; Eun So Hee the least so. She has quite turned her nose up at me because I failed to recognize her name. She is the daughter of a very rich chaebol, and comes from a very long line of chabeols, or so she told me when I couldn't recognize her name. Truth be told Daddy, I'm sure her riches are quite impressive, but I find that it is best important to learn more about the character of a person rather than their material positions! After all, that would make me quite a useless person. (Though of course there are a lot o people who think so, but we are not asking them are we?)

And now I suppose you've been waiting very impatiently to hear what I  
am learning?

I. Music History: Going through the classical Music history of our country, it quite fascinating

II. Music Composition: Learning about scales.

III. Music Appreciation: Learning other forms of Music, particularly contemporary music.

IV. Music Application: Practicing scales and chords in the piano. My instructor has kindly informed me I have poor fingering.

V. English Literature: Assigned a series of English stories to read and perhaps try to incorporate into music later on during the semester.

Yours, on the way to being educated,

Kim Hyun Jae

* * *

Friday

What do you think, Daddy? The Music Composition seseungnim said that my last composition paper shows an unusual amount of originality. She did, truly. Those were her words. It doesn't seem possible, does it, considering the nineteen years of training that I've had? The aim of the orphanage (as you doubtless know and heartily approve of) is to turn the ninety-seven orphans into ninety-seven twins.

The unusual artistic ability which I exhibit was developed at an early age through drawing chalk pictures of Mrs. Han on the woodshed door, that and composing odd songs about Trustees such as yourself. I hope that I don't hurt your feelings when I criticize the home of my youth? But you have the upper hand, you know, for if I become too impertinent, you can always stop payment of your cheques. That isn't a very polite thing to say-but you can't expect me to have any manners;an orphanage isn't a young ladies' finishing school.

You know, Daddy, it isn't the work that is going to be hard in 's the play. Half the time I don't know what the girls are talking about; their jokes seem to relate to a past that everyone but me has shared. I'm a foreigner in the world and I don't understand the language. It's a miserable feeling. I've had it all my life. At the high school the girls would stand in groups and just look at me. I was queer and different and everybody knew it. I could FEEL 'orphanage' written on my face. And then a few charitable ones would make a point of coming up and saying something polite. I HATED EVERY ONE OF THEM-the charitable ones most of all.

Nobody here knows that I was brought up in an orphanage. I told Song Yue that my mother and father were dead, and that a kind old gentleman was sending me to college which is entirely true so far as it goes. I don't want you to think I am a coward, but I do want to be like the other girls, and that Dreadful Home looming over my childhood is the one great big difference. If I can turn my back on that and shut out the remembrance, I think, I might be just as desirable as any other girl. I don't believe there's any real, underneath difference, do you?

Anyway, Song Yue likes me!

Yours ever,  
Hyun Jae

* * *

Towards the end of  
the Christmas vacation.

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

Is it snowing where you are? All the world that I see from my dormitory tower is draped in white and the flakes are coming down as big as popcorn.  
It's late afternoon-the sun is just setting (a cold yellow colour) behind some colder violet hills, and I am up in my window seat using the last light to write to you. The extra money you sent was a surprise! I'm not used to receiving Christmas presents. You have already given me such lots of things-everything I have, you know-that I don't quite feel that I deserve extras. But I like them just the same. Do you want to know what I bought with my money?

I. A second-hand white overcoat

II. A pair of second-hand sturdy boots

III. A hot water bottle.

IV. A patchwork quilt from Hongdae

V. Five hundred sheets of yellow manuscript paper. (I'm going to commence being a composer pretty soon.)

VI. A set of Seo Taiji CDs

VII. And (I don't much like to confess this last item, but I will.) A pair  
of silk stockings.

And now, Daddy, never say I don't tell all!

It was a very low motive, if you must know it, that prompted the silk stockings. Eun So Hee comes into my room to do English, and she sits cross-legged on the couch and wears silk stockings every night. But just wait-as soon as she gets back from vacation I shall go in and sit on her couch in my silk stockings. You see, Daddy, the miserable creature that I am but at least I'm honest; and you knew already, from my orphanage record, that I wasn't perfect, didn't you?

To recapitulate (that's the way the English instructor begins every other sentence), I am very much obliged for my seven presents. I'm pretending to myself that they came in a box from my family in Busan. The boots is from Appa, the coat from Omma, the hot water bottle from Halmoni who is always worrying for fear I shall catch cold in this climate-and the yellow paper from my dongsaeng, Mae Ri. My unni Ha Ni gave me patchwork quilt, and my cousin Vivian from France sent the silk stockings; while my oppa, Seung Jo sent the Seo Taji CDs. You don't object, do you, to playing the part of a composite family?

And now, shall I tell you about my vacation, or are you only interested in my education as such? I hope you appreciate the delicate shade of meaning in 'as such'. It is the latest addition to my vocabulary.

I went around Hongdae and Myeongdeung during the Christmas break and just when I was feeling really cold (despite the white coat you sent me), I spotted this jjuk shop seemed so inviting. And I was rewarded by being served the best tasting pumpkin jjuk I have ever tasted! The two unnies that worked in the shop were very nice and even gave me an extra helping of kimchi! Geum Jan Di unni and Cha Ga Eul unni had been working at the jjuk shop ever since high school and though the Manager has other staff, the unnies help out now and then to earn a little extra money. I found out that Ga Eul unni was studying to be a kindergarten teacher, while Jan Di unni is studying to be a doctor at Shinwa University!

Can you believe the coincidence, Daddy! I have never met another student from Shinwa that doesn't belong in my dormitory, and Jan Di unni is very nice. Her enthusiasm is infectious and I think I made two new friends that day!

I think they like me because they invited me to celebrate Christmas with them and we spent most of the time going around Hongdae and eating from various pojangmacha, eating mandu, soondae and tteokbokki. I never had so much fun and the unnies were very nice company and they gave me a lot of advice when it came to living in Seoul. I think they sort of adopted me as a dongsaeng because I kept asking them questions. But like my other acquaintances Daddy, I didn't tell them I was from an orphanage, but I did tell them I was an orphan from the province and very much ignorant about the ways of the city. The unnies were very understanding! It felt nice to be part of a friendship. I will take care to treasure this and not spoil it!

I hope you have close friends that you can trust Daddy? If not, that's okay, I will be your most trusted friend. And as a token of our friendship, I send this little piece to you so you can think of me when you are sad and cheer back up. Merry Christmas Daddy and thank you for thinking of me-I should be perfectly happpy except for one little threatening cloud on the horizon. Examinations come in February.

Yours with love,  
Hyun Jae

PS. Maybe it isn't proper to send love? If it isn't, please excuse. But I must love somebody and there's only you and Mrs. Han to  
choose between, so you see-you'll HAVE to put up with it, Daddy dear, because I can't love her.


	4. The Letters of Kim Hyun Jae PART TWO

February 4

Dear Daddy Long Legs,

Are you in a good mood today Daddy? If not, I will do my best to bring you into a good mood. After all, it is best to be calm before the onset of bad news right?

Anyway, I have spent most of my free time at Jan Di unnie's jjuk shop. I usually practice in the dormitory music room or this nice little spot I found near the swimming pool, but since it's winter, it is best to practice somewhere warm—or where there are warm people to help you. See how much of a coward I am Daddy, to seek criticism from people who like me. Before the Christmas vacation, our music application teacher told me it was far too abhorent to have only one instrument to play (and not very good to, she was quick to add) and demanded I should learn another instrument over the vacation and do a presentation for class. She suggested the violin, but I have seen my classmates who are experts on the violin and it's a really difficult instrument to play. So I decided on the guitar since it seemed much easier than the violin and can go along with the piano quite nicely. That and Song Yue has graciously allowed me to borrow hers. I have been practicing in the jjuk shop ever since Christmas, and the unnies are very nice listeners.

They say I play the guitar like Ji Hoo sunbae. I haven't met him, but Jan Di unnie talks about him a lot. Him and the rest of his friends. Apparently they are young chaebols who are friends with Jan Di unnie. One of them is also Jan Di unnie's boyfriend! How nice must it be, to have somebody who loves you that way. I don't mean a rich somebody Daddy, you know very well that I am only awed by __your__ wealth, but it seems very nice to have somebody thinking of you even though they might be far.

Let's see...what other good things can I talk about? Oh! I have been chosen to represent the Freshman Piano Division Class in the end of the year Departmental Recital! It's a very high honor and fledglings like me don't usually get to perform. I'm so nervous I am alternating practicing the piano and the guitar that I can't seem to focus on my other lessons! You will come won't you Daddy? I have already invited Song Yue and the jjuk shop unnies but I would really like it if you came. After all, I owe everything to you!

Okay...Daddy, are you absolutely sure you are in a good mood? Honest? I have some bad news and please promise me you won't be too mad.

I failed my English Literature exams.

Don't worry Daddy,it was only one exam and I already promised my English literature seseungnim that I will do the re-examinations as soon as possible so I will pass. Will you forgive me just this once if I promise I will perform my very best in the Departmental Recital?

Yours,

Hyun Jae

* * *

March 3

SIR: You never answer any questions; you never show the slightest interest in anything I do. You are probably the horridest one of all those horrid Trustees, and the reason you are educating me is, not because you care a bit about me, but from a sense of Duty.

I don't know a single thing about you. I don't even know your name. It is very uninspiring writing to a Thing. I haven't a doubt but that you delete my emails without reading them. Hereafter I shall write only about work.

My re-examinations in English Literature came last week. I passed them and am now free from conditions.

Yours truly,  
Kim Hyun Jae

* * *

March 11

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs, I am a BEAST.

Please forget about that dreadful email I sent you last week-I was feeling terribly lonely and miserable and sore-throaty the night I wrote. I didn't know it, but I was just sickening for tonsillitis and flu and lots of things mixed. I'm in the Medical Department hospital now, and have been here for six days; this is the first time they would let me sit up and use the computer. The head nurse is very bossy. But I've been thinking about it all the time and I shan't get well until you forgive me.

Here is a picture of the way I look, trying to eat the Chinese food Song Yue says I must eat to get better. Doesn't that arouse your sympathy? I am having sublingual gland swelling. I didn't even know there was such a thing! I can't write any more; I get rather shaky when I sit up too long.

Please forgive me for being impertinent and ungrateful. I was badly  
brought up.

Yours with love,  
Hyun Jae

* * *

March 17  
Dearest Daddy-Long-Legs,

Yesterday evening just towards dark, when I was sitting up in bed looking out at the rain and feeling awfully bored with life in a great institution, Jan Di appeared with a bowl full of my favorite pumpkin jjuk and a long white box addressed to me, and filled with the LOVELIEST pink rosebuds. And much nicer still, it contained a card with a very polite message written in a funny little uphill back hand (but one which shows a great deal of character).

Jan Di unnie was up to visit me way after visiting hours because she is a medical student and met the delivery boy on her way up. Thank you, Daddy, a thousand times. Your flowers make the first real, true present I ever received in my life. If you want to know what a baby Iam I lay down and cried because I was so happy.

Now that I am sure you read my emails, I'll make them much more interesting, so they'll be worth reading and keeping in your inbox. Only please delete that horrible one. I can't bear the thought of you reading it again.

Thank you for making a very sick, cross, miserable Freshman cheerful. Probably you have lots of loving family and friends, and you don't know what it feels like to be alone. But I do.

Goodbye-I'll promise never to be horrid again, because now I know you're a real person; also I'll promise never to bother you with anymore questions.

Do you still like girls?


	5. Chapter 5

Ji Hoo had done it again. He swore to himself when he decided to help Kim Hyun Jae be a musician, that was the last time he was going to do something that impulsive ever again. He had always been able to listen to himself before. Even when it came to people like Seo Hyun and Jan Di, he had always been able to dictate his feelings and make calculated decisions. That was why Ji Hoo could not understand what possessed him to actually send flowers to her.

Well yes, it was rather normal for people to send flowers to sick people as a way of cheering them up. Ji Hoo saw it often whilst working in Shinwa Hospital, and did it himself when the need rose, (though he was much more partial to plants). True also, that at the start, he definitely had no plans in opening all the emails Hyun Jae sent to him, particularly because he rarely opened that email address and had one of his staff do it, and partly because of that promise he told himself to keep when he decided to help her.

It was a true coincidence however that led Ji Hoo to read her emails. It had been one of those days wherein even listening to Jan Di didn't do anything to get him out of his fits of sadness and he had preferred to stay in. He had been listlessly staring out the glass doors of his home office when a ping from his computer informed him that he had a new email. His eyes had absently drifted to his computer then and it was from Kim Hyun Jae. Admittedly, Ji Hoo had taken a few minutes to remember who she was and even then he had no particular interest to open her email. After about another hour however, his computer pinged once more, informing him of yet another email from Hyun Jae. His curiosity aroused, he wondered why on earth was she emailing him so frequently, after his instructions of only contacting him once month. He had opened her most recent email to him, and found himself smiling at the way she wrote. Sure, most of the information about Shinwa, he already knew, but he had been studying in the University for so long, he had forgotten how beautiful it really was. Reading it from Hyun Jae's perspective, it was rather refreshing and more than a little distracting from Ji Hoo's own thoughts. Before he knew it, he was reading through Hyun Jae's emails, finding himself smiling to himself at her little comments. There were other emails however that made Ji Hoo remember why he took Hyun Jae out of Su Am orphanage in the first place. That sense of loneliness that even smiles couldn't hide. Ji Hoo had sensed it in her emails and he had sensed himself in them more than he would like to admit. And maybe that was why he sent her those flowers when he found out she was sick?

He had just finished reading her last email. It was good he sent the flowers then. She seemed genuinely pleased about it. No matter confused his own reasons for sending them, Ji Hoo could not help but feel relieved. Hyun Jae was a stranger to him, no matter how much it seemed like he knew her from her emails, Ji Hoo had never really gotten along with new acquaintances and he had been more than a bit apprehensive to learn of her reactions. He knew how terribly lonely it was when you get sick and nobody but nurses and other professional people to take care of you. How many times had he envied his F4 friends who had parents to visit them in the hospital whenever one of them got sick. Sure, the parents might have been terribly busy when they came to visit, but they were there. Ji Hoo had nobody to ask how he was, aside from F4 and Seo Hyun. And he didn't anybody else feeling that way. Even if Hyun Jae seemed to handle loneliness far better than him at that age.

Massaging the bridge of his nose now, Ji Hoo sighed. This was getting ridiculous. There were far too many questions lurking in his mind now. Questions and mysteries that didn't involve Jan Di or any other people in his circle, and he knew he was far too distracted by them now to really ignore them as he was prone to do in the past. Like it or not, Hyun Jae was now his responsibility, and he was never one to leave decisions unfollowed through.

"__Aish." __He muttered under his breath, staring at his computer screen where Hyun Jae's last email was still displayed. How weird a coincidence was it that out of all the jjuk shops she could have stumbled and made a friendship with, it had to be that one? And now she was friends with Jan Di and Ga Eul too! It seemed people in his circle of acquaintances are bumping into Hyun Jae unexpectedly, almost as if he planned it himself and Ji Hoo really didn't know how to take it. It was good that she met Jan Di objectively speaking. Jan Di was the most optimistic person he knew and the kind of good influence Hyun Jae needed it seemed since the girl seemed to value Jan Di's opinions quite well. To be honest, there really was no problem with them meeting. It was just that, he himself hadn't admitted to anybody about Hyun Jae. He didn't know why he was keeping her a secret too. It had happened and now Ji Hoo had no idea how to undo it. Though, he supposed he could come up with a decent solution as how to untangle this mess if he really wanted to. But right now, Hyun Jae seemed content and no one was wiser about their connection, despite their growing similarities in acquaintances.

Leaning against the back of his chair now, Ji Hoo breathed another sigh. This kind of behaviour was not like him at all. Worrying about things that haven't happened yet and undoubtedly making unnecessary trouble for himself. Who was he? Jun Pyo?

"__Aish."__ He muttered under his breath again before catching himself and uttering a breathless laugh. This was not healthy. It wasn't as if he really knew the girl. This was just him acting out of character, and he could probably go back to his pragmatic personality if he tried hard enough.

Still though, Ji Hoo thought to himself. It had been quite some time since Hyun Jae had entered Shinwa. And as cheerful as she seemed to be, Ji Hoo knew hot read people and sensed that there was something more there. Something that she won't even tell "Daddy-Long-Legs" that. She would probably tell a friend?

He wondered if it was possible. As close as she was to Jan Di and her other acquaintances, Ji Hoo knew enough about Hyun Jae's character that she didn't trust people that easily. A similarity that she and Ji Hoo shared. So how would she react if he introduced himself to her? Admittedly, Ji Hoo didn't have an answer. Kim Hyun Jae was far too unpredictable at the moment for him to guess.

Well maybe, he could get close to her, as a friend that she needed and she wouldn't have to know that he was Daddy Long Legs. After all, nobody knew that he was. Not even Hyun Jae. So maybe he could be introduced to her as Yoon Ji Hoo.

Nodding to himself, almost to the point of settling down for a map, Yoon Ji Hoo began to plan, Hyun Jae's Christmas gift piece playing softly in the background.

* * *

**A/N: This is it for now! What do you guys think so far about the story? If the response is great with regards to Daddy Long Legs, I will continue posting the rest of the fic here. Drop by a review (or 10) and tell me what you guys think! -Comet**


	6. Chapter 6

To: Daddy Long Legs

Fr: Hyun Jae

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

Did you ever see this campus? (That is merely a rhetorical question. Don't let it annoy you.) It is a heavenly spot in March. All the shrubs are in blossom and the trees are the loveliest young green-even the old pines look fresh and new. The grass is dotted with yellow dandelions and hundreds of girls in blue and white and pink dresses. Everybody is joyous and carefree, for vacation's coming, and with that to look forward to, examinations don't count.

Isn't that a happy frame of mind to be in? And oh, Daddy! I'm the happiest of all! Because I'm not in the orphanage anymore; and I'm not anybody's nursemaid or typewriter or bookkeeper (I should have been, you know, except for you).

I'm sorry now for all my past badnesses.

I'm sorry I was ever impertinent to Mrs. Han.

I'm sorry I ever slapped Tommy Park.

I'm sorry I ever filled the sugar bowl with salt.

I'm sorry I ever made faces behind the Trustees' backs.

I'm going to be good and sweet and kind to everybody because I'm so happy. And this summer I'm going practice and practice and become a great 't that an exalted stand to take? Oh, I'm developing a beautiful character! It droops a bit under cold and frost, but it does grow fast when the sun shines.

That's the way with everybody. I don't agree with the theory that adversity and sorrow and disappointment develop moral strength. The happy people are the ones who are bubbling over with kindliness. I have no faith in misanthropes. (Fine word! Just learned it.) You are not a misanthrope are you, Daddy?

I started to tell you about the campus. I wish you'd come for a little visit and let me walk you about and say:

'That is the library. This is the gas plant, Daddy dear. The Gothic building on your left is the gymnasium, and the Tudor Romanesque beside it is the new infirmary.' Oh, I'm fine at showing people about. I've done it all my life at the asylum, and I've been doing it all day here. I have honestly.

And to men too!

That's a great experience. I never talked to a man before (except occasional Trustees, and they don't count). Pardon, Daddy, I don't mean to hurt your feelings when I abuse Trustees. I don't consider that you really belong among them. You just tumbled on to the Board by chance.

The Trustee, as such, is fat and pompous and benevolent ahjussi. He pats one on the head and wears a gold watch chain.

However to resume: I have been having a splendid time with all my new friends and even newer friends, both whom are male and very handsome.

As you remember Daddy, I told you I would perform in the Music Department's recital and I invited Jan Di and Ga Eul unnie to watch. Song Yue was there too and I was ever so nervous when I played this _sonatina _that seemed so easy before and then seemed so hard to perform. Lo and behold daddy, I managed to perform, and people clapped. I hope that means they really liked the performance and weren't just being polite.

Yue seemed to like it though, she told me so after the performance when I met them and the unnies. She also introduced me to her oppa, Song Woo Bin sunbae and her friend, who also was Jan Di unnie's friend! I think I remember mentioning a Ji Hoo sunbae acquaintance of Jan Di unnie, and I met him with Song Woo Bin sunbae. I told you Daddy that I never spoke to men before and I'm sure I was very nervous, but they didn't seem to notice. In fact they were very nice and polite.

Song Woo Bin-sunbae is very much like Yue, he was very amiable and complimented my piano playing, though I'm pretty sure he has heard a lot better, being a real estate sort of chaebol (according to Eun So Hee, when she visited and talked about the families in our dormitory). I liked him instantly for he made me feel as if I knew him for quite a long time, like how Yue made me feel when we first met. He was also very handsome, (though I'm not very sure of my standards), as a lot of girls seemed to stare at him and Yoon Ji Hoo sunbe when they approached. The girls also kept screaming F4, though I have no idea what that means. (I really am getting frustrated by all these things that supposed to make sense while in Shinwa, which they really don't.) I told myself I would ask Jan Di unnie later when I had the chance.

Yoon Ji Hoo sunbae seemed different from Woo Bin-sunbae in as much as he did not say much, but stood quite dignified in the back. He is also quite handsome, in a silent sort of way, plus he seemed to have such wonderful hair that makes my own locks fall short of nothing but lackluster. Jan Di unnie introduced him to me and I could only bow awkwardly as he did the same. Jan Di unnie teased him about it, but I could sense that there were a lot of things he wanted to say in those tiny gestures he did show. Of course I must not presume, for I don't know either of them very well.

It turns out, both the sunbae are studying in Shinwa as well, (I had to mentally slap myself for not realizing), Woo Bin-sunbae is studying Business Management while Ji Hoo-sunbae is studying medicine like Jan Di-unnie though he already finished Music. I instantly reddened at that, thinking my poor playing could not possibly impress a Music graduate and I could not meet the sunbae's eyes and only looked up at his gentle: "The emotion was very well played."

Here that Daddy? I have emotional playing! Well, to be honest I don't really understand what he meant by that, but I'm sure it was a compliment. Jan Di unnie said so when we are walking together.

I still can't believe I made such friends Daddy. As we walked around Shinwa, showing the sunbaes (who really knew everything already) the places Song Yue and I go to, I can't help but feel grateful as well as out of place yet again. Here was a group of people who seemed very much in tune with their place in the world, wheras I have no idea what I am to do. With the exception of being a musician like you are paying for me to study to be as.

But that is just it Daddy. Even if you have graciously given me the opportunity to study in such a wonderful school, I still cannot help but feel out of place sometimes. After all, everyone around me seems to be in a different world entirely, and I alone cannot comprehend the language they speak. Have you ever felt that before? It does seem strange if you think about it. Who am I to think about such things when such good fortune has already been showered upon me?

Yue alone seemed to sense something was wrong with me when Song Woo Bin sunbae politely asked me where I would like to eat and I can honestly admit there was a few moments of awkward silence as I tried to muster an appropriate reply. For one, Daddy, you know how very new I am to Seoul and this world,and I honestly had no idea how to answer without revealing my gaping knowledge.

Thankfully though Daddy, Yue jumped in and cleverly asked her brother to pick since he aupparently among them was the connoisseur of good places to eat. I threw Yue a grateful look which she returned with a kind smile; I think Yue is one of the kindest people I have ever met.

Woo Bin sunbae is just as kind, because even with his rather intimidating aura, he seemed to like a person very much used to taking everything into stride, and he is quite an agreeable person, very much like his sister. He was also very nice to me, even though I was really nothing but a stranger. Yue said later on that Woo Bin-sunbae is not as nice to everybody, just to the people he feels he can trust. Does that mean I am trustworthy Daddy? Oh dear, that seems like an awfully big responsibility, I wonder how I must handle that!

To resume Daddy. Woo Bin sunbae brought us to this wonderful Italian restaurant in Itaewon that served _the _best pasta I have ever tasted! Granted of course the only pasta I ever got to taste was the one I used to help make back at Su Am orphanage, but ever since I came to Shinwa, I have also been overwhelmed by the luxury of the food served to me everyday. The best thing about this lunch was because the atmosphere in the restaurant was very casual. None of the fine dining I feared, judging by how Woo Bin and Ji Hoo sunbae were dressed. I could tell Jan Di unnie was relieved about that. She mentioned to me during Christmas break that her boyfriend was in the States and I later found out from Ga Eul unnie that Jan Di unnie's boyfriend is a very famous chaebol. It seems nice that somebody from that world could appreciate the simple and wonderful character of us commoner folk. I told Jan Di unnie so and she blushed really hard at that. There is a story Daddy there, and I must discover it!

Going back to that wonderful lunch at Sortino's, Woo Bin sunbae went out of his way to make everybody comfortable. Between him and Yue Daddy, the conversation kept flowing, and I found myself losing my initial shyness at meeting new people.

I couldn't help but notice Ji Hoo sunbae though Daddy. He actually reminds me of you, if you were 20 years younger. Both of the sunbaes were very handsome, I didn't notice this at first, but it only became apparent when a lot of girls were trailing us during our walk around campus. At first I couldn't understand it, but then Ga Eul gently pointed out that this kind of thing happens a lot when they were with the F4. F4? I didn't know what it meant then, and I promised myself I would find out. I remember thinking how terribly uncomfortable it must be to be followed by such a rabble everyday. Woo Bin sunbae certainly took in stride, he seems to be the one who basks in the glow given to him, whereas Ji Hoo sunbae seemed to shy away from it. It is interesting how these two friends seemed so very different. Of course, Daddy, I must not presume to know them. After all, we had only been just been introduced.

After that lunch though, I was suprised when Yoon Ji Hoo sunbae suggested we all take tea somewhere and he brought us to Dawon, which I later found out, is one of the oldest tea houses in Seoul. The tea there is marvelous Daddy, I suppose you have been there. But it was even more beautiful than Sortino's. Looking at Ji Hoo sunbae now, he seems tome as the type to have so many thoughts lurking in his distant eyes that he needs the tea to focus himself. I am not so sure, again Daddy, these are all guesses.

Oh my! This has been quite an email! I apologize for the length Daddy, I was just to much excited to tell you about the new friends I have made. And of course tell you all about my student recital. Apparently I have learned something Daddy, for I have passed my advancement placement test and I will bea second year this coming fall! I hope this reaches you safely Daddy, and I hope you are quite pleased by the fact that you're little orphan has managed to make friends and make progress as a music student! I attached a video of me performing which Song Yue was kind enough to record for me!

You'll always be my best friend Daddy, but would it be okay if Yue was too?

Hyun Jae

P.S. Yue has a twin! Can you imagine how wonderful that must feel?

* * *

**A/N: Latest chapter up! What do you think? Ji Hoo is finally introduced officially to Hyun Jae. A little info about this chapter: there really IS a restaurant in Itaewon named Sortino's, and they do have excellent pasta. Dawon teahouse is real too and is quite popular since it's been around for quite some time. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! 3 Comet**


	7. Chapter 7

Song Woo Bin looked up as a not so often-heard sound came from the corner where Ji Hoo was sitting. Eyebrow raised in curiosity, Woo Bin studied Ji Hoo, who had let out a kind of snort of laughter, that was more reminiscent of Yi Jeong or Jun Pyo, and no where near Ji Hoo. That enough made Woo Bin curious as to what exactly Ji Hoo was looking at in his laptop.

"Something funny bro?" Woo Bin asked casually, even as he turned to glance briefly at his paperwork spread across the coffee table. The two remaining members of the F4 had met up at the lounge with the intent of doing their weekly dinner, but Woo Bin had an emergency business matter he had to finish. It was Ji Hoo who suggested it was all right for him to stay at the lounge and order out instead. And because it was a rather cold night that night, Woo Bin suggested they order from Seoul Food, Jan Di and Ga Eul's jjuk shop, and consequently invite them over as well. After all, Woo BIn did promise Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo, he would look after the two girls.(Though Yi Jeong was still vehemently denying there was anything between them and Ga Eul, and Jun Pyo had Ji Hoo to look after Jan Di, Woo Bin knew an extra pair of eyes never hurt.)

While the two of them were waiting for the girls to come over, Woo Bin had decided to get started on the paperwork he apparently had to do. It wasn't long though before Ji Hoo's strangled laugh interrupted whatever concentration the real estate heir had. Thus the question.

Ji Hoo, apparently, had been far too absorbed in what he was reading to properly merit Woo Bin a reply, and his friend had to repeat the question before Ji Hoo started and looked about guiltily, which was even stranger behavior. Woo Bin made a point to tell him so.

"It's nothing," Ji Hoo was quick to add, a little bit more forced calm used than what was necessary. "How is Yue doing?" The once musician asked, seemingly picking that topic out of thin air. "I saw her last week." Short sentences, but Woo Bin understood what he meant. Woo Bin might have not noticed, but there was a slight easing of tension in Ji Hoo's eyes as Woo Bin's attention was diverted.

"After that recital by her friend?" Woo Bin asked, still not looking up from his paperwork, a frown on his face as he detected an inconsitency that should have been avoided. "Hmmm. She seems okay. She's not asking for extra money as much as she used to." Woo Bin mused. "It seemed going to the dorms really did help." Woo Bin looked up now and there was a relieved look on his face.

"I honestly thought I couldn't leave her alone in that place even if it was Shinwa."

Ji Hoo's eyebrow rose at that. "I thought you sent guards to look out for her? I know I saw some during the times I checked up on her."

The look on Woo Bin's face could only be described as dark. "That girl, honestly. She found out where my guys were posted and gave them a telling too. You should have seen their faces when they came home, tail between their legs!"

Ji Hoo's lips turned up lightly at that. It was of course quite amusing to imagine Woo Bin's own personal men, who Ji Hoo could remember as a bunch of bulky guys that could only be called thugs. To be handed their butts by such a slight thing like Yue was rather amusing.

Woo Bin had caught the mirth in Ji Hoo's face even though to some it would be quite lost.

"It's not funny! I would not have my own sister countermand my orders. Doesn't she understand this is about her own safety? I don't have the same problems with Tsuki, why must Yue be so difficult?" Woo Bin ranted, completely forgetting he was the first one to ask questions to Ji Hoo. A fact that Ji Hoo was glad not to remind him.

"Well,"He spoke now, looking up from his laptop, as if he was not the one who started this conversation. "She __is__ your sister. What more can you expect from her? As stubborn as she is, she learned all of it from you. I'm suprised Tsuki managed to survive the two of you."Ji Hoo added now, still that small smile on his face.

Woo Bin, who had been looking quite distressed during his rant, turned thoughtful now. "True. But then..." Woo Bin's eyes strayed over to his paperwork as if determined to find the answer to the problems with his sister. "If I don't watch out for her, she would get into all sorts of trouble by herself. Goodness how she managed to get away unscathed the past few months. She always got into trouble before." A frown decorated his lips and Ji Hoo had to shake his head in amusement.

Out of all the F4, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were the most observant. If not, they complemented each other's ability to read people. Where Ji Hoo actually was more cynical, Woo Bin was surprisingly optimistic about a lot of things. The two of them balanced each other out, and with friends like Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong who constantly got themselves into all sorts of trouble, F4 needed at least two sane people. Therefore it was kind of surprising for Woo Bin to be the cynical at the moment, when even people like Seo Hyun, said his kindness was a fault.

"You worry too much." Ji Hoo commented lightl now, returning towards his laptop once more. "Yue is your sister, and you raised her well. Much better than those people you call your parents." There was a bite in Ji Hoo's tone now and Woo Bin's frown became even more permanent.

"Yah." Was all Woo Bin said, knowing Ji Hoo would get the hint. They all had problems with parents. Where Jun Pyo had a mother who had suffocated him as much as abandoned him, Yi Jeong had a father who was a philanderer and a mother who had been on the brink of suicide several times because of unrequited love, Ji Hoo was an orphan, and Woo Bin had parents who loved each other but could care nothing about their children. Still though, the four had agreed a long time ago, it wasn't each of their place to meddle with their issues with parents and Ji Hoo had somewhat crossed that line.

Ji Hoo did not look up at Woo Bin's silent admonishment but instead preferred to look at his laptop once more. He knew he had been more than a bit tactless with that remark, and it was not like him to say something like that. Were they really missing Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong that the two of them were beginning to act like them in their absence?

It was possible, but Ji Hoo knew he couldn't blame his behavior on Jun Pyo anymore. He was his own silent mess, one that he hadn't really had a chance to acknowledge with all the drama that the past three years has been. He heard Woo Bin give a sigh and he knew his friend had decided to drop it for now. For that he was thankful. Woo Bin __was __the most decent one among the four of them really.

"Woo Bin-ah." Ji Hoo said after the guilt had finally bullied him to speaking. Woo Bin did not look up from his reading but his hands stilled, so he was sure the Il Shin heir was listening. "Sorry." Ji Hoo muttered before looking back at his laptop. He was not used to apologizing, probably because there were hardly any moments to apologize to. Jun Pyo had pretty much topped every mistake any of them could make with his antics, so Ji Hoo never much had practice apologizing.

Judging Woo Bin's surprised look, he knew exactly how Ji Hoo felt and pretty soon, he was laughing. "Yah, Ji Hoo." He raised his voice a bit, trying to make it stern though laughter was in his eyes. "I forgive you. If you tell me what the hell were you laughing about earlier?"

Woo Bin wasn't really that serious, he just wanted to put Ji Hoo on the spot for a change and for a moment, Woo Bin thought he suceeded, because there was a flash of __something __in the medical student's eyes before it quickly returned to its stoic face.

"What do you mean?" Ji Hoo's voice was perfectly calm, but his hands were deftly trying to push the laptop away.

That alone was sneaky behavior, and Woo Bin pounced.

"Yah!" It was kind of rare to hear Ji Hoo raise his voice that loud, but whatever was in his laptop it seemed to be very important because quick as a flash, Ji Hoo had managed to grab the laptop back, but not before Woo Bin glimpsed the window that was open.

"Musical sheets?" He asked Ji Hoo incredulously. "Why would you hide that bro? It's not wrong to still like music even when you're studying to be a doctor." He rolled his eyes even as Ji Hoo peered at his laptop as if Woo Bin had seen his secret porn stash.

"Well." Was the all thing that came out of the copper-haired young man. "Why do you hide you know how to cook well?"

Woo Bin matched Ji Hoo's smirk with his own. "Cause bro. It's a good surprise for ladies." He laughed as Ji Hoo merely rolled his eyes, meaning he really couldn't say much about that.

"So.." Woo Bin continued as the two returned to their earlier spots on the couch. "What did you compose?"

Ji Hoo looked at him surprised which Woo Bin answered by rolling his eyes now. "Come on bro. Just because you're the musical prodigy, don't mean I don't know a thing about music. I could tell that was an original composition."

A ghost of a smile danced across Ji Hoo's face before he shrugged. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Woo Bin gave a rough sigh. "Fine." Shaking his head at Ji Hoo he turned back towards his work for the moment.

Ji Hoo waited before Woo Bin was absorbed in his work again before he turned to look at his laptop screen on'ce more. It wasn't because Hyun Jae's work was particularly awful, in fact for an amateur, it showed a lot of emotion. It was just that Ji Hoo had no idea how to explain to his friend why on earth would her work be on __his__ laptop. It wasn't a secret, really, just that Ji Hoo wasn't feeling particularly generous of sharing Hyun Jae's music with anyone.

Catching himself at that thought, Ji Hoo had to mentally shake his head. His thinking was ridiculous, it wasn't as if Hyun Jae had any idea who he was. He could remember the recital very well, and their introduction. She seemed quite relaxed and at ease, despite whatever it was she said on her last email. In fact, Ji Hoo looked up at Woo Bin now, even as he was listening to the recording of her recital.

"Yue's friend." He began, and left it at that, knowing Woo Bin didn't need any explanations.

"Hmmm?" Woo Bin answered, still a bit distracted. Whatever mess Il Shin Enterprises was in, it was enough to keep the heir occupied. At least for a time before Ji Hoo's words seem to hit him.

"She seems like a good kid." Woo Bin commented. "I so no reason to do a background check on her, since my guys had seen her before around the campus, before Yue chased them away that is." He added darkly making Ji Hoo smirk. The smirk quickly disapperaed at Woo Bin's next words. "Hyun Jae seems cute too. Talented at the piano, but of course not like you bro." Woo Bin's smile disappeared at the look on Ji Hoo's face.

"Ji Hoo yah?"

Ji Hoo had not picked up the last words Woo Bin said, just those that spoke of Hyun Jae being cute. Knowing Woo Bin, his tastes were not easily pleased, and Ji Hoo knew that the words "she's cute" coming from Woo Bin would either be trouble or just more trouble. The medical student opened his mouth to say a warning, or something, when the loud banging of the door interrupted whatever it was he was about to say.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di's voice was easily discernible but was enough to break whatever tension there was. At least that was Woo Bin noticed before he looked up at the sudden "Oppa!" that came after Jan Di.

For the banging of the door announced the arrival of not just Jan Di and Ga Eul but Yue and the very person Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were talking about.

Kim Hyun Jae was in the doorway, face red and eyes wide, frozen behind Ga Eul,as her friend raced inside the lounge to say hello to her brother. However, her eyes were not on Woo Bin and Yue, but rather on Ji Hoo himself who discovered belatedly that his laptop was still open and was playing her recording.

* * *

****A/N: And here's a new chapter! :D It's sort of a filler chapter, but I really thought it was important to introduce the dynamics of Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's relationship. After all we always see Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo, or Woo Bin and Yi Jeong, I think Ji Hoo and Woo Bin's relationship has a lot of unfinished sentences. Heeheee I don't know, I adore the two of them. And what could Ji Hoo be possibly be thinking with Woo Bin's comment? And Hyun Jae is there! Oh no! Would she know Ji Hoo is Daddy Long Legs already? Drama! :)****


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Monday to all! Though I'm not sure there are a lot of people who enjoy their Mondays. I'm not a Monday person myself, but I just finished a two-hour session of yoga and I feel centered and calm and just generally good that I decided to edit up this chapter as best as I can and post it. Hope you guys like it. Please leave me reviews, I would love to read what you guys think of the story. Shout out to my first review Rilawa! Thank you so much for your kind words! I honestly need a beta or I should proofread my work more often, so I definitely appreciate your critique. I'll be more careful from now on! ^^**

**Like always, none of these belong to me, only Hyun Jae. I would love to have Kim Hyun Joong/Ji Hoo for real though. hehe Enjoy!**

* * *

To: mrjohnsmith

Fr: fledglingmusic

Dear Daddy Long Legs,

Happy end of the month Daddy! I can't believe it's been 7 months since you took me from Su Am orphanage to learn music in the best school I have ever been to. It seems like only yesterday when Mrs. Han was telling me of my good fortune. I wonder if I have changed since then. I suppose I could never really know unless I have an objective view of myself, which you already know I don't Daddy. I am quite a deplorable creature.

Anyway Daddy, you could imagine the frenzy that the dormitory is in since the only thing left with the term are exams! I'm pretty sure everybody is quite excited to go home and spend summer with their families, or do summery things that only chaebol children know. Of course, I am not one of them Daddy, so you know how I would be the complete opposite.

How could I possibly leave Shinwa, when it has become more of my home these past few months than Su Am orphanage ever was? I am more myself here in this university than I ever felt back at the orphanage, of course I wouldn't want to leave it!

Before I forget Daddy, I recieved an email from Mrs. Han, graciously inviting me to stay at the orphanage over the holidays, in exchange for my labor.

I hate the orphanage. I would rather die than go back.

I'm sorry if it seems like I am offending you Daddy. But you have never been raised there, you haven't been subjected to the kind of suffocating emotion that Mrs. Han passed for love. But anyway, I'm out now and I have you to thank for that Daddy.

So, I was feeling quite apprehensive of accepting Mrs. Han's invitiation since, she was right, I really had nowhere else to go, when I got notice that I was accepted into Shinwa's summer extension program! It's a great honor to be chosen Daddy, as there is only one student per Department. Not many are chosen because the extension program means extra lessons and staying at school for the summer. But it couldn't have been more perfect for me! I would get to learn from the best instructors (since my music application _seusungnim_ hinted that they would be inviting teachers from abroad to lecture in Shinwa this summer), and I would get to stay a lot more in this place that has given me so much. I am so excited!

Yue got into the program too and she was the one who told me I passed. I don't even remember applying for the program but Yue was quick to inform me that since the program is by invitation only, the teachers don't really tell the students when they were being evaluated, but rather they were already watching us the minute we entered Shinwa. (At the back of my mind, it seems quite a daunting thought, isn't it?)

Yue earlier suggested that since we were both staying in the University for the summer, we could get a place outside of Shinwa, for a change of scenery. But don't worry, Daddy, I declined the invitation. Primarily because it is not my place to spend the money you give me frivolously (thankfully, the summer extension program has no extra fees, so I did not hesitate in accepting). Also, please don't think these news are a plea from me for more money.I could see why you would think that, but please don't do so. After being with Yue for quite some time, I think I have learned how chaebols think when it came to money, and I don't think I can really blame them. If I was born with money not being a problem, I would also be possessed with a self-confidence that I can handle anything that involves money. Yue is very much like what I described, and I can't help but envy her adventurous spirit sometimes. I always thought I was a reckless girl, but I had moments of timidity, especially when I'm with Yue. Yue said she gets it from her brother, and not her twin (who I have yet to meet), why she is so headstrong sometimes. According to her, Woo Bin sunbae can be quite stubborn and overprotective and you need a loud voice to make him understand. I suppose she knows best since he is her brother, but I didn't see feel that from him during our introduction.

Remember Daddy, I mentioned I was going to find out more about the F4 that Jan Di unnie described? Well I had a chance to find out more about Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae and the rest of the F4. According to Ga Eul unnie, in Shinwa, they are the richest, smartest, and most handsome chaebols in South Korea. I don't know if you are familiar with them Daddy, though I am sure you are not the type who has interest in chaebol puppies. See, I know you!

So aside from Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae, the other members of this "elite" group are Gu Jun Pyo and So Yi Jeong. Surprisingly, their names are quite familiar to me Daddy! Gu Jun Pyo is a name I heard back in the orphanage surprisingly enough. I had no idea that Shinwa University was opened for Shinwa Corporation. I probably should have, but you know how oblivious I am to such things. So Yi Jeong on the other hand is a much more recent name I discovered. In one of my art classes this term, I remember that he was mentioned as an internationally accredited artist of UNICEF. Again, I didn't know he would be that young. I assumed because he was a potter he would quite an old ahjussi.

Woo Bin sunbae on the other hand is not just a real estate chaebol. According to Ga Eul unnie, Woo Bin sunbae is from the richest real estate company, second only to Shinwa, and he himself is already a VP of that company. I would never have guessed that from when I met him!

If that wasn't surprising enough Daddy, I discovered also that Ji Hoo sunbae is not only a graduate of Shinwa University College of Music, but he is also a graduate of Julliard, and was invited to play for the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, if he didn't decide to study medicine instead.

Ga Eul unnie shared all this information with me on the way to making a delivery to the sunbaes. I had been studying at the _jjuk_ shop for exams when the shop got a call from Woo Bin sunbae who was asking to have_ jjuk_ delivered to their lounge. I didn't understand what lounge they were talking about, though the unnies looked like they knew the place. Master Cook (who I found quite adorably nice), was excited and declared the shop to be closed early for such a delivery.

I was on my home when Yue dropped by just as I was leaving and dropped the news about our passing the summer extension program. When she found out the unnies were making a delivery, she politely asked if she could go with them to share the news with her brother, so naturally I found myself being dragged along.

It was on the way to the so-called F4 lounge where Ga Eul unnie shared the information about the F4. I think she realized that I was a bit overwhelmed with all this new information and she gently told me that none of the F4 are really that intimidating. Jan Di unnie, heard this and added her own agreement saying the F4 are secretly just a bunch of babies who needed good influences on them to make them behave. This led to a conversation between Ga Eul unnie, Jan Di unnie, and Yue who among the F4 is the biggest baby and I have to admit Daddy I really couldn't follow the conversation for a while since they were all talking about events that I was not familiar with!

Still Daddy, I couldn't easily get rid of all the information about the F4 out of my mind. Well, not particularly about Woo Bin sunbae and the others. The information was impressive, but because I really have no knowledge when it came to things like real estate and certainly nothing about pottery, so you could imagine whose information really suprised me.

Ji Hoo sunbae was not only a graduate of Shinwa University College of Music, but he was also from Julliard and could have been in an orchestra if he didn't study medicine instead! And there I was, feeling quite proud of my recital a few weeks ago, oblivious to the fact that people like him have heard better! Did he notice my sloppy playing? My mistakes? Why didn't he say anything?

I was thinking all these things while my friends spoke around me when I remembered he did say something Daddy! "The emotion was well played." He said I played emotionally, and during that time I took it as a compliment. Now I'm not so sure. Did he mean to say my technique would never be improved? The pride I felt for performing in front of a large audience seemed to disappear at the thought of Ji Hoo sunbae's inevitable criticism. I had half a mind to go back to the dormitory so I didn't have to be subjected to his silent criticism again, but then we arrived at the lounge and I couldn't leave.

I had been following Ga Eul absent-mindedly that I didn't see that we had already arrived at the lounge. I had a glimpse of a nicely decorated place before Yue had dashed in towards one of the two occupants on the sofa and I realized the F4 sunbaes were already there waiting for us..or for their food from Jan Di unnie and Ga Eul unnie. I belatedly realized again that I wasn't supposed to be there.

I felt Ji Hoo sunbae looking surprised that I was there and I could only meet his eyes for a few frozen moments, feeling my face redden as I remembered how much of a silly girl I must have looked that time and I could only look away when Woo Bin sunbae greeted me quite warmly, like he remembered me. I think I bowed rather awkwardly because I remember Yue chiding me gently that I shouldn't be so formal.

I don't really remember much of what happened Daddy. I knew that I couldn't meet Ji Hoo sunbae's eyes, not knowing why I suddenly felt very intimidated by him. I remember thinking that Ji Hoo sunbae seemed to be the kind of person who is able to really understand a person just by looking. And to be honest Daddy, I wasn't ready to be scrutinized yet. I have yet to really be the musician you obviously want me to be, and I couldn't handle being studied like that. I'm sure Ji Hoo sunbae is a very nice person, otherwise Jan Di unnie would not be friends with him right Daddy?

Then why do I feel like I failed some type of test?

I remembered Yue shared the good news of us getting into the summer extension program excitedly to her brother, and I also remember absent-mindedly accepting Woo Bin sunbae's congratulations, but I honestly __felt __Ji Hoo sunbae react (I couldn't look at him) to the news. I don't know why that made me feel really small again. I could somewhat remember hearing a piano piece coming from Ji Hoo sunbae's laptop when we first entered (Woo Bin sunbae invited us to eat the jjuk with them, and the unnies accepted, I felt rude to leave) but it was quickly shut away by Ji Hoo sunbae. It seemed like a familiar piece but I couldn't exactly place where it came from.

Is it normal to feel this way Daddy? After all, you are much learned of the world, and I really don't understand what caused me to feel quite so small in front of a person that I hardly knew. It was not like the kind of feeling I get whenever my classmates at Shinwa spoke of things I couldn't possibly know about, or when Yue spoke of her family quite happily. It's a different feeling, and I couldn't understand why Ji Hoo sunbae had that power.

After all, Woo Bin sunbae didn't make me feel that way, so it couldn't possibly because Ji Hoo sunbae is male. There must be another reason.

I have to admit that I was bit disoriented that time Daddy, that I was acting very much not like myself. I think the unnies noticed it because they asked me if I was feeling all right, and I could only nod while I ate the _jjuk_ we brought over. I really couldn't explain. I talked to Yue about it after we got back to the dormitory and she calmly said that my feelings are insecurity, and it is quite natural to feel that way around Ji Hoo sunbae the first time you meet him she said. She added that he had that affect on everyone, and I mustn't be too worried because according to her, Ji Hoo sunbae is a nice person. A little distant and silent, but quite nice.

I don't think he's silent Daddy. Though he doesn't speak much, I knew he had a lot of things to say about everything. Maybe, I could ask him?

I don't know Daddy. I wish you were here to give me advice. We would have tea and you would pat my head and say: "That is all right, Hyun Jae. You will be able to overcome this."

Will I Daddy? Will I really? I have been feeling quite down, my piano and guitar playing has been paying the price. I must study for the final examinations! I hope these feelings don't carry all throughout that time!

Again, happy end of the month Daddy.

Confused,

Hyun Jae


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy a little SoEul moment with me.. ^^**

* * *

Chu Ga Eul was having a good dream. It was actually quite a familiar scene, seeing as how there was fireworks and ice skating, and a candlelit dinner in a hotel. All these things had been present during that fake date with Yi Jeong sunbae, but in her dream, she wasn't with him on a fake date. In her dream, Yi Jeong sunbae had asked her out for real and it had been a completely different night. She had gotten to the part where he had taken her home and she was sure he was about to lean in for a good night kiss when-

__Ring!Ring!Ring!__

Ga Eul groaned out loud. It had been such a nice dream! One where she would have actually felt how to kiss Yi Jeong sunbae. No matter what Jan Di and Woo Bin sunbae said, Yi Jeong sunbae had all the freedom in the world in Sweden and even his promise of her being the first one he was going to see after he came back didn't mean much if they really were just friends. Still, it had been a nice dream.

Her phone was still ringing incessantly and Ga Eul wondered if it was Jan Di again calling to complain about Jun Pyo sunbae. Ga Eul had known Jan Di long enough to know that her complaints were really her version of squealing over whatever sweet thing Jun Pyo sunbae was prone to do only for her. Still, 6 am was far too early to listen to her best friend, so Ga Eul decided she was just going to answer the call only to tell Jan Di to tell her later.

"__Yobosaeyo?"__ Ga Eul answered her phone without looking at the caller ID, eyes still closed as she burrowed herself underneath the blankets once more, attempting to get herself more sleep.

"Ga Eul-yang?" A voice that certainly did not belong to Jan Di spoke on the other end of the phone and for a few moments, Ga Eul was confused.

"Who is this?" she asked groggily, still with her eyes closed.

From the other side of the phone, the voice chuckled. It was a laugh that was vaguely familiar.

"I should have known you would still be asleep at this time, Ga Eul-yang." Come to think of it, that male voice was actually very, very familiar.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!?" Ga Eul's eyes snapped open, all sleepiness forgotten as she sat bolt right up feeling her cheeks warm at the thought of Yi Jeong sunbae catching her half-asleep. Judging from Yi Jeong sunbae's continued chuckles, he knew exactly what she had been doing before he called.

"Yah!"She felt anger now, primarily because she had never been a morning person and didn't appreciate being laughed at so early in the morning. "I was having a good dream before you called." She huffed, choosing to act angry because that way she could ignore the fact that even from a hundred miles away, Yi Jeong sunbae could make her heart hammer away at her chest and make her blush like crazy.

"Really?" came Yi Jeong's voice from the other side of the phone pulling Ga Eul away from her sleep-muddled thoughts. "Was I in it?" came his teasing question and Ga Eul thought she couldn't get any redder than she was at the moment.

"Sunbae!" came her anguished cry and from where Yi Jeong was, he could picture Ga Eul diving for the covers in an attempt to stop her blushing. Which she was actually doing right at the moment.

"Relax, Ga Eul-yang, I was only teasing." Yi Jeong said warmly now, choosing to forgo the teasing for now. Just so he could get decent replies from her. "I do apologize for waking you up this early. I had forgotten the time for a moment. It's a little over 9 in the evening over here and I thought I would call."

"It's just like you to forget that it's 6 am here." Muttered Ga Eul, phone still clutched to her ear,making Yi Jeong laugh again. Smiling to herself, Ga Eul had to admit she missed that laugh. Forgetting her anger for a moment, Ga Eul settled into her bed once more, the blankets still over her, but no longer sleepy.

It had taken them quite a while before they even got as far as getting this comfortable talking on the phone. When he had left for Sweden, she had cried, at least where nobody would be able to see and she couldn't even bring herself to contact him first. After all, she did make that entire speech about not chasing after him anymore. Therefore it suprised her that he was the one who made contact first. It had been a one-sentence email, not really all that special but Ga Eul still had it on her inbox.

_Ga Eul-yang,_

_Have you found your soulmate yet?_

That email had plastered a smile on Ga Eul's face the whole day, and even when Jan Di teased her about it, she did not care. Despite the fact that she did say she wasn't going to chase after Yi Jeong sunbae anymore, that little gestures he showed that he cared were enough for Ga Eul to keep liking him.

She had emailed him a few hours later, a bit cheekier than she would normally. She could tell that Yi Jeong sunbae had been amused because that had been the start of emails back and forth between them. Always friendly, a bit flirtatious but never really admitting anything. And for Ga Eul, that was enough for now.

It had been two and a half years since Yi Jeong went to Sweden and he still managed to take Ga Eul's breath away. He was just as charming as he was in real life in the phone and in emails and despite everything she did to keep her feelings entirely friendly, Ga Eul could not help but like him more and course, because she was a good girl, she did not admit those feelings to him.

She did not know it, but despite the fact that he was learning a lot in Europe, it was these phone calls from her more than the calls from his friends that kept him going. Because he knew she believed him enough to encourage him, despite everything he did to her.

"How are you sunbae?" Ga Eul asked now, ever the polite and well-mannered girl. "Is something the matter?" It was quiet in the background so Ga Eul knew he was not out partying or some such. In fact, since he had arrived in Sweden, Yi Jeong sunbae was quite prompt with the emails, and there were no hints of him partying like the Cassanova that he was before. That made Ga Eul smile whenever she thought about him, thinking that he was being more the person who she really saw and not the man he often showed to a lot of people.

Speaking of which...

"Come on Ga Eul-yang, I was doing my job of making sure I'm the first person you talk to in the morning. You did say something to that effect in your last email." Ga Eul could imagine the smirk on Yi Jeong sunbae's face but she had her own response ready.

"Ah, so you were bored."

Another chuckle. Yi Jeong knew he could say something that meant he missed her, but he was not really toward when it came to his affections or whatever it was that he felt for Ga Eul. It had been an uneasy start for them, and Yi Jeong had to admit her friendship was something he had come to treasure as much as those of the other members of the F4. It was the easy familiarity that they had that Yi Jeong was apprehensive to breach. For one he was several hundred miles away and to confess feelings like that was really not his style. Even if Ga Eul was a special person to him, Yi Jeong knew that she deserved better and until she sent him away, he was not going to destroy anything that they worked so hard to build.

So for now, Yi Jeong was content with what they had, trying to stop the pangs of him missing her more than he would like to admit, and sneaking calls here and there away from the pottery master who seemed just as interested in his private life as well as his talent. He found solace in the fact that even though he had probably terribly inconvenienced her, Ga Eul was still talking to him now, giving updates of everything that was happening back at home. It was her that he learned Ji Hoo was still having some problems moving on from Jan Di, although he would never say so, and Woo Bin had his hands full with his twin sisters who conveniently decided to be independent when the mafia prince was slowly taking control of their company. And the fact that Jun Pyo calls Jan Di at weird hours of the day very much like what Yi Jeong was doing now with Ga Eul. Yi Jeong could not help but draw the similiarities between Jun Pyo and himself and couldn't help but wonder mentally if he too were going down the road of the whipped and domesticated when Ga Eul's sudden outburst made him jump.

"Ga Eul-yang?" He asked tentatively wondering what on earth that brought on making Ga Eul giggle on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry Yi Jeong sunbae, I just remembered something." Ga Eul apologized, quite embarrassed at her sudden outburst. "We were talking about your friends and I remembered what Song Yue asked me."

Song Yue? Yi Jeong asked himself before it registered that she was probably talking about Woo Bin's younger sister. "You speak with the twins?" He asked quite interested now, knowing that the Song twins rarely talked to anybody who they didn't know since childhood. Well at least, that was what he remembered and told Ga Eul so.

"Yah, sunbae," Ga Eul's voice was slightly reproachful now. "When was the last time you talked to them?"

Yi Jeong frowned. As a rule, Yi Jeong did not look at his friend's sisters in fear that they would fall in love with him. Egotistical as it may have be, it had been possible, and the reason for the rule was actually because of Woo Bin's younger sisters. Woo Bin occassionally still teased him about the fact that when they were 7 and the twins were 3, they had followed Yi Jeong everywhere and demanded he wait for them to grown up so he could pick whom to marry. At 3 years old! True, the attention had been flattering, but it had scarred him in more ways than one. Woo Bin had already enough of a big brother complex to threaten him at that age. Though back then Yi Jeong couldn't take him seriously because they all had nannies, Yi Jeong had taken precautions and did not speak to the twins more than was necessary.

He was contemplating how to explain this all to Ga Eul when she beat him with her conclusion. "I bet Woo Bin sunbae scared you didn't he? Yue did mention her twin still had a crush on you. She is asking how you are doing." Ga Eul could not help but smile and tease him just a little bit. Woo Bin sunbae told her all about what happened and instead of feeling jealous, she actually find it quite adorable. That and a little unbelievable that Yi Jeong sunbae's Cassanova's days had started when he was __that__ young.

"Yah!" Ga Eul could imagine the scandalised look on Yi Jeong sunbae's face, making her muffle her giggles in her pillow.

"It's okay sunbae," Ga Eul said now pitying him. "I'm sure the girls couldn't resist you, and you were much too inexperienced on how to deal with it gracefully. After all you were just7." Even all the way from Sweden, Yi Jeong could imagine the smug look on Ga Eul's face. The cheek of this girl! Very well, two could play at this game.

"Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jeong spoke her name now in warning and Ga Eul stopped giggling when she recognized that tone in his voice. "Does that mean you wouldn't be able to resist me now, when I come back?"

Eeep. Ga Eul gave a squeak that made Yi Jeong smile, imagining her red cheeks and thinking he was the only one who made her feel that way. No matter how much she insisted they were just friends.

"Ga Eul yang?" He pressed his question now wondering how much he could actually push her. It had been a lonely night and listening to Ga Eul was enough for him to go through the loneliness, but he missed her still.

Deep breathing from the other end of the line before Ga Eul spoke and in such a rush of words that Yi Jeong had little to no time picking up what she said.

"Sorry Yi Jeong sunbae, I have to go, Jan Di is knocking at my door and it looks like she brought the Song twins with her. I have to go see what they came here for. It must be important. See you later!"

"Yah! Wa-!"

With that, Ga Eul shut the phone, her cheeks still red as she tried to get her breathing to return to normal. She really could not have answered that question honestly and made herself look like an even bigger fool in front of Yi Jeong sunbae. She also knew better than to lie. So she chose the easiest option which was not to answer at all. After her mortification was over Ga Eul felt the guilt for not ending the call properly. Though he might not notice it, the phone call must have been expensive and she knew better than to waste on how to apologize as she hid underneath her blankets,her phone beeped again and to Ga Eul's surprise, it was a text from Yi Jeong sunbae.

_One day you will answer that question, Ga Eul-yang. I'll go easy on you for now. Good night._

Ga Eul felt her cheeks redden again and she couldn't help but give another squeak that thankfully Yi Jeong sunbae would not be able to hear. She could only hope she would haveenough strength to answer that question without giving herself away. Breathing in now, she quickly typed in a reply knowing it was rude for her not to, now that Yi Jeong sunbae contacted her first.

__I can't wait to see you try sunbae. Goodbye for now.__

And with bravado that she really didn't feel, Ga Eul pressed send. There really would be time to think about that later. After she had properly sorted out her feelings. Funnily enough, it seemed like two years was still not enough for her to do. Well she still had two years to go. Maybe then...

"Ga Eul-ah?" Her mother's voice floated from the other side of her bedroom door. "Jan Di is here to see you. Something about Hyun Jae-ssi?"

Ga Eul looked up at that. Since they had met Kim Hyun Jae at the porridge shop a few months ago, Jan Di had sort of adopted the younger girl as a younger sibling. It was just like her best friend to get attached to people who seemed quite helpless and needed a champion. After all, that was how __their__ friendship had been formed. So far, Hyun Jae was a sweet girl. A little bit lonelier and lost than what would be normal for her age, but then her childhood hadn't been easy. Ga Eul agreed with Jan Di that Hyun Jae needed people around her who would be able to show her a brighter world, despite how optimistic the girl was already. It was just rather ironic that the lie she hastily told Yi Jeong sunbae was actually quite true.

"Jan Di-ah?" Ga Eul asked after she had changed and went to meet Jan Di in the living room. "Is everything all right? Omma mentioned something about Hyun Jae?"

Jan Di who was eating the fruit that Ga Eul's mom prepared for her, tried to swallow the pear she was chewing quickly so she could answer, resulting to a slight coughing fit. Ga Eul quickly gave her a glass of water to try to dislodge the fruit and after much hacking, Jan Di could breathe normally again.

"Ga Eul. You scared me." Jan Di wheezed as she continued to drink water. Ga Eul merely smiled and shook her head at her friend's silliness. Sure enough, Jan Di reached for another pear as she turned towards the Ga Eu

"__Mianhe.__ Your mother made me sound like it was an emergency, but it isn't. It's just that I am concerned about Hyun Jae. I tried calling you to say I would come over, but I couldn't reach your phone." Jan Di's face was suspicious and Ga Eul answered with the most innocent expression she could think of.

When Jan Di realized her best friend was not going to give anything away, she sighed and turned back to the topic at hand. "She doesn't have a birthday."

Ga Eul looked at Jan Di with an expression very much akin to disbelief. Though it was not in Jan Di's personality to joke really, Ga Eul knew that maybe being around Jun Pyo-sunbae often had affected her best friend with her own kind of sense of humor.

However, when Jan Di continued to look at Ga Eul seriously, Ga Eul could only stare. "What do you mean she doesn't have a birthday? I know she's an orphan but..."

Jan Di shrugged now and her serious expression softened somewhat. "She wouldn't say. Actually, she's very tight-lipped about her past and even Song Yue's questioning hasn't gotten much. Actually, it was Yue who found out. She's planning her birthday party with her twin and wanted to know Hyun Jae's. That's when it came up. I was thinking maybe we should give her a birthday party too? Yue seemed very keen on the idea and I think a sweet girl like Hyun Jae deserves a birthday."

Ga Eul's face became thoughtful and then excited. "I think that's a great idea! Hyun Jae is such a sweet girl and nice I think giving her a party would be something she would like."

Jan Di, excited that her friend was excited nodded enthusiastically. "Yue wants to meet us at the porridge shop today. She said she wants to plan both her party and Hyun Jae, but we have to keep it a secret."

Ga Eul could only giggle. Among all of them, Jan Di was the one who had problem keeping secrets. "Okay."

Minutes later as the two left Ga Eul's house and were on their way to work, Ga Eul thought of something. "Doesn't Yue remind you a lot of Jae Kyung unnie?" She turned to Jan Di who was munching on the leftover fruit that Ga Eul's mother had insisted they take along.

"Hmmm...I never thought of it before. But yeah, I guess so. I miss her. I wonder how she's doing?"

"Yah Jan Di." Ga Eul nudged her best friend as they crossed the street towards the jjuk shop. "Have you ever noticed the kind of people you attract towards you? Chaebols and orphans and normal people like me, you really are one of a kind."

"__Aniyo!' __Jan Di protested but could not keep her laughter in at Ga Eul's own giggling and the two best friends entered the shop in good spirits. Only after, during their shift did Jan Di remember she was supposed to ask Ga Eul about Yi Jeong sunbae...

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! I know the Ga Eul and Yi Jeong pairing has been done time and again, but it wouldn't be BOF without them too. :) Plus there are WAAAAY better fanfiction with them as the main pairing. ^^ (Check out Myrielle's fanfiction, hers are always some of my faves!) Of course, I tried not to follow the usual spiel of the Soeul Pairing because this fic is not really about them. I just thought it was time I introduced them to my fic. That and of course the friendship between Jan Di and Ga Eul! So please tell me what you think! Leave a review, please? They're my fuel. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you all. This time focusing on Woo Bin. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean she said no?" Song Woo Bin asked in a carefully controlled voice that hid the irritation he really felt. From the other end of the phone, he could almost hear the hesitancy in his man's voice and Woo Bin, who rarely displayed his anger waited patiently for him to speak. Or at least as much as he could before prompting with a "Well...?"

"Miss Yue refuses any sort of bodyguard as she wants to plan her birthday in secret...even from you, boss."

The expression on Woo Bin's face could only be described as astonishment before he roughly cleared his throat and with all the dignity he could muster:

"Very well. You know what to do Mr. Lee. Do as she says, but follow her discreetly. Who knows what trouble my sister could attract especially with her twin."

As soon as he got the affirmative from his man, Woo Bin cut the call and leaned back against the couch of the F4 lounge. He had taken to working here ever since he discovered it does take a while before the main office manages to track him down and force him to sit through countless board meetings. It wasn't because they were boring, (though of course, some of them are), Woo Bin really wasn't like Jun Pyo who revelled in these things. He enjoyed going to the field sites themselves, and assessing everything needed to be done.

So far, his father had not allowed him that access, seeing as how he was still an incompetent son who had to be introduced to these things slowly. Of course his father completely ignored the fact that since he had become the Head of Operations, there had been visible increase in profit and a significant decrease in expense. Of course his father completely did not see that. On top of that, his mother was not really the person to talk to when it came to business affairs, seeing as how she delighted only in "pretty" things. Even after 15 years of marriage, his mother refused to believe that his father controlled the largest underground business. Sttill, there was affection between his parents that up until now, Woo Bin could not fully understand.

His sisters on the other hand...Whereas before they were the sweetest angels he could possibly ever think off, lately they have been growing to be quite a handful. Yue especially. Ji Hoo had teased him about being old and not letting the young people have fun, but Woo Bin knew his sister. She was very much like him and because of that, he knew she was going to be reckless until she would unexpectedly pay for the consequences. It was not easy being a part of this family and that lesson had been a hard one on Woo Bin. He did not wish the same for his sisters.

Still, it was hard to talk sense to his sister when she wouldn't sit still enough to be talked to. Lately she had been gallivanting around Seoul, though she seemed to be serious with her studies, Yue had taken to bringing her new friend Hyun Jae around all the places that the latter hadn't been able to go yet. Woo Bin was not a snob, he understood the reasons or as much as Yue had explained to him why she was doing so, it was just difficult to get a tail on her because she insisted to __not__ tell her brother exactly where they were going. The only concession that Yue allowed him was she was to text him whenever she got back to her dormitory after whatever adventure she had, and even that was given grudgingly.

Another sigh escaped his mouth as he massaged the bridge of his nose. How lucky were his friends they didn't have errant sisters like he did. He closed his eyes, allowing the tiredness to seep in. He had had a busy week and having to deal with Yue on top of that, added even more stress. He had shut his eyes in order to fix his thoughts only to open them an hour later to discover her had fallen alseep.

Looking at the time, Woo Bin figured Yue would be back at the dormitory. True to her rebellious streak, she did not text him, earning yet another sigh from him. Perhaps he had been going about this the wrong way. He himself did not like being cajoled to do things, he remembered how he prefered being wooed by people before he would actually agree to anything, so perhaps the same thing would work on his sister. After all, Yue did want her and Tsuki's party to be a success and perhaps he could provide something to that effect, with a certain price of course. Woo Bin smiled to himself now. The key was the offer should be irresistable.

Shaking his head at the thought of going through to such lengths in order to placate his sister, Woo Bin headed for Shinwa University Dormitory.

* * *

Woo Bin declared his sister was sneakier than a fox when it came to avoiding him. Somehow, Woo Bin had been in Shinwa for an hour already searching for Yue, or at least, asking his men to look for her, and they hadn't been successful. He had resisted calling her because that would mean she wouldn't pick up either. Deciding that it was high time he looked for himself, Woo Bin stood up from the F4 lounge that was still available to them in Shinwa High and ignoring the stares and screams of more or less the majority of the female population of the school, strolled towards the dormitory he knew where his sister was staying.

He got as far as her floor when those staying there informed him they didn't know where Yue was. In as much as he wanted to lose his temper on the frightened freshman whom he had asked, Woo Bin managed to keep his temper in check and politely ask whom who could possibly give him Yue's location. Eun So Hee, who knew perfectly well who he was but had no idea of his relation to Yue could only gape before recovering herself and reluctantly saying Hyun Jae might know where she was. Honestly, she could not really fathom how those two could possibly be friends but then again, So Hee really didn't care. Now Song Woo Bin from the F4 was looking for Yue? he must not have very good taste, So Hee concluded to herself as she watched the handsome man go. It was a pity. The way he was dressed, stylish yet suggesting he did not spend hours in front of the mirror trying to groom himself was just the kind of man So Hee wanted.

Woo Bin thanked the girl who seemed as reluctant to talk to him and yet still awed by him that he quickly made his excuses and went towards the direction she indicated. Really, he loved the ladies as much as Yi Jeong previously did, and he had no problems handling admirers, but he would not deny that they made him uncomfortable at times. Not that he would ever admit that out loud of course.

Woo Bin found himself walking towards the Music Department Practice Room looking for Kim Hyun Jae. At least that girl was right, Hyun Jae would most likely know where Yue was. He was contemplating on where exactly would his sister's friend be when he heard it. Soft piano keys drifted from the otherwise empty hallway of the Music Department. It wasn't any song he was familiar with, so Woo Bin assumed it was an original. Still, it was quite intriguing.

He was halfway down the corridor, walking towards the origin of the piano when he heard her voice, drifting from the slightly open door of the practice room:

__See the far sky__

__Mom, where the stars live anyway__

__I see the lonely nightMe with my small flapUgly duckling, but the same__

__My song will reach the skyYou'll then be able to find me__

__The cloud stairways rising far__

__Dad will laugh and rejoice to see and hear__

__The day when I am alone, I will wait__

Woo Bin frowned thoughtfully. It was a sad song to be sure, one that a nineteen-year old girl shouldn't be singing, he thought to himself as he spotted Hyun Jae inside the practice room. For it was indeed Hyun Jae. Though it was the first time Woo Bin had heard her sing, he could honestly say she was gifted. He watched as the rather bed-raggled looking girl stopped her playing, and with a frown on her own, picked up a pencil and started scratching something off from the music sheet in front of her.

__So it's her own composition.__ Woo Bin thought to himself and he could admit to be slightly impressed. He was nowhere near as musical as Ji Hoo was, but he could see why she would have been chosen as the recepient of the summer extension program. It seemed the Music Department had been teaching her well.

"Woo Bin sunbae?" Her startled voice pulled Woo Bin out of his reverie and he looked back towards the piano where Hyun Jae had stood up from the seat now and was promptly turning the shade or a ripe tomato. Resisting the urge to laugh at the adorable look on her face, Woo Bin gave a polite bow, which he noted to see, Hyun Jae returned with a 90-degee bow of her own.

"I apologize for intruding," Woo Bin said now, a slight smile on his face as he watched Hyun Jae try to recall herself. "The door was open and I couldn't help but hear. It was nicely written."

Hyun Jae had the deceny to blush and she gave another bow. "T-thank you.I.." She hesitated, raising her eyes to look at his only to look away towards her music sheets. "It was just for fun." She mumbled before gesturing for him to sit at one of the many empty chairs inside the room. __Why not?__ It would be a while for him to track Yue down, and it might be a good idea to find out a little bit more on the person whom Yue seemed to lately regard as her best friend with the exception of her twin. Woo Bin took a seat, his long legs stretched before him and watched as Hyun Jae became even more flustered as she started to gather her things.

"How can I help you sunbae?" Hyun Jae asked politely. Woo Bin gestured at the piano now. "Though I don't know much about music, it seems to me that you are quite talented at composing." He commented, preferring at the moment not to answer her question directly.

Hyun Jae's cheeks got even pinker and Woo Bin had to suppress a smile. It had been a while since he made an innocent girl blush. He had to admit it was quite amusing.

"T-thank you." She stuttered again, really embarrassed being caught composing something so trivial. She ducked her head, and mumbled something about Ji Hoo that Woo Bin almost could not catch.

"Ji Hoo? Nah. He's a good musician yes. He interprets music quite well, but to be honest, he knows diddle-squat about composing." Woo Bin said quite seriously but a smile was tugging at his lips. Surprised, Hyun Jae looked at him through her large black eyeglasses before she burst out laughing. Woo Bin soon joined her.

"He is your friend sunbae, isn't that a betrayal?" Hyun Jae asked curiously now, beginning to relax a bit more now that the atmosphere was quite light and Woo Bin sunbae was not criticising her work like that of her summer professors. Composing really was the only thing that apparently she was good at, but of course she would not say so in front of Woo Bin sunbae. Let him think she really was a talented person, that would help her own self-confidence.

Woo Bin shook his head now, still quite amused by this rather naive girl. Really, where did his sister meet such a naive girl? She remineded him of Jae Kyung sometimes, but none of the spunk the Monkey had. Startled that his thoughts had taken towards Ha Jae Kyung of all people, he shook his head mentally and turned to why he had sought Hyun Jae out in the first place.

"I was looking for my sister. It seemed that nobody knows where she is exactly. She texted me two hours ago saying she was "out". I thought you might know where."

Hyun Jae chewed her lip thoughtfully trying to remember if Yue told her where she was going today before she shook her head. "I'm sorry sunbae, but no. She did not tell me. To be honest I have been holed up in here for the last couple of days. I should be practicing this piece for my advancement class but..." This time, Hyun Jae's cheeks were reddening from consternation at confessing of a crime. Woo Bin had to chuckle at that.

"Don't worry, getting out of schoolwork has always been a specialty of mine. I won't tell." He winked conspiratorially now at her and Hyun Jae smiled a smile that reached her eyes. Surely this kind girl wasn't the same person composing such a sad song a while ago?

"I wish I could remember..." Hyun Jae started before her expression cleared. "Oh! I remember now. Yue mentioned she was going to visit Jan Di unnie today. Something about her party. She seems quite eager to plan it, and I'm afraid I really have no idea how to plan one of those things, let alone what to do in them." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

That was enough for Woo Bin to regard her with curiosity before he made a split-second decision. "Okay then, if she is with Jan Di, then I am sure she would be fine. It looks like you could use a break. When was the last time you have eaten?"

As if to answer him, their conversation was interrupted by the loud growling of Hyun Jae's stomach that promptly led them to laughing again, after Hyun Jae reddened once more and apologizing.

"I don't really remember sunbae." Hyun Jae confessed, piano sheets close to her chest. "I've been practicing quite hard that I don't really remember to be hungry." Again, she shrugged helplessly."I ended up making a song instead." She gave a timid laugh but Woo Bin did not return it and instead looked at her as if reassing his first opinion of her.

__Interesting__. He told himself before standing up and offering his hand to her with a smile that marked him as the Don Juan of the F4. "Well come on then, you have given me far more information about my sister than my men today, and that requires a special thanks. The least I can do is buy you dinner."

"What?" Hyun Jae sputtered, looking up at him as if he had grown two heads. Was she really this naive when it comes to men too? Or even gestures of friendship? She looked at him as if it was such a rare thing for her to be offered something nice. Hmmm. There really seemed to be something different with this girl, that intrigued Woo Bin to solve the mystery.

"It's just dinner, Hyun Jae-sshi," He said with a kind smile and Hyun Jae blushed again before looking down on her appearance and gesturing helplessly at his own. Woo Bin laughed at that, but shook his head. "Don't worry, our attire won't really matter where we're going to eat."

"It won't?" Hyun Jae asked curiously now as she placed her hand on his offered one and watched, eyes wide as he gallantly threaded her arm through his.

Woo Bin merely smiled as they left the practice room and towards his yellow Lotus. Their exit earned them a few stares from those people still at school but Woo Bin paid them no attention. To his relief, Hyun Jae seemed oblivious to the attention and instead was asking him several questions about where they would be going. She really was a curious thing. She reminded him of Jun Pyo at times, it was actually endearing.

"Perhaps you could ask Ji Hoo to help you with your piano. He is a skilled pianist." Woo Bin commented halfway through their dinner which true to his word, did not matter what clothes they were wearing. They were in the F4 lounge again and Woo Bin had had food delivered there earlier, thinking Ji Hoo might join him, but since there was no text from the med student, Woo Bin assumed he could not make it, thus offering the food to Hyun Jae. At first, he was embarrassed by the fact that he would be serving her take-out food, but it seemed Hyun Jae was again oblivious to it all and had profusely thanked him for the food.

She was now currently coughing up some of the dumpling she had taken a bite out of when he spoke his suggestion.

"I'm sorry?" She spluttered, reaching for the glass of soda to calm her throat. "Ji Hoo-sunbae is a very busy man..."

"Who misses his music." Woo Bin muttered into his own food before looking up and was suprised to see Hyun Jae looking at him. "It wasn't easy for him, to move to medical school after pursuing Music. I'm telling you this because you seem to be a trustworthy girl, Hyun Jae-sshi."

Hyun Jae could only nod seriously, as she swallowed. Woo Bin had to shake his head mentally. Again, that look in her eyes reminded him too much of Monkey who hadn't bothered to contact them when she reached the States. Then again, why would she? Woo Bin thought a bit bitterly.

"Woo Bin sunbae?" Hyun Jae asked tentatively noticing the slight furrow in his brow. Woo Bin forced himself to focus on the topic at hand and smiled a bit at Hyun Jae. "Please Hyun Jae-sshi? As a favor for me? I know I don't have the right to ask but it would help you also.."

"Okay." Hyun Jae interrupted suprised by her own acquiescence. "I will do it, if Ji Hoo sunbae agrees."

Woo Bin smiled to himself now. "Oh he will."

* * *

****YAY! Another chapter down! This really doesn't have Jae Kyung in it, it is much too early to suddenly make her appearance, but she is there, in Woo Bin's thoughts. I love Woo Bin! Next to Ji Hoo, Woo BIn is the most interesting F4 member for me. ;D Come on, you have to admit, Woo BIn is the coolest one with his Mafia background and affinity for leather gloves. :D**** ****And yes, I did this deliberately. This chapter was to establish the relationship between Hyun Jae and Woo Bin. Almost all of my thoughts of Hyun Jae seeking for advice, Woo Bin was the one I always pictured her with. But of course, it is yet to be seen if there would be romantic thing between Woo Bin and her. Wouldn't that make Ji Hoo all flustered? :D And now, you get to also see how Hyun Jae is percieved by other people. She is quite naive about a lot of things, it will lead her to a lot of mistakes later on. bwahahaha!****

****SO! Tell me what you think! It would be nice to hear from people, I love discussing characters and plot lines with my readers, so please do so. :D Oh, and before I forget, the song that Hyun Jae is playing, is none other than IU's Ugly Duckling. It seemed appropriate because Hyun Jae talks a lot about feeling lost and misplaced. :D Please review? 3 Comet****


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before we go to the chapter, I would just like to give a shout out to a guest reviewer, Patricia Bustos. First of all, thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it and thank you so much for liking the story. I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can insert your request for this particular fic though. Daddy Long Legs' main focus is Ji Hoo and Kim Hyun Jae, and writing SoEul is far too intimidating for me since there are hundreds of those out there that are really good. If I may recommend Myrielle's Love Letter, it's one of my favorite Ga Eul x Yi Jeong fics. I will try however to write a oneshot of your request if I can. Thank you again so much for your review and I hope you understand! 3 Comet**

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

"I will not." Woo Bin started at the unusually firm voice that came from Ji Hoo once they had met and he informed the copper-haired medical student of him volunteering Ji Hoo's skills to help Kim Hyun Jae with the piano.

"Why not?" Woo Bin asked incredulously, eyebrow raised, glass poised to drink. He was met with a long silence which Woo BIn interpreted for his own.

"It's not as if you would have to talk." his voice was a little exasperated and Ji Hoo merely stared at him, conveying all his feelings i with that look. Woo BIn winced and drank water to avoid answering.

"I couldn't help it bro. She looked like she really needed help. And it's not like I know how to play piano myself."

Ji Hoo frowned and would not relent in his serious gaze. "So you volunteered me." It was not a question.

Woo Bin shrugged at the accusation. "It wasn't that hard. When was the last time you played any music?"

The only indication that Ji Hoo was bothered by the question was the slight widening of his almond-shaped eyes before he turned to look at his food.

__Gotcha.__ Woo Bin thought triumphantly to himself but his face was non-committal as he pushed his question. "According to Jan Di you haven't picked up any of your instruments in a while and she spends most of her time studying with you." There was a slight frown in his lips. As far as Woo Bin knew, Ji Hoo was still very much in love with Geum Jan Di and everybody knew it. It was just like Ji Hoo to bask in her presence knowing that Jan Di was very much in love with Jun Pyo. So paired with that unrequited love and unable to release his feelings as best as Ji Hoo knew how, Woo Bin had a feeling that he was pretty much ragged and stretched and just hiding it quite well.

"I didn't know you we're keeping tabs on me now." Ji Hoo mumbled and it was Woo Bin's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Come on Ji Hoo," Woo Bin said in his most coaxing voice as he stabbed his fork through a piece of shrimp. "Hyun Jae doesn't seem to be a difficult student. Sure, she might not have potential as a classical pianist, but you can figure it out." He promptly popped the seafood in his mouth giving Ji Hoo an encouraging wink.

Ji Hoo eyed his friend with a more than a little exasperation. In that short silence, Ji Hoo contemplated whether or not to tell Woo Bin the whole truth about the connection between he and Hyun Jae. That short silence was enough for him to go against telling Woo Bin because the latter seemed to have a rather calculated look in his eyes that told Ji Hoo he was planning something and he seemed to be the primary target.

"Whatever you're planning. Forget it." He spoke steadily and ignored the slightly scandalised look in Woo Bin's face. Choosing not to explain, Ji Hoo turned back to his food and with all the intention of eating it, chose to drop the subject.

It really was getting annoying. How Kim Hyun Jae was disrupting the carefully world he created was cause for some alarm. In just six months, she wasn't just an anonymous person who corresponded with him with an occassional email, but now, she was friends with his friends, and was being championed by them too.

First it had been Jan Di who expressed her desire to throw a suprise party for Hyun Jae before the start of the new term. Now, here was Woo Bin who was asking him to help her with her piano! How in the world did this happen exactly?

Ji Hoo was silent but inside he was dealing with a lot of conflicting emotions. He knew exactly how it happened, he had recieved an email from Hyun Jae a few minutes before his dinner with Woo Bin...

* * *

Dear Daddy Long Legs,

I imagine you haven't heard from me in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I know you will be proud to know though that I have been practicing really hard. My application seseung-nim hasn't been complaining of my fingerwork now, just my interpretation of a piece.

I'm not complaining Daddy. It seems like a wonderful idea to be taught and scolded about something I really want to be good at, rather than how clean the floor is and I take every criticism my teachers give me and try my best to learn. The last email I sent you Daddy told you how I was feeling quite insecure about Ji Hoo sunbae (I still am Daddy), but since I figured he wouldn't really bother with the likes of me, there's no use hovering around his presence feeling small. Instead, I decided I would do the best that I can to be good my own way. You have no idea how cheerful that has made me feel!

A strange thing though happened Daddy. Just when I decided that I would not care whether or not Ji Hoo sunbae is a better musician than me, Woo Bin sunbae stopped by today and offered Ji Hoo sunbae's expertise to help me with my advancement test.

Have you ever heard of such a thing? Woo Bin sunbae is a very nice person and I didn't want to offend him, but I think I know enough of Ji Hoo sunbae to know he would never agree to such a thing. I am but a fledgling, unskilled and rough to be taught by one such as he. But of course, Daddy I had to say yes to Woo Bin sunbae, it was only polite. I'm sure Ji Hoo sunbae will decline for the both of us.

I hope your summer is doing quite well Daddy, and I hope you are not getting buried with work, or letting yourself get buried. But of course, you are a seasoned chaebol, and I know you know how to take care of your health.

But just in case, here is a picture of me eating jjuk at my favorite jjuk shop. I would send some to you Daddy, but I don't know where you live. Don't worry, it's quite delicious and good for your health Daddy, I'm sure you will have lots of energy now!

Love,

Hyun Jae

* * *

On one hand, it had eased Ji Hoo to find out she was feeling much cheerful. He had no idea, but reading Hyun Jae's cheerful emails was starting to put a smile back on his face, and the email before her last sounded nothing like her at all. Ji Hoo had no idea he had exuded such an aura towards her, but then he was starting to see how guileless a girl she really was, and automatically thought she was to blame.

Though he was more than relieved to find out she had not guessed he was Daddy-Long-Legs, he really hadn't been prepared to read her opinion of him. Money and status had never really mattered to Ji Hoo in the past. He weilded both effortlessly though, and even sometimes unconsciously, to get the things he wanted. Jan Di had never seen him with just that and since his friends were born in the same lives as he did, he had forgotten what it might look like for another person. Especially with Hyun Jae's background who had known nothing but a stingy matron and several other orphans. He had been more than a little bit stupid to not remember how impressed she had been with just the thought of somebody having a lot of money to send another person to school, Ji Hoo should have remembered what it might look like to her learning about some information about him.

On the other hand, it shocked him, how easily she seemed to read him at other points. Hyun Jae certainly was a perplexity that if Ji Hoo were more honest to himself, he would be quite intrigued to learn more about. It had been the case Seo Hyun, as well as Jan Di. They had interested him because they seemed to be different, acting quite different around him that he had no choice but to step closer to find out why they were acting that way. If he were not careful, he would do the same with Hyun Jae, and if his previous interactions with women that weren't his friends' sisters were anything to go by, it might end in disaster.

So how on earth did Hyun Jae know that? Was it just a lucky guess? It was not the first time Ji Hoo was itching to click on the reply button on his email just to ask her. If he did that, he was pretty sure Hyun Jae would jump at the chance to see him and then feel quite betrayed to find out it was him. He had already made great efforts to be introduced to her personally, why must he also take efforts to let her know Yoon Ji Hoo as well?

It was all very troubling and it was not something Ji Hoo liked to feel.

"You're overthinking this bro." Woo Bin's somewhat teasing voice jarred him from his thoughts and Ji Hoo glared at him once more. It was all the mafia prince's fault. He was a meddler just like the rest of his friends, and because Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were in abroad and out of his clutches, Woo Bin had no choice but try to fix Ji Hoo's life now. Ji Hoo knew him well. This attempt of his was most probably a reactions to the things Woo Bin could't control in his own life. Because Ji Hoo understood that, he could stop the glaring.

That didn't mean he wasn't displeased by the whole affair.

"Fine." He spoke softly, but the exasperation was there. Enough to be heard by Woo Bin and earn him a laugh.

"You never know, bro, it's different. It could be fun. You spend far too much time poring over books and oggling at Jan Di while poring over books, a change of pace might do you good."

This time the look Ji Hoo threw Woo Bin could only be described as deadly.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a tiring week at the hospital, much more than usual. Even though he was still technically, a medical intern, Yoon Ji Hoo had been allowed to handle cases on his own. Pretty soon, his superiors had generally given him a free reign when it came to treating patients as long as he did the proper paperwork afterwards. Normally, Ji Hoo would not mind, he enjoyed helping patients, it was the paperwork that was taxing. Apparently, healing a person doesn't just end with opening them up and fixing any broken body parts. You would have to write everything down and defend every move you made.

"_Knock. Knock_." A familiar voice floated from his doorway and Ji Hoo looked up from his glasses and paperwork to see Jan Di come in with two cups of coffee from her favorite vending machine on the third floor of the hospital. Her hair, now quite long, was done into braids on either side of her head that gave her a youthful but not childish look. To Ji Hoo, she was the prettiest this way.

"I've come to give you a break." Jan Di declared unnecessarily, offering one cup to him. Being the grandson of the owner of the hospital ensured Ji Hoo an office of his own. Though he would normally decline such acts of favoritism, he had to admit, his office in the hospital was one concenssion he could not afford to lose. For one, the leather couch was one of the most comfortable places he had ever slept on and more often times than not, he spent his free time sleeping on it.

It was the same couch where Jan Di now sat, tucking her legs underneath her as she held her cup of coffee in both hands and then proceeded to watch him from the rim of her cup. Ji Hoo, who was also about to take a sip with his, paused to stare at her speculatively.

"What?"

Jan Di blushed a bit at getting caught staring for she rapidly shook her head to repel whatever embarrassment her actions just dealt. "Nothing." She said innocently enough and Ji Hoo shrugged after giving her a look. He proceeded to take a sip from the coffee now but paused just as he took a gulp, noticing Jan Di was still staring at him.

"What?" He asked again, this time a bit flustered now. He usually did the staring, not the other way around. He had no idea it was actually quite uncomfortable.

Jan Di, this time, shrugged herself. "You're looking pale, sunbae. You've been working too long." She spoke it quite easily before she turned back to her coffee and drinking juicily.

Ji Hoo had to smile at that. "I thought that was the reason you're here. I'll be fine after this." He gestured at the cup and playfully indicating he would drink now, took a sip.

"How is the burnt unit?" Ji Hoo asked, pushing his paperwork away to give Jan Di his undivided attention now. This weekly visits were a thing between them now. Jan Di would come bearing coffee (though Ji Hoo had a perfectly working coffee maker in his office) and Ji Hoo would listen to her latest woes with her fellow medical trainees.

Jan Di grimaced act the question. "It's all right. It's just a bit sad. I'm not training to be a cosmetic surgeon but I could tell some of the cases there were really quite bad. I much prefer working at the pediatric ward, but of course, I have to gain experience as Soo Woong-sunbae says." Jan Di rolled her eyes at that and Ji Hoo gave a small chuckle. Soo Woong was a medical student one year older than Jan Di. He had tried to be friends with Ji Hoo when he first entered the medical department but Ji Hoo had been more or less repulsed by his blantant social climbing and power-grabbing that he did nothing to encourage whatever advances the guy might have had. Incensed, Soo Woong had discovered that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were good friends and to unleash his frustrations, he had taken to bullying Jan Di whenever opportunity arose. Jan Di, used to much more aggressive bullying, considered the older student merely a nuisance rather than a serious threat and usually let his comments slide.

"You know you could always just deliver a flying kick to his face to make him shut up." Ji Hoo advised gently, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Jan Di laughed at that and shook her head.

"Believe me, I have been tempted. But he's not worth getting kicked out of the program just for that." Jan Di grimaced before going back to her coffee.

The comfortable silence stretched between them and none of the two felt there was a need to break them. Only after a few minutes of silence and Ji Hoo noticed Jan Di fidgeting in the couch did he break the quiet between the two of them.

"Anything else on your mind?"

Jan Di winced. As much as she valued Ji Hoo's advice and help on numerous occassions, she did not like forcing him to solve her problems, as he had a tendency to do so almost unconsciously. Jun Pyo had told her that she should think nothing of it, it was in Ji Hoo's nature to solve other people's problems more than he did his own, and Jan Di agreed with him in a sense, it was just that she wished she weren't so dependent.

"I was wondering..." She said now, trying to see if she could word her question in such a way that it wouldn't be asking for Ji Hoo to come in and save the day, but just provide her with useful advice. "Can Woo Bin sunbae do background checks on people easily?"

Ji Hoo, a bit startled by the question could only blink before recovering himself. "Yes, I'm pretty sure he could. Why? Is there a particular person you have in mind?"

Jan Di shrugged again which was even more supicious. There were very little times that Jan Di ever lied to him and it was usally quite adorable to see. Now, her obvious attempts were starting to raise Ji Hoo's curiosity. Normally, he would be able to tell what she was thinking just bey looking at her.

"Do I know this person?" Ji Hoo asked shrewdly now and was awarded with Jan Di taking a big gulp of coffee, Now who would he know that would require Jan Di to make a background check from Woo BIn?

Ji Hoo's eyes narrowed from behind his glasses as he watched Jan Di fidget uncomfortably. Normally, he would allow her to do whatever she wanted, such as he felt his love for this woman, but nowadays, Ji Hoo was finding more and more reasons to temper her otherwise adventurous side, lest Jun Pyo come back and discover his fiance in pieces.

"Jan Di..." The warning in his voice was clear but Jan Di interrupted him quite loudly making any other person jump.

"But sunbae, you don't understand. How could she not be curious? I mean if I grew up not knowing my parents I would be curious, wouldn't you?"

Apparently, he was supposed to contribute to this otherwise one-sided conversation and he carefully placed down the cup of coffee and looking at her with that unfathomable look on his face. "It depends. Who were we talking about exactly?"

But Jan Di was not to be deterred. She stood up, and placing her own coffee cup next to his, began to pace. "I just really don't understand. I'm not the only one, so don't worry. Ga Eul and Song Yue are perplexed too. I mean, she grew up without knowing her parents. And the fact that she doesn't know her own birthday is even stranger. Surely, I can do something to help her?"

Ji Hoo laced his fingers now mainly so he could have a few moments to think of a reply. Judging by the snippets of what Jan Di was saying, they were talking about Hyun Jae again. And just when he thought he could actually go on a day without anybody speaking about her.

"You can't save everyone." He said steadily now, fixing her with his own gaze, telling her silently of his own struggles which he was pretty sure she was not oblivious too. Jan Di, unable to handle the emotion in his eyes, looked away.

"But she's just a young girl. She deserves to be happy. I mean, even though my family is poor, we were able to live a happy life. Why should the world deprive her of the same?"

"How are you sure she is not happy?"

Jan Di gave him an exasperated look. "I just know, sunbae."

Ji Hoo returned her look with one of his own. "I don't know the girl that well, but judging from what you and Yue have told me, she seems to be blessed. After all, not everybody gets to study at Shinwa."

Jan Di blinked and turned to him as if about to rile him with that arrogant remark, but the small smile on his face stopped her short. "Yes, it's a good thing her parents seemed to have at least one good friend who is able to take care of her. But that's not the point. I want to help her. And I can do that, by asking Woo Bin-sunbae to look up her background."

Ji Hoo was not about to let Jan Di walk this scheme. "How are you sure he has not done that already? After all, Hyun Jae-sshi is friends with his sister. I know my friend, and he is a very overprotective brother. Ask Yi Jeong." Another smirk on his lips.

"Yi Jeong sunbae?" Jan Di asked, momentarily diverted. "Oh. Yes, well, there must be something he missed. You can't dissuade me from this sunbae. I'm determined to help this poor girl and you were the one who taught me how to do so." Jan Di gave a triumphant smile which Ji Hoo returned with a confused look of his own, as if asking how exactly did he do that.

Instead of answering his unspoken question, Jan Di grinned and swiped her coffee cup from his desk. "I know you. Anyway, shouldn't you be going? I thought you promised to help Hyun Jae with her piano?"

That stopped Ji Hoo short. How on earth did Jan Di know about that arrangement?

"Woo Bin." Ji Hoo muttered underneath his breath and he was rewarded by her soft laugh. "And you already talked to him about this didn't you?"

Jan Di shrugged and made her way towards his coat rack where his blue coat hung and offered it to him. Ji Hoo, just to amuse Jan Di, made a show of standing up from his desk before walking towards her and getting his coat from her. Shrugging it on, he surveyed her over his glasses. Jan Di merely smiled and shoved his cup of coffee in his hands.

"Like I said. I'm here to make sure you take a break. And helping a poor orphan girl with her piano would be something different." With the subtlety that was only Geum Jan Di, shoved him out the door. She even personally made sure he left the hospital to walk over to the Music Department building.

Sighing to himself as he walked, Ji Hoo found himself surreptitiously looking at his reflection as he passed by glass just to see if he looked presentable enough. Though he was nowhere near as vain as the rest of the F4, he would like to think he projected a certain calm confidence with his appearance and he wouldn't want to show otherwise to Hyun Jae.

Ji Hoo frowned to himself now. How on earth was he going to avoid telling his friends about his involvement with Hyun Jae? Woo Bin most probably would tease him about it, which was something he could handle. Jan Di on the other hand...he had never given her any reason to do a flying kick on him before...

Finishing his coffee now, Ji Hoo willed himself to be calm. He had already planned his and thought this through, it shouldn't be a problem, only if Hyun Jae weren't half as impulsive as she seemed to be. He usually based his plans about her by reading her emails, but since he hasn't recieved one lately, he had no idea how to proceed with today. From what he knew, Woo Bin had called Hyun Jae to remind her about Ji Hoo dropping by to help her with her piano. Woo Bin had placed the call on loudspeaker and judging from Hyun Jae's voice, she sounded like she was unsure if Woo Bin was playing a joke on her. That made Ji Hoo want to prove to her that he could keep a promise. Even though it was not him who made it in the first place, he was still a man of his word and he wanted this fledging to know about that, scarily enough.

His footsteps made echoing sounds across the lineolum floor of the Music Department lobby before he made his way to the practice rooms. He knew this building well, having recently gradually from the Department. He did not expect it, but Ji Hoo felt a wave of nostalgia as he made his way through the familiar halls. When he was a kid, he had dreamed of becoming a famous violinist and being so famous that his grandfather would have to acknowledge him. It had been a child's dream, but it had fueled his music and even though he was reunited with his grandfather at last, Ji Hoo couldn't help think of what would have been the possibilities if he had decided to go professional with his music.

Still, they were just possibilities, and he was here today to help Hyun Jae. Despite feeling tired from the paperwork at the hospital, he was actually looking forward to hearing music again. Woo Bin might be a meddler but his observances were quite correct, that had been quite some time since he had played music. Maybe it was good time to get the feeling back. He was close enough to the practice rooms now, and he was beginning to wonder why he was not hearing any music. Woo Bin had described that he had heard Hyun Jae's music as soon as he entered the Music Department.

Now that Ji Hoo had confirmed how much of a deplorable liar Woo Bin was, Ji Hoo was beginning to wonder where Hyun Jae was. Perhaps she had fallen asleep? Trying to excuse his worry for her as a medical student, Ji Hoo hurried his pace towards the practice rooms. Most of them were locked except for one and he entered it, only to find it quite empty save for the usual scatterings of an occupant. Musical sheets were on the tables as well as on the piano stand. There was half a bottle of water as well as pens, and composition paper on the large table next to the baby grand piano. Ji Hoo studied all of these and figured perhaps the occupant had stepped out for the moment. Hoping it was Hyun Jae, Ji Hoo took that opportunity to see what exactly she was studying for.

Her assigned music sheets were barely opened but there were composition sheets every where. Curious, Ji Hoo picked up one of the sheets and studied the somewhat messily written score. He couldn't help it, the musician in him automatically began humming the song in his head and he unconsciously made his way to the piano to try it out.

Easily, like a child remembering how to ride a bike, Ji Hoo's fingers landed on the appropriate keys. It was quite obvious to a skilled listener that the composer was amateur though Ji Hoo could easily detect the waves of emotion that wanted to be conveyed. There were lyrics too, written amongst the scales, and Ji Hoo, unconsciously opened his mouth to try to sing some of the lyrics when he was interrupted by the loud banging of the door followed by a squeak that could only announce the arrival of the previous occupant the room.

* * *

He stopped playing and giving no indication he was flustered, looked up to see Hyun Jae hovering anxiously by the doorway, wearing a large bonnet on her head and even larger glasses. He had never seen her wear those before and he had to admit, it actually looked fetching on her. Rather startled by his turn of thoughts he made no motion to stand up from the piano bench and instead gave a polite nod of greeting instead. Hyun Jae hastened to the same with a 90 degree bow of her own.

"Annyeong." She greeted shyly, pushing the glasses up her nose and clutching the apple she was carrying with nervous fingers. "I...err...honestly thought you wouldn't be able to come." She added a bit frankly before marching over to fix the mess she made. "I'm sorry it's so messy." She apologized, haphazardly trying to fix her things. Ji Hoo merely nodded before gesturing towards the sheet on the piano.

"You composed this." It was not a question.

Hyun Jae, a bit startled that he was speaking to her, looked up only to discover and realize he had been playing her piece moments before she arrived. Ji Hoo watched with open fascination as she turned quite red and bounded forward to snatch her piece away from him.

"It's nothing..sunbae. Just a past-time." She mumbled before shoving the sheet in between her notebooks away from his view. Ji Hoo almost smiled at her actions.

"It was good." He spoke with an even tone, before standing up and gesturing for her to take his place at the piano bench. Hyun Jae hastily placed the apple on the table before doing so, looking up at him a bit curiosly from underneath her eyelashes. Ji Hoo could not understand why that amused him so much. In order to avoid grinning and alarming her, Ji Hoo gestured at the pile of classical composition books on the table.

"Which are you practicng for your advancement exam?"

"Lizst's La Romanesca."

This time, Ji Hoo looked up suprised. It was a familiar piece, one that he had played for Jan Di a number of times when she was feeling upset and down, mostly because of Jun Pyo. It was therefore quite interesting (he would not say fate) that Hyun Jae was asked to play this one.

He nodded now, showing no outward sign that he had been suprirsed and handed her the composition book. "Very well then. Let's see what you can do."

Hyun Jae reached for the book and met his eyes. For one sliver of a moment there was a pause before she smiled and nodded and propped the book open. Her fingers gently hovered over the keys, a silent inhalation of breath and she began to play.

* * *

****A/N: here is another chapter! yey! I deliberately cut it there because the next chapter would be Hyun Jae's reaction and her side of the story. This way I don't give anything away and the styles change a bit to be more refreshing. Please tell me if it's confusing though and I will try to minimize this style.****

****Anyway, here you are! I hope you guys enjoy it.**** ****I think this the beginning of a Nodame-Chiaki-esque relationship between Hyun Jae and Ji Hoo, if you ever watched Nodame Cantabile the live version (god I love that drama).**** ****This is also an opportunity to see how the Jan Di-Ji Hoo dynamic goes. :D****

****Also, La Romanesca HAS been played by Ji Hoo before as evidenced here: **** watch?v=TLHlsmf5rHU ****He plays it on guitar too, so you can imagine how I fell in love with Leader all over again. :DD****

****SO tell me what you think! Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? I would love to hear from you!****

****-Comet****


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

How are you? The summer is almost over, can you feel it in the air? I've started wearing my warmer clothes now, that there is that cold nip in the air that reminds me of very much of Su Am orphange. Maybe because I'm feeling a bit of nostalgia from the place where I grew up.

Hmmm.

Anyway! I have been extremely busy lately Daddy. The summer extension program is almost over and my advancement tests are just a few days away. I know I should be spending this time to practice, but I have missed talking to you, and perhaps you missed me too? (I know very much how much of a nuisance I am sometimes, but you love me anyway right?)

You could never guess who has been helping me with my piano Daddy.

Yoon Ji Hoo-sunbae.

Yes really. I know! I was surprised too! I really thought he couldn't be bothered! After all, isn't he a medical student? There must be tons of things for him to do.

Anyway Daddy, I still haven't gotten over the initial shock of having Ji Hoo sunbae show up at the Music Department a few weeks ago. If you could imagine, I had been holed up in one of the practice rooms __trying__ to interpret the La Romanesca as how my application seusungnim said I should, but I kept getting distracted by other tunes going in my head begging to be composed that I have to admit I haven't had any much practice. I stepped out after 3 hours straight of doing various things in the practice room only to come back in and there he was!

He looked quite at home in front of the piano bench and now that I think about it, I think he really was enjoying himself as he played the piano. Even though the piece he was playing was just one of my scrawls. He didn't seem to be fazed at all Daddy, he was quite calm even though he wasn't really supposed to be playing my piece! I suppose that kind of confidence comes from being a chaebol and part of the F4? Hmm, come to think of it, even Woo Bin sunbae was quite confident I would accept Ji Hoo sunbae's offer for help. I don't know if I should be grateful or miffed about their easy understanding of my actions. I really must examine this more once everything has settled.

Going back Daddy, you could imagine I felt really flustered. I didn't feel at all comfortable letting Woo Bin-sunbae hear my work, what more Ji Hoo sunbae? I probably looked like a distressed duck scrambling around with that apple in my hand. All the while, Ji Hoo stood there, quite unruffled and begrudgingly handsome in his navy coat that probably cost more than the piano in the room. I seriously wish the ground would open up and swallow me Daddy, I never was as nervous as I had been ever since I entered Shinwa.

To add to my embarrassment, Ji Hoo sunbae had to be gracious person and said how my piece was good. Oh no, I wasn't going to fall for his compliments again; I raised my hopes up far too high with the first one. I don't know if he saw, but I was staring at him quite a lot even as he told me wordlessly to sit at the piano bench. That was it Daddy? No pleasant exchange? No how-are-yous? I know my status was nowhere his, but I was still a person and I would have liked somebody to talk to. I have been feeling particularly lonely since Yue seems to be quite busy these days too.

I tried not to show it Daddy and instead took the seat as Ji Hoo-sunbae __politely__ requested. I told him what piece I was supposed to play, and I was sure I caught the flash of __something__ in his eyes before he handed me the composition book. It really was quite strange, and I actually became even more nervous.

I tried to play the piece Daddy, and I could tell Ji Hoo sunbae was being polite and he let me finish one measure before he spoke and even then it was just one word:

"Again."

Yes, Daddy. That's exactly what he said. Just that word. I was a bit suprised, I would have thought he would say something more, at least notice how bad I was, but he didn't say anything except that. AGAIN.

At first I didn't mind and played the piece again, but after the third time he said "again," without saying anything, I began to get a little bit frustrated. Was my playing good? Was it bad? Why didn't he say anything? I'm usually not an impatient person, but Ji Hoo sunbae was just standing there and not saying anything except "again," standing there with his perfect hair and looking at me with those unfathomable eyes! We continued with this routine for more than a couple of days, and to be honest Daddy I think we were testing each other who would crack first. Aside from telling me when we would meet next for practice, the only thing he would say after I played was "again."

I have to admit Daddy, I almost did something quite deplorable. After two days of hearing nothing but "again" from him, I almost stopped playing and glare at him and be the difficult orphan child Mrs. Han always declared me to be, but I didn't. See what a good influence you are on me Daddy! But of course before I continued playing, I __politely __asked if there was anything he would like me to change.

I swear I almost saw him smile Daddy! But instead, he looked at me with those deep eyes of his and asked quite softly if I knew the story behind La Romanesca.

I sheepishly told him I didn't.

"Liszt, was considered to be the most technically advanced virtuoso pianist of the 19th century. Although he denied this, his skill with the piano is still quite revered and he composed several pieces over his lifetime that showcased his talent. La Romanesca was composed during the golden age of his career where he met with the a countess of France, Countess Marie d' Agoulout. Although she was already married, they fell in love and spend many years together. The story behind La Romanesca is that true love can be sad at times but is faithful until the end."

That was the longest speech I ever heard him say and I couldn't say anything to him for several moments before I turned back towards the piano. "So." I murmured to myself. "I have to.." I didn't say much after that (I think Ji Hoo sunbae's silence was getting to me), and instead played the song as I thought the composer might feel. It was a bit sad, to have a love like this, I had thought to myself. To be so devoted to a person and have to feel happy when they were even though you weren't. I knew I was probably frowning because after two tries of the second measure, I was suprised when Ji Hoo sunbae asked me a question.

"Is there a problem?"

I looked up and I was quite startled to see that there was something aside from the usual polite look he wore behind those eyes. I found myself assuring him.

"Nothing sunbae, it's just that.." I pursed my lips before struggling a smile to assure him. "Love shouldn't feel that way don't you think?"

"Like what?" Again, that closed off look of his appeared and I had to struggle to try to get his attention once more.

"Like you don't have a choice. It's supposed to be magical and fulfilling and not filled with such despair, otherwise, it shouldn't be called love."

I could tell I unnerved him, Daddy. Even behind that stoic face he like to wear so much (I know this because he never smiled, nor looked like anything except politely bored), I knew I said something wrong. So, like the scatterbrained person I am, I struggled to take back those blabberings.

"I mean, I really don't know much about it, but I __think__ it's supposed to feel that way." I muttered, cheeks reddening before I turned back towards the piano once more. Before I could start playing again Daddy, Ji Hoo sunbae spoke again.

"After your advancement tests...Let's meet..I..I want to hear your compositions...to see if they sound right." He said this all quite reluctantly Daddy but I had a complete smile on my face as well as disbelief. I honestly had no idea why I was actually looking forward to that. Though we had only been practicing and meeting for a few days, I suppose I could safely say I am beginning to understand Ji Hoo-sunbae, at least, when it came to music.

Would you believe it Daddy? Because I'm your cheeky little fledgling, I found myself blurting words that I really didn't have time to think about properly. They must have really sounded stupid because I remember Ji Hoo sunbae looking at me quite oddly.

"And would you also play? music? for me? I mean, so I can learn some more?" I knew my voice was probably several pitches higher and I was redder than a tomato by even having the gall to ask such a thing from somebody like him, but surprisngly after he seemed to get over his shock of me asking, he nodded his acquiescence, still very much gracious and graceful. I know for a fact that this behavior is entirely Ji Hoo sunbae, because as much as Woo Bin sunbae is quite graceful in his own rugged way, there was a much more repressed energy about him compared to Ji Hoo sunbae. I have to admit, I don't know which I like more.

Nevertheless, I am feeling quite happy that at least Ji Hoo sunbae seemed to be a much nicer man than I originally thought he would. If he would only talk some more. Jan Di unnie says they are the closest of friends, but how do they talk I wonder. Then I realize, it's not really my place to wonder at all.

So Daddy, wish me luck! I have to practice some more, because that was one of the last things Ji Hoo sunbae reminded me to do. To practice and feel the piece from the heart. Kind of hard, to be honest since I can always imagine him standing censoriously over my shoulder, but hopefully I will prevail.

Here are hugs and kisses from me and the last vestiges of the summer sun to keep!

Love,

Hyun Jae

* * *

**A/N: And here you go! Chapter 13! I Have to admit, it IS a lot easier to write as Hyun Jae than Ji Hoo, I honestly don't know how his friends could understand him if he's quiet, most of the time. But I enjoyed writing this chapter, primarily because Hyun Jae gets to see more of Ji Hoo's character whether he likes to or not. Poor Ji Hoo. XD And what do you know! He actually said yes to Hyun Jae's request for him to play! Hohoho drama! XD**

**We shall see what shall happen next, but I promise I'm going to pick up the pace. There's still very much I would like to explore between the two of them really, and I can't wait! And for those people who feel the attraction between Hyun Jae and Ji Hoo are quite long, don't fret. Not everybody can be like Jun Pyo and Jan Di where it was first love at first kick, and for somebody as delicate as Ji Hoo who has been hurt TWICE already, you really think it's going to be THAT easy for him to fall in love? So, please be patient! The feels will come!**

****PLEASE. PLEASE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I have had a couple of readers who expressed their love for this story, and for that I am eternally grateful! **I would really love to hear from you more. Silent readers are sad. :( But anyways, you all have my love for subscribing to this story! 3 Comet******


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: On to chapter 14. Give me reviews please or the updates will lessen~ ^^**

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo stared at the last line of Kim Hyun Jae's most recent email and he could not understand the sudden burst of emotion he was feeling. Scratch that, he was not even sure that it was any emotion to begin with. He had to admit, the more emails he recieved from this girl, the more unsettled he was. There was something almost captivating about her, primarily because she didn't seem as jaded as most of the people of his world, and she had an innocence that was actually quite refreshing. It made him want to protect her from the cruel world.

It had been quite some time since he had last seen Hyun Jae as Ji Hoo, and it had also been quite some time since she had sent anything for "Daddy". As much as he would like to admit those few weeks of not hearing from her as both Ji Hoo and Daddy were a welcome respite, Ji Hoo knew that was not the case. It took all his willpower not to ask Jan Di where she was or even "casually" visit Yue at the Shinwa dormitory in the happenstance that he would see her.

He was no fool. He was reacting this way to Hyun Jae because she was such an anomaly to him. It wasn't because there were any __real__ feelings for her. Between Jan Di and Seo Hyun, no woman or person for that matter had ever been as optimistic nor as pessimistic as Hyun Jae was. She was such a contradiction herself that Ji Hoo couldn't help but be drawn to her. In his monotonous boring life, even amongst his friends, there was never a real enough time where Ji Hoo felt tempted enough to act. The last time he did feel that way was when he had to defend Jan Di from Jun Pyo and his stupid schemes, and even then, he had looked at it as pragmatic as he could ever with. With Hyun Jae, he wanted to stare, ask question and just watch her, afraid to miss anything she would say.

That week that they had practiced La Romanesca, it took all his willpower not to ask her what she was thinking as she played. The reason why he only said again to her (he honestly did not know that it would annoy her that much) was because he wanted to see if he could get close to even understanding just a vestige of what she seemed to be hiding from the world. And when he had blurtedly ask her to meet with him after her exams, to hear music, he could not understand why that smile of hers was that bright.

Even in her emails she was hard to decipher. She was playful one moment, then thoughtful the next, then ever so often, trickles of her depression would come creeping in and he would resist the itch to just ask her. The time was not right, and Ji Hoo was not sure how she would react if she found out.

He pocketed his phone now, just so he could stop reading her last email or check for a new one. It was a good thing that for tonight he knew where she was. Song Yue and Tsuki had finally gotten around to holding the party they had been planning for at least two months. Ji Hoo could not honestly understand why it would take a party that long to plan, but after all, he had been around Jun Pyo and the rest of the F4 who would just snap their fingers and then the party would magically appear at the designated time they wanted it to be. It was interesting therefore to hear Woo Bin gripe about the fact that this particular party, Yue and Tsuki's 20th one, was such an extravaganza, enemy families would also come to pay their respects. In fact, Woo Bin warned Ji Hoo to keep his old contacts with the political world in check, just so he could also make sure that his side of the business was also alert. Ji Hoo knew enough of Woo Bin to take those warnings seriously.

That was why he had driven his motorcyle early that day towards the Song Mansion. It was a routine precaution to them, just in case any sort of transportation was unavailable, it was good to have a backup and Ji Hoo was admittedly the best motorcycle driver amongst them. It was the most accesible contingency vehicle. He and Jan Di met up at the hospital earlier and his driver picked him up from there. It was his driver now who was bringing him to the Song Mansion, and again, the driver was aware that the young master's thoughts were very much far away from the car.

"Ji Hoo ma bro, it's good to see you!" Woo Bin boomed from the front entrance as Ji Hoo shrugged off his over coat to give it to the blushing coat attendant. Around him, guests milled about, also handing their coats or making their way towards the grand ballroom that served as the area for the Song twins' birthday party.

Woo Bin was dressed in a monochromatic three-piece suit of a chocolate brown color with different textures. His own chocolate brown hair was styled casually that gave him the aura of one who really didn't need to pay too much attention to his appearance to draw attention to his looks. Evidence of that was the slight staring of several of Yue and Tsuki's age group guests looking appreciatively at Woo Bin. Them as well the slightly older ajuhmmas, Ji Hoo noted, but he was not about to mention that. He did smirk though and that was what Woo Bin first saw as he drew level with the medical student.

Ji Hoo on the other hand, abandoned his glasses at home for the night and was wearing his staple white, with only darker grey dress shirt and black tie underneath the white dress coat. He too cut a dashing figure with his suit that seemed to fit his skin like second skin as he effortlessly walked to meet Woo Bin halfway across the foyer.

"You seem happy." Woo Bin noted, but did not say anything aside from that which Ji Hoo thought as strange.

"You don't." He commented lightly at the slightly stressed look on Woo Bin's face and the latter shrugged. "I'll just be glad after this party is over with. Even if it is the twins' birthday, Omma has chosen this night to shove her friends' daughters and nieces to my face hoping I would already choose."

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow at that. Though quite common among chaebol families, as evidence with the Jae Kyung-Jun Pyo fiasco, Ji Hoo had thought there would be quite some time before Woo Bin was forced to meet his arranged engagement. His look towards Woo Bin said as much and Woo BIn sighed as he ran a distressed hand over his hair making it even more dishevelled.

"Omma's worried about her mortality. So is Abeoji to be honest. So." Woo Bin summarized his distressed with a grimace before straightening his features and leading Ji Hoo towards the ballroom.

"At least Yue and Tsuki seem to be pleased." Ji Hoo commented as they spotted Woo Bin's twin sisters, dressed quite differently as salt and pepper, standing beside a large table already stacked with presents. One of the twins was dressed in a white confection that made her look quite feminine and delicate. Her sister was a contrast dressed in a mature looking black dress. From where he was standing Ji Hoo guessed Yue was the one in black and Tsuki the one in white. He turned inquiringly towards Woo Bin who shrugged once more.

"Every year, on their birthday, they choose to play this game. They make everybody guess which is which and they dress differently to rub it everybody's faces. I've learned not to ask and patiently wait for the next day." Woo Bin raised his hand to acknowledge the simultaneous eager waves of the twins from their present table.

Ji Hoo had to smile at that, before a familiar head of black hair caught his attention and he spotted Jan Di and Ga Eul dressed quite prettily themselves and bearing gifts for the twins. He caught Jan Di's eye after the two best friends seemed quite flummoxed at determining which twin was and the two made their way towards them.

"Ga Eul, you are looking quite breathtaking tonight." Woo Bin complimented the girl who was wearing a yellow dress that matched her sunshine-like personality, where Jan Di was wearing a much muted brown, but still managed to make Ji Hoo stop and stare. "So do you, Jan Di." Woo BIn winked at the two girls. Ga Eul blushed and struggled for a reply but Jan Di, far too used with Woo Bin's personality smiled back.

"Don't let the other girls hear you say that sunbae." Jan Di teased. "They might think you say that to all the girls."

Woo Bin gave a brief chuckle and grinned at them. "Only when the girl __is__ pretty. And only when I mean it. You too really look wonderful."

Ji Hoo, who was never the smooth-talker like Woo Bin and Yi Jeong merely nodded and gave them a kind smile, hoping that would convey his agreement with Woo Bin's statements. Jan Di, also used to Ji Hoo's silences, smiled once more.

"Thank you. Ga Eul is the one who really deserves your praise. I cheated. I asked Yue and Tsuki for help." She grinned cheekily to which even Ji Hoo gave a small chuckle. Jan Di turned to look back across the rather crowded ballroom. "Have you seen Hyun Jae?" Jan Di asked rather eagerly now and even Ga Eul seemed to perk up. "She came earlier this afternoon to help set up for the party, but Yue has been hiding her ever since."

"Why?" Ji Hoo found himself asking and he noticed Woo Bin's eyes flicker towards him but he ignored it, keeping his eyes on Jan Di.

Jan Di, not noticing the exchange shrugged her creamy white shoulders as she looked about, standing on tiptoe a bit as if that would help her look for the much more petite girl. "Yue said it was a surprise."

Woo Bin mused now. "Hmm, come to think of it, I did hear their voices a while ago in their room before the party officially started but I haven't seen Hyun Jae-sshi."

Ga Eul giggled now, looking at Woo Bin inquiringly. "Your sisters are quite clever sunbae. They wouldn't even tell us where she is. And we wanted to congratulate her."

"Oh?" This time, Woo Bin was curious enough for he and Ji Hoo to ask the question. "Congratulate on what?"

"She passed her advancement exams yesterday, oppa." Interrupted one of the twins as they approached their group, managing to disentangle themselves from well wishers. "I told her she deserved a reward." Added the other and Woo Bin rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his sisters while the others merely stared.

Yue and Tsuki looked even more alike up close. Even though they were wearing much different clothes, right now, because they were finishing each other's sentences and standing together, you couldn't tell them apart.

"And did you introduce Tsuki to Hyun Jae-sshi Yue?" Woo Bin asked hoping one of the twins would give away their real identities. Unfortunately his sisters were ready for him for they both nodded simultaenously.

Woo Bin sighed roughly and shook his head while Jan Di and Ga Eul giggled and laughed at the twins antics. 'You're lucky it's your birthday,' Woo Bin warned good-naturedly.

"Speaking of which,' Said one of the Song twins looking at her sister with a gleam in her eye. "Where's our present oppa?" Continued the other.

Woo Bin shrugged, the gleam in his eyes quite identical of that of his sisters. "Isn't it enough that I allowed you this party in the first place? You know how Abeoji hates extravagant parties."

Ji Hoo watched with quite a bit of fascination as the twins suddenly puffed up their cheeks and simultaneously looked annoyed. Woo Bin only laughed at them and placed his hands on their heads and ruffled their hair, oblivious to their perfectly coifed hair. "Just kidding. I'll give them to you later when the guests are no longer here."

How quickly the annoyance transformed into delight as the twins gave identical cheeky grins. They were about to say more when the loud laughter of an older woman caught their attention.

"Oh look." Said one of the twins unneccesarily. "There's Omma with..."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo turned around towards the direction where the twins were looking at. Woo Bin frowned while Ji Hoo's face was stoic as ever, though his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. When Lee Jingfei had been a much younger woman, she had the ability to make any man stop and stare and marvel at her beauty. Now at 48 years old, Woo Bin's mother still very much exuded that aura as she laughed that delicate laugh at something her companion said. She was dressed like one of her daughters, in a delicate white, making her look 20 years younger, her still very much jet-black hair piled in an elegant hairstyle on top of her head. Looking between her and the Song twins, there was no mistaking the resemblance. Ji Hoo, however was not looking at Mrs. Song. His eyes zoomed in automatically at the young girl whom she had threaded arms with and he had to blink and quickly arrange his features back into neutrality. Jan Di however had no such qualms and visibly gawked.

"Is that Hyun Jae?"

Surely enough, Kim Hyun Jae was with Mrs. Song, and she too was dressed for the party.

"She looks so pretty!" Ga Eul gushed as they waited for the two to approach. Ji Hooobjectively noted that the dress she was wearing, a black dress with lacey geometric designs, made her look more mature than she was. Her hair was styled simply, just hanging down her back in loose casual waves. She wore tights and heels that looked like she only wore them this morning. Yes, she did look pretty, that was true, but she also looked uncomfortable. Whether it was because she was teetering in heels or Woo Bin's mother had much too much a tight grip on her arm, they could not say.

"Unnie!" Hyun Jae greeted with relief, not bothering to disguise it as they reached their group. She smiled sheepishly though as she realized how desperate she must have sounded. She looked back towards Mrs. Song who smiled prettily at her children and at Ji Hoo, before fixing her eyes at the two girls she didn't know.

"Omma," Woo Bin said with a polite smile gesturing towards Jan Di and Ga Eul who also gave polite bows. "May I introduce our friends? Geum Jan Di and Cha Ga Eul. Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong's fiances."

It seemed like at that moment Jan Di and Ga Eul were also twins because they blushed simultaneously. Ga Eul could only politely bow and unable to look at Woo Bin's mother in the eyes, while Jan Di threw Woo Bin a death glare when his mother wasn't looking. The Song twins didn't help matters by giggling softly and exchanging winks.

It seemed that Lee Jingfei was oblivious to it all for she raised her eyebrow not maliciously, but with interest. "Oh?" She mused, her voice quite lyrical. "How wonderful! It's just too bad that those boys couldn't be with us today. I really do enjoy the company of young men."

All embarrassment was gone as Jan Di and Ga Eul openly stared. Woo Bin frowned from behind his mother and Ji Hoo, much used to Woo Bin's mother's embarrassing displays, merely turned his head to hide his smile. From she was standing though, Hyun Jae saw him do this and caught his eye. Her wide eyes told him that she had been exposed to Mrs. Song's random embarrassing comments and was wondering why on earth he found this funny. Ji Hoo merely stared back and shrugged ever so slightly making Hyun Jae gasp softly.

"Mother, must you really?" The Song twin dressed in white spoke and her face was filled with displeasure.

"Can we try to enjoy the party at least?" added the other one.

Again, it seemed Mrs. Song was oblivious to it all for she gave her daughters a kind, almost insipid smile. "Of course dears, this is your birthday after all. You should go, have fun, mingle with lots of men while you're still young. 20 is such a wonderful age." She clapped her hands delightedly and Ji Hoo spotted Hyun Jae eyeing Mrs. Song quite warily.

Identical sighs from the identical twins and they turned towards their guests. "We'll see you later." They said and they threw their mother another irritated frown before looking up at their brother who merely nodded. With identical waves they turned and proceeded to go mingle with the rest of their guests even before Hyun Jae could stop them.

"Wait.." She spoke, trying to disentangle her arm from Mrs. Song's who still held it quite tightly. She turned to Woo Bin now who was positively glowering.

"Omma, perhaps you could let go of Hyun Jae's arm..? I do believe you kept her to yourself all evening."

"Oh?" Mrs. Song turned her guile-less eyes towards Hyun Jae who quickly struggled to keep a polite smile on her face lest she be offended. Lee Jingfei merely blinked once more and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Of course darling," she gushed before relinquishing her grasp. This time the smile on Hyun Jae's face was grateful. "I discovered her in the other ball room, playing the piano, she was such a delight to listen to. She also told me she was Yue's friend, which is even more delightful. I enjoy meeting all of my children's friends, they don't bring them home too often. Something about being afraid or some silly thing like that. Which is all nonsense, I told Hyun Jae that, didn't I dear?"

"Yes." Hyun Jae could only nod, shuffling self-consciously. Mrs. Song smiled once more before turning towards Ga Eul and Jan Di. "This is why you must come here more often! Woo Bin thinks she can hide all his girls from me, but if he is anything like his father, he often does not try hard enough." She patted Woo Bin's arm who merely gave another tight smile. Jan Di and Ga Eul could only nod in acquiesence.

"So! Woo Bin dear, why don't you go and dance with Hyun Jae? I'm sure you're determined to avoid those other girls I wanted to introduce to you, so a friend might be welcome neh?" She spoke and made it sound like such a marvelous idea. Ji Hoo noted that Hyun Jae blanched and was gesturingly wildly at Woo Bin to say no,but quickly struggled to maintain her own poker face when Mrs. Song turned back to her.

For some weird reason, this made Ji Hoo smile and he turned his head around to hide it once more. Unfortunately, that tiny movement caught Mrs. Song's eye and she turned towards Ji Hoo. "Meanwhile, I shall dance with Ji Hoo here. Go on, darling dance!" With a not so subtle push, Mrs. Song directed both Hyun Jae and Woo Bin towards the dance floor. The former looked over her shoulder one more time with a desperate look at Jan Di and Ga Eul who could only nod in encouragement. Meanwhile, Ji hoo found himself to be Hyun Jae's replacement as Mrs. Song began to drag him towards the dance floor as well.

However, by some heaven's design, their journey was deterred by a soft but firm voice speaking behind them. "Buin, no dance for me?" And they turned to see Song Chul-Moo enter the ballroom, dressed in his own monochromatic suit of black and grey. Whereas the twins resembled their mother, Woo Bin clearly got all his looks from his father, who cut quite a distinguishing figure amongst the people dressed in all their finery. He was an imposing man, with steel-grey hair and rather cold calculating eyes. He was as cold as Jingfei was as warm and it was a wonder how the two would actually get along, but as he looked at his wife, Jan Di and Ga Eul noticed a slight softening of his eyes.

Mrs. Song had no such subtleties. She gave a great cry of enthusiasm, and in one fluid motion detached herself from Ji Hoo's arm and quickly materialized next to her husband, smiling adoringly at him. An exchange of glances and off they went, parting the people like Moses did with the red sea. Ji Hoo walked calmly back towards Jan Di and Ga Eul who were openly staring once more.

"Are those.." Jan Di trailed off.

"Yep, they're really are our parents." the twins were back and they seemed quite relieved at the appearance of their father. "Oh good. Appa is here. That'll distract mother for a while." Commented one of them, before she turned to look around them. "Where's oppa and Hyun Jae?"

Ga Eul pointed at the dance floor where Hyun Jae and Woo Bin were dancing, or at least trying to dance. From where they stood, Hyun Jae was quite red as she looked more on her feet than up at her partner.

"Oh dear," spoke one of the twins. "She doesn't seem to know how to dance does she?"

"Well she never really did have much experience with parties. She told me." They watched with rather amused faces as Woo Bin tried his best efforts to teach her how to dance before she turned towards Jan Di.

"Unnie, how are our plans going?"

Ji Hoo who had been watching Woo Bin and Hyun Jae dance turned his attention back at the girls,who proceeded to talk in hushed tones about whatever plans it were. Knowing Jan Di and how they were talking about Hyun Jae just a few seconds ago, Ji Hoo had an inkling who these plans revolved around.

"Jan Di..." He spoke now and there was more than a little chastisement with his gaze. The twins looked sheepish but Jan Di met his gaze head on.

"It's fine, sunbae. Hyun Jae doesn't suspect a thing and Woo Bin sunbae agreed to help."

A raised eyebrow from Ji Hoo. He somehwat doubted if Woo Bin would really agree to help with such a crazy scheme.

Jan Di meanwhile was not deterred. Looking at the twins, they exchanged smiles and nodded enthusiastically. "Yup."

This time, it was Ji Hoo's turn to sigh. He really should have a long talk with Woo Bin about spoiling his sisters.

Speaking of which, Ji Hoo was immersed in his own thoughts once more that he did not notice the that the scheming group had stopped talking to look back at the dance floor. Only when one of the girls spoke did he turn his attention back there as well.

"Oh no."

It seemed that Woo Bin and Hyun Jae had caught the attention of Woo Bin's parents, particularly his father for in just a few moments, partners were exchanged, and suddenly Hyun Jae found himself dancing with Song Chul-Moo.

"What? What's wrong?" Ga Eul asked hurriedly, not understanding the looks of apprehension on the twins faces.

"He always gets like this." Whispered one of the twins, and her pink lips turned down into a disappointed frown.

"Like what?" Jan Di asked, unable to tear her eyes away from Hyun Jae.

"He does this any girl who is seen with Woo Bin oppa. He thinks everybody wants to get through him using oppa."

"I'm sorry. what?"Jan Di asked with a bit of disbelief, finally looking at the twins, her expression clouded. "Why would he think that?"

One of the twins was nervously biting her lip. "I'm not sure I can tell you. Oppa might not want to..Ji Hoo oppa?"

Ji Hoo could feel the attention diverted towards him and he gave a small sigh,still keeping his eyes on Hyun Jae and Woo Bin's father. Her face was pale but her lips were moving so it meant she was probably answering a question he asked.

"His father thinks Woo Bin is easily manipulated." Ji Hoo spoke softly, hands on his pants pockets as he kept his eye on the dance floor. He could also see Woo Bin staring at his father from on top of his mother's head, his face troubled and dark. "It happened a long time ago." Ji Hoo added. "We were in middle school. Some trouble with enemy families."

"Enemy families?" Ga Eul spoke not understanding even as Yue and Tsuki nodded as if that explained everything. A few moments of realization before her expression cleared. "Oh."

It had taken quite a while for Ga Eul and Jan Di to understand that Woo Bin really __was __from a kkangpae family. He never spoke of it to anybody, except for the F4 and his sisters that for a time Jan Di and Ga Eul thought that it was just a long standing joke. Sure there were moments when Woo Bin's apparent connections with the underworld had come in handy, primarily looking for Jan Di when she went missing, and finding the F4's more dangerous enemies. The two girls never had to be subjected to the details before and judging by the look on Ji Hoo's face, it must have been a pretty serious issue.

"So now, Appa wants to make sure that any girl that Woo Bin oppa gets close to is safe." Added one of the twins. "He usually doesn't bother with those __other __girls. Only those who get invited here. Like Hyun Jae. I had forgotten to warn her."

Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged fearful glances now before turning back to look at Hyun Jae who had only been red minutes ago and was now quite white.

"She'll be okay right?" One of the twins asked, and it was obvious she wasn't sure.

"She'll be okay." Answered Ji Hoo surprising the group. "She doesn't scare easy."

And how exactly Ji Hoo knew that the girls never found out. They just chose to believe his soothing words because moments later, the song ended and Song Chul-Moo bowed politely to Hyun Jae and she back, those from where they were standing, she still looked quite pale and fragile against the black of her dress. He offered his hand to Hyun Jae and after a moment's hesitation she took it and he led her back towards their group.

"Kim Hyun Jae here is a marvelous dancer." He announced. Where other people would have said it quite warmly and as a compliment, coming from the Kkangpae leader's lips, it sounded like it shouldn't be otherwise. "It's a shame she has no connections or she would have made a good chaebol wife." He added making Hyun Jae blush and look away, arms hugging to herself.

Yue and Tsuki, who openly expressed their disapproval of their mother merely looked at their father. A moment's hesitation before one of the twins spoke. "She's our friend Appa. She doesn't have to be anything but that."

Song Chul-Moo looked up at that and at Hyun Jae who had smiled weakly at the twins' defense of her before turning back to look at the twins."Hmmm..so it seems." He turned his eyes back towards Kim Hyun Jae now, who stiffened but held his gaze as long as she could.

"Remember what I said Hyun Jae-sshi." Was all the mafia lord said before turning to his daughters and giving them a kiss each on the foreheads. "Happy Birthday, Yue. Tsuki." Addressing the twins and knowing exactly who was which despite their identical behavior. "Enjoy yourselves. But not too much.' He warned before looking over his shoulder just as his wife and son returned from their dance.

Lee Jingfei, still as oblivious as ever, smiled radiantly at her husband and gravitated towards his side. Song Chul-Moo spared a glance at his son and with an exchange of nods, he left with his wife, not bothering to say any more words to his son than he had spare with his daughters.

As they left, the group simultaneously let out a gust of breath that apparently they had been holding. "Sorry about that." Woo Bin first spoke his voice rough as he ran a hand through his hair yet again. "I should have known they would find a way to spoil the evening."

Jan Di and Ga Eul merely shook their heads but the twins rushed to his side and hugged him. "No, oppa. You did great. Thank you for the great birthday party." They were quick to assure him. Ji Hoo merely clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder and Hyun Jae hovered anxiously at the wings trying to get her bearings. Woo Bin noticed this and turned his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry to you too Hyun Jae-sshi. I should have not allowed him to cross-examine you like that. My apologies."

Hyun Jae who had been staring at her borrowed shoes looked up. "Oh no, sunbae! Don't apologize. Your parents...are...interesting." She said with a weak smile and she spoke some other more encouraging words to dispel the apologetic looks the Song siblings were giving her. She seemed to have succeeded for the twins smiled and went over to hug her next expressing their luck in having such a nice friend in her.

The air seemed to relax after that and with very little coaxing from Woo Bin, the twins flounced their way over to the cake table to cut the cake and distribute it among the guests. Jan Di, Ga Eul and Woo Bin quickly followed. Ji Hoo made to follow too, but he instinctively looked over his shoulder to see if Hyun Jae was following.

Just in time too, for Ji Hoo managed to catch her turning around and tottering her way back out of the hall. Not before he glimpsed the gleam of tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go everbody! Chapter 14! Woo! time does fly when you're having fun. As you can see, this is not much of a Ji Hoo-Hyun Jae interaction chapter, but it's there. I wanted to introduce Woo Bin's family a bit more, because that was something I seriously found lacking in the drama. I mostly took inspiration from Hana Yori Dango as well as Meteor Garden when it came to Woo Bin's parents. **

**Just a bit of background information to show you how much dedication I do put in this fic:**

**The twins are canon. In the manga, Akira Mimasaka (Woo Bin) does have twin sisters, though they are much younger there than in this fic. Also, in Hana Yori Dango, we get to meet Woo Bin's mom, who is every bit as immature as Lee JingFei is. Now her apparent obliviousness to the world, that is just my personal touch.**

**With Song Chul-Moo, Woo Bin's dad, this was mostly my own invention. Watching too many mafia movies has created this man in my mind. In my opinion, they are not really bad people, just bad parents. (But of course you can't really erase Song Chul-Moo's bad-ness, being a mafia lord)**

**Kkangpae literally means "gangster**" **in Korean, and it is the official term for the Korean mafia. I did some research about the Korean mafia and I can't wait to show this a bit as we go along the story.**

**So! I will stop with my brain farts here and just wish you a happy Sunday! What exactly did Papa Song tell Hyun Jae to make her cry? What will happen next? Will Ji Hoo chase her? We shall see!**

****I will like to take this time to thank all those who reviewed! I felt really excited**** ****that I immediately began to type two chapters at one. So! Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted just as quickly. If you guys haven't noticed yet, comments make me happy and I noticed I post chapters quicker the more comments and subscribers I get...sooooooo *hint*hint* review! review! 3 Love you guys so much! -Comet****


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is chapter 15! Read and Review please. As always, Daddy Long Legs is loosely based on the novel with the same title set in Boy Over Flowers. Everything except Kim Hyun Jae isn't mine and have been written for recreational uses only. Nevertheless, I would appreciate reviews and comments! Happy Monday~**

* * *

To: mrjohnsmith

Fr: fledglingmusic

Subject: Happy Birthday!

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

First I would like to greet you with wonderful news! I passed my advancement tests and am now officially a 2nd year Music Student of Shinwa University. I have to admit Daddy, I had my doubts. For one gloomy week I seriously thought you were grossly mistaken when you decided to pick me up from Su Am orphanage to help me get a college degree. But after a series of hard work that was more difficult than any housework I have done for the orphanage, I prevailed!

Of course, Daddy, I would not take all the credit. There were a lot of people who helped me, you are chiefly among them and I promise I will make it up to you someday. You are first and foremost the most important person in my life, and though I might not be the same on your case (I'm sure you have quite a loving family), I will still feel the same.

Aside from you Daddy, there are others whom I am beginning to feel more than a little gratitude now. Of course, Mrs. Han is not among them, since I do recall she was quite adamant of me leaving Su Am orphanage. I am talking about Yue and the unnies as well as the F4 sunbaes. They've been helping me learn more about the world and teaching me about friendship and helping me with my music, I don't think I could ask for even better friends. I just wish..sometimes..

All right Daddy. I promised myself than when I began this letter, I would not write in any way or form about what's bothering me. Its not that I can't trust you Daddy, it's just that I am more comforted about the fact that somewhere out there, you are not worried about me. You are already having quite a bother sending me money, I have to try my best not to bother you anymore than that. After all, you did say you couldn't be bothered with me.

But...

Forgive me for this Daddy. It is just that, you are the only person I know who came from this chaebol world that is apart from those I know, and I am sure you can understand. I already told you as much as I get impressed by material things that people have, I also try to look at their characters, and that to me is more important.

Hmm. Perhaps I should start from the beginning?

I passed my advancement tests a week ago Daddy, and when I got my results it was also the same day as Yue and her twin sister's birthday! I met Song Tsuki a few days before this and I found her even nicer than Song Yue if you would believe it. We were spending time together as we planned their party, or better yet, _they_ planned their party while I tagged along. I still don't fully understand the custom of birthday parties and maybe at that time I was really eager to find out. You know how I like new things Daddy.

Little did I know that they were going to dress me up too! I thought the reason why they were bringing me along was because they needed somebody to carry their shopping bags (they were quite a lot), and I wasn't offended by that Daddy. I'm quite used to carrying bags of rice or flour towards the kitchen because I was the oldest orphan back at Su Am, I really thought nothing of it, until they started piling clothes into my arms and demanded I try them on.

I thought I was doing a pretty good job of acting that their wealth did not impress me or suprise me, but I guess they were still able to find out. Maybe it was because of my lack of fancy clothes? I am not complaining in any way Daddy, the money you give me is enough, anymore and I will become really spoled and I will change into a different Hyun Jae.

Anyway Daddy, as pretty and beautiful as all of the clothes my friends made me try on, I could only really accept one dress, and that was the one I wore to their party. They insisted I get everything, but I really didn't want to impose or worse look like a charity case. Yue and Tsuki are good people, and I don't want to be seen taking advantage.

Anyway Daddy, just when I thought I had gotten used to Yue and Tsuki displaying their wealth, their party had to appear and I can safely say there hasn't been any occasion that I attended like this before.

First of all I didn't know you had to prepare so much food for more than the people attending. It actually made me think of Wednesdays back at the orphanage where I thought several batches of jjuk and kimchi was already a feast. It really is different on this part of the country!

Yue and Tsuki dressed quite prettily Daddy and I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that these twins were my friends. Here, I placed their pictures so you can see exactly what they look like. I took them before the party started while they were getting ready.

Tsuki is the one wearing black and Yue is the one wearing white. Normally, Yue would not wear such "girly" clothing (I am merely quoting her words) because it makes people treat her like she's fragile. I don't know Daddy, doesn't she look pretty? So does Tsuki! They usually play this kind of trick to their guests every year since they turned ten. Before, they always wore the same outfit during their birthdays and when people couldn't figure them out, they decided to be clever and continue making people guess who they are. I think it was kind of fun, and it _is _their birthday after all! I'm told you could do anything you wanted during your birthday, maybe that's the reason why I don't have one. Imagine if I could do anything that I wanted, that would be quite a dangerous thing for the world!

Anyway Daddy, the twins also helped me get ready, though I honeslty told them I could not see the point of me dressing up if I was going to stand next to them, but they did so anyway. And because I would not like to scar you, I will _not _show you my picture. You already know what I look like anyway, so please just imagine that I'm wearing something different that I normally wouldn't wear.

I snuck out of the party before it actually started Daddy, because I really didn't know what to do in such a situation, Earlier during the day, Yue had shown me where their piano was and I thought I could go and play and relax myself and Tsuki did say I could play any time I wanted. So I tried to retrace my steps and ultimately got lost inside the Song's large mansion, and I had to shyly ask one of their servants where the piano was located. Maybe because I was already dressed for the party that the ahjumma smiled at me kindly and did not reprimand me for wandering about. She led me to the room and left me to my own devices so I could oggle at the Songs' beautiful grand piano.

I was almost afraid that I might damage the keys when I played but it looked so tempting that I found myself sittin on the piano bench with my fingers over the keys and before I knew it I was playing La Romanesca again. I am really enjoying playing the piano more now Daddy, though my application teacher says I need to practice at least one other instrument, so maybe I will seriously pick up the guitar this term.

I was far too absorbed in the piece that I did not notice somebody was watching me until she clapped and startled me almost out of my chair. It took me a while to realize that the beautiful woman was Yue and Tsuki's mother, not because of her looks, but because of her youthful face. At best I thought she might be a distant relative, but Lee Jingfei-seumnida introduced herself as Yue, Tsuki and Woo Bin sunabe's mother and I could only bow respectfully in greeting.

She surprised me a lot Daddy. I have met very few older rich people and she was the first woman I met who didn't seem to have a care in the world. She was breath-taking and quite nice and though of her questions caught me off guard she treated me like a valuable guest to which I was quite grateful. She invited me to come play too and I could tell she got lonely sometimes in such a big house and I found myself promising I would before I realized what I was saying.

But she would not let me stay with the piano forever Daddy and she led me towards where the party was obviously being held, all the while asking questions. I'm afraid I told her quite a lot, primarily because she seemed genuinely interested in what I have to say. I never had a mother before and I thought this was what it must feel like, an older woman asking you geniunely about yoursef and expressing concern.

I told her I was an orphan and that I was being educated by a benefactor whom I have not met before. Out of everybody in my current acquaintance, it was only to her whom I told that and I was afraid she would tell Yue and Tsuki and everybody else but she just laughed prettily at my story, like it was just that, a story. Daddy, you must tell me if all older rich women act this way. I'm afraid I really don't have a clue.

When we reached Yue and Tsuki along with everybody else, I really was relieved to see Jan Di unnie and Ga Eul unnie. They were the constant people in my life who I have come to realize are quite stable and calm. They were both dressed fancy too, and I realized that if before Jan Di unnie and Ga Eul unnie were pretty, now they were quite beautiful. I knew their chaebol boyfriends would actually be jealous that Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae were the ones who were with them tonight.

Speaking of those two, Daddy, you should not be suprised that I was suprised how striking they looked. In that room full of people wearing all sorts of fancy clothing, Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae stood out primarily because they looked quite confident in their clothes, like they wore them all the time, and that there was no need for them fidget uncomfortably because their clothes fit them perfectly. I would share pictures Daddy, but I don't think they would have appreciated being photographed in the middle of a ballroom.

Anyway Daddy, would you believe it? I was suddenly pushed towards the dance floor with Woo Bin sunbae, and I could only totter after him in those ridiculous things, Yue and Tsuki called shoes, all the while trying to beg wordlessly to Jan Di unnie or Ga Eul unnie to come save me. They did no such thing; so much for stable presences in my life.

Woo Bin sunbae probably had a really hard time dancing with me, but I assure you Daddy, he was quite gallant about it. In fact he gracefully maneuvered me around the dance floor that I know he did most of the dancing. The best that you could call what I did was stay in balance.

"I'm sorry sunbae!" I told Woo Bin sunbae when I took a wrong turn and it was only through his quick reflexes that I stayed upright. Woo Bin sunbae, on his part, was gracious as always and mere gave that lopsided, cheeky smile of his, like he found everything amusing, even my apparent lack of dancing skills.

"For a musician, you seem to lack a sense of rhythm, Hyun Jae-sshi." He teased and I could only blush red and mock-glare at him. But only for a second because I was really focused on not tripping in my shoes.

"It's these damn heels," I found myself muttering as I held onto his hands as we "danced". Woo Bin sunbae was quite unruffled, even though I was pretty sure I was leaning all my weight against his hands, or maybe he was just that strong. I couldn't really ask him, because before I could, we were interrupted by Mrs. Song again and a rather old but still handsome looking ahjussi.

"Abeoji," Woo Bin sunbae had greeted, and I was far too surprised to realize he did not greet his father with warmth. Mr. Song stood quite tall as his son and though he was obviously dancing with his wife, he still managed to fix me and Woo Bin sunbae with a rather stern gaze. I have to admit Daddy, he reminded me of one of the ahjussi Trustees back at the orphanage so I could only shuffle awkardly as he asked who I was.

"This is Kim Hyun Jae-sshi, Yue and Tsuki's friend..." Woo BIn sunbae began to say before he was interrupted once more by his father.

"Excellent. Then I must also have the honor of dancing with her."

I couldn't understand why Woo Bin sunbae threw me a warning look, because it happened so fast. He bowed elegantly before me (I hastily tried to return with a clumsy curtsy) and offered my hand to his father, and just like that we were exchanged.

When before I felt embarrassed of my dancing skills in front of Woo Bin sunbae, with Mr. Song it was more than that. Whereas before Daddy, I was slightly intimidated by him, the minute he guided me for a dance, all I could feel was fear. It was an irrational fear, since I am hardly afraid of anything in my life (life is far too short and chaotic to fear everything), but for the first time in my life I felt this overwhelming sense of fear. It was such an overwhelming feeling that I could feel a cold trickle of it down my back as I tried to look everywhere except at his face as we danced.

"It is polite to look at your partner while dancing." He broke the silence and I looked at this stern looking ahjussi then, my face white.

"I..apologize." My whispered words oddly formaly. "I am not accustomed to dancing very much ahjussi."

A quirked eyebrow then nothing. I gulped and I racked my mind to try to figure out how to get out the situation without embarrassing myself as well as my new friends but it seemed Mr. Song was a mind-reader for in another whirl across the dance floor he spoke.

"Tell me something about yourself Hyun Jae-sshi."

Where in Woo Bin sunbae's lips, the formality was warm and friendly, it was more than cold with his father. I swallowed and tried to decide if I should lie or say something else but in the end my self-preservation lost to me being truthful.

"I'm a music student at Shinwa, ahjussi." I said at last, using something safe and informative at the same time.

"I already know that. Why don't you tell me more about the orphanage you grew up in?"

I looked up at him then Daddy, shocked beyond compare. I have _never_ told anybody about Su Am orphanage before. I had been planning to tell Yue and Tsuki after the party, becaue it made me uncomfortable to pretend you were a family friend even though you aren't. I want to be honest about you Daddy and since Yue is becoming close as my best friend, I had to tell her. But aside from plans I have _never_ told anybody about my past.

Mr. Song seemed to realize that for a flicker of something flashed in his eyes, that looked strangely enough like triumph. "Oh, I know quite a bit about you Kim Hyun Jae."

I didn't know what I was thinking, but I never liked bullies that much Daddy, and I could feel Mr. Song was quite a bully. A very dangerous bully.

"Oh? What about ahjussi?" I forced my voice to be calm and firm and suddenly I wasn't looking at my feet anymore.

This seemed to amuse Mr. Song for he smirked at me, in a way that reminded me of Woo Bin sunbae but was nowhere near as friendly. "More than you know. But of course, let's stick with those that you haven't told anybody that you are indeed from an orphanage. May I ask why?"

I frowned at that, he talked to me like a Trustee would Daddy. Like I was expected to answer and no matter what answer I would give, he would still win. I found myself frowning though I could feel the pounding of my heart against my chest.

"I didn't choose not to tell." I lied now, though my voice was quite controlled. "I am just bidding my time. I do not invite unneccessary pain onto myself."

"And your friends?" He gestured to where Jan Di unnie and the others were standing giving me fearful looks. They must have met Mr. Song earlier and felt the same fear. "Don't you think you should spare them any pain?"

I looked back at Mr. Song now, my own face unsure. "They are good people. They would not care if I'm not a chaebol's daughter. They already know I'm an orphan." I said and I sounded like I was convincing myself. Mr. Song seemed to think so, for he smirked once more.

"You cannot be sure Hyun Jae-sshi. As much as my daugthers are my pride and joy, they don't forgive easily. ANd when they discover what kind of person you are, nothing but a poor country girl, they will think you are the worst sort of social climber after all. You have made friends with them, my son, and his equally famous and prestigous friends. And those other two girls, those whom you think are "commoners", they are also connected with chaebols. The difference is that they came from a good family, despite financial _difficulties._ So where do you fit in?"

I could help but gasp at that Daddy. Is that what Yue would think if I told her I came from an orphanage? Yes, they did know I was an orphan, but I didn't tell anything but that. Would Jan Di unnie treat me differently because I was even lower than her? Would Woo Bin sunbae look at me differently? Would Ji Hoo sunbae?

All these thoughts must have been flashing across my face because Mr. Song chose that moment to spin me around and I could only do so helplessly. When he pulled me back in, his face was almost kind.

"But of course I can help you." He said now and I could only look up at him warily.

"You are interested about your past are you not? I could give you a past that fits with these friends of yours perfectly, and nobody would have to ask about it. Of course, there would be a certain price."

Daddy. Please don't be mad when I say I hesitated. No person ever bought my dignity before and as much as I was poor country girl, I had my pride. But what Mr. Song was offering. A past? Haven't I longed for stories of my childhood I could share? Haven't I wished I knew why I was left at that orphanage ever since I realized why I was there? It was a tempting offer, a double-edged sword, and for a few moments, I hesitated.

"They are good people." I spoke now, and thought it was a mere whisper, I said as firmly as I could.

"Of course." Mr. Song, and he was not deterred. "But are you?"

I could only stare at him helplessly once more Daddy as the song ended and he lead me back towards Jan Di unnie and the others. I could feel her looking at me with concern and I could only smile weakly to try to reassure her. I was thinking of what Mr. Song said and I could still feel my knees shaking. I was aware of his taunting words about me, but I could only stand there numb and confused.

"Think about what I said, Hyun Jae-sshi." Were Mr. Song's parting words and I watched absent-mindedly as they left. I was still thinking and mulling all these thoughts over even as Woo Bin sunbae caught my attention and apologized. His apology made me hesitate and think, would he really do that if he knew where I came from?

I so badly wanted the answer Daddy. I so badly wanted to be assured that these people who have become close to me, would value me as well. But of course I had no assurances, and I couldn't very well say everything now, to them, during Yue and Tsuki's birthday party.

So I said what I could, assurances on my part, thinking of keeping them as my friends just a little bit longer. I wanted to be just Hyun Jae for the night without thinking if that night was going to be my last with these people I have come to regard as my own sort of family. I must have been quite a convincing actress Daddy because Yue and Tsuki smiled at me and hugged me like I really was _their_ best friend and began to lead me towards their cake, with the others in tow.

But I couldn't make to follow them Daddy. There I was standing in a glitzy ballroom, wearing clothes and shoes that were bought for me and I never felt more isolated, more apart from their world as I did then. I couldn't stay there and pretend I was all right. I needed to breathe and I needed to think, but I didn't want anybody to come looking for me.

So I let them walk ahead Daddy, and I made sure they were preoccupied with cutting of the cake before I turned around and rushed out of the room before anybody would see I was close to tears. I wanted to go anywhere but in that house, anywhere so I can be alone to think, but the Song mansion really is big and again I found myself in a corridor that I had no recollection how I ended up there.

So I kept walking hoping to find a room I could lock myself in and just breathe for a few minutes, but most of the doors were unlocked. Finally at the end of the hall, before the grand staircase that led upstairs, a door was unlocked. It was dark and I couldn't be bothered to open the lights so I locked the door and leaned against it, sliding down against it towards the floor.

It was there in the darkness that I allowed the tears to fall. I'm not telling you this so you would pity me Daddy, please don't. That is the last thing I want. I'm telling you this, mostly because I _need_ to tell somebody. And you're the only one I think is safe.

Daddy I don't blame what exactly where you thinking when you decided to take me away from Su Am orphanage? I have stayed up nights after Yue's birthday party thinking about it but I couldn't get an answer on my own. Sometimes I just _wish_ you would appear and tell me. There's nothing in the world I find more grating than not knowing things. Even though I have lived most of life not knowing a lot of things, at least I was ignorant that I was ignorant.

But here, in this glitzy world where every thing about you is scrutinized, I felt more than just a tiny inkling to know more. I want to know _why _you brought me here, and I want to know _why _ you won't show yourself to me.

But of course I can't have everything I want Daddy, I have long since learned that. I learned quite early on in life that no matter how much I wished and yearned something with my very being, I still would not get it, because that's just the way life is with me. I have long since learned not to stay up all night hoping for Mrs. Han to come wake me up and say my parents have come and they realized they loved me after all.

So why does it still hurt?

There I was Daddy, feeling quite sorry for myself when I felt the wall beneath collapse as door was wrenched open making me spill all over the hallway floor. I laid there quite disoriented for a quite a few moments before a voice wrenched me from my thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was soft, not even enough to say it was curious. I looked up and was greeted with an upside down view of Ji Hoo sunbae, in all his chaebol clothe, hands on his pockets and looking at me quite calmly as if girls just fell on his feet all the time. (Now that I think about it, maybe the do.)

I laid there, unable to move, sprawled across the floor, unaware that the skirt of my dress was hiking up my thighs. It was only when Ji Hoo sunbae pointedly looked away did I realize it and I scrambled up to my feet, which was quite difficult with the heels.

"I was...exploring." I lied, thinking of the first thing that came to me Daddy while looking at my feet. I could Ji Hoo sunbae's eyes on me then, and I waited for him to speak about it, to demand to know the reason why I was lying. And at that time Daddy, I didn't know if I could lie anymore.

"Broom closets are interesting."

Wait. What?

I looked up at him and Ji Hoo sunbae still had serious look on his face. I turned around to see exactly where I came from and realized that he was right. I had walked straight into a broom closet and didn't realize it. I felt my cheeks redden but I struggled to keep my face calm.

"Woo Bin sunbae keeps a lot of brooms."

"He likes to practice swordfights with them." Ji Hoo sunbae returned and this time I couldn't help but stare at him. He stared back and there was a flash of mirth in his eyes and before I could help it, I giggled weakly, wiping the last strains of my tears away from my face.

"I have to ask him sometime to teach me." I managed to joke back and I was rewarded with a small smile.

We stood there, in the empty hallway and suddenly I felt like I was more than a bit silly to go running off like that. However, Ji Hoo sunbae didn't say anything, but merely waited politely as I fixed my hair and tugged down on my dress. I flashed him a watery smile to say I was okay with going back now and I was about to make a remark about wanting to taste the birthday cake when Ji Hoo sunbae spoke.

"Let's go."

I nodded then, thinking we were going back to the party, but he turned and headed towards the opposite direction. A moment of indecision and I looked back from the corridor I came from and at Ji Hoo sunbae's retreating back.I didn't want to get lost again, but I wasn't sure if Ji Hoo sunbae was leading me to the party. I decided getting lost was way worse than following Ji Hoo sunbae, I trotted after him, having a bit of difficulty to match his pace.

He graciously slowed down when he realized I was trying to keep up to him, but he didn't say anything about where were we going. I had learned from the few weeks that we did piano lessons that Ji Hoo sunbae rarely spoke, but when he did, it was all calculated and thought-off, so I figured I could be patient Daddy. That was a lot better than feeling sorry for myself.

We found ourselves back at the piano room and I stared at him.

"What are we doing here sunbae?" I asked looking at him as he made his way to the piano. Opening the instrument he gestured for me to come over.

"Play something."

"What?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his handsome face and I could only stare. "I heard you passed your advancement tests, so..play me something."

He said it quite easily, the command rolling past his lips like second breath, and I could only stare at him. I had been bullied by more chaebols that night and I really had not been in the mood for another bullying, so I stood there not moving.

"No thank you." I answered, with steel in my voice and I felt some satisfaction at the somewhat surprised look on his face.

"You get angry when you're sad." commented Ji Hoo sunbae and this time I stared at him once more. I honestly had no idea if that was true, but I was getting tired of him speaking like he knew every single thing about me. He's not you Daddy, and he will never be, so I don't really suppose he understood me.

"No I don't." I retorted rather mulishly and this time I was greeted by him closing his eyes in exasperation before smiling brightly at me, his white teeth flashing.

Now, Daddy, please don't think I'm the kind of person that is impressed with physical looks,but I have to admit, Ji Hoo sunbae's smile stunned me. I had never seen him smile that much before and I have to say I could only gawk at him before I snapped myself out of it.

Ji Hoo sunbae meanwhile acted like he didn't do anything (which in fact he didn't really) and turned towards the piano, flipping his coat tails back so he could sit down at the piano bench.

"We had a deal remember?" He spoke now, his back to me as he flexed his long fingers to prepare to play. "You play me something, I'll play you something. It was a fair agreement."

I blushed embarrassed now. I really had been acting more than a spoiled brat just because a chaebol finally caught on to the fact that I didn't belong among his daugthers and their friends.I shouldn't have been surprised, since I encountered it a lot back at school. Nevertheless, Mr. Song's offer about my past was intriguing and I really didn't want to think about it so I tentatively made my way over to the piano.

"You first?" I asked and he threw me that small smile again before nodding.

I never heard him play La Romanesca before and I have to admit, that awe I felt the first time I saw him play was still there now that I was hearing him play a more complicated piece. I stood to the side of the piano, arms around myself and watched Ji Hoo sunbae play. I knew I should have probably been a good student and focused on his piano playing but I could only stare at Ji Hoo sunbae.

At first he was looking at the piece as if trying to remember the notes but at the second measure, he closed his eyes and I saw him immerse himself to the music. No matter how skilled I would become, I would never be able to play La Romanesca like he did Daddy. It was sad, tragic and yet he was reveling in it.

I forgot most of my own worries and stared at Ji Hoo sunbae, understanding what he was conveying with that piece, trying to figure him out. He was such a mystery, like how you are Daddy, but at least I know you to some extent. Ji Hoo sunbae, I don't think I have begun to scratch the surface.

"You're turn." His soft words broke my concentration and I looked up to see him staring back at me and his eyes were soft. I didn't understand Daddy, but I felt like the moment was fragile and I should proceed with caution. "Please play something you wrote."

I blinked and nodded absent-mindedly, wanting to give him something for that beautiful piano playing he just showed me. Though I knew my attempts would be poor at best,at least I felt like I was sincere.

Ji Hoo sunbae stood up in one graceful motion and offered the piano seat to me. Suddenly, we were back at the Shinwa University practice room and I felt a little more relaxed. Throwing him a smile now, I unhooked those annoying heels and flexed my own fingers to prepare. I had song in my mind which I had composed a few weeks ago Daddy. I meant to send it to you, but I was afraid you might not like it.

I started with just the piano chords first, introducing the melody of the song and trying to remember the notes that I composed. One thing that I suppose I can be proud of Daddy is that I can remember music without the piece and play it off by ear. It saves quite a lot of time instead of propping up music sheets and reading the music, but since I entered Shinwa, I was slowly being taught to use music sheets.

I played the entire song first to Ji Hoo sunbae who watched with his usual expressionless face. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know that, Daddy. I _knew_ he was looking at me like that. I finished the song without the lyrics and I was about to stand up and say I played my end of the bargain when Ji Hoo sunbae suprised me again.

"What about the lyrics?"

Daddy, you could understand how that night was _really_ strange for me. Of course, I blushed and looked even more flustered, rubbing my tights-encased calves together and biting my lip. How did he know there were lyrics to the song?

"You aways write lyrics to your songs."

I think I said that last thought out loud but Ji Hoo sunbae gave no indication that he did. I looked up at him, a bit imploringly, trying to figure out why he was forcing me to do all these things. I was just so tired of exposing myself to people, especially today, but here he was, prodding me to do so, as if I was an interesting specimen at the zoo.

For some weird reason, that made me want to find solace with music again and I turned to face the piano once more, ignoring Ji Hoo sunbae's presence and just wanting to let off some of the trapped feelings. I hadn't been able to do so in that spacious broom closet and certainly not in front of Yue and the others, so I sought to unleash all my frustration with my music. I took a deep breath and began singing, knowing full well my I probably sounded tone-deaf:

_Uridul damajun sajinuel taewo  
hanadul moadum gieoeul jiwo  
giman ireona gaya haneun geol  
neomu jaralgo innuende  
wae nan jujeoango maneunji_

_*ssodajineun bimureun nal hanchi apdomod bogehae  
mora chinuen barameun  
danhan geoleumdo modgagehae  
byeorang ggeute, seoinneun deushi  
nan museowo ddeolgo itjiman  
jageun dusoneul moeun naegidonuen hana bboniya  
dorawa~_

I only intented to sing the first verse that I wrote, but before I knew it I finished the whole song, unleashing all the sadness, the bitterness and every unfair feeling that I have felt Daddy. I knew I probably shouldn't have done that, but I suppose that was what real music was? It will find out a way to burst out despite all your attempts to repress it.

Of course, the embarrassment came after. I didn't realize I had been crying until I felt them land on my hands still poised over the piano keys. I hastily wiped my tears away and looked up, my smile watery once more towards Ji Hoo sunbae. He had been standing a little beside me all this time and when I looked up at him, he met my eyes and just like that, I knew he understood.

I'm sorry about such a long email Daddy. I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but your little fledgling is in a muddle and I can't decide what am I supposed to do in this world. But don't worry Daddy, I would never squander everything you have given me. Even though I myself is lost, I will not allow the same with my music. Especially since Ji Hoo sunbae offered to meet up with me whenever I needed practice. I think I have finally made a friend out of him and I suppose that is one of the good things that happened during that birthday party.

If you're wondering where I went after that, Ga Eul unnie invited me to stay with her since her parents were at the province for the weekend and I accepted. I didn't go home with her though because Ji Hoo sunbae and I ended up talking after that time with the piano, or at least I did most of the talking and he the listening. I think I now know how he and Jan Di unnie could be good friends, Ji Hoo sunbae is quite a good listener. Almost as good as you Daddy. I promise I will repay him someday. I am writing this in Ga Eul unnie's computer and I will go back to the dormitories tomorrow to begin the second week of my second term.

For now Daddy, I hope that you have pleasant dreams and I hope that you never be subjected to the kind of bitterness this fledgling of yours is prone to have.

Sincerely,

Hyun Jae


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

This is not an official email to you, but an email to say I will email you in detail about the things going on this month. I have been very very busy with school and other things, but for now here is a copy of a transaction slip from the bank! Do you see that Daddy? I deposited money into the account you let me use. Where did I get the money Daddy? Well you see, I have a part-time job now. I figured, after Yue and Tsuki's birthday party, that some of the reason why I felt really out of place is because I was using money that was not mine. So, I decided to work with Ga Eul unnie at the jjuk shop because Jan Di unnie is quite busy herself with her studies, so they had an opening. I enjoy working there because for one Master is quite nice and I do know how to make jjuk and sometimes I study there when there are no customers. Also, being around less rich people makes me more at ease with my music. Ji Hoo sunbae says that is the only way I could write proper music. If I was comfortable in my own skin, so I am doing what he advised, and I have to say Daddy, my music comes a lot easier now.

I'm practicing the guitar and it's a lot easier than the piano, but my fingers are quite red from pressing down on the strings. Ji Hoo sunbae says that it will fade in time, and I will be able to play a lot easier the more I practice.

Speaking of which, I am off to practice for a few hours before I have to meet Ji Hoo sunbae. He was kind enough to offer to help me with my guitar once more like how he helped me with my piano, and in exchange I have to make sure he eats his meals properly. Jan Di unnie is quite worried about him since he hasn't been eating during his shifts at the hospital. I'm not too worried, Daddy. Ji Hoo sunbae is very much like you. A stubborn man. And the way to deal with a stubborn man is not to be stubborn but to be pliant and flexible. I will say no more of my methods Daddy, because you might be privy to them and then you won't be as nice.

Just kidding!

Anyway Daddy, the money I deposited is from my first paycheck and it might not be much but I would like to start repaying you for all the help you gave me, and I figured I better start now.

I hope you are having a great day, and I will tell you more about how my practice with Ji Hoo sunbae goes later.

Love,

Hyun Jae

* * *

"What?" Ji Hoo could not help but utter aloud, standing in the middle of the 3rd floor hallway, staring at the screen of his phone, having alerted him of an email message. He was supposed to be on his way to his office to pick up some paperwork and possibly nap before his next shift, when he received the email and could only stare at it for a few seconds before frowning.

He had no idea why he was reacting this way. Since he and Hyun Jae talked and basically bonded during the Song twins' birthday party, Ji Hoo had in no way been able to predict most of Hyun Jae's actions, especially when it came to "Daddy". The fact that she felt guilty for him using money on her was ridiculous! Granted, she was talking about Daddy-Long-Legs and most normal people would actually not question such kindness, it was just like Hyun Jae to do so. Add also that she had influences like Ga Eul and Jan Di by her side who seemed to be the only two commoners in Seoul who refused to be persuaded by the F4 money and power.

Ji Hoo felt rather insulted. He had not decided to pay for her education for her to pay him back, charity didn't work that way. In fact, he rarely asked for any payment back and Hyun Jae deliberately misreading him-or Daddy- felt like an insult in more ways than one.

A frown dusted Ji Hoo's lips now that most of those who passed him thought he was thinking of some grave news to tell his patients, whereas otherwise he was just preoccupied by Hyun Jae's email.

He didn't ask her to get a job! Wasn't she perfectly comfortable with the allowance he was giving her? Of all the random things to do-

"Yo. Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo was pulled out of his inner monlogue to see Woo Bin leaning casually against the door frame to his office. In place of his usual grin, there was a grim expression on his face.

"What is it?" Ji Hoo focused now, pocketing his phone, opening the door to his office and gesturing to Woo Bin to take a seat on his sofa. Woo Bin after a shrug dropped his long frame on the leather and leaned back, as if he had a really really long day.

"My mother is driving me crazy."

Ji Hoo had to smile at this. Since the twins' birthday party roughly a month ago, Mrs. Song had taken to arranging "dates" with her son, that always happened to have a young woman of Woo Bin's age with her. It was so obvious that Woo Bin was being set up and though the girls were pretty enough and polite enough, Ji Hoo knew enough of Woo Bin to know he did not like being coerced into doing anything he feels a dislike to.

Kind of like recieving money from somebody who obviously needed it.

"You look like you had a rougher day than me." Woo Bin commented who had opened his eyes and saw the flash of anger lurk underneath Ji Hoo's eyes and was once again curious.

"Just. Patients." Ji Hoo uttered underneath his breath before he moved behind his desk and forgoing the paperwork, leaned back against his seat.

"Man, when was the last time __we __had a vacation?" Woo Bin said after a silence or two leaning once more against the sofa. "Jun Pyo called me yesterday to demand we go visit him over the Thanksgiving holidays, but traveling to the States is such a hassle. I'm thinking of pulling him back here, at least for the holidays. Wouldn't that make Jan Di happy?"

Ji Hoo was barely listening. Not that he needed to. Whenever Woo Bin went on to his planning mode, it was best not to interrupt him. He barely nodded to whatever question Woo Bin asked, as he was busy trying to control the unreasonable anger Hyun Jae' s email invoked in him. At least until he had to meet her later.

"What has Jan Di done to you now?"

Woo Bin mentioning Jan Di's name made Ji Hoo lazily open his eyes. He gave Woo Bin a questioning look to which Woo Bin answered with a look of his own.

"You're pissed of about something bro. And that usually means two things. Jan Di or Jun Pyo."

Ji Hoo blinked. He had no idea his life had bee so wrapped around his two best friends that even his own emotions were an offset of any situation based on them. Recently, he thought he had even began to at least change that pattern. Being away from Jan Di seemed to help him, loathe he was to admit it. The fact that his closest friends haven't realized it yet meant Ji Hoo still had a long way to go.

"It's not about either them." He spoke now, eyes drifting towards his computere where it was open at his default email. Woo Bin noticed this and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you finally going to tell me who you're writing emails too?"

Ji Hoo turned to look up at Woo Bin, his face inscrutable. However, the mafia prince was not deterred. Woo Bin merely shrugged and said in a casual voice.

"You seemed to be preoccupied with your emails lately. I was wondering if there's somebody new."

A silence stretched between the two remaining members of the F4, Ji Hoo merely meeting Woo Bin's eyes before the former broke the silence.

"Ga Eul is graduating soon. You should invite Yi Jeong as a suprise for her with this vacation you're planning."

Just like that, Woo Bin understood. Whatever Ji Hoo was going through, he was not ready to share it with anyone just yet. It was typical of his character true, but Woo Bin had secretly hoped that the recent events would be enough to change him.

"Sure. I'm thinking we can use Hyun Jae-sshi's birthday party as a send-off for that vacation."

That got Ji Hoo's attention. "What birthday party?"

Woo Bin almost gave it away with a smug smirk but managed to cool his features into a casual poker face. "Oh you know, that party Jan Di and the twins have been planning for ages. They decided on a birthday for Hyun Jae-sshi. I have to admit I'm kind of interested in it as well. Strange girl that Hyun Jae. Makes me curious."

Woo Bin knew that with any other person that glare Ji Hoo was throwing his way would be enough to make them die a sudden death, but Woo Bin wasn't the Mafia prince of the F4 for nothing. He had his own "wolf" stare and knew very well to deflect them.

Though Ji Hoo often did not show it, Woo Bin knew how possessive he could get. Especially towards things that he declared his. It had started with his toys and then with his friends and women was a recent addition. There had been a reason why the great Jan Di triangle had lasted so long and it was not just because Jun Pyo was a stubborn ass fool who did not know how to let go. Ji Hoo, once he decided something was his, he latched on to it. Woo Bin was not too oblivious to notice the patterns that arose ever since Hyun Jae arrived.

Since she was spending more and more time around their circle of friends and family, Ji Hoo naturally was getting close to her. In fact, next to Yue and Jan Di, Hyun Jae seemed to be spending her spare time with the medical student. Woo Bin would normally not take credit, but for once he would actually like to take some. After all, he had been the one to shove Ji Hoo to start teaching the girl. It seemed to be a welcome distraction because from what Woo Bin could see, Ji Hoo was healthier now. It was only a matter of time before things developed, Woo Bin predicted.

"Have you discussed this with her?" Ji Hoo's voice was deadly calm and he chose to casually rifle through his paperwork. Woo Bin could not help the grin that flashed on his face before he quickly schooled into a neutral look.

"It wouldn't be a suprise party if we told her now would it?"

Before Ji Hoo could reply, Woo Bin stood up from the sofa and stretched, his long frame encompassing most of the office. "It'll be great ma bro. Don't worry. It won't be like that ball thing I threw for the twins. Low-key. She'll like that."

"And just how exactly do you-" Ji Hoo's voice was sharp but was interrupted with a knock on the door and speak of the devil Hyun Jae had appeared, a guitar strapped on her back.

"Annyeong," She greeted cheerfully, allbeit a bit breathlessly. Woo Bin had to admit, she looked kind of cute with her casual clothes and her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Hyun Jae-sshi!" He greeted warmly before pulling her into the room and giving her hand a kiss. Hyun Jae might not notice but Woo Bin certainly felt the electricity crackle from Ji Hoo's direction and he had to chuckle to himself. Sometimes, his friends were far too easy to manipulate.

"Woo Bin oppa, what are you doing?" Hyun Jae asked and her cheeks were red. Oh, the oppa was an excellent touch. Woo Bin had to congrulate himself again for convincing Hyun Jae to call him oppa a few days ago. Now it seemed they were a lot closer than before. A fact that would not be lost on Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin merely winked at Hyun Jae and straightened up. "Merely greeting my favorite hoobae." He jerked towards Ji Hoo now. "Though I'm sure I'm not entirely your favorite sunbae," he whispered in her ear making Hyun Jae blush even more.

"Woo Bin sunbae!" This time, Hyun Jae reverted to her usual honorific with him and Woo BIn chuckled once more. Yes, sometimes it was far too easy to tease his friends.

"Just kidding." He ruffled Hyun Jae's hair; she really was quite small. She would do Ji Hoo quite nicely, if Ji Hoo had enough sense to see it. No matter, all in good time.

"Well, it seems I might be interrupting, so I'd better go. Unless there's room for three?" Woo Bin asked and his voice was suggesting quite other things and that made Hyun Jae blush despite not knowing exactly what Woo Bin was talking about.

"I..I..don't.." she blabbered before Ji Hoo's cool voice interrupted.

"They're private lessons."

Woo Bin looked up now, eyebrow raised. He had no idea, but why did it seem that Ji Hoo seemed completely aware of what Woo Bin was doing and did not appreciate his efforts? Ji Hoo merely stared back at his friend, and raised an eyebrow on his own, conveying a silent message. Hyun Jae stood between the two of them, hands tight on the guitar straps, trying to read the situation. A brief silence before Woo Bin smiled again.

"No biggie, I was just teasing." He said easily before turning once more to Hyun Jae. "One last question. Sun or snow?"

"Huh?" Hyun Jae's perplexed face really was quite attractive, Woo Bin had no idea why he never found it cute before.

"Simple question, Hyun Jae-sshi. Sun or snow?"

Hyun Jae fidgeted as if afraid she might get the wrong answer. Her eyes drifted towards Ji Hoo who did not look her way but was still staring at Woo Bin as he was imagining several scenarios in which to end him.

"Snow I guess." Hyun Jae spoke now, choosing whichever came to her head. "I always liked snow." She added and to her relief, Woo BIn seemed to find her answer satisfactory for he clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Stay tuned then." He said mysteriously before looking up at Ji Hoo. Again a silent exchange before Woo Bin shrugged.

"It's going to be fine," He said in answer to Ji Hoo's silent admonishment before turning around and leaving the office with a wave.

"Be good you two."

Hyun Jae could only stare after him before she turned towards Ji Hoo now, some of her cheerfulness now gone. Ji Hoo could only stare at her back, his face once more inscrutable. He did not know it, but he actually agreed with some of Woo Bin's eternal thoughts. That Hyun Jae looked particularly attractive in casual wear. Better than that dress she was forced to wear a month ago. She was looking at him with apprehensive eyes once more, as if she wasn't sure he should be talking to her, and just like that, Ji Hoo's anger from her email disappeared for now. More than a few things between Woo Bin and Hyun Jae bothered him, but he was not about to start grilling Hyun Jae about it, lest he suddenly looked and sound like a madman.

Instead, he shrugged off his lab coat and turned to grab his coat before turning towards Hyun Jae.

"Dinner first?' He asked softly and Hyun Jae smiled brightly, that smile that seemed to be only reserved for him. Oh gods, he should stop thinking like that.

He managed to quell whatever affection Hyun Jae's reactions to him inspired for quite some time. That was before she started showing him a new song of hers and asking him to show her how to put in guitar. That was made Ji Hoo stop and realize.

He was in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter 16! ******Sorry for the relatively short chapter. Work has been crazy lately, and to be honest, I didn't hear a lot of excitement over the last chapter, so I wilted a bit. :P But no matter, I still love you and I present you with the beginnings of some sexual tension between Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae.****

****Awesome Woo Bin seeing things a mile away. And before you ask if he knows about Ji Hoo being Daddy Long Legs, I'm not about to tell you so soon. :D****

****Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the length, and I hope you give me some wonderful comments. I get more inspired to write the more I recieve your wonderful words. 3 Comet****


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Boys Over Flowers isn't mine. Though I wish it was. I'd have a sequel for it right away if I could. :D READ AND REVIEW. Otherwise, I'll hold the other chapters hostage. It would be nice to read reviews that aren't just "update soon", I mean I love them really, but it would be fantastic to hear more from you guys. Here's a virtual cupcake to tempt you~ :D**

* * *

"__Yobosaeyo?"__ Ji Hoo's soft voice spoke through his phone as he prepared to leave the hospital for the day. Two weeks after Woo Bin visited him, he still did not have an email from Hyun Jae. He was trying very hard to quell his impatience, knowing that the reason why Hyun Jae hasn't emailed lately was because she was extremely busy with school then work, then practice with him. So in a way, It was partially Ji Hoo's fault why Hyun Jae didn't have much time for "Daddy", and he was not going to be a fool and continue being impatient. In fact, he had all intention of making his way to have dinner at a certain porridge shop just to casually visit, but the phone call had stopped him.

"Yah, Ji Hoo!" Ji Hoo had to pull his phone a good distance away from his ear at the sudden shout from the other end. A rough sigh escaped his lips though he was having a hard time trying to stop his smile. Even though Jun Pyo called back home often, it was very rare that they spoke, since he was often talking to Jan Di. It was actually a nice suprise that he was calling Ji Hoo.

"Jun Pyo. So you do know how to use the phone."

"Yah! What are you talking about? Of course I know how to-YOU!" Jun Pyo's angry shout required Ji Hoo to pull the phone away again, but this time, he was laughing.

"How have you been?" He asked his best friend now as the heir of Shinwa Company easily forgot his anger. Jun Pyo on the other hand also had gotten his initial excitement in talking to his best friend for his tone returned to normal and expressed his state in America, and that was he was doing fine.

"So. I have heard something from Woo Bin." Jun Pyo started and Ji Hoo hesitated. That didn't sound too well. If it was from Woo Bin, there was a very big chance that it would be quite exaggerated. If it was about Hyun Jae...

"He's planning a trip to New Caledonia for Ga Eul's graduation celebration. I don't know why Woo Bin is the one planning, it's not as if Ga Eul is __his __girlfriend, but then Woo Bin and Yi Jeong shared a lot of things..."

Ji Hoo interrupted him there, knowing he might say something that would not sit well with Jan Di if she heard. "I didn't know he was."

That diverted Jun Pyo as expected and he snorted at the phone. "Yah, some things don't change. You still don't pay attention." Jun Pyo teased to which Ji Hoo did not reply except a roll of his eyes and waited for Jun Pyo to go on, since in the aspect of some things not changing, Jun Pyo still liked being the center of attention.

"So, Woo Bin told me to fix my schedule as well as Yi Jeong's, but that __pabo__ is locked up in his private studio in Sweden so I can't hold of him." Jun Pyo elaborated and Ji Hoo waited for him to continue preferring not to leave his office at the moment and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"So!" And there was that familiar enthusiasm in his words that even after almost three years of not hearing in person, Ji Hoo could discern that meant Jun Pyo was cooking up yet another brilliant idea of his.

"I decided to ship everybody to Sweden." Goo Jun Pyo said it so casually as if he was merely talking about a trip to the local convenience store. "As a suprise for both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Jan Di would appreciate it don't you think?"

Ahh. So there it was. Ji Hoo had began to wonder where the sudden thoughtfulness for Ga Eul came from, and although Jun Pyo was not cruel or indifferent to Jan Di's best friend in any way or form, Ji Hoo knew his personality well enough that he honestly had serious tunnel vision when it came to Jan Di. Ji Hoo knew that feeling well enough of course. Still, you had to give credit to Jun Pyo for his efforts. At least his devotion for Jan Di meant her friends were also getting benefited.

"Hmm." Was all he answered however. In as much as Ji Hoo had already accepted Jun Pyo and Jan Di's relationship, there was still a part of him that was slightly offended about how oblivious Jun Pyo was and rubbed his relationship in Ji Hoo's face. Ji Hoo knew his best friend didn't mean anything by it, and most probably didn't realize it, but there was no stopping the tinges of resentment there.

Suddenly, whatever cheeriness Ji Hoo felt when Jun Pyo disappeared. He thought he was mature enough to get rid of his grudges. After all, he was slowly able to look at Jan Di without feeling that gnawing longing, desperate for acceptance. He thought he was mature enough to talk to Jun Pyo without wanting to punch him, but apparently, no matter how educated Ji Hoo was, being heartbroken disregarded any sort of maturity.

Thankfully, Ji Hoo was spared of any chance to come up with any excuse to stop talking to Jun Pyo, because after he rattled off his plans about their little get together, Jun Pyo had to hang up because he had some business to attend to. The copper-haired medical student was able to mumur his goodbyes and churn out a positive response to Jun Pyo's invitation before the latter hung up and Ji Hoo resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room.

It was just too much. He __knew__ he should no longer feel this way. Not after __years__ of getting used to the idea that when Jun Pyo came back, Jan Di would be the first person to meet him and they would finally be together. Ji Hoo knew that his two best friends deserved to be together and he already __cried__ enough when he let go of Jan Di, but it wasn't that easy. Emotions as strong as those he felt for Jan Di were not that easy to swith off. But oh how he wanted to. He just wanted it to end.

Sighing roughly now, Ji Hoo knew it would do him no good moping in his office. So he stood up, pocketed his cellphone and shrugged on his favorite white coat and wrenched his office door open, intending to head home and go mope there. At least that was his intention before he bumped into somebody.

Automatically, Ji Hoo's hands leapt forward to catch the smaller body in front of him who seemed to be just passing quite near his doorway when he walked out of his office.

"__Kwenchana?"__ He asked, his voice concerned. As distracted as he was, it was no excuse to randomly bump into somebody and cause them bodily harm. After all what kind of doctor would he be?

At his voice, the person looked up, pushing away her long brown hair to look up at him quizzically. Ji Hoo blinked to see it was Hyun Jae whom he caught in his arms.

"Ji Hoo sunbae." She greeted, and it was so warm and welcoming, Ji Hoo could merely stare. No one had ever greeted him with the sincerity that was seen in Hyun Jae's face. It made her face glow and it made Ji Hoo think that he was the only one in the world. That and the fact that his arms were currently around Hyun Jae's slight waist, Ji Hoo had to bite back the feeling of rightness this position was suddenly bringing him.

"Hyun Jae-sshi." Ji Hoo had to kick himself at the return of his manners and he reluctantly let go of her. Hyun Jae also seemed to realize what happened because she blushed, prettily so, before looking up at him, her hands tugging on her long hair loose from its usual haphazard bun.

She bowed to him and smiled again, this time a lot shyer than her first smile, but nonetheless just as welcoming. "I was just on the way to see Jan Di unnie, but it seemed she left already."

Jan Di again. Ji Hoo tried hard to hide his frown but Hyun Jae seemed to have noticed it, because she tilted her head to one side, watching him.

"Is there something wrong Ji Hoo sunbae?" Her voice was solicitious and kind and Ji Hoo struggled to check in his temper. He shook his head and he knew his silence might be alarming so he forced himself to focus on Hyun Jae instead.

She really was quite small, smaller than both Jan Di and Ga Eul who were of average height. Hyun Jae on the other hand was possibly a head shorter than they were, so she stood only up to his chest, so she was looking up at him. She was wearing non-descript clothes that were nonetheless far too big for her, and Ji Hoo had to wonder if they were borrowed. In fact, the headphones slung across her neck was a pair Ji Hoo recognized as Ga Eul's and Ji Hoo now fully began to wonder if Hyun Jae ever bought something for herself alone, and if any of those things were new. Her hair, now that she let it loose, fell past her shoulders and it was wavy from always getting tied. In fact, save for the slight braid on the side of her face, this was the first time Ji Hoo ever saw her with her hair down. She was smiling at him still, and with that slight smile coupled with her delicate features, she struck Ji Hoo, as always as a woman who was quite capable of standing up on her own, but was quite tired of doing so. This realization strangely made Ji Hoo's temper calm down.

"Have you eaten?" Ji Hoo asked and he had to bite the inside of his cheek at the thought that whenever he and Hyun Jae met, it was always opened with a question about food.

Hyun Jae on the other hand, shrugged, answering his question. That no, she hadn't eaten, but she did not expect him to feed her. How easily attuned he was to her gestures, something that in the past Ji Hoo only noticed in his closest friends. He needed to cheer up and he was wondering what food he would like to improve his mood.

"Pancakes." He murmured and Hyun Jae looked up, not at all bothered by his sudden silence, as well as the fact that she was supposed to be looking for Jan Di.

"Pancakes?" Hyun Jae echoed, looking up thoughtfully, hands on the insides of her over-sized cardigan. "They're sweet, but it's fleeting. Temporary satisfaction." She shrugged, looking back at Ji Hoo suprising him again with her insight despite her age and inexperience of the world. Ji Hoo found himself grinning, feeling his temper finally calm down.

"What do you suggest then?"

Hyun Jae shrugged once more, her face full of mischief, Ji Hoo had to wonder exactly where all that optimism came from. She had such little things in her life. How did she get on with it?

"Anything really. As long as it fills the stomach, then it should be fine right?"

Ji Hoo blinked then laughed, unable to control the sudden mirth her response brought. It was such a sudden, unexpected laugh that those passerby actually stopped to stare and look at Dr. Yoon. It had been quite a rare thing to actually hear him laugh, and it was actually quite a nice laugh.

Ji Hoo on his part laughed because once again, Hyun Jae displayed that combination of naivety as well as wisdom that was all her own. It really had been quite silly to put sentiment on such a thing as pancakes. He had eaten them because of Seo Hyun, he had wanted to feel close to her, then with Jan Di, it had become their thing. It was strange how Hyun Jae effectively made him change his opinion about it.

It was that ability of hers that found the two of them in Hongdae later that afternoon, in a restaurant famous for thier cheap but filling food. JI Hoo had brought her there, and pushed back his plans of going home after Hyun Jae expressed she was supposed to be having dinner with Jan Di. Ji Hoo had taken liberty and ordered all the house specialties, insisting Hyun Jae eat it all despite her obvious reluctance of making him pay for her food.

After Ji Hoo assured her with a silent gesture that it was fine for her to eat all the food brought before her, Hyun Jae had dug in, with the occasional shy glance up at him, nibbling on the food, and Ji Hoo had to smile at her attempts to look unimpressed by it all. He leaned forward as she was taking yet another nibble of a piece of lettuce, catching her off guard.

"As long as it is filling, it shouldn't matter right?" He echoed her words and she grinned at him, nodding happily now, taking a forkful of pasta in her month.

It shouldn't be interesting, but Ji Hoo hadn't met a woman as slight and small-figured as Hyun Jae who could eat so much food. The price didn't matter, but Ji Hoo really couldn't figure out where all of the food went. Next to Ha Jae Kyung, Hyun Jae's stomach seemed like a bottomless pit.

Nevertheless, she smiled ant thanked him profusely for the meal when she was finished down to the strawberry shortcake for dessert smiling happily at him.

"Thank you Ji Hoo sunbae." She grinned, her eyes sparkling, and as cute as she looked smiling at him, her words echoed far too much of Jan Di's own words countless deeds before and Ji Hoo found his bad mood returning.

"Hyun Jae-sshi." He spoke now, as he stood up from his seat after he had paid for their meal.

"Yes Ji Hoo sunbae?" Hyun Jae cocked her head to one side curiously, noticing the seriousness of his voice.

"You don't have to call me sunbae."

Confusion wrought over Hyun Jae's face, making her tug on the ends of her hair, like he knew she did when she nervous. Ji Hoo found himself finding a way to reassure her.

"How about oppa?" He blurted the words out before he even realized it and Hyun Jae blinked, her own face echoing his surprise.

Oppa was far too intimate they both knew it, especially since they were not related by blood or in a relationship 59like that. A blush stained Hyun Jae's cheeks, and Ji Hoo tried to figure out a way to retract his offer without offending her.

"Would it be okay.." Hyun Jae murmured now taking matters into her hands. "Since we have known each other for quite some time, would it be okay to call you by your name? And you can call me by mine?" Her cheeks were really red now but Ji Hoo was strangely cheered up by the sight. So he was not the only one confused and flustered about the moment they just shared. That was a whole lot better than anything unrequited, Ji Hoo was pleased to note.

"I would be honored, Hyun Jae-yah."

His words, if it were possible made Hyun Jae blush even more and Ji Hoo resisted teasing her some more and waited patiently for her to recover herself. They had left the restaurant and were walking along the streets of Hongdae, the afternoon slowly turning to dusk. Hyun Jae, had recovered from her blushing and they were walking in an amiable and comfortable silence, took a deep breath of the evening air.

"I love dusk." She whispered with her eyes closed. "It's like you're holding your breath and waiting for something to happen. Don't you think so?"

Ji Hoo who had been watching her with a rather fond smile, merely nodded. Hyun Jae seemed not bothered by his wordless reply for she closed her eyes once more and stretched her arms at her sides, as if drinking the twilight in. "It's when anybody could be anybody, and nobody would be watching." She murmured before looking back at him.

"So, Ji Hoo-yah, this is my thank you to you. For tonight." She grinned and pulled him towards the almost deserted park. "It's okay to be mad. And angry at the world once in a while. Here, at twilight, you could be. And I won't judge." She smiled at him before making her way towards the swings and seating herself in one of them. Far away from him so he could have a few moments, and close enough if he wanted to talk. And in that moment, Ji Hoo knew that her thank you was far more precious than store bought restaurant food.

Ji Hoo closed his eyes now and just let himsel feel all his frustrations and anger and sadness from that one phone call from his best friend. He had never let himsel feel the unfairness of it all, and in a way he was scared of doing so. He had always been the good guy, always been the knight, and to feel any resentment and anger was unlike the image he projected. Hyun Jae saw that something was wrong with him, and rather than forcing him to tell her, she helped him as best as she knew how. By allowing him to be himself for just a few moments. Allowed him to feel.

He stood there, breathing in the slightly autumn air, with his eyes closed and listening to Hyun Jae's feet scuffling against the ground as she swung back in forth. It was oddly comforting and Ji Hoo felt the tension leave his muscles as he expelled all the emotions in one big rush of breath.

Behind him, Hyun Jae's softly singing voice reminded Ji Hoo that he was not alone and he looked back to find her still swinging back and forth, this time humming a song that sounded very familiar, at the same time it wasn't. Funny how Ji Hoo seemed to be more attuned to music at the same time not so when he was with Hyun Jae.

"Feel better?" She asked when he took the swing next to her and he nodded, smiling once at seeing her smile. A silence fell between them fell again and it was comfortable. This was something Ji Hoo found quite nice when he was with Hyun Jae. As much as she was a chatty being when it was merited, she also did not mind silences and during their practices, there were times that the two of them didn't need to talk. For Ji Hoo who had a bit of difficulty relating to people he wasn't close to, it was a blessing. Thos silences allowed him to study Hyun Jae too and he found himself feeling better and better for his decision about "adopting" her.

For now, it seemed Hyun Jae wanted to break the silence for she cleared her throat and looked up as she swang, the dusk around them slowly turning to night.

"When I was small," She began, preferring to look at the sky than at him at the moment. "I hated playgrounds. I so badly wanted to be able to play in them, but whenever I did, the other children who had their Ommas and Appas would come and ask me where mine was and I could never answer them." A wry smile crossed her face.

"At first I would come up with ridiculous lies. Saying Omma was busy being a company president, or a famous singer, she couldn't come and watch over me. Or Appa was busy being the president of Korea or being a soldier that he couldn't come see me as well. Those kind of lies." Hyun Jae shrugged and yet he saw how she was having a hard time maintaining a casual air.

"When the other kids realized I was lying, I was not welcome in playgrounds anymore. They called me dirty, unwanted, things like that. You get that a lot when you're an orphan, you know?"

No. Ji Hoo didn't exactly know. Yes, his parents died, but he had had his friends who protected him from any malicious words of his peers. But he knew the feeling. He had it for so many years when he felt his grandfather had abandoned him. So he nodded, waiting for Hyun Jae to finish her story.

"So for the longest time, I hated playgrounds. It was only when I discovered this place did I begin to love them again." She smiled at him now, her story finished. Ji Hoo returned the sad smile with his own and he too felt the words come to him. In the darkness of the night, it inspired confidences and it really did feel that in this playground they were alone in the world.

"I hated my birthdays. Still do." Ji Hoo murmured, copying her and looking up at the sky. "The rest of my friends hate theirs too, but I especially hated mine. With the others' birthdays, they would at least get their parents to attend and show affection that they didn't get to do the rest of the year they were gone. Since I turned five, my parents were no longer there to wish me any sort of affection. For every birthday until I reached 10, my birthday wish was to have them alive and my family back together again." Another deep sigh.

He had never told anybody that before, not even Jan Di, and it felt extremely liberating. Hyun Jae was a quiet presence next to him before she spoke, her words soft and comforting.

"Then you must be luckier than them. At least you know that even if they are already gone, they loved you very much. How sad must it be for your friends who loved their parents very much but never felt the same from them, even though they were alive.

Ji Hoo nodded, having come up with that conclusion years ago, during a particularly difficult birthday. That was the year Seo Hyun left for Paris.

Hyun Jae had that fragile look in her eyes again before it was replaced with a cynical that Ji Hoo was familiar with. It was the same expression he wore when he looked at the mirror.

"I don't know what I feel about my birthday, seeing as I don't have one. To be honest, I don't think I want one. It reminds me too much of what I lost or what I never had." She shrugged. "Yue keeps asking me about my birthday, but I honestly don't remember. The only memories of my childhood that I have are all flashes. And most of nightmares." A grimace and she swung a few times before she spoke again, and it was only after Ji Hoo asked her a question.

"Not even one?"

Hyun Jae shook her head. "Nothing. No memory of any birthday. I think I have an idea when though. I noticed I get more nightmares during the winter season, so my birthday must be around that. I don't know why, but I feel like something bad happened during my birthday a long time ago, but like I said, I don't remember, and I really don't want to know. I think I am better not knowing." She smiled at him, a small smile, but this time Ji Hoo couldn't return it. He was feeling an unreasonable amount of dread and it was centered around Hyun Jae's birthday and his and her friends' plans for it.

"Hyun Jae-yah," Ji Hoo spoke and he didn't stop to think how natural her name fell from his lips. "About your birthday. Yue and Jan Di..."

Hyun Jae interrupted him with a small laugh. "Yes, Jan Di unnie and Yue seemed to be intent in celebrating my birthday, but I think I dissuaded them. So I don't have anything to worry about. I trust them to listen my words about not wanting to celebrate my non-existent birthday."

Somehow, Ji Hoo knew otherwise. Woo BIn had expressed that th plans were still very much ongoing and Ji Hoo was trying to find a way on how to alert her of this fact but she was standing up from the swing, yawning and stretching.

"I'm sorry Ji Hoo-yah," This time, he noticed how _his_ name came easily to _her _lips. He felt inordinately pleased about that. "But I have this really early class tomorrow with music application and I can't be late. I have been warned before." She stuck out her tongue and Ji Hoo found himself laughing.

"You live right next to the Music department." He chastised gently and Hyun Jae had the decency to blush. "But the dorm's bed! It's so tempting, so nice. I can't be parted with it!" She defended and Ji Hoo laughed once more. In fact, all the way back to Shinwa Dormitory, (Ji Hoo dropping Hyun Jae off) they spent the trip laughing and only it was when he was at home did Ji Hoo remember he had forgotten to warn her about her suprise birthday party.

* * *

**A/N: And this is where I leave you guys for a while. Suspense. :D Leave me nice reviews and I might update quicker? 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Because it's Kim Hyun Joong's birthday today, I'd like to celebrate by posting up a chapter in his honor. Happy Birthday oppa! 3 Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Ne,_ Jun Pyo." Woo Bin acquiesced on the phone as he made his way across the spacious lobby of the Il Shin Enterprises main office. He had been called in for an "emergency" meeting with the CEO, and unfortunately for the Mafia prince, that CEO was his father. Woo Bin knew for a fact that there hadn't been any problems with managing and the sales of his department, more so the rest of the company, so this emergency meeting could only be a personal one. His father, though very much cautious about mixing his personal life with that of business, seemed to be breaking his own rules by calling on this meeting.

Woo Bin had been talking to Jun Pyo about the change of plans for their Chuseok holidays, and Woo Bin had to hand it to his friend, if there was ever an expert at planning extravagant vacations it was the heir of Shinwa Corporation. Woo Bin had to quickly adjust his plans to make room for whatever Jun Pyo was planning. Woo Bin wasn't complaining. It had been quite some time since the last time they were able to get together, and as much as he understood they were all starting to lead separate lives, it was a good idea now and then to catch up and keep the friendship alive.

Woo Bin hung up now, after ending the conversation with Jun Pyo. Judging by Jun Pyo's eager tone and voice, the F4 leader was all looking forward to this trip, for several reasons. Of course it would no longer be an F4 trip if they didn't bring Ga Eul and Jan Di along, so Woo Bin was pretty sure this trip was going to be quite entertaining. For him more than some. But for now, he had some business to take care off and judging by the look that his father's secretary threw him as he emerged from the elevator, it wasn't good.

"You called for me Abeoji?" Woo Bin announced his presence, knocking on the ancient oak doors his father had a penchant for and waited for him to look up from whatever he was working on to acknowledge him. Years of being subjected to this treatment at his father's office had honed Woo Bin's patience and he merely stood there waiting for whatever his father was going to say.

"Sit down, Woo Bin."

Now that certainly was surprising. Of all the meetings Song Chul-Moo conducted with his son, he never once asked Woo Bin to sit down. Woo Bin merely stared, unable to react for a few seconds, looking uncomprehendingly at his father before Song Chul-Moo stood up from his own desk and indicated once more for Woo Bin to sit down, this time wordlessly, but enough for Woo Bin to get the hint that this was going to be a serious conversation.

"How is Kim Hyun Jae-ssi?" were the elder Song's first words after Woo Bin sat on one of the plush leather seats that Woo Bin blinked surprised.

"She seems to be fine." Woo Bin answered his father, his voice calm, tinted with curiosity but otherwise showing no other indication the topic of their conversation was anything surprsing to him. "Yue and Tsuki would of course could give a better update than I do, _abeoji_."

Song Chul-Moo waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Your sisters can't be bothered with this information. There's a reason why I asked you."

Silence stretched as father and son exchanged glances, the latter trying to discern exactly what the former was trying to say with the silence. A few more moments of such silence before Woo Bin looked away, seemingly disinterested. He had learned ago that to show any emotion in front of his father was going to be deemed as a weakness.

"You seem quite interested in her, _abeoji_." Woo Bin spoke neutrally now, keeping his voice even. "You know something about her that her friends seem not to." It was a long shot, a wild guess, but apparently Woo Bin's interrogating skills had gotten better because his father gave a somewhat agreeing noise before he reached for a folder from his desk.

"Before I show you this, do you absolutely trust this girl?" His father asked seriously and Woo Bin was quick to reply,knowing the answer exaclty. "I hardly trust anybody outside of my family." Words that had been practically drilled onto his head since he was very young. Still, they had the desired effect for Song Chul-Moo handed the folder to him and Woo Bin took it, curiosity peaked once more.

He opened the folder and eyes quickly scanned the contents. Whatever surprise he recieved from the information, he gave no indication but instead looked up to meet his father's eyes once more. "What do you want me to do with this?" Only the slight tightening of his hand on the folder said anything about what kind of information he was holding in his hand. And judging by Song Chul-Moo's sudden cold smile, Woo Bin knew exactly what was expected of him.

"Her parents may be dead, but there is a chance she remembers that day." A few words that held so much threats, Woo Bin frowned.

"She was barely two years old. How would a child remember anything?" This time Woo Bin's polite tone was gone, and he met his father's cold look with one of his own.

Song Chul-Moo shrugged. "That, is no longer my problem but yours. I trust you will handle this situation with care, Woo Bin." He turned back to his desk, an indication that the conversation was over. Woo Bin studied his father's back for a few moments before he too stood, all business-like once more, poker face on.

"Very well, _abeoji_." Was all he said before he exited the room, gripping that brown folder in his hands, weighing the decision to actually tell his other friends about what he just discovered about their fledgling musician. Worse yet, if he should tell Ji Hoo.

* * *

Dear Daddy-long-legs,

How are you? I hope you are getting ready for the holidays, Chuseok is coming up and everybody around me are already whispering amongst themselves their plans for the holidays. As for me, well, Chuseok is the one time of the year I remember fondly from the orphanage (yes including Christmas!). Now that I know you have a generous nature, I'm sure it was you who sent the boxes of songpyeon every year for all the orphans, and everybody always got one or two. It was the only time I recall my childhood where we could play outside the whole day and not get reprimanded though we were supposed to be thankful. Aside from those wonderful songpyeon, I guess I loved Chuseok the most because I didn't have to do chores. I'm a selfish little beast, Daddy but you already knew that didn't you? But I do love Chuseok, and just to prove to you that I can be nice, I would like you to give my warmest regards to the orphanage when you visit them this Wednesday. (I guess I am feeling nostalgic)

Anyway Daddy, I shall describe to you some of the past week's events and I hope you would be able to get a sense of what I have been doing. Before I do that though, here is another deposit slip to show you that I am still working at the porridge shop. I am learning a lot about jjuk making! I shall send you some if you care to tell me you address?

In other news, my studies are steadily getting some improvement, I have moved on from the complex pieces to even more complex pieces in the piano, so that means that I have made some improvement right? You must not think that I haven't been studying Daddy, I have been, and earnestly so, thanks to Ji Hoo sunbae's efforts to teach me. I honestly think he is a better teacher than my music application teacher, but I must not say that out loud so as not to cause offense.

Speaking of Ji Hoo sunbae, something has happened recently and I would really like your help in figuring it out Daddy. I have told you about the F4 right? Apparently, I have underestimated their popularity because a few days ago, I caught a few students from Shinwa following me everywhere and when I asked them if I could do anything to help them, they just smiled at me and went on their way. Have you head of anything as strange as that? And! That's not all, this pattern continued for several days, people following me all over campus and not telling me why. I knew for a fact that they weren't Music Department students, because we pretty much know each other already. Some of them came from Shinwa High too! How did I know this, Daddy? Some of the rather brave ones approached me and asked if they could have a picture with me. I asked them for what since nobody had ever done that since I arrived in Shinwa, and they said it was for the High school paper. Strange!

Thankfully, Yue answered all my suspicions one day when we were having lunch together and she looked at me with one of her scary, all-knowing looks and said with such a calm voice that it was because of me being friends with the members of the F4, I could only stare back at her.

I don't understand, Daddy. Is there really such a heirarchy amongst the chaebol families? Though of course, I know how impressive Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae could get (I have witnessed them flashing their money like it was spare change) but I didn't know some people would just consider them based on that. They're still normal people to me, at least as normal as any person with that much money could be, so I didn't understand how Yue said it was a big deal I was friends with them. (Well, not after I realized that she was probably pertaining to the fact that I don't have a penny in my name and that the only reason I'm in Shinwa in the first place was because of _you. _So, in short, I really don't understand how I could be any source of fascination or popularity if the source of it was somebody else.

I told Yue this and she just smiled at me, saying that I would understood soon, but I still don't. Would you care to explain it to me Daddy?

Because since that day, I have had several people come up to me to invite me to places that I have no idea where and with whom I have never spoken to before. Is this really how popular the F4 are? I have never thought of it before. I had asked Jan Di unnie about it the last time she visited me and Ga Eul unnie at the jjuk shop. Ga Eul unnie burst out laughing but Jan Di unnie smiled at me sympathetically and advised me to just keep my head up. As much as I valued Jan Di unnie's advise more than anything, why do I feel like they were hiding something from me?

I don't easily get frustrated Daddy, and at first the attention was somewhat nice, since hardly anybody noticed me when I first entered Shinwa, with the exception of Yue. But after almost a week of such treatment, from random strangers I was losing my patience. I really don't understand why they would crowd around me so asking me questions about the 2 members of the F4, if I had met the others, and when they found out I was friends with Jan Di unnie too they kept asking me for her number as well. I didn't know being a friend of theirs was such a coveted position! I mean, they were very nice to me and welcoming, I thought that anybody could be their friend. Apparently not Daddy, because aside from those "admirers" I had more than a few people (girls mostly) come up to me and demand exactly what I did to be able to get Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae's attention and when I admitted I first met them at my musical recital they looked at me with such disdain in their faces I was too shocked to reply to anything after that. How could they hate me for saying the truth?

To be honest Daddy, I really wanted for most of them to go away after that. They were making such a big deal out of everything and as much as I know how blessed my life has been since I entered Shinwa, I really didn't want strangers analyzing everything I did. Which has happened the last few weeks, and not even about my music too! Everything from how I dressed and where I went, they followed and analyzed me and I couldn't help but ask Yue when it would end. Yue didn't tell me much but cheered me up with some ice cream and told me it will get better as soon as people have another thing to gossip about. She failed to mention to me that the F4 seems to be a favorite topic of gossip, and by association me.

As if that wasn't bad enough Daddy, Ji Hoo sunbae added to whatever rumors that have been circling around campus when he fetched me from the Music Department the Friday before holidays started. We always met during Fridays, but it was almost always away from campus, or at least away from my college department. I don't know why, but he had chosen that Friday before the holidays to come meet me at my side of Shinwa this time around, and that was during the height of the rumors and gossip.

I have never seen him in his motorcycle before, but apparently my classmates and other schoolmates seem to have because they recognized the revving of his motorcyle engine and knew it was Ji Hoo sunbae even before he parked in front of the Music Department. I have to admit, he did look cool with that white motorcycle and I was smiling in greeting when he called my name, but I couldn't help but shuffle awkwardly at the too-interested looks on my classmates faces when I approached him. Ji Hoo sunbae on the other hand, seemed not to think anything of it, but merely asked me in his usual calm and polite manner about my day which unfortunately I replied somewhat stuntedly, trying to shield myself from view from the numerous camera phones that had popped up. For some weird reason, Ji Hoo sunbae merely smiled at my actions and handed me his spare helmet, declaring it might help. I could only look at him helplessly, becuase he seemed at ease with everything, and I knew he was a man who valued his privacy.

Nevertheless I placed the helmet on and he gestured me to get on and I could only stare uncomprehendingly at him.

"Aren't we going to practice?" I asked him and the pleasant look on his face dimmed somewhat.

"Not tonight," he said to me, still with that calm look on his face, ignoring the student who was inching closer and closer to him to take a picture of him astride his motorcycle. "Jan Di wants to meet with us tonight for dinner. She said you needed a break from all of this." He gestured at the crowd and I knew I winced after the shrieking such a idle gesture invoked.

Somehow, Ji Hoo sunbae's words made me smile and nod and I made to hop on behind him on his bike before I caught some of his muttered words, that I'm not entirely sure I would have heard, "Better me taking you there, rather somebody else and make a bigger mess."

'I'm sorry?" I had asked out loud but he merely shook his head and placed his own helmet on after throwing me a quick reassuring smile. "Nothing. Hold on tight."

By now, I knew Ji Hoo sunbae liked to take his time with things, but apparently that cautiousness does not follow through to his motorcycle driving, because the minute we reached the highway, he revved his engine so fast that I had to cling to the sides of the motorcycle to avoid falling off.

Ji Hoo sunbae seemed to be acting quite differently that day because Daddy, he reached for my hands when we reached a stop light and wrapped them around his waist, muttering something about safety. I knew I retorted about his speed _being _the safety issue but I don't think he heard me because he shot off the streetsof Seoul, with me clinging on for dear life at his back.

During that time Daddy, I didn't mind so much. Ji Hoo sunbae's driving made me forget about the stress I was having from school and I knew that Chuseok was coming up so I knew I would be alone at Shinwa while my classmates would otherwise be going home for the holidays. I was rather cheered up by that fact until the rest of the evening panned out.

We reached our destination for the night, and I was surprised it was quite familiar. We had pulled up at the entrance to the F4 lounge and I know my confusion must have shown in my face because Ji Hoo sunbae gave me a somewhat grim smile.

"It'll be okay."

Somehow his words made me a bit fearful as I took off his helmet, but at that time I was still feeling the rush of being able to escape the zoo that was Shinwa University.

"You worry too much Ji Hoo-ah." I told him hoping to get a smile out of him, but Ji Hoo sunbae, after alighting from the motorcyle and tucking our helmets under one arm merely gave me a serious gaze as if he thought otherwise. Before I could go in and possibly assess whatever it was that Jan Di unnie wanted to tell me, (I thought it must be about the rumours and she was finally giving me some actual helpful advice), Ji Hoo sunbae pulled me aside just before we entered.

"Listen, Hyun Jae-ah, I promised them I would help, because they assured me this won't stress you but..."

I could never really understand the meaning of that sentence because Yue suddenly came out of the building and was ushering me inside. Before I knew it Yue was pulling me along the corridors, which I didn't understand because I knew the way like I knew the way to get to my dorms, so I tried to tug back my hand wanting Yue to stop and at least act normally, but by then it was too late.

Up til now Daddy, I really don't understand what happened to me. One minute, I was standing in the doorway to the lounge, which for some weird reason, dark except for candles floating in the dark. _Birthday candles_. Then somebody was singing Happy Birthday (possibly Tsuki) but I didn't fully remember or register everything. Because the minute I saw those candles floating in the dark and heard a voice singing happy birthday, my body suddenly froze and my mind was flashing images that clearly didn't belong in that room or moment.

Somebody was singing at first, and it was happy, I could smell the candles burning as well as the chocolate of the cake, but before I could blow the candles away in my mind, there were crashing sounds, like breaking glass and doors and a woman's voice yelling and screaming, for her husband, then my name and it was so loud, so overwhelming, I tried to shut my ears and eyes to the sound but I couldn't, I was frozen in that moment, in the dark, with those frightening sounds around me then I felt somebody standing before me, and I couldn't breathe, I could still hear the screaming...

The next thing I knew Daddy, I was lying down, I could feel a mattress beneath me, but it was not as dark. I was feeling oddly tired, like I had done all the chores at the orphanage in a day, so I was a bit disoriented and groggy. I couldn't remember what happened exactly daddy and that was what scared was still dark out, so I knew that it was still the same night, or at least I hoped it was. I was still dressed in the clothes I wore earlier that day, with the exception that there was now a bandage along the length of my arm. There was a lamp next to me, and it seemed I was alone, in a hospital cot or bed. At the foot of my bed, the door was left slightly ajar and I could hear voices coming from them and I could tell they were arguing in low, hushed voices but they were voices that I recognized.

"_I told you countless times it was a bad idea...!"_ That was Ji Hoo sunbae's voice and that was the angriest I had ever heard him, and judging by Jan Di unnie's rather desperate tone, she hadn't either

_"But sunbae...we honestly didn't know.."_

_"She told you she didn't want a birthday party didn't she? And you ignored her...!"_

This time several voices were mixed into the fray and I could hear Yue's voice, as well as her brother's and Ga Eul unnie's voice to try to stop the rising argument.

"_It wasn't just Jan Di's idea, sunbae..."_

_"Oppa, I thought Hyun Jae was just being shy like she usually is about these things..."_

_"Ji Hoo, maybe you need to calm down a bit.."_

I tried to catch the rest of the conversation but I must have fallen into unconsciousness again because the next thing I know, Ji Hoo sunbae was at my bedside, and he was holding my unbandaged arm in his hand and was checking my pulse. His copper hair was over his forehead and I was itching to push it back to see how serious he looked (which I had a pretty good idea) but I couldn't because he was holding my free arm and my bandaged arm was sore.

"Is my heart still beating?" I joked, but I didn't expect my voice to sound so weak and I grimaced at the scratchiness. Ji Hoo sunbae, instead of smiling at me, merely grimaced once more, but this time, throwing the look over at the doorway, where the rest of my friends were gathered. Jan Di unnie wasn't looking at me, but at Ji Hoo sunbae and her face was still fearful, so I must not have imagined the whispered argument a while ago? I wasn't too sure how long ago it was Daddy. Ga Eul unnie had her hand on Jan Di unnie's sleeve and was tugging it, but at the same time she was giving me an apologetic look. Woo Bin sunbae stood at the side, his arms crossed and looking as grim as I have ever seen him too. But I was looking at Yue and Tsuki who were hovering anxiously at the foot of the bed with identical fearful looks. I swear Daddy, even Yue had tears at the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked ignoring the scratchiness of my throat. My question seemed to have been the wrong question to ask because Jan Di unnie flinched and Yue and Tsuki burst out into speech, trying to speak over each other.

"We're really sorry Hyun Jae!" Tsuki cried, obviously very distressed and I could only stare at her surprised. I still didn't know what happened Daddy so I could only accept their apologies with more than a little confusion.

"I thought you were just joking about not wanting to celebrate your birthday and we went ahead and planned a party for you..." Yue spoke quietly, not as distressed as her sister in tone, but her face said it all.

"What happened?" I whispered now, looking at the unnies, because aside from the fear and the somewhat numbed pain I was feeling in my arm, I couldn't remember anything about what happened. This time, it was Woo Bin sunbae who spoke and his voice was cool and calm, like how Ji Hoo sunbae would usually speak, and I couldn't understand what that meant.

"You had a panic attack." He said simply, his face closed of any emotion. "You started shaking on the spot, and then screaming. We tried to calm you down but we couldn't. I couldn't," He said grimly and I could only stare. I knew for a fact how strong Woo Bin sunbae was, I had heard stories from Yue how he would beat up any guy who insulted her and Tsuki, so him telling me that he couldn't calm me down shocked me.

"You knocked down some vases during your fit." It was Jan Di unnie who spoke now and I focused my eyes on her. Somehow, I could feel Ji Hoo sunbae's grip on my hand to tighten and I avoided looking at him, afraid to see whatever anger he had for me then.

"I'm sorry," I said now, looking at everybody, a blush of embarrassment in my cheeks. "I didn't mean to break things. And I didn't mean to spoil your plans-" I started to say but Ji Hoo sunbae's unusually harsh voice interrupted me and I could only stare at him, part in awe and part-afraid at the anger in his face.

"_You_ shouldn't be the one apologizing." Was all he said before he returned to checking my pulse and I could only stare at the top of his head before Jan Di unnie's voice spoke and pulled my attention back to her.

"I'm..sorry..Hyun Jae," She spoke now, and if the atmosphere wasn't so serious I would have laughed out loud at how pained sh e looked saying those words.

Around her, my other friends quickly repeated their apologies, with the exception of Woo Bin sunbae who merely gave a grave nod after the others. Ji Hoo sunbae had stood abruptly after Jan Di unnie spoke and muttered about coming back to check on my condition later, I could only watch him go and Woo Bin followed after saying he would check up on _him, _noticing my own worried expression.

An awkward silence stretched around the hospital room, or at least I thought it was. I looked at Jan Di unnie now in askance, wondering where I was exactly.

"It's Ji Hoo sunbae's haraboji's clinic.' Ga Eul answered for her and I could feel my frown. I have known Ji Hoo sunbae for at least two months and I didn't even know he had a grandfather! Another silence stretched at that, and suddenly I didn't want to look at anybody anymore, maybe it was the medicine but I felt unnaturally tired all of a sudden.

"I'm okay," I was quick to assure Yue and Tsuki who was still looking at me fearfully. "I guess birthdays really aren't meant for me." I joked and I was rewarded by faint smiles all around, so I felt that the atmosphere was a lot better. I knew for a fact that I could be angry at them for not listening to me, for betraying my trust, but funnily enough Daddy, I didn't feel that way. At least not at that moment. These girls were the only friends I had in the world, with the exception of you Daddy, and I couldn't afford to lose them. That, and I felt more embarrassed than angry at them for what happened at their attempt birthday party. At the back of my mind, I was already wondering what happened. Did I just have a memory of what happened during my birthday that surfaced only now? I never really thought about my birthday after so long Daddy. Mrs. Han was not one to celebrate birthdays and I guess that just added to my own reluctance to celebrate mine.

I had stopped wondering what happened to my parents a long time ago when no one would claim me at the orphange, because I thought that meant that my parents never really cared. But now, after those fragmented memories, I couldn't help wondering. Is there something in my past that I didn't know before? Something really bad?

I didn't like the train of thoughts my mind was going, so it was a good thing Jan Di unnie interrupted my musing by holding my hand making me look at her. She didn't look as pained as she was while ago, but there was a real apology in her eyes and I found myself smiling slightly. I could never really hate her for what she did, I knew she was only looking out at me. I was glad that I wasn't mad even more because she pressed a simply wrapped package inside my hands.

"I know you don't like birthday cakes and candles now, but that doesn't mean you can't get gifts right?" She gave me an apprehensive smile that relaxed when I nodded almost excitedly.

"It's from me and Ga Eul." She added now gesturing at the package and I almost dropped the present in my haste to open it. If I seemed eager and excited, that would make them forget about the earlier bad things, I was sure of it, so I was determined to put on a good show.

Inside the box was a brand new cellphone, in a nice baby pink color and I could only smile gratefully at Ga Eul unnie and Jan Di unnie. I knew that they were not as rich as the Songs or Ji Hoo sunbae, so I knew how hard they must have worked to get me this gift.

"Thank you very much unnies," I said softly, very grateful that they thought of me this much. At my thanks, both the unnies seemed to relax and be relieved that I really wasn't mad at them. "Now I can call _you!_" I added with a bigger smile now earning their laughter and I knew they had forgotten the earlier situation. They soon said goodbye after that, saying that Ji Hoo sunbae wanted to keep me here for overnight would argue about the resident doctor of the group about me staying overnight, which I really didn't like, but because I was still determined to be cheerful, I merely nodded, added their numbers in my new cellphone and bid them goodbye.

Now it was just me and the twins in the room and I could tell Yue knew I was faking because she grabbed the seat next to me and really stared at me for the longest time. Tsuki on the other hand was fussing with my pillows, like I had been sick for a week. I couldn't help but remember the last time I was in an infirmary and nobody visited me then but Jan Di unnie, and now I had a whole group of friends who were here. I felt strangel happy about the situation despite the circumstances that led to it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yue asked me and I could only nod at her, this time taking her hand in my mine and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Yes, I am. A bit shaken up but I'm fine. I'm sure the cake was very delicious, thank you."

"Hyun Jae, you are really far too nice for your own good." Yue told me and it was almost a reprimand so I laughed at her.

'I don't think I'm that nice." I was quick to assure her with a shake of my head. "Trust me, I have some evil thoughts in my head."

Yue it seemed was very determined to make it up to me because she and Tsuki did one of those twin looks that they had Daddy before nodding at me once more. "We promised Ji Hoo oppa we would make it up to you."

"Not another birthday party I hope?" I joked but sobered up at the serious look on their faces. "What is it?"

This time, Tsuki answered and she had a bright smile on her face. She really was the more optimistic twin, but I couldn't help but balk at her enthusiasm.

"Woo Bin sunbae agreed, and he will be making all the arrangements, so you will be going with them on their trip." Tsuki announced and looked at me for any wild reaction.

"Trip? What trip?" I could only ask with a bemused look one which Yue laughed at.

"Every year, Woo Bin sunbae and the other F4 have this Chuseok holiday, where they go and have fun and stuff like that. Since Jan Di unnie is now Jun Pyo oppa's girlfriend/fiance, she is part of the trip now. And this year, since Ga Eul unnie is also graduating from University next week, they decided to have an early celebration and plan a trip with that as well."

"Okay?" I didn't understand how that would apply to me.

"Woo Bin sunbae agreed that you should come too!" Tsuki added now and this time it was my turn to laugh.

"But I haven't got any money..how am I...?" I didn't even get to finish the question because Woo Bin sunbae chose that time to return and this time his expression was less somber than before. In fact, there was that usual smile on his face so I knew he was somewhat back to normal.

"Already taken cared of."

"But..." I began to protest but Tsuki and Yue and shushed me into silence, no doubt they were about to drop yet another bomb about how I'm going to spend the holidays, so I could only lie there in rather shocked silence as they elaborated their plan.

"Your passport has already been taken cared off" Tsuki began, and I didn't even begin to ask how they managed to do that quickly before Yue interrupted her.

"And your clothes will be prepared by us, so all you have to worry now is to get better enough for the trip! Say you will go, please Hyun Jae? As our apology for you?"

I had never realized how terribly convincing Song Yue was until that moment Daddy and that is how I ended up agreeing to my first trip abroad, all in a matter of minutes. The only thing I could ask before they left was where I was going and Tsuki and Yue falshed such brilliant smiles I was almost scared once more.

'Sweden."

So Daddy, by the time you read this letter, no doubt I'm already in Sweden, so I do hope that you have a happy Chuseok. I hope you don't disapprove of me doing this, but I know I am. I should really learn to say no to these people I call my friends.

Love,

Hyun Jae

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Chapter 18. What kind of BOF fanfic would it be if there was no random F4 extravagant trip? :D I swear, I heard the opening lines to Paradise as soon as I finished this chapter. XD I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter because, we get a closer glimpse of Hyun Jae's past and *Gasp* Papa Song's involvement. Dun dun dun! As well as we see Ji Hoo acting all antsy because Hyun Jae got hurt. Damn, I love him. :D**

**Soooo.. PLEASE COMMENT AND SEND LOVE. I really like to hear how you take the chapter, believe it or not, the bulk of my inspiration comes from readers dropping comments and their sweet words! So please! 3 (Also if there are typo errors, will go back and edit them, since I posted this hastily, Cheers!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: What BOF fanfic would it be without a grand trip? Cue Paradise by TMAX and enjoy the chapter! -Comet**

* * *

Ji Hoo awoke when the slight turbulence shook the cabin of the luxury private plane Jun Pyo had sent over to Korea to pick up his friends from there to Sweden. He had fallen asleep at the 3rd hour of the 9 hour trip and hadn't realized he had been asleep for quite some time, judging by the time in his watch. He would have fallen asleep sooner, as any moving vehicle had the ability to lull him to sleep almost immediately, but he had spent the early hour of the flight keeping an eye on Hyun Jae.

Hyun Jae on her own part had been reluctant to leave Korea, she had expressed it several times enough and Ji Hoo enjoyed with much amusement as she was literally almost dragged to the plane when the day came for thier flight. As soon as the plane took off though Hyun Jae seemed to have been gripped with a certain excitement, which was understandble seeing as how this was her first trip abroad as well as her first trip on an airplane and she had that bright smile on her face at the newness of the experience. Well at least she was smiling brightly right before she discovered she was a poor flyer. Judging by how she began to swoon an hour into the flight and her skin turned a sickly color of green. Jan Di, whom she was sitting with, quickly gave her some medicine to help settle her stomach and her headaches. It was interesting how Jan Di seemed quite eager to take care of Hyun Jae now, since his and her argument during Hyun Jae's "birthday".They hadn't spoken about their disagreement since then; he merely accepted Jan Di's constant apologies with stoic silence and let her believe he had forgiven her. It was a lot easier that way than to drag it out and give opportunities for her to question him. It was just fortunate however that Jan Di had been far too preoccupied with this trip to notice anything else.

Ji Hoo trailed his eyes towards the sleeping form of Hyun Jae who was huddled in a small ball in her own chair, the first-class type chair swallowing her small frame. A small smile dusted his lips now. The medicine she must have taken was probably the potent kind for Hyun Jae was still asleep. Better for her, he figured. He had been accustomed to flying most of his life, he had forgotten what it would have felt like for a new flyer. Jan Di and Ga Eul hadn't had such a bad case of motion sickness the first time the F4 brought them outside of the country, they had been blindsided by Hyun Jae's lack of experience.

Still, Ji Hoo knew how much this trip was bothering her, and if he didn't have any personal loyalty to his friends, he preferred not to be witness to a reunion between Jan Di and Jun Pyo, which undoubtedly this trip would bring. And since Ga Eul was here too, Ji Hoo very well that there was going to be more romance in the air than any normal F4 trip. That was enough to make Ji Hoo grimace. Woo Bin and he were the only members with no girls in their arms and though Ji Hoo normally could not be bothered by this, he couldn't help but think as to what Hyun Jae might think of the set-up. Or if she would be sensitive to pick up on the subtleties.

The pilot speaking interrupted Ji Hoo abruptly from his thoughts and he was surprised to hear that they were nearing Stockholm. According to Woo Bin, who of course was the most updated as of Yi Jeong's whereabouts, the young potter was currently staying in the Sweden capital, and they of course would track him down, safely deposit Ga Eul in his arms and scamper off. Seriously, that was written in the itinerary given to him by Woo Bin a few days before their flight and whereas Ji Hoo had found Woo Bin's meddling only vaguely amusing now, he could remember Hyun Jae looking scandalized and had promptly warned Ga Eul about their plans. Ga Eul for her part had the deceny to blush hotly saying she had been approached about the plans weeks ago and she had agreed. Now imagining Hyun Jae's scandalized look, __that__ had been amusing.

Speaking of which, Ji Hoo's eyes travelled back to Hyun Jae now, whom was being coaxed by Jan Di to wake up. She didn't stir no matter how many times Jan Di nudged her and Ji Hoo had to wonder if that was the effect of the medicine or it was just Hyun Jae's nature to be difficult to wake up.

In the end it took Woo Bin's loud shout from his chair (he was sitting across Hyun Jae, with Ga Eul nex to him) to rouse Hyun Jae from her sleep and even then it was slow. She blinked groggily at them all, the bandage she had gotten from her birthday peeking from her clothes and Ji Hoo had to supress a frown. That day had been badly planned, and even now he was blaming himself for not anticipating it. He knew somewhat of nightmares of the past, still being plagued ever so often by them when he was particulary distressed and he should have recognized the wild look in Hyun Jae's face. Provided that it had been dark, Ji Hoo knew something was wrong when she had frozen at the doorway.

The lights had been frantically opened at her scream and Ji Hoo still had the vision of her thrashing about, looking at them but unable to recognize them and he could still remember being helpless. That had been the first time out of a long time he felt that way and he still berated himself for not catching her when she lost balance and collided with a side-table with decorative vases injuring mostly her arms in the process before she collapsed, still shaking madly. It had only been Ji Hoo's medical training that prevented him from lashing out at the geniuses that he often called his friends immediately, but focus on the trouble at hand, and though the cuts hadn't been too serious, he still rushed to the nearest facility that had medical supplies and that was his grandfather's clinic. It was a good thing he made sure the clinic was still fully stocked so it hadn't been a problem looking for those that would treat Hyun Jae's wounds.

And now that he knew exactly what Hyun Jae saw in her head during that night, Ji Hoo knew that it was somewhat more serious than Hyun Jae had let on to Daddy. She might not think too much about it, but it was obvious something quite dangerous and sinister had happened to her parents and it was quite possible she remembered it, only to push it away after the trauma. He wasn't an expert in psychology, but he was knowledgeable enough when it came to post-traumatic stress disorders having experienced it himself as a child. That was one of the reasons he was keeping a closer eye on her, despite the fact that she didn't seem less for wear after leaving the clinic. In fact, despite trying to wheedle her way out of the Sweden trip, she seemed just as cheerful as ever, in fact, in Ji Hoo's eyes, too cheerful. That was enough for him to keep an even closer eye out.

__"V____älkomna Sweden!" __Woo Bin shouted again quite cheerfully from his seat as he looked outside the window as they circled down the airport. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes at him but Ga Eul and Jan Di laughed and even Hyun Jae smiled from underneath the thick blankets that the air stewardess had provided her when she started getting dizzy. It seemed she still was because she immediately closed her eyes and buried herself underneath her blankets some more. Jan Di was quick to rub reassuring circles at the younger girl's back. With Jan Di whispering soothing words to Hyun Jae, Ji Hoo let his own eyes travel to his window as they prepared to land in the VIP area of Stockholm Arlanda Airport. Jun Pyo had already arranged everything and was set to meet them at where they were staying before going to ambush Yi Jeong, who as far as everybody knew, had no idea they were here.

Though he had been to Sweden once only, Ji Hoo had to admit that the scenery was still quite beautiful and could understand why Yi Jeong chose to pursue pottery studies once more in the Scandinavian country. Stockholm itself was nestled in amidst 14 islands and coupled by the numerous waters and forests, it was easy to see where Yi Jeong could get inspiration for his art. He followed the others as they began to disembark, Woo Bin leading with Jan Di and Ga Eul behind him, and Hyun Jae just a little behind them, after she insisted they could walk. She still had the blanket wrapped around her, giving her the illusion of a walking marshmallow, her pale face peeking from the top of it as she followed the others with Ji Hoo bringing in the rear. Even in the heated airport, the cold weather of winter Sweden could be felt and Ji Hoo buried his hands in his pockets to ward off the extra cold. They were being escorted to the VIP lounge of Andrala airport where the luggae was also being held and they could change to warmer outfits. Jun Pyo had send word somebody would escort them from there, so it was more than a bit surprising that when the air stewardess opened the doors to the VIP lounge, it was already occupied by somebody very familiar.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" Jan Di's shout perfectly captured the whole group's surprise with the exception perhaps of Hyun Jae who merely peeked from the edge of her makeshift marshmallow costume with curiousity.

Sure enough, the tall curly-haired young man turned around from the magnificent view of Lake Malaren to look at them with that familiar cheeky smile in his place.

"Took you long enough." He grinned but his eyes zoomed in on Jan Di first and stayed there for a quite a few seconds before sharing the same grin to his friends.

Woo Bin was the first one to walk across the gap between the leader of the F4 and the others, his laugh effectious. "Yo, ma bro, you sly dog!" He chuckled before slinging an arm around the taller man's neck and bringing him down slightly to give him a noogie. Ji Hoo, merely followed in his own steady pace though a small smile danced across his face. Trust Jun Pyo to pull a surprise stunt like this. He clapped his best friend on the shoulder once Woo Bin had showed his own affection and Jun Pyo promptly complained before his eyes drifted towards the girls. Ga Eul had politely bowed in front of Jun Pyo, which he graciously returned with a polite nod of his own, but of course, his eyes would stray back towards Jan Di who seemed to have been frozen on the spot.

"Yah, Jan Di-baht," Jun Pyo spoke now and Ji Hoo had to steel himself for the pure love and affection Jun Pyo uttered that nickname he had for her. "Are you too shocked to see your fiance?"

In spite of himself, Ji Hoo smirked and exchanged glances with Woo Bin who shook his head at his friend's deliberate attempt to goad Jan Di out to yield positive results. Well if you call Jan Di screaming Jun Pyo's name at the top of his lungs practically body-tackling him to the ground as she barreled head long to him, a positive result then sure.

Jun Pyo, impressively managed to catch her and he took her beatings into stride and was smiling rather affectionately and intimately that Ji Hoo had to look away. His eyes automatically went towards Hyun Jae who dropped the blankets around her in her shock at Jan Di's display of violence. This was probably the first time she saw her precious unnie get violent and Ji Hoo had to smile at the pure unadulterated shock on her face.

"Is he all right?" She asked as he sauntered over to her, her own eyes focused on the scene before her even as Ga Eul and Woo Bin laughed.

"They're fine." Ji Hoo replied but some of his bitterness must have shown because her head snapped up at him then and she regarded her with one of those looks that perfectly told Ji Hoo he was being analyzed. Before she could say anything however, he cleverly cut her off with his own question.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, ever the solicitious doctor and he wasn't too surprised to see the knowing look on Hyun Jae's eyes. She was still a bit pale, but her color seemed to be slowly returning now that they were back in solid ground. She gave him a small smile to say exactly so but then Jun Pyo's voice broke whatever privacy they have and Ji Hoo looked up at his friend's inquiry.

Ji Hoo's face was back in it's poker face and he wondered if Hyun Jae noticed but he could hardly have time to study her to see because Jun Pyo's question was obviously about Hyun Jae. Ji Hoo tried hard not to stare at the way Jun Pyo's arm was now effectively around Jan Di's waist and the fact that Jan Di was blushing scarlet.

"And who are you?" Jun Pyo asked unabashedly staring at Hyun Jae and the blankets at her feet which the girl promptly picked up.

"Kim Hyun Jae," was all she could manage before Jun Pyo added with yet another "who?" which earned him a rather painful jab at his side by Jan Di. Jan Di meanwhile opened his mouth to say something but Ji Hoo once again interrupted with his own calm voice speaking volumes than just the few words he uttered.

"She's my friend."

Ji Hoo kept his eyes on the rest of his friends, Woo Bin's rather smug grin as well as the shocked faces on Ga Eul and Jan Di's faces, but this time, it was Jun Pyo whom he met eyes with and the Shinwa heir met his gaze. Something unspoken seemed to have passed between the two of them and Jun Pyo gave the faintest nods before he turned back to Hyun Jae, who from the corner of his eye, Ji Hoo could see was stealing glances at him.

"__Annyeonghaseyeo,__ Kim Hyun Jae-sshi." Jun Pyo greeted rather formally and Hyun Jae was quick to return it with a ninety-degree bow of her own, which was kind of difficult with the thick blankets she was carrying. Another small smile dusted Ji Hoo's face and he quickly fished the blankets out of her grasp and with another gesture steered her towards the changing rooms with pointed glances towards Ga Eul and Jan Di. Ga Eul hurried forward while Jan Di, with a bit of reluctance, extracted herself from her boyfriend's arms.

"Maybe it's best you change for the weather." Ji Hoo suggested still ever so calm and Hyun Jae could only nod and follow her unnies who was being escorted to the VIP changing rooms where their luggage was placed for their convenience. The three members of the F4 watched them go before Ji Hoo turned to meet the eyes of Jun Pyo who of course was busy studying him now. Ji Hoo's own reply was a mere raised eyebrow to which Jun Pyo stared passively for a few minutes before he burst into laughter and exchanging high fives with Woo Bin who of course anticpated it.

"Wait til Yi Jeong hears about this!" Jun Pyo gleefully said. Ji Hoo merely deposited himself on of the plush couch of the VIP lounge and merely stared at his best friend. It seemed three years at the United States had at least sharpened some of Jun Pyo's observation skills. Well as much as it could.

"Tell him what?" Ji Hoo asked, deliberately goading his best friend whom he was pleased to see was still very much the same curly-haired __pabo __they became friends with since kindergarten.

Sure enough, Jun Pyo frowned at Ji Hoo and turned to Woo Bin as if expecting some answers. But for some weird reason, Woo Bin smiled enigmatically and shrugged his shoulders under the brown leather jacket he favored. "Beats me." The Mafia prince uttered much to Jun Pyo's annoyance and he waved a hand annoyingly at them.

"Now I remeber why I was so eager to get away from you jerks." He muttered mutinously earning a bark of a laugh from Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's signature smile.

"Notice we didn't stop you?" Ji Hoo replied and ignored the death glare sent his way.

"Aish. Whatever, keep your secrets. I'll find them out by myself anyway. Like I always do, " Jun Pyo smugly said with that superior grin on his face. Ji Hoo merely rolled his eyes as if he believed otherwise. Before Jun Pyo could call him out as he always did, Woo Bin interrupted with his own questions of their accomodations and how they were meeting Yi Jeong.

Effectively distracted, Ji Hoo was left alone to his thoughts as Jun Pyo began to describe in earnest this villa/mansion/hotel he had reserved for them for the entire week that they were going to be in Sweden. According to the Shinwa heir, he had spared no expense and though the villa was usually open for the country club's exclusive members, Jun Pyo had made sure that they were the only ones staying at the 18th century mansion. As for Yi Jeong, he was going to have his first ever exhibit at the Skansen Open-Air musuem tonight and they were going to meet him there. And of course since the potter had no idea they were going to be there, his reaction would of course be fun to see.

Ji Hoo listened to this absentmindedly, preferring to study Jun Pyo as he explained their itinerary for the holidays to diplomatic Woo Bin, who seemed just as eager. After all this trip had been planned by the two of them and Ji Hoo was waiting for one of them to flash that piece of paper that would contain their itinerary, like how they used to do it back when they were young. He had to admit, being away from Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo had taken on a toll on the usual F4 dynamic and in a way he was glad that at least they were going to have time to catch up, to figure out how exactly they have changed or if they did at all. Judging by how Woo Bin had been eager to plan the trip as well as Jun Pyo's willingness to flash the Shinwa money yet again, more than usual, Ji Hoo knew he wasn't the only one.

A few minutes later Ga Eul's giggling alerted the women were ready with their weather-appropriate clothes. Ga Eul had merely changed into a thicker coat and Jan Di merely added a bonnet as well as a fur-lined jacket to her clothes, so all the attention was riveted on Hyun Jae. Coming from Korea, she had merely dressed up in her usual attire of over-large shirts and sweaters and her usual jeans, but it seemed Ga Eul or Jan Di had convinced her to finally wear something from the generous wardrobe that the Song twins had packed for her. It wasn't overly spectacular, but it was obvious that both Yue and Tsuki knew their friend's body type well, for instead of giving the illusion she was being swallowed by her clothes, the white turtleneck dress with red tights as well as the fur-lined overcoat made Hyun Jae look very much in place in Sweden.

She fidgeted under the scrutinizing eyes of the three F4 members, Woo Bin with his cheeky grin and well-placed compliments, Ji Hoo with his silent stare and Jun Pyo with his dismissive gestures.

"Now that you're done, let's go." He said, still as imperious as ever, ignoring the death glares of his girlfriend, who unlike Hyun Jae had learned long ago how to thwart unnecessary gifts such as new clothes. Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's hand as forceful as ever and more or less dragged her out of the VIP lounge leaving the rest to follow in his wake.

Being experienced travellers, the three young men had their share of magnificent scenery of several different countries and it was as common to them as the skyscrapers of Seoul. However, since there were three young women with them that had very little trips abroad, the three members of F4 could not help but exchange grins of amusement at Jan Di, Ga Eul and Hyun Jae's open raptures about the breathtaking landscape of Stockholm, Sweden. In a twist, instead of being escorted everywhere in Shinwa cars, Jun Pyo told them that the best way to go from Andrala airport to Stockholm was to use the metro train and the three girls had spent the entire trip with their eyes on the windows, Ga Eul taking as many pictures as she could with her camera, and gushing with Jan Di in tuned down squeals. Hyun Jae meanwhile looked at the whole thing with wide, childlike eyes.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Woo Bin had walked over to her as Jan Di was currently dragging Jun Pyo to have a picture with her and Ji Hoo and Ga Eul were trying not to laugh out loud. Hyun Jae smiled up at Woo Bin now, her hands inside the pockets of the expensive coat.

"Very much so," She spoke, her voice subdued. She was less exuberant than the other two girls and Woo Bin wondered if it was just the effects of being very sick on the plane, or if it was something else. "I still can't believe it," she added softly and the way she said it sounded like she wasn't just talking about the scenery.

Woo Bin lowered his eyes so that they were level with hers and watched her as she idly plucked at a loose thread on the hem of her new coat. "Those clothes suit you." Woo Bin complimented again, but there was no easy smile on his face. "It's almost like you are used to wearing such clothes."

Hyun Jae, who was still staring at the landscape gave a rueful smile and a shrug. "I feel like I'm wearing gold. Your sisters have been very generous, oppa." She bit her lip then as if restraining herself and fell silent some more. Woo Bin fell silent next to her before ruffling her hair affectionately after a few moments pause.

"You're a good kid, Hyun Jae." He said and the young woman looked up at him with such a grateful smile, the Il Shin heir could not help but wonder why he doubted her in the first place.

"I'm glad you think so, oppa." Her eyes almost automatically drifted towards Ji Hoo and the others and Woo Bin followed her gaze.

"Is he still not speaking to you?" He asked, eyebrow raised and Hyun Jae merely nodded.

"I thought that would be enough for me to not go on this trip..." She said wistfully making Woo Bin laugh. "I'd forgotten what it felt like to be treated as a child." She shrugged now, pertaining to to the fact that the only time Ji Hoo talked to her was when he had to ask her a professional medical question back at the VIP lounge. Her displeasure must have shown in her face because Woo Bin laughed again and shook his head as if finding something quite amusing.

"Don't think about it too much Hyun Jae. Ji Hoo..." He trailed off meeting Ji Hoo's stoic stare from the other side of the metro train. Hyun Jae's slight snort told Woo Bin she was far from stopping and he turned to give her a reassuring smile. " I have known Ji Hoo for almost two decades and even I don't know all his moods. Rest assured though, he's not going to spoil your trip."

"But...!" Hyun Jae was about to ask but Woo Bin sauntered off with a parting wink and proceeded to tease Jun Pyo by borrowing Ga Eul's camera and taking random candid shots when the heir was not looking making the girls laugh. From her side of the train, Hyun Jae's eyes left the scenery to meet Ji Hoo's eyes and Ji Hoo knew there was confusion in them. She gave a sigh and turned back towards the window, hands in her coat and looking absolutely lonely amidst their group.

* * *

"Jan Di, are you done?" Ga Eul knocked gently on her best friend's assigned room, already dressed for the evening in slightly formal clothes. She had been subjected to the Swedish form of pampering and beautification that Jun Pyo had made available for both Jan Di and Ga Eul. Strangely enough, though she could hardly understand thier language, Ga Eul had a feeling that she got out easily than Jan Di because her best friend was still inside her room, and quite effectively yelling in Korean.

"I'll meet you in Hyun Jae's room neh?" She asked through the door, tugging up the black gloves that came with her satin pink dress. It was familiar to only her and Yi Jeong and she had packed it along just in case there was an occassion and Ga Eul blushed at her own daring.

She knew she was being quite audacious wearing such a daring dress to such an occassion. It had golden chains for straps and left most of her back bare. Though she had toned it down by asking the Swedish women not put her hair up but leave it in soft curls down her back and wearing her favorite tights with them, Ga Eul still couldn't help but feel self-conscious. She wanted to be pretty, yes, what kind of girl wouldn't, but she didn't know if Yi Jeong sunbae would even notice her in the midst of all the glittering women that would be in her exhibit.

Feeling whatever resolve she had mustered for herself to take this trip start to crumble, Ga Eul steeled and reminded herself that this was a vacation, and it was the Chuseok holidays. She should be thankful for every blessing that came her way. Who would have thought she would be able to travel anywhere, much more Sweden, to meet a guy that she was potentially in love with. She told herself that was the reason why she agreed to this trip. She had successfully graduated from her studies, and though it wasn't as pretigious as Shinwa University, it was still a good school nonetheless. Ga Eul felt that there were so many opportunities waiting for her, and just like she always told Yi Jeong sunbae before, it was better to snatch the opportunity when it was still there to avoid the risk of losing it forever. Now, she just had to convince herself that it was okay to meet a boy so far away from home. A boy whom she liked very much but promised to stop chasing because she didn't want to be a bother. Ga Eul told herself that she agreed to Woo Bin sunbae's scheme because Yi Jeong sunbae had become her friend and she wanted to share her triumphs with him.

"Get a grip Ga Eul," Ga Eul murmured to herself as she gingerly made her way towards Hyun Jae's room. Villa Paulli, the name of the mansion/hotel that Goo Jun Pyo had rented out for them for the week, was every bit as exotic as Ga Eul dreamed it would be. She had spent most of the afternoon exploring with Hyun Jae (Jan Di had been sequestered by Jun Pyo quite easily) and they discovered the library, the manmade hotsprings, and several rooms that put most of the Korean hotel rooms to shame. Ga Eul had taken lots of pictures, intending to print them later on and Hyun Jae had been quite an eager companion, having never been to a hotel of any kind before.

They had seized the exploring when Woo Bin sunbae tracked them down and explained they should get ready for Yi Jeong's exhibit and suddenly Ga Eul found herself being whisked away by several of the hotel's staff and being primped for the night. She had no idea how they found the dress and the shoes to go with it, but she was very grateful. Hopefully, even though Yi Jeong sunbae might not notice her, at least she looked appropriate for the occassion.

Jun Pyo sunbae had been very generous as each of the guests had their choice of their own rooms and Hyun Jae's was not that far from both Jan Di and Ga Eul's rooms, primarily because the girl wanted to keep close to them.

Ga Eul knocked on the door now and recieved a "come in" response so she entered, wanting to see if the younger girl was ready. Each room had a small sitting room first before the main bedroom and Ga Eul paused to admire the decorations of Hyun Jae's room as well before walking over to her bedroom, only to be shocked at the sight of Hyun Jae, seated at the floor in front of the luggage Yue and Tsuki had given her for the trip.

She looked up at Ga Eul, an embarrassed look on her face before smiling at her appearance. "Unnie, you're so pretty. Your chaebol will not be able to keep his eyes off you tonight." She complimented momentarily distracting Ga Eul who blushed prettily at the compliment.

"If he sees me that is," She murmured self-consciously and Hyun Jae was quick to assure her. She was still dressed in her white turtleneck dress and tights and Ga Eul wondered if Jun Pyo sunbae remembered to let somebody help dress too. And remembering that Jun Pyo sunbae had met her only for today, it was very likely he forgot.

Hyun Jae meanwhile turned back to her suitcases which were open and she was staring at the contents with more than a little trepidation. "I don't recognize any of these clothes. Not even the underwear," She murmured underneath her breath, picking up something lacy and immediately dropping it back on the suitcase as if it were poisonous. "I don't know if I can wear them or not," She looked up at Ga Eul and the older girl gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh Hyun Jae, I understand. There are days that I ask if I really deserve to be their friends, they give their gifts so freely neh?" Hyun Jae nodded and Ga Eul walked over to sit beside her on her bed now.

"They don't know that it bothers us sometimes, and it took me quite a while to realize that these people, they're not really buying our affection." She gestured at the suitcases. "They want to do nice things, but sometimes they have really no idea how. So they go back to what is familiar to them, which is give material things." Ga Eul gave her a thoughtful smile now. "They're good people Hyun Jae."

Hyun Jae nodded now, bringing her knees to her chest. "I know, I just wish.." She gestured helplessly at the clothes.

"That they would warn you sometimes?" Ga Eul asked helpfully and she giggled at the utterly helpless look on the younger girl's face. "Don't worry Hyun Jae, the first thing you do is tell them you don't need all these things. It took a while, but that's the reason how Jan Di has managed to prevent Jun Pyo sunbae from dragging her to some place new every weekend. It just takes patience and grace, which I know you have plenty off."

Hyun Jae blushed at that and hid her face behind her knees which prompted Ga Eul to giggle again softly. "Now, we can't be late. Did you see any dress that you could wear for tonight?"

Hyun Jae unfolded herself and chewed on her bottom lip. "I kind of was afraid to go through the clothes...I might destroy them or something.." She murmured embarrassed and Ga Eul merely gave another sympathetic smile and said she would help when Hyun Jae's door burst open and in came Jan Di with curlers still on her hair and being trailed by her own group of Swedish women.

She had an irate look on her face which told Ga Eul that she must have been arguing with Jun Pyo sunbae again but when she spotted Hyun Jae her face relaxed. "Oh good, I can pass them to you." She muttered before gesturing wildly for the women to help Hyun Jae. Hyun Jae merely stared back, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Somehow, the Swedish women seemed to have been very good at understanding wild gestures because they nodded and almost stalked towards Hyun Jae who could only stare and blink even as she was being dragged to her bathroom. "But..!"

"Don't worry, we'll pick a dress for you, Hyun Jae!" Ga Eul called and exchanged giggles with Jan Di who was focusing on removing the remaining curler away from her head. Where Ga Eul wore pink, Jan Di had been forced into a white baby doll dress that exposed her shoulders. Her hair had been tied into a somewhat loose chignon at the back of her neck with a few tendrils to dust her face. She was adjusitng the fur muffler that came with the dress even as she took off her shoes for a while to help Ga Eul look for a dress for Hyun Jae.

"I swear to God if I only didn't love that man..." Jan Di mutered underneath her breath, giving her dress an unnecessary tug upwards.

"You look absolutely beautiful Jan Di," Ga Eul was quick to compliment her best friend as she sorted through the clothes. "Jun Pyo sunbae would not be able to take his eyes off you."

A silence but Ga Eul spotted Jan Di pinking slightly, embarrassed but pleased. It was clear enough to see that she was very happy about the fact that she was with Jun Pyo now and she was going to spend the trip just as happy. Sure enough, she had to clear her throat before she spoke and Ga Eul hid a smile at how predictable Jan Di was when it came to her true love.

"Well, Yi Jeong sunbae better appreciate __you__, Ga Eul." The medical student repeated the warning she always did when it came to Yi Jeong and her, making Ga Eul blush in turn.

"He might not, you know.." Ga Eul murmured self-consciously, but like Hyun Jae, Jan Di waved her protests aside. "You are going to steal the spotlight at that show, Ga Eul. Not even Yi Jeong sunbae's boring pots and ceramics will be able to hold a light next to you."

Ga Eul was blushing fiercely now but she stood up indignantly and threw a scarf towards Jan Di. "They're not boring!'

Jan Di laughed, quite openly now dodging the scarf easily. "You really must be in love if you're defending his art." She teased nudging Ga Eul with her hip much to the Ga Eul's chargin.

"Jan Di, " She deadpanned. "Yi Jeong sunbae is a national artist, if his work is boring, I don't know if any artist could possibly compare then."

Jan Di merely nodded, still with that teasing look on her face so Ga Eul turned to avoid being teased some more, bending once more to look at the dresses. Jan Di, after a few minutes shrugged and sat down on the bed saying she hardly knew anything about dressing feminine and even this dress had been bought by Woo Bin sunbae of all people. So she was leting Ga Eul choose, since she was obviously the more feminine of the two and she trusted her when it came to dresses. Judging by the bulging luggage the Song twins gave to Hyun Jae, there was plenty to choose from.

Jan Di watched Ga Eul bustle about and she could tell, just as she was happy to be able to see her idiot of a boyfriend, Ga Eul was also looking forward to seeing Yi Jeong. Ga Eul had been quite tight-lipped about whatever happened between the two of them, and Jan Di suspected that there must be a reason somewhere there that would prompt her to give Yi Jeong sunbae a flying kick. As much as she was itching to ask, (she knew Woo Bin sunbae might have an idea), Jan Di respected Ga Eul enough not to interfere. At least she will limit herself to __threatening __Yi Jeong sunbae bodily harm rather than actually hurting him on sight. As long as Ga Eul was happy, she was going to relent.

Ga Eul meanwhile seemed to have found the perfect dress because she placed a ruffled long-sleeved pale pink dress across Hyun Jae's bed and surveyed it with her chin cradled in her hand. Jan Di merely watched, hearning Hyun Jae's slight shrieks from the bathroom and had to smile that at least she managed to escape __that__ torture and helped Ga Eul reach for the accessories she thought would go with the dress, so that when Hyun Jae came out, looking like she had gone into battle, but smelling and looking quite fresh, her outfit for the night was ready.

Judging by the fact that there was no reaction from the Swedish women about the dress, Ga Eul took that as an approval and she and Jan Di left the room so as to give Hyun Jae her privacy. The two women traced their way back towards the drawing room, where they had designated as their meeting place before they left and they were surprised to see Woo Bin and Ji Hoo standing in front of one of the wide windows, arguing in whispers. About exactly they were arguing about, the two women weren't able to hear because Ji Hoo looked up at the sound of the door opening and just like that, his face shut off which signaled the end of their conversation.

"You both look lovely," Woo Bin greeted with a smile, giving no explanation of what the two girls might have witnessed. In fact, he proceeded to shower both Ga Eul and Jan Di with compliments effective enough to distract them from asking what was wrong. It didn't help either that Woo Bin was looking especially dashing today with his dark grey suit with velvet lapels, his dark brown hair complimenting the suit quite nicely. Ji Hoo on the other hand was wearing a navy blue three-piece suit with white accents. He already had his favorite white coat on, which was made out of soft wool, and he paired it off with a long silk scarf of dark blue. All in all, with the addition of Jun Pyo, who came almost immediately after them, dressed in a formal pinstripe suit with speckled white fur trimmings, they looked very much like the unapproachable F4 basking in their wealth. All that was needed now was Yi Jeong and they would be complete.

"Hey, we match." Jun Pyo enthused as he spotted Jan Di and undoubtedly made a beeline for her.

"As if you weren't the one who chose this dress." Jan Di hissed at him, but she smiled nevertheless and did not protest when Jun Pyo possesively wrapped his arm around her waist.

Hyun Jae joined them soon afterwards and her entrance was announced by her peering consciously from the corner. It was Woo Bin who spotted her and called her out and she came out wearing the dress Ga Eul chose as well as the accessories Jan Di had helped put together. Her was done in an elegant fishtail braid over one shoulder. Now that she was wearing clothes that actually fit her, Hyun Jae looked quite pretty.

The others were quick to say so. Jan Di and Ga Eul were certainly eloquent in their squeals and Hyun Jae had promptly turned pinker and pinker surpassing the color of her dress, that had it not been for Jun Pyo and his eagerness to get going, she might have exploded.

Jun Pyo had promptly taken Jan Di's arm and tucked it under his own, formally escorting her to their ride for the evening, and Ji Hoo did the same with Ga Eul. Hyun Jae was surprised that Woo Bin sunbae offered his arm to her, graciously treating her like any guest or date he would have.

"Do I look all right?" Hyun Jae asked as they walked over to the Shinwa limo parked in front of the mansion. From any other girl it would sound like she was fishing for compliments, from Hyun Jae, it just sounded apprehensive.

Woo Bin patted the hand resting on the crook of his elbow gently. "You are doing far better than Jan Di the first time she was forced to wear a dress courtesy of Jun Pyo." He winked reassuringly. "You have nothing to worry about Hyun Jae, you're a natural at this."

Somehow it seemed that those words didn't have the effect they were supposed to bring because Hyun Jae had fallen silent and even as they approached the museum, she was quiet. She had been surprised however at the sudden amount of photographers outside the museum, making it look like a movie premiere rather than a ceramic exhibit that she, Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at each other apprehension clearly on their faces.

"Yah, Jun Pyo, what's this?" Jan Di demanded, refusing to budge from the car as the limousine door was thrown open and Jun Pyo made ready to get out. Jun Pyo on the other hand, merely looked at Jan Di confused and she had to gesture at the photographers roped off at one side of the entrance to the museum before Jun Pyo understood.

"Ohh, them." He spoke before shrugging as if it was just a normal occurence. "This is just a few press for Yi Jeong's exhibit. They're quite a few because of the weather." He explained before he alighted from the car. Jan Di and the other two females could look at each other in horror. The sheer number of flashing bulbs outside was just a __few?__

"Is So Yi Jeong really this popular?" Hyun Jae murmured now as they had no choice but to get out of the car and walk the short way towards the entrance of the museum. Fortunately, Woo Bin had been a little bit more helpful and suggested ignoring the flashes and just walk towards the goal. Flash a smile here or there too just so you won't be mistaken as rude, was what he said and then he too was off, followed shortly by Ji Hoo, his white coat flashing behind him. The three girls stood awkwardly at the side now, not knowing what to do.

"I wasn't sure until now," Ga Eul answered her and by the suggestion of Jan Di they took a deep breath and surged forward. It wasn't really bad all in all, just that the constant flashing of lights made Ga Eul blink several times. Before she knew it however, they had crossed the stretch between the parking area to the entrance of the museum and as soon as they were safe inside the museum, there was a certain hush and the silence was quite palpable.

Breathing easily now, the group made their way towards where the exhibit would be, following both the signs as well as the sounds of people socializing. The Skansen Open-Air museum was definitely different from the So Museum back at Seoul. Though the open air area really was pertaining to the small zoo that encircled the museum, it nonetheless contributed to the rather rustic and traditional Swedish feel of the whole museum. It only took a few minutes for the girls to get their bearings and though Ga Eul and Hyun Jae were expressing interest about the numerous artifacts the museum had to offer, Jan Di on the other hand had been glued permanently to Jun Pyo's side and it was obvious they were speaking in hushed tones of a repressed argument. Before anybody could placate them however, they turned a corner and they found themselves in the attraction of the night: So Yi Jeong's first exhibit after his advanced pottery studies in Sweden.

"We won't be seeing Yi Jeong until later," murmured Woo Bin glancing at the throngs of people all dressed elegantly and admiring Yi Jeong's work. Ga Eul who had tried to repress the urge to stand on tiptoe to see over the heads of the much taller Swedes, nodded absently, looking about. "Meanwhile, let's see if Yi Jeong's work is as nice neh?" Woo Bin said with a grin and he easily filched a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He gave a slight salute and sauntered immediately to a group of pretty Swedish blondes and quickly found himself flirting.

Ga Eul and Hyun Jae openly stared,but Jun Pyo nodded at that signal and promptly pulled Jan Di away again towards a random direction, perhaps to continue whatever conversation he and Jan Di were arguing earlier. Ji Hoo who had been standing a little behind the group, his hands on his coat pockets, followed the two's progress with his eyes before abruptly turned on his heel and stalked away, also disappearing into the throng of people. Hyun Jae, after a slight hesitation went after him, leaving Ga Eul alone in the middle of the exhibition hall.

Biting her lip now, Ga Eul told herself that there was plenty of time to meet Yi Jeong, and now that she was here she would be able to see how advanced she had become. He knew that she still pursued pottery back in Seoul, it had been one of the things that connected her to him, as blase as it may sound, and Eun Jae had been a very good friend to her as well. Though Ga Eul never told the older girl about her own feelings about Yi Jeong sunbae, it had been nice to hear stories about his chidlhood, at how mischievous and yet serious he was when he was younger. It felt like Ga Eul was getting to know him even more.

Now, here in his exhibit, one that she practically pushed him to continue, Ga Eul suddenly felt very small. She had never fully realized at how brilliant a potter Yi Jeong sunbae was. She knew of course that he was a world-renowned potter, but like Jan Di, it never really sunk in until she had displayed right in her face. Evidence of it was the magnificent pieces displayed now before her.

Spurned by curiosity now, Ga Eul wandered about, openly admiring each piece of ceramic, marveling at how different the circumstances may have turned out to be if Yi Jeong sunbae had not continued pottery. It was obviously a part of him that Ga Eul had seen immediately even when he was so wiling to give it up. Smiling to herself as she examined every piece displayed, she knew she did the right thing by not asking him to stay.

Ga Eul reached a part of the exhibit now that wasn't as crowded as the others. She had passed the flashier ones at the beginning of the exhibit, large white porcelain vases with pieces of colored glass, that were extremely beautiful of course, but Ga Eul found herself being drawn to this part of the exhibit.

Here, the pieces were simpler, with classic designs, almost far too simplistic for Yi Jeong sunbae's usual style. What caught her attention was that this section was simply marked as "Autumn". Trying to ease the sudden rapid beating of her heart, Ga Eul walked around the collection, holding her breath. Sure enough, all the pieces were done with autumn colors as glaze. There were spoon rests with intricate leave patterns, as if the autumn leaves were fossilized. It was simple yes, but the detail was astounding.

Ga Eul reached a tea set at the far end of the exhibit room and she stooped down a bit in order to inspect it better. It was a delicate tea set, the teapot glazed with the same red-orange hues as most of the pieces. The cups however were the centerpoint. Each cup was shaped like a cluster of leaves that formed a cup and by tilting her head, Ga Eul saw a message there that only __she__ could understand.

Gasping, and unable to believe the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes, Ga Eul straightened up, trying to process exactly what she just saw. It couldn't be. Why whould Yi Jeong sunbae...?

"Ga Eul-yang." A very familiar voice spoke behind her and Ga Eul froze unable to turn around. She didn't need to because the owner of the voice soon came into view and there he was, So Yi Jeong in all his glory. Dressed as always in his classic suit and crooked smile. A smile that Ga Eul had spent days, weeks and months dreaming about. There it was and Ga Eul found herself unable to breathe. It seemed Yi Jeong sunbae had no problem doing so though because he raised his hand and with aching familiarity gave a brief wave.

"Annyeong."

* * *

**Chapter 19 done! Canon pairings come first, and I wanted to do justice to their arrival. Heehee Oh god, Soeul couple moments. It was very difficult for me to write this chapter because! All soeul moments have been done before and by far better writers than me and I don't believe I came close to achieving the same feels. ;P But anyways, it is there! :D **

**I particularly like Jun Pyo and Jan Di in this chapter because they acted EXACTLY how I thought they would act. So I'm very happy about that. **

**I will continue with the Soeul couple feels in the next chapter and more about Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae there. :D **

**And as for the message exactly, I won't tell you that now. But as any major shipper of Soeul knows, Ga Eul means Autumn. :D So maybe you have a hint as to what Yi Jeong wrote there. :D**

**As always, COMMENTS ARE LOVE. So please take time to give a little message just to help boost the confidence of this over-worked writer. :D Love you all! 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is the much awaited Chapter 20! First of all, I would like to apologize to all my lovely readers for the delay. My laptop had been diagnosed with a nasty computer virus and had to be admitted to the computer hospital. :( It took about three weeks of repair and most of my files and programs had to be reformatted. So, of course, the first thing I did once I got her back (yes my laptop is female, by the name of Lyra :D) I quickly edited and churned out this chapter. As a special treat, I will also be updating Chapter 21 in a few minutes barring no interruptions from my unreliable internet. So on with the chapter! -Comet**

* * *

Contrary to what Ga Eul thought, So Yi Jeong's easy smile hid the fact that he was very much surprised to see her. Here in Sweden, in his first exhibit in three years, wearing that dress that he had chosen years ago that was meant to stop the heart of her ex. Now, it nearly made his own heart stop.

He had not been prepared for this surprise. Although Jun Pyo managed to hint about a possible visit from the remaining members of the F4 during his last phone call, Yi Jeong never expected him to pull a stunt like this and bring Ga Eul with them. He didn't know if he should thank Woo Bin or strangle him to death.

He thought he had imagined it when he caught a glimpse of her familiar head as he mingled among his guests in the museum. Sure, he had worked tirelessly over the past year trying to produce something up to par to his usual creations prior to his accident and sure, he had thought to himself that aside from his friends, Ga Eul would be the first person he would choose to celebrate with. The words_ be careful what you wish for_ seem to come in mind, and here she was, looking unlike the clueless country bumpkin but very much in place among these glamorously dressed people. She looked like she belonged in_ his_ world.

Mentally, shaking himself for such cheesy thoughts, he gave her another smile, one that was not so shaky. Sure, there had been a subtle shift in their relationship since he began studying in Sweden, and he wondered if she noticed it too. He had never been this nervous about a woman for a long time, least of all Ga Eul. It didn't help either that she was giving him that bright sunny smile he never thought he would miss.

"Fancy seeing you here."

There was a slight shift in her smile that Yi Jeong noticed. Was it a tad more mischievous? She unclasped her hands before her and gave an easy shrug, her dark wavy hair contrasting wonderfully against her creamy shoulders.

"Oh you know," Ga Eul spoke in a would-be casual tone. "I heard there was much to be seen in Sweden."

She met his eyes now and Yi Jeong couldn't help but give Ga Eul a mental slow clap. Damn, had she always been this charming? They had exchanged emails and phone calls over the course of three years and he had witnessed and experienced her witty and playful side that she seemed to hide in real life. At the back of his mind, Yi Jeong was glad that he was only privy to that side of her, but now Yi Jeong wondered if that Ga Eul had been there all along.

He had caught her staring at the centerpiece for his Autumn collection and Yi Jeong tried hard not to blush. He had decided to create the particular collection on a whim. He certainly didn't think _she_ would be here to see it. Yi Jeong wondered if he saw the little dedication he had engraved at the side of the cups of the tea set for her. Judging by the faint blush he witnessed when he appeared, Yi Jeong felt that she did.

Resisting the urge to ask what she thought about her name spelled out in his artwork, Yi Jeong smiled again. "Did you see anything you like?"

The faint blush on her cheeks strangely made Yi Jeong relax. So that Ga Eul he had gotten to know in Korea was still there, ever the romantic. At least he wasn't the only one blushing around like a boy fresh out of the schoolroom.

"Oh, uhm..I do..I just don't think I deserve it." She met his eyes again, this time a little bit shyly and Yi Jeong resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and laugh at how adorable she sounded. For one, they were still very much in a public setting and he didn't want to bring attention to her if need be. So instead, he gave her that easy smile again and a casual shrug, effectively downplaying her effect on him. Three years apart and yet here they were, talking like the years weren't between them. Yi Jeong did not know if that was both a good thing or one to be worried about.

Needless to say, that was what happened three nights ago, and here he was, meeting with his friends for brunch. He had arrived as soon as he arranged his schedule with his mentor, who undoubtedly was reluctant to letting him take a break. However, after subtle hints that a very important girl had come to visit him in Sweden, the very same girl whom he exchanged phone calls with, his mentor relented and allowed him a week pass to relax.

Since his exhibit, he hardly had any chance to talk with his friends and catch up. There had been several arrangements to be made, making sure those pieces for sale would go to the appropriate buyer and correspond with possible future buyers. He had seen the reviews of his exhibit and though there had been a general positive response to his work, Yi Jeong himself knew he could do better. For now however, he was going to enjoy these few days of respite without having to think of pottery.

"Yo, Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin's booming voice brought a genuine smile to the potter's face and he raised his hand in greeting. Ji Hoo was sitting next to Woo Bin and he too gave a greeting, though his was less robust.

"Jun Pyo still asleep?" Yi Jeong asked casually as he pulled up a chair next to the pair. Ji Hoo's face was inscrutable as always but Woo Bin chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. That was enough for Yi Jeong to understand.

"Ahhh. Jan Di." Was all he said before he met the eyes of the Swede waitress waiting patiently in the background. The look promptly summoned her to the table. A few spoken words and a casual smile from Yi Jeong and minutes later he too was supplied with coffee and fresh bread. Woo Bin watched this all with amusement and he couldn't help but shake his head impressed. Some things never change and he told his friend so earning them yet again another smile.

"Yah," Yi Jeong teased now, sipping his own coffee. "If you wanted her number, you could have it my friend. I'm hardly interested."

At his words, both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked up and exchanged glances, not unlike the kind of glances he and Woo Bin used to share. That enough made Yi Jeong uneasy, wondering what on earth could his two best friends be thinking.

"What?" He asked now, looking from one to the other. Ji Hoo, as enigmatic as always merely shrugged but it was Woo Bin who enlightened him.

"Passing up an opportunity to get a girl's number? Who are you and what have you done to So Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin teased and the potter merely rolled his eyes but said nothing. Ji Hoo chose to speak at that moment, coolly taking a sip from his own tea.

"Another girl, no doubt." A slight twitch in his lips before he proceeded to go back to the book he was reading. Woo Bin laughed at Yi Jeong's expression.

"Yah, Ji Hoo." Woo Bin mock-admonished. "You know Ga Eul is anything but just another girl."

"Yah!" Yi Jeong protested, actually resenting the fact he was being teased by his two best friends. Not that being teased about Ga Eul was entirely unlikeable, it was just that he had never been subjected to any sort of teasing from his friends, least of all Ji Hoo of all people. Yi Jeong usually was the one doing the teasing, and that told him that he was either out of practice or getting teased was a fine consequence price when it came to the girl in question.

"So, tell us." Woo Bin leaned conspiratorially as soon as the laughter subsided. "Before Jun Pyo comes, how did the reunion with Ga Eul go?"

Yi Jeong was pretty sure he was blushing but he was silent and aimed a death glare towards Woo Bin. "You would know, you interrupted before I could actually say something to her."

"Losing your touch eh?" Woo Bin replied cheekily making Yi Jeong throw his table napkin at him. Just in time for Jun Pyo to see and earning the three of them a reprimand.

"Yah, what are you doing, acting like a bunch of kids!?" Jun Pyo's scandalized voice intending to be scolding only ended up causing Woo Bin and Yi Jeong to laugh and pretty much the four young men were basically laughing goodnaturedly around the table.

Now that they were all there, Yi Jeong fully realized exactly how much he had relied on conversations like these with his friends to keep him sane. As much as he liked Sweden and as much as he was learning a lot, nothing could really compare with the bucket of pure and utter nonsense the F4 usually got into, especially with Jun Pyo around.

He said so as much and that started yet another round of laughter and it was a very good thing Jun Pyo had booked the entire villa to themselves so as not to cause too much of a scandal with their antics.

"Where's Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked a few minutes later after they got started on their brunch and the general laughter had died down into small talk and conversation about the past few years they haven't seen each other. Jun Pyo shrugged as he chewed his scrambled eggs.

Giving Ji Hoo a pointed look Jun Pyo grudgingly muttered something about Ji Hoo's _friend_ dragging her and Ga Eul somewhere to explore. Apparently, exploring the old mansion was a far better past time than spending time with your boyfriend according to Jan Di and she obviously told the Shinwa heir so. Though the laughter exchanged between Yi Jeong and Woo Bin was quite real, the potter noted a piece of information in Jun Pyo's pouting that piqued his interest.

"Ji Hoo's_ friend_?" A raised eyebrow was added to this query as Yi Jeong looked at his friends in askance. For once, both Woo Bin and Jun Pyo decided not to enlighten him but rather stare pointedly at Ji Hoo, who, was making a very good job of deliberately ignoring their stares. In fact, the medical student barely even looked up and made a great show of turning the page of his book before commenting slightly that _she_ was Woo Bin's friend too. Woo Bin of course was quick to raise his hands.

"Oh no, my bro. You claimed Hyun Jae all to yourself yesterday. I won't get in the way of that." There was laughter in Woo Bin's voice that Jun Pyo couldn't help but share.

"You should have seen him growl at me when I demanded who the hell she was," Jun Pyo leaned in conspiratorially towards Yi Jeong, failing completely in keeping his voice down.

"I'm still here you know," Ji Hoo commented dryly, but he did not look up and merely turned another page again. "And you've met her Yi Jeong. She was with us in your exhibit." A slight flicker of his eyes towards Yi Jeong as if he should remember before he turned back to his book. Where in Woo Bin and Jun Pyo's teasing hardly made the situation clearer to Yi Jeong, it was that slightly irritated look Ji Hoo cast his way that enlightened him.

"Ahh, I see how this is." He nodded sagely, leaning back against his chair now, but didn't say anything after that, merely smiling that crooked half smile that some women, Ga Eul included, found charming. To his friends however it was merely annoying and Jun Pyo told him so. Yi Jeong was not fazed but continued smiling enigmatically. Woo Bin, who knew most of his friends little quirks merely shook his head amused again.

Yi Jeong could vaguely remember a young woman being introduced to him last night, dressed in pink as well, but he had been far too preoccupied with another certain girl wearing pink that he could hardly notice anybody else. Of course, he was not about to divulge that information to his friends just yet. Not if he valued his sanity, which he very much did. However, he could recall the name being spoken by Ga Eul a few times in her recent emails so he made the connection.

"She's the little orphan girl right?" Yi Jeong asked and Woo Bin merely nodded while Ji Hoo looked at him dangerously from the top of his book. Yi Jeong knew when he struck a nerve and it was quite amusing to watch the usually unfazed Ji Hoo act all flustered about a little slip of a girl. She must be really something then.

Jun Pyo chose that moment again to butt in, having been more than a little frustrated at being ignored. "Jan Di won't stop talking about her. If she's not talking about Ji Hoo, she's talking about Kim Hyun Jae. Hard to think who she loves more now. Like I don't even exist."

The statement was supposed to be teasing, made as a joke, but the atmosphere in the table visibly tensed at the accidental faux pas Jun Pyo uttered. Yi Jeong kept his eyes on Jun Pyo, listening to him rant, but his eyes flickered towards Ji Hoo and sure enough, the medical student's knuckles were white against the book. It was just so typical Jun Pyo to forget the others involved in his relationship with Jan Di. Natural for him to make a careless remark, Yi Jeong knew Ji Hoo should be used to it by now, but he supposed old hurts healed slow. After all, it wasn't as if Ji Hoo was doing anything to stop himself from feeling unnecessary pain.

"Jun Pyo.." Woo Bin spoke, ever the diplomat, but Ji Hoo threw him a look and the former fell silent. An uneasy silence fell across the table now and Jun Pyo, oblivious to it all, began to talk about the group's itinerary around Stockholm. In his defense, he asked Yi Jeong's opinion once in a while and after a few moments of stunted conversation, the atmosphere eased somewhat and between Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo and Woo Bin, the conversation flowed a little easier. During these however, Woo Bin would often cast glances towards Ji Hoo (who continued reading his book) and Yi Jeong wondered just how many slips Jun Pyo did when it came to him and Jan Di.

"So, did you get Ga Eul anything?" Woo Bin asked when it was just the two of them on the table, Jun Pyo had left with the flimsy excuse of changing into warmer clothes but everybody knew he was off to hunt for Jan Di before they went to Old Town later that afternoon. Ji Hoo had stalked off without so much as word, and both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin knew better than to get him out of those moods when he was in one of them. Instead, the two spent the rest of the morning catching up and talking about certain topics that they normally wouldn't be able to talk to with the other two. Yi Jeong had asked Woo Bin to look after Ga Eul, keep an eye on her so to speak and without confirming it, Woo Bin had understood. Just as much that Woo Bin was also keeping an eye out for Yi Jeong's family. Yi Jeong had not asked and Woo Bin was not about to badger him with the same old news regarding his parents. They were supposed to be on vacation.

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow at Woo Bin's question. "Should have I?" He asked feigning ignorance and he was rewarded with Woo Bin's exasperation and a long-winded explanation about the fact that this trip was sort of Ga Eul's graduation present from the F4 and that he, out of all people should give her something special, blah blah blah. Yi Jeong allowed Woo Bin to explain, partly because he had forgotten how animated his best friend could get when trying to be all-reasonable and partly because he couldn't figure out a way to say to him that he did get Ga Eul a gift without getting teased the hell out of him.

So he chose to merely nod agreeably at Woo Bin's words, trying to keep the smile out of his face. Woo Bin out of all people knew how strange it was for him, this somewhat relationship with Ga Eul, and that was why he preferred to keep things slow, as if to savor it. If his past self could see him now, the tamed Cassanova, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to believe it. After all, he used to take pride in the fact that he was the F4's resident billionaire playboy.

Conversation naturally drifted towards the other members of the F4 and Yi Jeong listened enraptured as Woo Bin regaled him with somewhat riveting tales about Ji Hoo's otherwise budding romance. Not that they doubted Ji Hoo's abilities to actually have feelings for anybody (having been also subjected to the great Jun Pyo-Jan Di-Ji Hoo love triangle themselves) but the fact that it seemed Ji Hoo was quite _different_ when it came to this girl. Of course, it was highly impossible that Ji Hoo actually felt anything for the girl aside from those of a sunbae to a hoobae, but Woo Bin had been quick to whisper like a gossiping fishwife that he wished that was not the case. After all, out of all of them Ji Hoo had the worst kind of luck when it came to love, Jun Pyo included.

"Well that's settled then," Yi Jeong told Woo Bin as they got ready to meet up with the girls and their friends to begin whatever sightseeing Jun Pyo had planned for them today, dressed appropriately in winter wear. Yi Jeong had that wicked smile on his face now that told Woo Bin that he too was planning something.

"Ahh, ma bro." Woo Bin grinned appreciatively matching the mischievous grin with his own. "This is why I keep you around."

Yi Jeong merely gave a grin as if to say "I know," before turning to greet the three girls coming towards them in various degrees of winter outfits. He smiled politely towards Jan Di and the younger girl behind her, but his eyes frequented towards Ga Eul who was demurely dressed in her own bright pink winter jacket and bonnet. Somehow the pink reminded Yi Jeong of the pink dress the other night and his grin widened Judging by the blush that stained Ga Eul's cheeks, he knew she was thinking about it too.

Before he could comment however, Jun Pyo arrived followed closely by Ji Hoo and there were no hints of any animosity between the two since it seemed they were conversing before they came over. Jun Pyo gave everybody an excited grin before tugging Jan Di at his side cause the young woman to momentarily protest.

They spent the afternoon going through all the normal tourist destinations of Stockholm, starting with Old Town, which was Stockholm's original city. Yi Jeong had visited it once during his first year in Sweden, but since he pretty much focused on his pottery since he arrived, the visit itself was a new thing for him as well. And the fact that Ga Eul looked positively like a child released in Santa's workshop at the way she raced the cobbled streets with Jan Di and Kim Hyun Jae in tow, shooting pictures like there was no tomorrow made it even more enjoyable for him.

However, Yi Jeong didn't spend most of the afternoon just ogling Ga Eul and exchanging meaningful glances with her when nobody was looking. In fact, he had put his observation skills towards Ji Hoo and his new "friend", whom had greeted him quite politely when introduced again.

Yi Jeong knew girls, he had proudly told Ga Eul as much. At first glance, Yi Jeong knew exactly what kind of girl Kim Hyun Jae seemed to be. She seemed to be a typical damsel-in-distress, needing a protector from the evils of the world, and quite incapable of any backbone whatsoever. Or maybe he was biased, since he had been exposed to strong women lately.

Actually, now that he thought about it, watching Hyun Jae try to coax Ji Hoo into taking a picture in front of the Royal Palace, she reminded him very much of his mother. His mother who refused to help herself in light of her love for her father. Somehow that comparison wasn't too favorable, but there was a frailty in Kim Hyun Jae that Yi Jeong could not place. So maybe that's the reason why Ji Hoo was attracted to her?

Yi Jeong watched with careful eyes as Ji Hoo, carefully avoided paying Hyun Jae too much attention, (perhaps due to the slight teasing this morning?) but often times failed to do so. He rarely spoke to her, which obviously Hyun Jae was trying very hard to understand, throwing questioning glances towards Jan Di, Woo Bin and even Ga Eul when she thought nobody was looking.

There was a story there, and not just about what Woo Bin told him. Yi Jeong understood body language enough and there was something Ji Hoo saw in her that was not obviously seen by the others if he was unconsciously drawn to her. Of course though, because Ji Hoo was his friend, Yi Jeong was not about to casually allow a little chit to catch him. He was protective as he could with his friends, especially when it came to their romantic affairs and Yi Jeong was duty bound as the Cassanova of the F4 to screen every woman that came his way.

"Sunbae?" Ga Eul's voice spoke beside him and he turned to look at her, already a smile on his face. Speaking of screening, he could remember that time when he had screened Ga Eul and because she was stubborn, she ignored his protests and had found a way to snag his heart. Not that of course he was complaining, and not that he ever told her out right. He could still remember that day at the Namsan steps and he was going to make sure of both their feelings first before he attempted any sort of proposal again.

"You look like you're up to something." She spoke now. It was the third day of their vacation and everybody decided to go about their own devices today after breakfast. For Yi Jeong's part, he had casually asked Ga Eul if she would like a walk, only after Woo Bin had pointedly gotten the hint and dragged Hyun Jae with the thought of hunting down for the music room. Ji Hoo had eaten breakfast and left god knows where, he hardly said anything during breakfast, and of course Jan Di and Jun Pyo were maximizing the time they had together. Yi Jeong was not going to be an idiot and was doing the same thing.

"I am?" He teased Ga Eul now and was rewarded by another blush. He offered his arm to her as they stepped out into the snow-covered gardens. "Perhaps I'm just thinking of that night with you wearing that pink dress and looking quite delicious."

Ga Eul stuck out her tongue quite adorably at being considered a morsel before mock-glaring at him. "Must you always talk about women like their food, sunbae?"

Yi Jeong gave an easy shrug as they passed by some snow-covered statues in Villa Paulli's many gardens. "Only when they look as tasty as you Ga Eul-yang."

Another blush and this time Yi Jeong could not help but laugh, his chuckles echoing across the gardens. Oh how he would miss this when she left for Korea. He would have to be content in reading emails and interpreting phone calls again.

"One more year," He muttered to himself and it seemed Ga Eul was thinking of the same thing because she gently tugged on his elbow to stop, and Yi Jeong turned to face her, all laughter on his face replaced by one of confusion.

"Ga Eul-yang?" He asked but she had kept her head down, so he could only see the top of her head and the bonnet she was wearing. He waited patiently as he could, trying not to stamp his heels in the cold and waited for Ga Eul to speak. She looked up after a few minutes and produced a neatly wrapped box from the insides of her snow jacket and handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday," She said now, keeping her eyes downward as she pushed the package his hands. Yi Jeong's face registered surprise before he took the present, their gloved hands slightly brushing and Ga Eul wasn't able to see the softening look on his eyes as he held the gift-wrapped package in his hands.

She knew that his birthday had passed by some few months ago, and though he had expressed a desire to return to Korea at that time, he hadn't been able to do so because he had to plan his exhibit. He remembered feeling absolutely disappointed because he had made a promise to Ga Eul, and she too, about giving him a present. That had been months ago, and here she was, honoring her own side of the promise, with a gift to him.

"Thank you," He merely replied sincerely and asked if he could open the package. Ga Eul, still feeling highly self-conscious merely nodded, and waited with baited breath. Yi Jeong tore off the wrapping, his eyebrows knotted in curiosity and interest. Inside the box nestled a dark grey knit scarf to match those arm warmers she had gotten him years ago. She didn't know it, but he still wore them on especially cold nights.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked not unkindly, his smile soft, as he pulled the soft scarf from the box. Ga Eul, obviously not trusting herself to speak, merely nodded before looking up, biting her lip. "I remember something you said about the kind of cloth that touch your skin, so I made sure to get something hypoallergenic so you can wear it-"

God, had he been such an arrogant prick then? He vaguely could remember making such a high-handed remark and the fact that Ga Eul could remember it, made Yi Jeong want to either wince in shame, or smile at her constant thoughtfulness.

"I love it; Thank you Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jeong cut her off then just to spare himself the embarrassment of his arrogant words. To prove to her exactly how much he loved this particularly present, he threw the scarf round his neck, grinning at her now. "How do I look?"

Ga Eul looked up now, a smile in her eyes, though she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You'll do sunbae." She adjusted it a bit to make sure no ends of the scarf trailed towards the ground, reminiscent of another time they shared a moment with a scarf. Their eyes met at she did this and for a moment every thing stood still. A deep breath and puff of air and she stepped back. After that, she turned to continue down the path, but this time Yi Jeong stopped her.

"I have something for you too. For your graduation." He explained, haltingly, almost slapping his forehead at his lack of finesse.

Ga Eul looked up then, her turn to be confused. "You already gave me a gift, sunbae. The tea set from your exhibit..."

"Was nothing." Yi Jeong interrupted again, a small smile on his face. He had gotten Jun Pyo to bid for the tea set with her name written in the cups, but that had been merely a prelude to his real present. This real present had been acquired some months ago, during the time he thought he would be home to give it to her.

Yi Jeong felt the box in the inside of his jacket, and he was about to offer it to her, when a loud voices interrupted what he was about to say. Startled out of the moment, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong looked up towards one of the many balconies that overlooked the garden, only to see Jun Pyo standing and leaning against the railing, as well as Jan Di and, out of all people, Hyun Jae with him.

"What on earth-?" Ga Eul started but Hyun Jae's voice interrupted hers and it was the loudest and the most frantic Ga Eul had ever heard it.

"Why can't you see what you're doing to him?!" It sounded like she was close to tears and Yi Jeong turned to look at Ga Eul. Her expression verified his suspicions and he was sure this was the first time the girl had acted like this.

Jun Pyo's voice, was calmer, but nonetheless, full of anger as well. "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Kim Hyun Jae-sshi. This is about me and Jan Di."

"And Ji Hoo sunbae." Retorted Hyun Jae easily, almost defiantly so. "You _always_ forget about him. Always. I don't even know him and you that well but I do know what you're doing to him is cruel and he doesn't deserve it!"

"Stay out of this!"

"Jun Pyo!" Jan Di's shrill voice interrupted whatever it seemed he was going to do and even from below, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong felt the tension in the air. Hyun Jae's words next words were spoken in such a soft tone, it was almost child-like.

"You two are selfish. And you both deserve each other."

A gasp and then the rush of footsteps which indicated Hyun Jae had finally run off to God knows where. There was a beat of silence before Yi Jeong released a sigh. He carefully started steering Ga Eul away from the balcony to avoid being spotted by Jan Di or Jun Pyo. Ga Eul had fallen silent after witnessing the confrontation but Yi Jeong caught the furrowing of her brow and the way she bit her lip to say that she was very worried.

"Jan Di..." She started to say but once again Yi Jeong interrupted her with a slight pat on her hand.

"Is a big girl. She needed that I think. Jun Pyo too."

They did this often, discuss Jun Pyo and Jan Di's relationship as if it were a very riveting book that they both were reading. In a way, Yi Jeong supposed that was correct. Their love story was as complicated as it came, and it would be quite difficult to not talk about it.

"The problem is, how Ji Hoo would take it when he finds out he was so valiantly defended by your friend?" Yi Jeong commented, forgetting for a moment about the gift he was supposed to give Ga Eul in favor of discussing what they just witnessed. It was just as well, because Ga Eul too looked like she was not about to forget what they saw any time soon.

"I don't understand." She spoke now, giving Yi Jeong her own confused look, to which Yi Jeong replied with a rather grim smile.

"Ji Hoo hates any situation or any person who tries to fight his own battles." He explained simply and Ga Eul frowned at that.

"But surely he would understand Hyun Jae?" She asked, as if doubting her words and Yi Jeong knew he could assure her but he himself was not sure exactly how strong a hold this Kim Hyun Jae had on Ji Hoo to be able to get away with doing something he obviously disliked. He said so as much and Ga Eul looked even more worried that Yi Jeong wanted nothing more but to comfort her.

"Ga Eul-yang, don't worry. It will sort itself out." He settled for squeezing her hand that rested on his elbow now and Ga Eul looked up at him just a tad bit suspicious.

"I thought you were supposed to be the pessimistic one, sunbae?" A teasing look passed across her face now. "Have I rubbed off on you?"

Yi Jeong's only answer to that was laughter and he made sure he started to distract her enough so she wouldn't get too worried about what they saw back at the balcony. The two were far too wrapped up in their own world to see Hyun Jae racing out of the mansion as they came back from the gardens, face stormy, just as the day was turning into dusk.

That was where Ji Hoo found her a few minutes later, stomping around in the snow, her face quite red from both anger and the cold. He had never seen her this angry before and he hesitated approaching. Woo Bin had tracked him down at the library telling him that Hyun Jae was in a mood and nobody could talk to her. Wondering exactly why he was the one being sent, he went anyway, keeping his own snow jacket snugly about his form. He spotted her from a far, pacing around in the snow. When he approached Ji Hoo was able to see that she was dressed only in a large coat and gloves with no hat on. Couple that with the stomping, he realized why Woo Bin asked him to talk to her.

"You'll get sick." Ji Hoo told her to announce his presence. He half expected her to stop and tell him what's wrong but she merely threw a glance over her shoulder. She puffed out a cold breath before resuming her pacing, muttering mutinously underneath her breath. Resisting the urge to laugh, Ji Hoo walked over and stood a little away from the mini-hurricane her boots were creating with the snow.

"It's just...how could you..ughh!" Hyun Jae whirled towards him angrily now and he was surprised to see the tell-tale signs of unshed tears on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her now, dropping all pretenses of keeping away from her, surprised by her tears. At his question however, Hyun Jae looked at him helplessly before whirling again and stomping around, still muttering underneath her breath.

"Hyun Jae..." Ji Hoo began but Hyun Jae chose that moment to gather whatever courage she had and spun around to face him, consequences be damned.

With a choked up voice she told him how she overheard Jan Di and Jun Pyo argue and talk about asking Ji Hoo to intervene with whatever conflict they were having as a couple.

"I know you did't want me to interfere, but they were talking about casually asking for your advice as if..as if.." Hyun Jae burst into tears now, and it was not tears for her but for him. "As if they didn't know how you felt for Jan Di unnie! Like they didn't care! And they're your best friends! And they're supposed to know how much it hurts you but you keep at it anyway because you love them, and they're your friends...!"

Whatever else she was going to say disappeared into hiccups of tears and Ji Hoo could only stare at her as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, Ji Hoo-yah, " She spoke through her gloves that covered her face, hiding her tears from his view. "I know you could fight for yourself if you wanted to but it's just that..." She trailed off trying to regain her breath from the tears.

To her surprise, a loud squeak replaced her sobs when Ji Hoo pulled her towards him and enveloped her into a hug.

"What-?" She breathed out, tears forgotten at the sudden feel of his arms around her, one of his hands touching her hair as he brought her to his chest. She stood absolutely still like she had no idea what was happening, her eyes positively wide as Ji Hoo cradled her head against his chest. He had brought her so close that he was sure she was able to hear his heart beating through his winter coat.

"You have got to be the most foolhardy woman I have ever met." Ji Hoo muttered somewhere above her head and he was rewarded by another squeak of protest but Ji Hoo held her fast, holding her quite cold body against his own.

"Shh, it's fine. You'll get sick if you don't get warm."

Hyun Jae fell silent then and the silence stretched as Ji Hoo continued hugging her. He had no idea how she found about Jan Di, how she figured he needed _her_ to fight for him of all people, and he absolutely had no idea why he was not angry at all. His friends knew exactly how much he hated being defended, he preferred doing the saving. But the thought of Hyun Jae, small and defenseless Hyun Jae, thinking that she could protect _him_ was more heartwarming than he would like to admit. She had been crying for _him_, and there was no pity there. No pity at all and that was what calmed Ji Hoo down. And that was what prompted him to hug her tonight and in public in all places.

Releasing her a bit, but still keeping her close, Ji Hoo leaned down to look her in the eyes and flashed her a bright smile, wiping her tear-stained cheeks forany remaining tears. "_Gomawo."_ He spoke the world sincerely, and he could see Hyun Jae fall silent once more, eyes wide as she stared at him and his smile. Her cheeks reddened once more and Ji Hoo knew this was definitely not from the cold.

He straightened now and pulled out of the hug, patting her on the head before removing his bonnet and putting it on her. "You'll get sick." He said simply and a silence fell between them again.

Hyun Jae, still awfully quiet merely nodded and adjusted the bonnet in her head, all the while giving Ji Hoo side-long glances as if wanting to ask something but afraid to do so. Ji Hoo for his part was silent as well, somewhat amused and waiting for her to speak. By that time, night had arrived and there a gentle flurry of snow was falling, dusting their heads.

After a while, Hyun Jae it seemed had given up talking to him and instead raced her head to look up, opening her mouth to catch a few flakes in her mouth. Ji Hoo watched her, wondering how many more moments like this would it take before he was forced to do things that he didn't want to, and if Hyun Jae would continue looking at him with such trust. He had planned on using this trip as a way to distance himself, to make it easier, for him or for her, either way. But Hyun Jae had that uncanny ability to look him in the eye and make him want to just forget all his plans and live like she did.

But he was Yoon Ji Hoo, and he did not do things like that. So many impulsive decisions had been made when it came to Hyun Jae, and he was not prepared for the consequences. How he managed to trap himself in this similar situation for the third time, he really didn't know. It was his luck he supposed. Now here he was again, choosing to push this girl next to him away. If only to keep her safe from him.

He gave a soft sigh, meant to be inaudible but Hyun Jae of course heard it and she whipped her head around to face him, the smile on her face giving way to that concerned look she wore whenever it came to him.

"I'm just thinking, you have to apologize to Jan Di and Jun Pyo sooner or later.' He spoke, preferring to talk about something else entirely to distract her. And true to form, Hyun Jae wrinkled her nose and sighed. "I know. I hope they're not too mad."

Ji Hoo gave another bright smile now, knowing it would be enough to distract her again. "Well, you can always postpone it for the next day."

Hyun Jae looked up at him hopefully, his bonnet making her face look especially small. "Would that be okay?"

A gentle laugh and he patted her on the head once more before he stretched. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it would. For now I'll help you escape their wrath. Would you like to take a walk?"

Hyun Jae nodded, excitedly almost and Ji Hoo struggled to control the pangs of guilt and the moment of indecision that threatened to stop him from doing what he needed to do. Instead he smiled again, trying to ease both himself and her that nothing was wrong.

"Let me just get another hat, and I'll be right back.'

"Okay!" Hyun Jae nodded and wrapped her jacket tight across herself. "I'll just wait here then."

A ghost of a smile and then he was walking back to the mansion. One last walk, he told himself. At least, it would be okay if they spent it here in Sweden, where the memories would be far from getting revisited. He uttered another sigh as he turned around the corner to his room where he found Jan Di blocking his way. A weepy Jan Di that he had not seen in three years.

"Sunbae..."

* * *

**A/N: And here we go for now. My newly reformatted laptop has tons of things that need to be reinstalled so this will take me a few hours, and I need sleep. So please review and leave me a very kind note about what you think about this chapter? Thank you all so much to those that have left reviews during the mini hiatus, you've all been very kind. I'll give a proper thank you and reply in the next chapter when I can. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all for your very kind reviews! The original chapter for this was original short. And since I got my computer fixed, I thought I could go back to this chapter and add more to it than before. A few notes for the last chapter though, I mentioned before, but let me just repeat it. First though, THANK YOU so much for all the wonderful response for the SoEul reunion. To be honest, it's one of the toughest things for me to write because SoEul has been done by more awesome writers than myself (check out Myrielle's Love Letter if you haven't already!) so it flatters me greatly that people appreciate my effort. Jan Di and Jun Pyo are a lot easier to write, and of course, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae. With that being said, this fanfic is not about Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, so please stop asking me to make it about them. **

**Enjoy Chapter 21! **

* * *

Woo Bin knew something was not right. It had been a week since they returned from Sweden, and everything should have been right in the world, at least in the F4 world. They had a vacation, they caught up with each other's lives, two (or three) of their group even had the girls they loved with them on said vacation. All in all, Woo Bin should have been able to declare the vacation a success, but he knew that was not the case. Something dramatic had happened over the _Chuseok _celebrations in Sweden, and as omnipresent as his friends considered him to be, it still took Woo Bin quite some time to piece two and two together to figure out just exactly what happened back in Sweden.

It seemed that Jan Di and Jun Pyo had one of their famous fights back in Sweden, which was of course normal, the F4 knew that enough not to interfere unless it was really serious. Apparently their new friend, Hyun Jae had not known this and had given both Jun Pyo and Jan Di a tongue lashing. Woo Bin was only able to know all about this from Yi Jeong, who managed to tell him days before they had to leave.

After all, it was easy to see something had definitely happened, Jan Di had stuck around Ga Eul for the remaining days of the vacation, making it almost virtually impossible for Yi Jeong to get a quiet moment with the latter. Hyun Jae, on the other hand, surprisingly had stuck out on her own, avoiding both Jan Di and Ji Hoo and when tempted had stuck by Woo Bin's side most of the time. All in all, Yi Jeong had been miffed that his original plans of enjoying his week's worth of rest was interrupted because of a fight between Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Needless to say, the vacation hadn't ended in a good note.

Woo Bin, who had been surprised to find Hyun Jae hovering around his company most of the time, didn't ask her outright for her reasons. He supposed later that since he had been asked by Ji Hoo to go with Hyun Jae on a walk that night, the music student decided that Woo Bin was the best company out of the rest of their party.

Woo Bin could still remember the text he received from Ji Hoo that night. Hyun Jae was waiting outside, calm enough. According to Ji Hoo's text however. since he had apparently done his job, somebody should accompany her on a walk, and he was far too busy to do so. Woo Bin had thought that strange since he clearly spotted Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae in the gardens a few minutes before, so he wondered what could have happened for it to all change quickly.

So Woo Bin had gone, dressed in his own winter gear, and made his way to the rapidly freezing temperatures of the garden and spotted Hyun Jae seated on one of the stone benches. She was wearing Ji Hoo's bonnet and looking like ever that she had been waiting for him to come back.

"Hey, Hyun Jae," Woo Bin had greeted cheerfully enough though he was inwardly frowning_, _realizing the situation quickly. _Ah, you didn't do this Ji Hoo._

Hyun Jae, for her part looked up, her nose red from the cold, but looking quite cheerful. "Hi, Woo Bin oppa. Going out for a walk? I'm just waiting for Ji Hoo-yah to come back, he said he'll just get a hat, since I borrowed his." She pointed unnecessarily at her head, seemingly even more child-like at her words.

Woo Bin could merely stare at her, wondering what had possessed Ji Hoo to abandon whatever manners he had and leave Hyun Jae waiting out in the cold like this. The answer, surprisingly, was enough. Jan Di. Biting back a sigh at that, Woo Bin strode over to her, an easy smile in his face. Out of all the people Hyun Jae had seemingly become friends with, Woo Bin could probably safely say he knew most about her. Partly because of his family's business, and partly because he was as an astute observer of humans as Ji Hoo was, and he had spent his fair share amount of time studying Hyun Jae. He knew, without a doubt, that as delicate as she might look, she didn't appreciate the subtleties of lying and beating around the bush. And that was also the reason Woo Bin knew she would appreciate his honesty rather than hide the fact from her. Latter on, when Woo Bin had time to gather the details from Yi Jeong about the fight, that was was also probably the reason why Hyun Jae had verbally attacked Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"He's not coming Hyun Jae." He said simply enough, standing over her, hands in his packets, making sure he met her eyes, and Hyun Jae merely looked up at him for a good few moments, before the smile faded from her face.

"Oh." She looked away then, looking at the ground, her brand-new boots scraping the snow from the ground absent-mindedly. A pause, before she looked up, the cheery smile back on her face.

"Thanks for telling me," She had spoken, far too cheerfully, alarming Woo Bin at how rapid her mood could bounce back. She didn't say anything else after that, but burried her hands in the folds of her coat once more, and made movements as if making herself comfortable.

"I'll just wait for him though. He might come out, and I promised I'd wait for him." A slight faltering in her smile before she had visibly shook it away. "I promised."

A sigh had escaped his lips then but Woo Bin had to hand it to the girl. She had quite the stubborn streak and he told her so as he seated himself next to her. Hyun Jae, instead of joking it off, merely shrugged off Woo Bin's comment and proceeded to fall silent as if making good of her intention to wait. Woo Bin stretched out his legs in front of him and made himself comfortable as well, returning Hyun Jae's raised eyebrow with a look of his own.

"You don't have to keep me company," She bit out, and Woo Bin had to smirk at the unusually sharp tone her voice had taken, and in as much as he had known it was probably brought out by stressful circumstances, Woo Bin had to hand it to her that she was unusually fighting back.

"I know." He replied easily back before he leaned back on his arms and looked up at the clear night sky of Stockholm. "I suppose you could say, I promised." A sidelong glance at that had showed Hyun Jae frowning-no scowling, before she blinked and let out a sigh.

"I see." Was all she had said before looking away from him again and back at the ground. A silence had stretched between the two of them and this time it was awkward. Woo Bin had no idea what to make out of her non-responsiveness, and he had no idea what to say to bring her out of it. One thing he knew though, she was clearly upset.

"Hyun Jae..." He had started but she had risen from her seat and took a few steps away from him, before tilting her head up, as if catching the snowflakes on her face before she turned towards him, her ears and nose redder than before. "I guess we should go back. We can't be sick." Was all she said before she went on ahead of him, walking purposefully back towards the mansion, leaving Woo Bin no choice but to follow after her. That had been the most he had gotten out of her, she hardly spoke to anybody through the remaining days of the vacation, even when she was with Woo Bin. It was quite nerve-wracking, as well as a cause of concern and several times Woo Bin had thought to ask Ji Hoo about it, but the medical student seemed to want avoid talking about the topic all together. In fact, he had spent the last two days, at Jan Di's side when the latter was nowhere near Ga Eul, which everybody knew pissed Jun Pyo off.

Granted, the last few days were definitely one awkward moment after another and it was only during the day of departure, when Ga Eul had tactfully dragged Jan Di and Hyun Jae away for a few minutes so the four of them could talk did Yi Jeong decide to knock some sense into them. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo merely looked at each other for the longest times when Yi Jeong demanded they talk it out. Jun Pyo, to his credit had opened his mouth to apologize but Ji Hoo merely waved his hand away as if dismissing whatever it was. Needless to say, they had solved whatever conflict as haphazardly as they could and Yi Jeong was able to cheerfully bid them goodbye on the last day.

As soon as they came back to Seoul however, it was an entirely different story. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were still meeting for their weekly meet-ups, and Woo Bin would regularly check up on Ga Eul and Hyun Jae on the jjuk shop as well as Jan Di on the hospital, but it was pretty obvious they were growing apart. For one, it was the exam season and both Ji Hoo, Jan Di and even Hyun Jae were busy with university exams. Ga Eul on the other hand was busy looking for a more stable job as teacher, though she did volunteer work here and there (all discreetly helped by Woo Bin) and didn't have much time.

All in all, Woo Bin was feeling rather disgruntled at the fact that his friends seemed to be on opposite sides of the earth though they were all very much in Seoul. He too had been busy with Il Shim, with what his father hinting at retirement more often these days and was giving more and more responsibilities, but Woo Bin had expected at least for their somewhat close group to be able to keep tabs on each other.

And with that, Woo Bin had, as always, brought it upon himself to drag Ji Hoo and Jan Di from the hospital to meet up with dinner with Ga Eul, whom apparently had gotten very good news and was actually very willing to celebrate. Since both medical students were not answering their phones, Woo Bin found himself in Shinwa University just a little close to twilight, strolling about with a cup of coffe in his hand with the intention of tracking either of the two and consequently dragging them to dinner.

Before he knew it however, he made a stop at the Music Department, first to check on Yue, whom was suspiciously behaving according to his men. That was enough for Woo Bin to know something might be up there as well when he bumped into Hyun Jae. Well, bump might not be the right word. More like Woo Bin spotted her down a corridor, carrying various musical sheets and scores looking very much like the overworked student. When she spotted Woo Bin however, her steps slowed and the look on her face told Woo Bin all he wanted to know.

"So you have been avoiding us, Hyun Jae." Woo Bin spoke, his voice casual as he strode towards her, and Hyun Jae seemed unable to do anything but look at him with more than a little trepidation. He had cut a figure across the hall dressed in a subdued dark velvet suit, a hand on his pocket, and his chocolate brown locks in casual disarray. Even when not exerting effort, he had looked quite dangerous and imposing.

"I wasn't-" Hyun Jae tried to say but failed at the raised eyebrow of Woo Bin, which was enough to show how much he didn't buy whatever excuse she was about to say. He stopped a few steps in front of her, quite towering over her, especially with all the scores she was holding.

Hyun Jae had sighed then, biting her lip as she struggled with the papers and books in her hands. Woo Bin, in an attempt to also draw her into a proper conversation, easily divested her of the offending papers and with a skill perhaps learned as a _chaebol_ easily arranged the sheets but did not relinquish them, merely tucking them under his arm as if preparing to go wherever she intended to go.

The briefest of looks passed by Hyun Jae's face but she moved forward, attracting stares from the people in the Music Department at her appearance (disheveled and disgruntled) and the company she was with, Woo Bin standing out in his deep maroon suit. Woo Bin ignored the looks but obviously Hyun Jae thought a lot about them because she tugged in the ends of her dark green hoodie and looked down, trying to make herself look smaller.

"Pay no attention to them," Woo Bin easily said as they strode through the corridors and Hyun Jae merely threw him a look before she continued to walk. They only stopped when they reached a little patch of the Shinwa grounds that was relatively empty.

"Forgive me if I can't ignore them, sunbae." Hyun Jae started, wheeling to face him, her face impassive. "Unlike the rest of you, I'm not used to this life or the games you chaebols play." Her words were cutting and cold and so unlike the cheerful yet shy girl he had been introduced to months ago.

Woo Bin raised his eyebrow at that, but otherwise said nothing. It seemed to him that whatever had bothered her in Sweden hadn't had a chance to release itself so he thought it be best if she do so. However, Hyun Jae seemed unwilling to discuss him anything and merely asked, quite politely for her books back. Woo Bin gallantly gave them to her but stilled her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hyun Jae, I'm your friend-"

"Are you really?" She bit out, her smirk sarcastic, and her face holding an expression Woo Bin had never seen before. She was obviously agitated and a flash of some other expression crossed her face that Woo Bin could only stare at her disbelievingly.

"Of course. If you weren't my friend what would you be?" He calmly asked, outwardly unfazed by this sudden burst of emotion from the young musician. Inwardly however he was desperate for an answer. It was rare for Woo Bin to actually meet a person whom he couldn't read in a few meetings. Hyun Jae had been such a different person back when they were in Sweden and even before they went. It was like he couldn't read her at all, even with all the information he knew about her past.

Hyun Jae for her part ducked her head underneath the hood of her jacket before looking up, her face pained. "How about pet? Isn't that a good enough description of me?"

A beat of silence passed and Woo Bin merely stared at her before speaking, his voice soft. "What has happened to you?" He figured it was pass the attempts to try to figure her out non-verbally. He needed her to explain otherwise he would be utterly flummoxed by her behavior.

Hyun Jae stepped away from him, hugging her music sheets to her chest, a frown on her face disguising whatever other emotions she might be feeling. Her anger was bordering on irrationality, but Woo Bin was known for his patience. So he

"Mr. Song." She spoke his father's name and suddenly Woo Bin understood.

"He spoke to you?" The words were whispered, as if afraid of the possible answer it might entail. Hyun Jae did not look at him and merely looked at the dead branches of the trees around them as if gathering strength. She nodded and Woo Bin couldn't help but expel an exasperated sigh, as well as bring a hand to massage the bridge of his nose. That gesture however was a mistake because Hyun Jae spotted it from her peripheral vision and the expression she gave him was one now of pure and utter betrayal.

"You _knew?_ You knew I came from an orphanage and didn't tell _me?"_

"Hyun Jae, I didn't think it was the right time to-"

Hyun Jae for her part interrupted him, her voice quiet in its interruption, but the tinges of the betrayed could be heard clearly enough. "You didn't think it was the right time to tell me that you knew more about who I am than I do?" Her voice rose a bit, her eyes wide with unshed tears. "When were you going to tell me about my parents? About _who_ I was?"

Woo Bin felt the grimace flash across his face. Damn his father. What was the whole point of asking him to handle the situation with Hyun Jae when his own father didn't even trust him and decided to go ahead and blurt whatever information they knew about her? What's more, judging by the rapidly fraying nerves of Hyun Jae, his father must have dumped the information in a roughshod way. However all those thoughts were just thoughts and he kept silent, trying to school his own features. Apparently, Hyun Jae was quite adept at reading people as well for she as able to interpret his silence easily enough.

"So I was right. I was just amusement to you, and your friends." The accusation was clear and she turned her face away from him wiping the back of her hand angrily across her face. If Woo Bin was a crueler man, he would have demanded Hyun Jae to not be so dramatic. But he wasn't. The emotions practically coming off Hyun Jae were sharp and lashing out. She obviously didn't have much experience in reining in strong emotions and Woo Bin wasn't about to be a jerk and stop her from _feeling._

"It was for good intentions, as much as you believe it was not so." He spoke now, his voice quite steady. He was adept in comforting a lot of people in his life, his friends primarily. But he can barely try to comfort Hyun Jae at the moment because she seemed intent to lash out. So he took another deep breath and continued in a soft voice, apologetic still.

"Arabeoji _shouldn't_ have told you like that. Hell, he shouldn't have told you at all. You seemed content not knowing." Woo Bin could barely contain his own frustration at the situation despite his intentions of being apologetic.

"Just because I looked like I was happy with my lot didn't mean I wouldn't have wanted to at least know where I came from sunbae." Soft words, spoken in such melancholic tones and Hyun Jae gave an ironic laugh. "I really do have the strangest luck." She raised her arms as if attempting to ward off the emotions from her person. She gave Woo Bin a stricken look.

"Of all people I could have met in Shinwa Unversity, I ultimately ended up meeting the son of whom my parents should've protected in the first place. And what more, one of that son's best friends belongs to the family who made sure my parents paid for that mistake." A strangled sort of noise came out of

Woo Bin started at that. Of all the things his father could have told Hyun Jae, he didn't expect that it would be that ridiculous and he could only stare at Hyun Jae flabbergasted.

"Is _that_ what my father told you?" His voice rising in agitation now before he could reign his temper in. "That your parents were killed by _kkangpae_? By _my_ family? Because of what happened with Ji Hoo's parents?"

Before Hyun Jae coud say anything however, their conversation was interrupted by a much softer voice. Despite the volume however, it effectively interrupted their voices, this particular voice was devoid of emotion.

"_What_?"

The two whirled around to face Ji Hoo standing there, wearing a winter coat over his scrubs, his glasses perched on the end of his straight nose. His rigid stance effectively gave the impression of the cold, unapproachable member of the F4. A beat of silence stretched and Ji Hoo did not say anything. Instead, he merely strode towards them, coat lapels flapping against the wind and he stood between Woo Bin. Ji Hoo stopped far enough so he could meet the eyes of both of them, a questioning look in his face, but otherwise betraying no other emotion.

Hyun Jae had paled at his entrance, whatever strands of her composure disappearing entirely. Woo Bin noted that whereas before, she would smile in greeting whenever Ji Hoo would show up, this time she looked like she couldn't wait to get rid of him. She was deliberately avoiding his eyes, her head ducked, and her knuckles white against the hem of her hoodie. Of course, Woo Bin had no other time to fully study her since Ji Hoo was standing before him and judging by his looks, he was not pleased and was demanding an answer..

"Yah, Ji Hoo," Woo Bin began softly, cursing his father's meddling tendencies when it came to what he deemed was his business to interfere. There would have been a right time to tell Hyun Jae everything that happened, but ambushing her in school was obviously not one of them and Woo Bin made a mental note to talk to his father about it. If he survived this particular meeting.

A look passed between he and Ji Hoo and the latter nodded, as if to give his permission. Woo Bin relaxed somewhat and he turned to look to Hyun Jae to try to explain everything as he and Ji Hoo had discussed weeks ago. For some weird reason however, the spot where Hyun Jae was standing only a few moments ago was empty. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked up just in time to see her racing away from where they convened, clutching her books to her chest and darting towards the dormitories. Woo Bin for his part made to follow her, knowing that if he didn't make an effort to correct whatever impression Hyun Jae had about the truth, there might not be another opportunity for it. He was surprised however when he felt Ji Hoo's hand on his shoulder and the real estate heir stilled, throwing Ji Hoo a quizzical glance.

"Let her go." Was the only thing Ji Hoo said and his look said the rest. Woo Bin could only stare at him, his face skeptical. However, before he could argue his point, Ji Hoo turned and walked towards the opposite direction, without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

Dear Mr. John Smith,

I formally apologize for the delay in this letter. After Chuseok holidays, I have been subjected to all sorts of midterm exams and am now preparing for the end of the year exams as well. It seems that I have been doing well in my studies and my teachers have recommended me for competitions as well as the scholarship exam which I will take at the end of the year. This means, Mr. Smith, that you woud finally be able to escape your charity case and I would still be able to fulfill your dream of me being a musician. Needless to say, I am and will always be grateful for everything that you have given me. If I do get this scholarship, the Music Department shall provide me with everything that I need and coupled from the two jobs I am currently taking now, then I can still live in Seoul. Mrs. Han has informed that your staff has asked about my whereabouts before Chuseok and I have to apologize for this. Acquaintances have gracelessly brought me along with them to a trip out of the country. As much as I did enjoy my first time in a foreign country, I have discovered that there is a very good reason why we have very little holidays. Rest assured Daddy Mr Smith, that I am now focused on my studies and will not let paltry emotions get in the way of my dream.

I thank you profusely for the "birthday gift" you sent me. I assure you that you really had no obligation to give me my own guitar, but I shall put it to good use and study music very hard so that I don't have to look to others for guidance and burden them with my innocence and naivety.

Sincerely yours,

Kim Hyun Jae

PS. What do you think Daddy? Is my attempt at formality acceptable? I have recently experienced situations wherein my friendliness and willingness to let people in easily has cost me a lot and I have to try to distance myself. It is far better to be alone and not get hurt, by either friends or loved ones, and because it seems that I am the reason as why I am alone in the world in the first place, I must get accustomed to being formal and aloof. However Daddy, I could never be aloof with you. You are the truest friend I have and I know you will never betray my trust. I really have been busy, and I really do thank you for the gift. I will try my best to show more of affection from now on.

Love,

Hyun Jae

* * *

Ga Eul was seated at one of the vacant chairs in the _jjuk_ shop, smiling and fiddling with the bracelet around her slim wrist. Unlike the others, she had truly enjoyed her trip to Sweden. Not only because she had been able to see Yi Jeong sunbae, but Sweden was definitely a beautiful country, and it felt like something out of a manhwa, the whole time she was there. Jan Di might have gotten used to the way the F4 flaunted their money, but despite all the years of knowing them, Ga Eul didn't know if she could ever get used to it.

She turned her wrist and couldn't help the small smile to flit across her lips as the light glinted off her brand new charm bracelet. She had gotten it as a present for Yi Jeong sunbae and just thinking about how he had given her still brought a deep blush on her cheeks. Ga Eul had promised to herself that she would try her best not to let herself get too affected by So Yi Jeong, and be nothing but be a supportive friend. That goal was harder to achieve when he seemed to become even more charming especially during Sweden. It had been easier to resist when their form of communication was limited by Skype and emails and long-distance phone calls. But those two weeks in Sweden had definitely tried Ga Eul's resistance in not further falling for him.

Plus the bracelet. Ga Eul couldn't help but let out a soft dreamy sigh, staring at the silver charm bracelet. He had acted as if he really didn't give it much thought, but Ga Eul knew otherwise. Or at least wished and hoped it was otherwise. Each of the charms attached to the bracelet seemed to talk so much about their building relationship over the years. There was a camera, a small canoe, and a teacup. Ga Eul knew exactly what they meant and she would have wanted to have him say why he chose those charms, but she didn't want to scare him off by all the talks of romance and soulmates again. So instead, she had profusely given her thanks, blushing like a high school girl all over again. Before she lost her nerve however, she had planted a soft kiss on his cheek and Ga Eul grinned at the memory of the utter surprise on Yi Jeong sunbae's face at that.

She was still happily immersed in her memories when a sudden hand waving in front of her face alerted her to come back to Earth. Blinking confusedly, she looked up, and looked up some more at the bent figure of Woo Bin gazing at her with a half-amused expression.

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul squeaked embarrassed, feeling her cheeks redden. How utterly embarrassing was it that Yi Jeong sunbae's best friend had caught her daydreaming? She resisted the urge to pat her cheeks to dispel the blush but instead quickly stood up to give a hasty bow of welcome. "What can I do for you sunbae?"

Woo Bin for his part, straightened as Ga Eul shot off her chair, nearly hitting his nose with the speed she stood up. He swallowed his laughter however and gave his own bow, but his smile was teasing. "Oh come on Ga Eul-ssi. No need to be formal on my account." He flashed that grin of his that was meant to be mischievous. He had it on good authority his Il Shim grin made most women's hearts flutter. Particularly the older ladies. Ga Eul, to her mettle, didn't react but merely gave a smile of her own, as if amused by his antics. Woo Bin mentally shook his head, impressed. If that wasn't enough to prove to Yi Jeong that Ga Eul was only thinking of _him,_ well, Woo Bin would be a monkey's uncle.

He had stalked off to the jjuk shop in order to hunt down Ga Eul for her celebratory dinner. He was quite cheered up to find that at least one person in their little group didn't seem to have caught a fit of doldrums. In fact, Ga Eul was positively glowing. That was quite enough to turn Woo Bin's mood a bit.

"Your boss has kindly let you go for the night." Woo Bin spoke now, giving Master a slight salute towards where Ga Eul's boss was standing inside the kitchen. The chef prodigy merely beamed as if it was his greatest pleasure in serving the whims of the F4, and Ga Eul couldn't help but react predictably and shake her head. Nevertheless, she was grateful for the early off. She was still working at the jjuk shop to make ends meet, but busing tables weren't really as fulfilling as finding a teaching position somewhere. Thankfully, Master seemed to understand her decision to lessen her time working at the shop. For one, Hyun Jae was an eager student-slash-employee, and she could easily do the work of both Jan Di and Ga Eul for some strange reason.

Smiling at Woo Bin sunbae once more and assuring him that she was just going to fetch her coat and things, Woo Bin gave a gracious nod, and it was only after a second glance did Ga Eul detect a bit of worry furrowing his brow. Hmm, now would could that be about? Yi Jeong sunbae never mentioned anything worrying Woo Bin sunbae. Additionally, out of all the F4 members, Woo Bin had always struck Ga Eul as the most pragmatic and less likely to fall victim to dramatics. However, it seemed that there might be something bothering him, at least enough for him to appear distracted as well. Ga Eul noted this when she had to be the one to call his attention after she got her coat and things. True to F4 fashion, he fashioned another smile as if dismissing the problem and merely gestured gallantly out towards the door.

In the end, the dinner consisted of just three of them. Woo Bin, Ga Eul plus Jan Di who breathlessly arrived after a 18-hour shift at the hospital, but quite determined to celebrate Ga Eul being offered a position at Shinwa kindergarten. Jan Di had made Ji Hoo's excuses about him being called to assist in a surgery. Woo Bin merely raised an eyebrow at that, but made no comment. Ga Eul didn't know Ji Hoo sunbae that well to notice anything amiss.

"I'm so proud of you Ga Eul!" Jan Di enthused quite energetically, giving her best friend a hug. She looked rather bedraggled, but her smile was quite genuine. She paused to take deep gulps of the ice cold water the waiter had served her as soon as she sat down. Ga Eul had looked grateful but her look turned concerned almost immediately, to which Jan Di dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about me." She said emphatically, her eyes drifting down to the menu, only to frown when she realized the price range wasn't definitely hers and Ga Eul's standard affair. She threw Woo Bin her famous Jan Di glare to which Woo Bin merely gave a rather impish grin. Sure, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo might be susceptible to Jan Di's glare that meant they were flashing their money again, but he was determined to be in a good mood to distract himself from the dilemma of dealing with Hyun Jae. He gave a slight shrug and waited for Jan Di's resolve to waver at his reminded that it was a special occasion so he was allowed to spend money. After all, Ga Eul herself seemed to be enjoying herself, though he was not about to tell Jun Pyo's fiance that Ga Eul had literally just agreed to order when Jan Di arrived.

Soon they were plied with rich Japanese food and Woo Bin smiled at the simple appreciation on both the girls' faces when the food arrived. He had to admit, it felt quite gratifying when both Ga Eul and Jan Di still looked with wonder and appreciation whenever one of the F4 flashed money around. It meant that they thought of their money less than about their personalities. Even after years of being friends with them, it actually still warmed his heart. It was a good thing both the girls were taken, otherwise Woo Bin would be in danger.

Leaning back on his chair now, he watched rather absentmindedly as the two young women caught up with each other with news. He was still contemplating what to do with Hyun Jae. She was quite unlike Ga Eul and Jan Di, it was still quite a wonder how the three of them became friends in the first place. Though in retrospect, he supposed if the members of the F4 were able to stay friends after all these years and they had quite different personalities, he supposed it wasn't too impossible for Hyun Jae to be friends with her complete opposites. Nodding to himself as if deciding, Woo Bin leaned forward and made quite a show of interrupting his two dinner companions' conversation (something about shoes).

"I would like to consult your expertise ladies." He said in his most would be charming voice. Both young women swiveled their gazes to rest on him and their expressions couldn't be any more different. Ga Eul had looked a bit surprised, but curious, whereas Jan Di could be counted to have the suspicious glare of someone whose been subject to his pranks often times.

"It's nothing too alarming, you can stop scowling Jan Di." Woo Bin said teasingly poking Jan Di's arm gently. "I have a dilemma with a certain young woman myself and I thought since you two are the most honest women I know, it wouldn't hurt to get your advice."

He knew he had gotten their attention when the words left his mouth. Thinking back on it, he probably shouldn't have made it sound as if he was having love problems, but then he was still quite bothered with Hyun Jae's current state that he hadn't thought much of his wording. He then proceeded to carefully illustrate his problem.

"So this woman friend of mine well.." He grimaced a bit as if admitting something distasteful. "She recently found out that I've been keeping information from her. Needless to say, she didn't take it very well."

Woo Bin saw Jan Di's frown again and he hastily amended his statements. "In my defense, I had good reason to wait to tell her the information."

"Such as?" It was Ga Eul who interrupted and her own brows were quite furrowed in concentration as if absorbing every single word Woo Bin was saying. He didn't know he was that a riveting a storyteller, or it was just Ga Eul to listen intently.

He cleared his throat and continued to speak. "Well, I was worried about how she would take the information when said immediately. It's quite delicate information you see, and I had been waiting to be able to introduce the topic to her when I was sure she wouldn't be too distressed. Needless to say, it's too late for that now." He felt the frown cross his face at the memory of Hyun Jae's betrayed face. He didn't know how such a look could distress him as much.

Ga Eul and Jan Di exchanged knowing glances as if they had a whole conversation. Woo Bin waited patiently for their outfit, choosing that time to pop a piece of the succulent salmon unto his mouth for lack of anything better to do.

"What exactly do you want us to say sunbae?" Ga Eul spoke softly and carefully, as if still confused why Woo Bin had chosen them to unburden his current problem. She had a vague suspicion that Woo Bin sunbae wasn't telling them everything, but she wasn't going to pry further. After all, she had learned quite a lot with dealing with Yi Jeong sunbae.

"You F4 men," Jan Di added with a snort and a roll of her eyes. "Not realizing you made a mistake until you bumble into it headfirst."

Woo Bin flashed another grin, nodding quite agreeably at Jan Di's opinion. "I do agree with that." He placed a hand over his heart and feigned a stricken expression. "But I'm not as proud as my friends to not ask for help. I need to make it up to her you see. It doesn't rest easy with me, losing somebody's trust." The smile on his face was ironic but the girls knew enough to know he was serious.

"Well," Jan Di murmured thoughtfully, nibbling on a piece of sushi. "If it were me, I'd probably not listen to anything you have to say. It would take a big gesture for me to actually listen to an apology. I mean, if I trusted you explicitly you know?" She gave Woo Bin a shrewd look. "Your lady friend is probably contemplating if she could ever trust you again, if there were any more secrets you're keeping from her."

Woo Bin frowned at that. He knew perfectly well that his father had done something to manipulate Hyun Jae. He also knew he couldn't very well tell anybody that. Even amongst the F4, the underground politics was not something they ever discussed. Only Yi Jeong had a vague idea of the intricacies of the hierarchy of his father's shady empire, and even then, Woo Bin had been discreet.

"I would start with a gesture of goodwill sunbae." Ga Eul interrupted before Jan Di took Woo Bin's frown the wrong way. "Something to show that you're sorry, if you're not comfortable with sharing all your secrets yet with her. In friendships, I do understand that there are things we also keep hidden."

That made both Jan Di and Woo Bin blink. However it was Jan Di who voiced her surprise. "Have you ever hidden something from me Ga Eul?" She asked curious now, to which Ga Eul merely gave her own dismissive wave. "We're not talking about our friendship, Jan Di." She added a reassuring smile to her best friend before turning back to Woo Bin.

"Did you mean to hurt her sunbae?" Ga Eul asked not unkindly. Woo Bin was quick to shake his head. "Of course not. I don't hurt women's feelings if I can help it." He said quite firmly and to those words both Jan Di and Ga Eul nodded, believing him. Those nods made Woo Bin smile in spite of himself. It wasn't every day when women believed he didn't mean to hurt them.

"Well, you just need to make her realize and understand you didn't mean to hurt her. It happens sometimes, in friendships. You become so close and attached to a person that you don't think they can hurt you, but there are times that they do so, even without meaning too." Ga Eul continued. She looked at Woo Bin sunbae who was intently looking at his plate as he absorbed her words. Almost as soon as she noticed his frown, Woo Bin looked up, flashed a smile and expertly steered the conversation to easier and more relaxed topics. It was only after they had left the restaurant did Ga Eul decide to broach the topic with him once more.

"Don't over think it sunbae." She gave him a side-long glance as they walked towards his car. They had waved goodbye to Jan Di who insisted biking home while Woo Bin had gallantly offered Ga Eul a ride home. Woo Bin raised an eyebrow amused as they buckled in, and only after he pulled away from the parking lot did he answer her words.

"Am I that obvious then Ga Eul-ssi?" His words were wry with amusement, as he returned her own sidelong glance. Ga Eul merely gave a polite shrug and a smile preferring not to get into how she was able to guess his thoughts accurately.

"She'll come around you know." She added as they neared her house and they had driven in relative silence. She turned to give him a full glance even as he slowed down in front of her house. Woo Bin was surprised that she seemed genuinely concerned about him. He always presumed that amongst his friends' girlfriends, they regarded him as a sidekick. That any time spent in his company would undoubtedly have conversation steer towards their significant other. However, Ga Eul's concern showed that this was the complete opposite of his assumptions. Woo Bin actually had a difficult time trying to wrap his mind around that fact.

"What makes you say that?" Woo Bin asked, his normally composed features cracking to let trickle forth a strain of uncertainty. That uncertainty had stemmed out from his genuine concern on no longer having Hyun Jae's trust. She might have been friends first with his sister, but she had shown quite a maturity that seemed so out of place with her appearance, and Woo Bin had been able to relate to that. The fact that she might no longer wish to continue being friends with him because of his underground background left a bad taste on his mouth. It brought back memories of childhood, when the kids more or less bullied him about being a dirty kid. At that time, he had the shadows of his three best friends, whose own families were pristine, to keep most of the bullies at bay. As he grew older, he had relied more on his fists and less on his friends to make bullies shut up. Pretty soon, nobody could bully him, but the wariness and the fear people's eyes would have never went away.

He faced Ga Eul who had unbuckled her seat belt and was preparing to get out of the car. He met her eyes which shown with that optimism that had drawn Yi Jeong to her orbit despite his own fears and misgivings. Woo Bin remembered Yi Jeong talk about Ga Eul during the months that first stages of their relationship. Woo Bin could recall Yi Jeong reluctantly talk about Ga Eul, and to the former, he knew that his best friend had found Jan Di's best friend so intriguing because she viewed the world in such a different way compared to him. It was interesting to actually see it up close.

"Because you're genuinely a good friend sunbae." She gave him another reassuring smile before getting out of the car, bowing gratefully and thanking him for the ride home. Ga Eul had said it quite confidently, like she had every belief that her words were true. Woo Bin had mulled over her words even as he pulled away from Ga Eul's driveway, his thoughts bringing going round and round.

That was how he found himself striding through the doors of the Il Shim building later on, waiting impatiently for his father's secretary to allow him passage to his father's offices. It was his father's fault after all why the whole situation with Hyun Jae presented itself. He reigned in his temper as he walked through the heavy doors that led to his father's penthouse office.

"Abeoji." He gave a stiff bow, his voice rigid and controlled. He knew his father rarely bothered to understand his son's moods but nevertheless a show of temper would not be tolerated, so he waited for Song Chul-Moo to acknowledge him.

"Woo Bin." His father's tone was both an acknowledgement and a question as he gestured idly towards the chairs in front of his ornate desk. Woo Bin ignored the subtle order and merely shoved his hands on his pockets, standing stiffly before his father's desk. Another few minutes of silence passed before Song Chul-Moo looked up. He betrayed no emotion as he saw his son still standing, and instead slowly stood up himself, bracing his hands on his desk.

"What-" he started but Woo Bin surprised both his father and himself when he cut him off.

"Was that really necessary?"

Mr. Song raised an eyebrow, straightening up and folding his arms. "I told you to handle the Hyun Jae situation."

"And I was."

A scoff of disbelief from his father. "I don't think I have to say that I saw otherwise."

"I would have told her in time." Woo Bin countered, his jaw tightening, his resemblance with his father even more distinguished.

"Be that as it may, time is not on your side." His father coldly replied. Woo Bin had been expecting a remark about his methods, but those words made him pause.

"Something has happened." He spoke, diverted from his anger by the words. Another silence stretched before Mr. Song pulled out a folder from a drawer and handed it to his son. Woo Bin stared at the folder before resignedly reaching for it and opening the document. Whereas the last time he was handed a document by his father, he had been surprised, this one made him tighten his jaw even further.

"This is sure then?" His words were quiet even as his shoulders stiffened.

"Quite." His father spoke in that imposing tone. "You would see why I had to speed things up with regards to that chit."

"She isn't just a-" Woo Bin spoke in rush to defend Kim Hyun Jae, but Song Chul-Moo merely raised a hand to stop whatever words his son were about to speak. "Spare the lecture, son. I have been in this business longer than you. And you are aware of my methods. I will not apologize for them. I may allow you to gallivant with those friends of yours and let you do as you please, but you very well know I do not tolerate lack security. Your association with Kim Hyun Jae may very well be dangerous not just for your so-called friends but for the family in general."

Woo Bin knew his father was speaking of the information in Hyun Jae's roster that he had told Ji Hoo first before Hyun Jae herself. He bit back a sigh, as if suddenly tired. "Was there no other story that would suffice, abeoji? Hyun Jae is innocent in this, you know."

"And they say ignorance is bliss." Mr. Song's voice was unforgiving. "Given the circumstances, I chose the best story that would fit our purposes and keep your "friend" on her toes. She might be an orphan from the country, but I know she's not a lack wit. I'll leave the rest of the details to you. I trust you don't need me to supply you with how best to keep your circle in the dark Woo Bin. You have done it for all your friends."

And just like that, the audience with his father was over. Woo Bin snapped the folder and thrust it back towards her father. "Yes sir." He muttered, the grimace on his face enough to show his displeasure about the whole situation. Just what he needed. He bowed and made to leave his father's office when Mr. Song speaking his name once more made him stop in his tracks.

"Your sisters are currently keeping Hyun Jae company back at the house. If you're so worried that the orphan can't handle being in this world, then check up on her, as you are wont to with your "friends"." His voice was mocking, but Woo Bin knew that was the only apology he would ever get from his father for meddling in his son's affairs. He bowed again, this one not as stiff as the earlier bow, and left his father's office, not before making arrangements into making that gesture of goodwill that Ga Eul had advised him to do.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 21! I apologize for it taking so long, I lost several chunks of this chapter several times during the writing process and unlike before, my recall for writing isn't as good as when I was younger. :D Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter particularly because of Woo Bin. I really enjoy his character primarily because we never really got to see him in the series as much. And his concern for Hyun Jae is quite interesting as well. Brownies to those who might guess why he's so concerned about her. 3 **

**Please feel free to review and share your thoughts with me! :D -Comet**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, I managed to get a copy of the Korean movie Daddy Long Legs, loosely adapted from the book. It had it's good moments, if you want to watch it. ^^ Anyway, here's Chapter 22!**

* * *

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

I apologize for sending this email so close after the previous one. It seems I tried to sleep but found that I am unable to. As I mentioned, it has been a tough couple of days for me and in as much that I wanted to be formal and not bother you with my woes, it seems that my heart doesn't want to. It has been far too accustomed into unburdening itself in these letters that I have no choice but to follow it, otherwise I would feel quite despondent and trapped. Since I have a vague idea that you read my emails, judging by the wonderful gifts you send me occasionally, I hope you won't begrudge me this small comfort.

I have never thought that I was lonely, Daddy. I have been alone most of my life, but I have never felt lonely. For one, most of my childhood was surrounded by several other orphans, there was really no time to be lonely, and when you graciously sent me to Shinwa, my life here was eventful as it could be. I was never without a companion. It seems rather ironic that it is during these winter months that I find myself lonely and alone.

I have fought with my friends Daddy, and I know it was my fault. I told you, I have no experience with true friends and I know that is not an excuse, but I behaved rather abhorrently towards the people who had done nothing but shown me great kindness since I was introduced to them. I suppose, the only defense I could give is that they lied to me.

I stated before Daddy that trust is everything to me. It might be terribly self-righteous of me, but I recently found out the lies that my "friends" have been keeping from me.

I enjoyed Sweden very much. It might have given me more nightmares about that birthday night that I can't seem to remember no matter how much I try, but I enjoyed myself immensely Daddy. After all, what hope would a little foundling as myself to go outside of Korea on her own means without a penny to her name?

Stockholm was such a pretty city, I know that I have never felt so inspired. I have some songs composed from the trip Daddy but I am not so conceited as to show them to you unedited. If I had an idea that you had sent me a guitar for my birthday I would have brought it with me, though I'm not sure if I could have played under the cold weather. But anyway, thank you still very much for the present Daddy, you shouldn't have!

I met So Yi Jeong sunbae and Goo Jun Pyo sunbae for the first time in Sweden and coupled with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo sunbae, I had finally began to see why they were called the most handsome men in all of South Korea. They certainly looked the part when they were dressed up and I could honestly call both Jan Di unnie and Ga Eul unnie as lucky women. At least when it came to the looks of their chaebol boyfriends.

Jun Pyo sunbae was a bit loud, though somewhat endearingly so, but I'm not so sure if it was because he was bossy or the fact that I have such a strong aversion to bossy people did I try hard to like him. He was polite enough and ever the gentlemen and I enjoyed watching him and Jan Di unnie interact. They seemed to be very much the in love couple, but I could never wrap my mind around the fact that Jun Pyo sunbae was easily the most powerful man in the group and how he seemed to easily fit the mantle on his shoulders. According to the stories, Jun Pyo sunbae was still learning on how to take control of the largest and richest corporation in South Korea, and was doing these studies in America. His Dad, whom apparently was not dead as had been previously reported years ago, was currently recovering from waking up from a coma! I don't fully understand exactly what that means Daddy, it seems like it came from a drama or some thing. I assure you, the story was apparently real. Anyway, everything about Jun Pyo sunbae screamed larger than life and I had no idea how Jan Di unnie could be around him. Or maybe because she _was_ Jan Di unnie.

In any case, Jun Pyo sunbae and I didn't have much of a conversation. Actually, come to think of it, I spent most of the trip following Jan Di unnie and Ga Eul unnie around, which was fine by me Daddy. Having the F4 together in a room seemed to really make me feel intimidated since they always cut an imposing figure whenever they entered. I can vaguely understand why they always have a posse following them around apparently worshipping the ground they walk on.

But anyway Daddy, So Yi Jeong sunbae was quite different from Jun Pyo sunbae. In fact, he was totally different from the others, with the exception of Woo Bin sunbae. He flirted with everybody immensely, Daddy, and I have been around Woo Bin sunbae to know what flirting was. Yi Jeong sunbae was charming and devastating with his smiles, even when he wasn't around Ga Eul unnie. I could totally see what Tsuki said about him being handsome and I have to admit Daddy, I harbored a crush for about an hour when I saw his artwork displayed in the museum. That was before he spoke to me a few days later, just before we left for Korea again.

"Keep leading Ji Hoo on this merry chase Hyun Jae-sshi. Lord knows he needs it." He had advised sagely, and I could only stare at him unable to understand what he meant by that. It seemed like a warning in as much as a compliment, and up til now I still don't understand what that meant Daddy. Needless to say, I decided I would be wary of Yi Jeong sunbae from now on, granted that of course I would still have opportunities to meet him again.

Though Daddy, meeting So Yi Jeong is not the reason why I'm up at night when I know I should be sleeping. There have been just so many events that I feel trapped most days and I need somebody to tell it to. I would normally tell Yue, but she has not fully understand where I come from exactly, and sometimes considers the fact that I'm an orphan and from an orphanage as an interesting quirk. You of all people know Daddy that I don't feel the same.

Since we came back from Sweden, and classes have resumed, the number of people following me have escalated to an alarming rate. At first I had no idea why they would do so, but after a few days, I noticed that there were several pictures of me with the F4 and the unnies in Sweden. I had no idea how people would have been able to take pictures of us, (nobody was supposed to know we were in Sweden), but apparently it had been Yi Jeong sunbae's own fame that gave us away. In one of his press releases, Yi Jeong sunbae had mentioned that he had a few friends from Seoul attending and people connected two and two together. It was a good thing Ga Eul unnie hadn't been photographed, (by sheer luck) and the only ones shown in the pictures aside from Jan Di unnie and the F4 was myself. Jan Di unnie, apparently was used to this sort of thing and scandals such as these merely rolled off her back, seeing as how he was currently dating the most powerful man in Seoul. I am not so lucky Daddy.

I told you about how weirded I was with strangers following me, and that was before, when they thought I was lucky to be noticed by the F4. Now apparently, I'm an object of hate and envy. I have no idea how that happened but several times during the course of the next few days I was followed by a lot of people, and they were hounding me to tell the truth about what my relationship was with the F4. I tried to answer them, but after the 15th person who asked me didn't believe my answer, I just started ignoring them all together. But they still followed me, and kept whispering behind my back. Even in the practice music rooms where there shouldn't be any sound but music, people followed me and I felt like I was a freak specimen at the local zoo. Why couldn't they bug the members of the F4 instead? They were more than used to all this kind of attention and I wasn't, but ever since we got back from Sweden, everybody had been incredibly busy, even I couldn't find the time to text Woo Bin sunbae to ask about where he was.

In between practicing and working, I haven't even had the chance to see Jan Di unnie to ask her for advice since she was also busy with midterms. And frankly Daddy, I don't think we were that okay after Sweden.

Please look at this in an objective point of view and try to understand Daddy. As you may have noticed, a lot of my letters have spoken about Ji Hoo sunbae, and after the time we spent together, I have come to think of him as a close friend, almost as close as you. You see, it's difficult to explain, but I'm sure you would understand. That there are just some people, no matter how different you may be from them, you understand them quite easily like you understand yourself. Well, Daddy, I thought I felt that way with Ji Hoo sunbae.

I am not a knowledgeable person, that much is true. I'm hardly smart about a lot of things, and my academic achievements are not worthy of pride. (I suppose I shouldn't have said that to my benefactor) However, I would like to think that what I lack in academic achievements I make up for emotional quality. I think.

Apparently, I have much to learn about the world and assumptions would never get me anywhere. Ever since Sweden, he has been distant and evasive. At first I thought it was due to the fact that midterms were coming up and he needed to study, but we both knew that what he lacked in his ability to talk to a lot of people he made up for his academic achievements. Kind of like my complete opposite!

Granted of course I never went actively to seek him out. I felt very much put out that he broke his promise about a walk with me back in Sweden, which is petty and childish and unlike anything a 20 year old young woman would do, but you understand how badly I was brought up Daddy and forgive my childish thoughts?

It was via a complicated situation between Ga Eul unnie and Yi Jeong sunbae of all people did I find out about Jan Di unnie and Ji Hoo sunbae. What exactly was it Daddy? I had a feeling, for quite some time now that Ji Hoo sunbae _likes _likes Jan Di unnie. I use the present tense now because the events in Sweden proved all my theories. Now, Daddy, you might say that I have no right really interrupting in other people's businesses, least of all my friends, and I should be doing something more productive like learn my music. I assure you Daddy, I do. Very much so. But alone, with no one to talk to, my thoughts just drift and wander and just...

Anyway.

I have no right to be angry, I know this Daddy. And it isn't like I crave for his affection or some other feeling that Woo Bin sunbae insists I have for Ji Hoo sunbae. No, that is not the case. It is more the fact that we were supposed to be friends. And no matter how complicated your love life may get, your supposed to trust your friends right?

I was thinking this, and it was quite easy to figure out what might be going on in Ji Hoo sunbae's mind. Perhaps he thinks I am far too presuming, or clingy. After all, I now use _panmal_ with him and I might have offended him and he didn't say it to my face. I suppose I shouldn't be mad about that too?

Daddy, you must tell me how to deal with people. It seems I am totally incapable of handling relationships of any kind and I think this has nothing to do with the fact that I came from an orphanage. I think this is me as a person, it's just.. . What do I do Daddy?

Also, I have found out some events that I have contemplated telling you, not because I don't trust you, but because I'm not sure it's just my story to tell. All throughout the trip in Sweden, Daddy, the nightmares I had as a child returned and I managed to successfully evade them when I am especially tired, but it had been recurring more often than usual, especially when I came back to school. I wanted to ask Ji Hoo sunbae or Jan Di unnie about the possible reasons, but as you now know, it seems whatever easy relationship we have had is slowly drifting away. Ji Hoo sunbae seems intent in ignoring me, and Jan Di unnie and I haven't really talked properly even when I apologized about yelling at her and Jun Pyo sunbae during our trip.

So I have taken into prescribing work to myself, because I found out that the more exhausted I am at the end of the day, the less the nightmares come. And it had been working, quite effectively in fact. At least until I had a surprise visit from Mr. Song. Or, if you really want to look at it, I suppose I got an invitation from him. I recieved a text from Yue sometime a few days ago, and because I finally got out of the practice room and missing her even though we kind of lived together, I agreed to meet up with her at the jjuk shop because I thought at least I would still be able to talk to her while waiting for customers. Imagine my surprise that when I got there, Ga Eul unnie's face was quick to tell me that it was _not_ Yue waiting for me, but instead there was a burly man there that I vaguely recognize. I had been a bit frightened and apprehensive because the burly man certainly looked like he was sent to kill me or something but instead he calmly handed me an enevelope. In it was written directions and politely asking me to meet Mr. Song in the place to discuss my family.

Not for the first time did Mr. Song struck me as an imposing man and even when I tried to explain to his messenger that I have work and I couldn't leave, the messenger merely waved for yet another burly man to give a satchel over towards Master Cook-nim. I don't think I really wanted to know what was inside that satchel, but one look inside it and Master had bidden we can close for the night. Ga Eul unnie on her part tried to insist she come too, but the messenger strictly imposed that the invitation was for me only. Even more strange, but I didn't want to worry Ga Eul unnie, so I tried to assure her as best as I could and went with the messenger.

I was driven to one of the famous tea houses in Insandong. I'm sure you know of this teashop Daddy, the Old Tea Shop is very popular and I remember Ji Hoo sunbae introducing me to this place. Aish. Ji Hoo sunbae again, I really must stop talking about him. You might think those rumors about me are true.

To continue Daddy, I was lead by Mr. Burly-Messenger man to a private sitting area in the tea shop and seated there was Mr. Song, already drinking tea and looking as imposing and scary as the first time I saw him. However, he greeted me politely enough and I think I was able to greet him properly as well because he didn't look at me any different aside from his usual treatment and invited me to sit on the spare seat in front of him. He did this all while dismissing Mr. Burly-Messenger man, lighting a cigarette and taking a sip from his tea as well as placing a cup in front of me to indicate to help myself. It happened so quickly I didn't even have time to blink properly before he was seated again once more and eyeing me with that disarming gaze, not unlike the countless Trustees back in the Su Am orphanage when I have particularly misbehaved.

However, because of such expreience, I have learned how to adopt a poker face and kept my face blank as I politely drank the tea set before me. A silence, more awkward on my part stretched and I felt like it had been a good hour before Mr. Song broke it with a casual enough question about how I enjoyed my first trip abroad. Daddy, you might be surprised that Mr. Song knew this, but strangely enough I wasn't. Ever since our first meeting, Mr. Song had exuded the aura that he definitely held a fountain of knowledge and secrets that even those you think nobody knew, Mr. Song apparently did.

I politely answered his question and it seemed Mr. Song was somewhat dissatisfied with my answer because he suddenly barraged me with a set of questions, varying but all circulated around the F4. It was all so overwhelming, that after the 15th question, I couldn't help but _politely_ interject that his son had been there too, and wouldn't it be easier to ask him?

Apparently my statements will never be taken seriously because he merely smirked at that and drank more tea. Another silence stretched, and just when I thought he wouldn't enlighten me as to why exactly I was invited to talk with him, Mr. Song broke the silence, still drinking tea.

"I will tell you a story." He started and my orphan-rebellious self could only stare at him disbelievingly, not even bothering to acknowledge his statements. I have been stretched up to my absolute patience for the past few days and I really didn't want to pretend that I was particularly pleased with the invitation. However, I still had enough manners Daddy to nod and politely drink the free tea.

"21 years ago, when the country was being introduced to the free election for the first time, I met the then candidate, President Yoon Seok Young. Are you familiar with the name?"

I have never been particularly interested in history and I had no idea where this story was supposed to go, so I could only stare at Mr. Song blankly. Apparently, this was the best response because Mr. Song merely nodded and gestured for me to drink more tea.

"And here I thought my daughters would have told you all about the F4 already. Don't you remember which among your new friends has a political background?" Condescension laced Mr. Song's words but I was far too used to tones like this that was able to focus on his question.

"Ji Hoo?" I asked and as soon as I opened my mouth, I realized my mistake. raised his eyebrow and eyed me with more than a litle chastisement. I could tell Mr. Song wanted to say something, perhaps something abou the fact that I just referrred to Ji Hoo in such an informal manner, but thankfully, he merely looked at me and didn't comment.

"Correct. President Yoon is none other than Yoon Ji Hoo's grandfather. Judging by how casual you refer to him, I suppose he has told you about his famiy?"

I was sure Daddy that Mr. Song knew exactly that Ji Hoo sunbae did no such thing and I frowned, unable to hide my displeasure of being looked down upon. It was obvious that my reaction was what Mr. Song wanted to see, because he smirked and gave an amused shake of his head. "I suppose he does not trust you enough to talk about his family. Do not be too bothered by this Hyun Jae-ssi, there are far too many secrets in the world for any person to fully know another person's. Some, like myself, are skiled enough to catch a few."

"Mr. Song, what exactly are we here to talk about?" I asked with barely controlled politeness and Mr. Song chuckled, unfazed.

"Of course, I had forgotten. You young people have no patience with games and long stories." I definitely wanted to say that I had no patience for _his_ story-telling but I remembered that this old man before me was Woo Bin oppa's father and it would not do offend him. Instead, I merely smiled and nodded politely as if to ask him to continue. Mr. Song continued to smirk at me, which gave me the vague idea that he _knew_ exactly what I had been thinking about moments before.

"But I digress. As I was saying, 21 years ago, the country was on the brink of a politial reinvention; South Korea was about to participate in the first free elections, and then candidate Yoon and I struck a friendship. I confess that my business had been suffering from a few setbacks that this support would be of course risky. And as you know, your beloved Ji Hoo's grandfather won and he became president."

I tried not to blush at the reference of Ji Hoo sunbae as "my beloved" because it was completely ridiculous Daddy, and it was a good thing Mr. Song continued.

"However, this is not the point of this story. During President Yoon's otherwise colorful career, it was inevitable that he woud have enemies. Fortunately for him, our friendship often made it impossible for any outward forces to come close."

"But..?"

The smirk on Mr. Song's face fell into his usual scowl. "About 2 years after President Yoon was elected, there was a threat to his life as well as his family. Even without asking, I utilized my sources to track down whatever threat there was."

It was not the first time that I heard Mr. Song's hints of kkangpae dealings and though I'm not sure about this Daddy, I am telling you this because I know you woud never share with anybody else. It was however the first time Mr. Song was even admitting such a thing to me and I certainly didn't know he was telling me all of this. After all, the story seemed more appropriate for Ji Hoo sunbae to hear. I pointed this out but Mr. Song gave another dismissive gesture as if to say that whoever listened to his tale was inconsequential. Granted, I was rather offended for Ji Hoo sunbae for that, I could only sit there and listen to Mr. Song to continue whatever he was about to say.

"At that time, the security assigned to President Yoon had been the best of the best. The head of security particularly had a good repertoire and he passed clean when we investigated."

Investigated? I remember thinking, trying to remember if Woo Bin ever talked about any law-enforement family background, but I didn't and could only look at Mr. Song confused. Mr. Song on the other hand, didn't seem to have any qualms and continued with his tale.

"Although he came from a good family, he wasn't particularly known. His wife however, a young singer, had been quite popular. They had one daughter. She would be about 20 years old now, I reckon."

Whatever dismissal and disinterest I had for the story disappeared as I stared at Mr. Song trying to see if I understood whatever he was trying to say with just that simple statement. He stared back at me with an unfathomable look on his face as if daring me to interpret his words as he saw fit. I remember shaking underneath the table Daddy, my hands clenching and unclenching as I tried to get grips with myself.

"What..what happened to them?" I found myself asking, my voice softer than I intended it to be as if I was afraid of asking the question.

Mr. Song made a complete show of lowering his tea cup with extreme care and not answering my question. "If you don't know by now, Hyun Jae-ssi, President Yoon's son and daughter-in-law died in a car crash."

Yes, this one I knew, Daddy. Ji Hoo sunbae had told me about how he became an orphan in the most pragmatic tone I could remember him use, so I would never forget. I nodded now, whatever disinerest lost. I really couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my past could possibly connected with Ji Hoo sunbae's. It was a coincidence that was completely impossible, surely?

Daddy, I can't continue this story without wanting to scream or cry and I don't want to alarm you as well. All you need to know is that ever since that meeting with Mr. Song, I have been bothered about a lot of things, burdened with several questions that I wanted to ask Ji Hoo sunbae about because it involved him too, but I haven't been able to because things have been so different between us. And since then, I can't even talk to Woo Bin sunbae because I've been severely upset about everything. Yue and I have talked about a lot of these things, but I'm also afraid to tell her a lot about what I feel because I don't want her to think I'm ungrateful, or the fact that I have felt used, which is what I'm feeling right now. I need a friend so desperately and I'm starting to hate mysef for it.

I have never needed anyone, Daddy. You know this. I have been alone for most of my life and I have been able to solve my problems without having to resort to asking people for help. I have never had to rely on others, least of all about emotions, and here am I now. Stuck in a situation that I feel like I would have been able to solve by myself.

But come to think of it Daddy, what do I know who I'm supposed to be? I have now been given information about my past that I have been craving for most of my life, but now I don't know what do with it. I always thought that I was an independent person, but hearing information about my past, it has scared me. What if I'm not really what I thought I was?

What Mr. Song was able to tell me about my parents, (aside from the fact that they have been terrible people letting something like that happen to Ji Hoo sunbae's family) was that nobody knew that they had a daughter in the first place. That was the reason why I was sent to the orphanage. Because nobody showed up to keep me. I always thought that one day, when I was famous or able enough, I would be able to find my parents and ask them why. Why they left me, why they didn't bother to look for me. I might have come from an orphanage Daddy, but I never truly felt what it was to be an orphan until Mr. Song told me the story.

And why would I believe Mr Song you may ask? I can already hear your voice (though I haven't heard it before) that I shouldn't listen to strangers. But what else should I do but believe? I don't think Mr. Song is the type of man to play a cruel trick to a powerless girl such as myself. I have no connections, nor money, what would he gain by lying to me? I have thought about this, and the only logical conclusion was that Mr. Song was speaking of nothing but the truth.

I have been mulling this over the past few days Daddy and I can no longer just to keep it to myself. I am not asking that you solve this problem for me, and I suppose you would really not care about whatever letters I wrote to you that doesn't involve my studies, and I don't expect you to. But if it's okay, I shall write it anyway, just so it's no longer inside me threatening to burst out.

I'll try to get some sleep now.

Hyun Jae

PS Just so I also stick to the orders you gave me as to the contents of my monthly letters, I enclosed an invitation to my end year recital. Once again, I have been chosen to perform, this time in the annual Shinwa University concert. I will be performing with the piano, and will be the only student from the Music Department to perform in this concert. I hope you can come and attend, even if to just see how much you have helped me.

* * *

"Ji Hoo sunbae, you're frowning." Jan Di's voice floated towards Ji Hoo just as he looked up to meet her eyes, as she sat across him from the table. They were studying in the F4 lounge that night. They had the last of their exams the next day and though Ji Hoo had had time to study, he was spending this time to help Jan Di with _her_ studying because the younger medical student had a hard time concentrating due to the amount of things she had to do. And since Ji Hoo had free time in his hands, he had offered to help. It didn't hurt either that studying with Jan Di had been the distraction he needed. And it had been working effectively since helping Jan Di was both a full-time occupation as well as time-consuming that Ji Hoo had been free to ignore whatever thoughts that would have otherwise plagued him if he had been alone.

Unfortunately, true to Hyun Jae form, she had the ability to jump at you lest you expect it and her email had alerted Ji Hoo during thier study session. Belatedly, Ji Hoo forgot that he had set his laptop to ping whenever a new email from Hyun Jae came along. He wanted to delete it withou reading but for some weird reason, he had opened the email before he could think about twice and had read it, even with Jan Di a few seats away.

Whereas before Hyun Jae's emails had the ability to make him smile unexpectedly and cheer him up, Jan Di was right that now he was far from smiling. He had no idea why her letter angered him so much. Granted that of course half the things she had written she really had no right to both know or assume, it wasn't the information in her letter that bothered him.

"Am I?" Ji Hoo asked now, shutting his laptop to turn back to Jan Di who bore all the looks of somebody who had been working tirelessly the past few nights.

Jan Di nodded, eyeing the laptop briefly before meeting his eyes.

"Don't worry," Ji Hoo found himself saying, throwing that usual reassuring smile on his face to distract Jan Di. "It's nothing to worry about. Have you finished your notes on the common symptoms of neurological diseases yet?"

Jan Di nodded happily, diverted for the time being, and for a few minutes there was silence as Jan Di proceeded towards the new topic, occasionally helped by Ji Hoo when he noted incorrect information. It was only when Ji Hoo thought Jan Di had forgotten whatever it was she had caught him doing a while ago, did she decide to surprise him by suggesting a walk as a break. Ji Hoo had agreed to this easily and had thought nothing of it until Jan Di brought the topic herself.

"Are you feeling better sunbae?" She had been walking just a little bit ahead of him as they walked the late night streets, bundled up in winter coats. Ji Hoo had merely looked at her with an expression of inquiry, one that Jan Di was able to interpret easily. She shrugged then, hands buried in the pockets of her coat as if answering his wordless question with her own wordless answer.

"Jan Di..." Ji Hoo spoke her name with that familiar tone of warning, to which Jan Di ignored with a wave of dismissal.

"Yah, sunbae. You should know by now, I don't get scared by that tone anymore." She said with a smile but her tone was half-serious. "Anybody who knows you can actually tell if you're feeling out of sorts."

"Which is not a lot of people," Ji Hoo commented dryly and Jan Di merely shrugged again, this time with a slightly smug look on her face. "Yes well, I am unfortunately one of those people, so you'd better just start telling me."

Ji Hoo unleashed a sigh to which again, Jan Di plainly ignored and waited for him to say something. They had ended up on one of the streets they often frequented during their many late night walks and Jan Di went off to get some coffee from the nearest vending machine. Ji Hoo watched her go and could not help but think of another girl whom he had began to share walks with and he shook his head just as Jan Di had come back, dispelling any thoughts about Hyun Jae.

"Have you talked to Hyun Jae yet?" He asked as he accepted the coffee from Jan Di, ignoring her obvious surprise at his casual use of her name.

"About what?"

Ji Hoo merely looked at his best friend over the cup of coffee and it was Jan Di's turn to sigh. "I don't know what I could say to her to make her forgive me. Or you for that matter. I know what I have been doing was wrong, but it was just so much easier and I don't think I would be able to stomach it if I lost you..."

Those words, Ji Hoo had been waiting for Jan Di to say those words to him for so long that he should have been happy hearing about them now. However, he could not even make himself react properly. He could only stare at Jan Di, wondering how on earth did Hyun Jae include herself in the conversation when they were just talking about the two of them.

A silence unlike any of their silences stretched between the two of them and Ji Hoo for once could not find any words to break it. For another too, as much as he had been used to silences all his life, this particular one was definitely something he wanted to fill.

"Jan Di..." He spoke, for a lack of a better thing to say and Jan Di, who should have again taken that as a cue to stop talking, turned around to face him, with an expression he all knew too well. It was the expression she usually wore when she was determined and stubborn. She had stopped Ji Hoo his tracks with a light hand on his chest that Ji Hoo had no choice but to stop.

"Look Ji Hoo sunbae," She started, her face serious. "I know you like helping people out, but all the times I have known you, you were never the one to ask for help. Never. Sure, you might have needed it, but you never asked for it."

"I really don't see the point..."

"What I'm saying is that Hyun Jae is the same. She shares your ability to help other people but lacks any sort of conviction to help herself. I don't know, maybe because you are both orphans and you lack certain abilities when it comes to relying on people..." Jan Di grimaced apologetically at the scandalized look on Ji Hoo's face but she waved her hand as if to plow on.

"But anyway, I guess Hyun Jae is a much better person than you because rather than blame other people about this inability, she blames herself, and I could tell that right now she is going through something that no person should go through alone."

"And you think that _I_ would be the best person for this why?" There was no mistaking the cold tone Ji Hoo used but Jan Di was either completely used to his moods or just completely oblivious.

"Because. You need help too. And as much as I want to be that person to help you, sunbae, I don't think I can do it this time. Not without hurting the two of us. And I might not have said it before, but I value our connection too much to lose it."

Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo's eyes now, trying to convey the rest of what she wanted to say with her own looks and Ji Hoo after studying them for a few moments, unleashed a sigh of relent. He knew that she was trying to apologize, and because this was Jan Di, apologizing was one of the most difficul things she could do, having never been apologetic about who she was. So in all intents and purposes, Ji Hoo understood that she was trying to apologize to him, about every hurt she might have cost him, about everything. And because Ji Hoo loved her as any soul mate can, understood that and forgave her just as easily.

"Does that mean you're giving me away?" Ji Hoo asked with a serious face but his tone was teasing and just like that, whatever serious atmosphere between the two of them was broken.

"Yah, Ji Hoo sunbae!" This time, it was Jan Di's turn to reprimand and Ji Hoo merely gave a lopsided smile and proceeded to walk again, Jan Di quickly following suit, happier than she had been a while ago as they turned back towards the F4 lounge to continue to study. There had been unspoken words between them, that was true. But because Jan Di and Ji Hoo were exactly that, Jan Di and Ji Hoo, their connection had always been powerful enough that words were hardly needed.

In that span of 15 minutes it took them to return to the lounge, Jan Di had successfully convinced Ji Hoo to attend Hyun Jae's recital in December. And because Ji Hoo wanted nothing more than to make Jan Di happy, he relented, if only to check up on how Hyun Jae was. Because no matter what kind of feelings he might have for the girl, he also knew about his parents' crash and how Hyun Jae's past intertwined with this and he was not about to add unnecessary drama or stress by appearing before her without sorting out his feelings first.

He was just thinking about this when his phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket to talk to the person on the other side.

_"Yobosaeyo?"_

"Ji Hoo yah?"

Hyun Jae had broken their self-proclaimed study break and silence away from each other to call him up. And just like that, Ji Hoo's all source of temptation came crashing back and he had no idea how he was supposed to rescue his feelings about her just call her up.

"Hyun Jae..."

* * *

**A/N: I am such an idiot! I finished this a few days ago and I completely forgot to upload it. It was just sitting in my drafts. Anyways, forgive me for the delay, and here is Chapter 22. I definitely wanted to explore a bit more of Hyun Jae's past here, as well as Ji Hoo and Jan Di interactions. Don't get me wrong, I definitely do not ship Jan Di and Ji Hoo, but we can't deny that they do have a connection canon wise and it's important to give homage to that. Please tell me what you think and I hope you have a great week ahead! 3 Comet**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter. Before we go there though, I would just like to address several comments from different readers about this story. I mentioned before that I absolutely love reading any of your opinions about my story because it actually feels like we're connected. :))**

**About Jan Di, well I do agree that she is one of the most selfish characters ever. She is not an entirely good person from what I interpreted during the several times I have watched the drama. In fact, I do believe she is quite judgmental and that's what makes her character realistic. Annoying as she may be, it's still realistic. Same goes with Ji Hoo; his inability to express his feelings makes it quite realistic as you might have known a few that were like him.**

**Second, I would like to respectfully ask all those who request about changing this story into a SoEul one. Please understand why I would never be able to do that. This story is about Ji Hoo, and as such I'll be writing about him. If I ever will write a sequel, it would probably be about Woo Bin. I believe that Ga Eul and Yi Jeong have had wonderful writers already write their story, so it would not make sense for me to jump into that fray. Thanks for understanding!**

**Lastly, I would like to apologize about the fact that this chapter took so long. If you're a fan of Kim Hyun Joong, you know about his scandals and I have to admit I was devastated. Before I got a job, I was in a state of depression that only unemployment can bring and I lost all motivation to write anything for a while. Then I got a job and the whole adjustment period started. Hopefully I have found a balance that can certainly work for me to write and still work the next day.**

**That took really long, so let's go on with the show! -Comet**

* * *

"Hyun Jae-sshi?" A familiar masculine voice floated inside her favorite practice room and Hyun Jae looked up from her practice to see Woo Bin standing by the doorway, carrying a paper bag, but looking at her like she was the most dangerous thing he had ever encountered.

Hyun Jae, who was for all intents and purposes, should have been practicing for her recital, jumped at the sound of Woo Bin's voice. She had been caught talking on her phone. Judging by how red her face was, Woo Bin could only guess who she was talking to.

"Woo Bin oppa!" Her scandalized voice echoed across the practice room and Woo Bin had the common sense to shut the door to muffle her voice from the people outside. He made his way towards her, feeling quite relieved now at her greeting of him, telling him that she had quite forgotten the fight that they had. If there was one thing Woo Bin had learned with all his womanizing, any sort of woman was scariest when angry, even helpless ones like Hyun Jae.

He chuckled at her red face now, as he placed the paper bag filled with foodstuff as that was his bribe on top of the piano. He looked at her inquisitively before gesturing at the phone that had slid underneath the instrument. "Aren't you still talking to someone?" He asked casually watching how Hyun Jae turned even redder. But before she could stoop down to swipe it off the floor, Woo Bin had beat her to it, easily picking it up from the floor and bringing it to his ear.

"_Yobosaeyo? Hyun Jae? Kwenchana?" _The voice on the other side of the phone was very familiar and Woo Bin could only stare at Hyun Jae with a positively smug and triumphant expression, making Hyun Jae squeak her protests and grabbing the phone from Woo Bin's hand. Unfortunately for her, Woo Bin had raised his arm making the phone quite impossible for her to reach with her small frame. That didn't stop Hyun Jae however and she continued jumping up and down reaching for the phone even as Woo Bin pushed her away with his free arm so he could speak on the phone.

"_Yobo-" _Before Woo Bin could actually speak though Hyun Jae sneakily stepped on to the piano bench and did a haphazard jump, enough only to swipe her phone away from Woo Bin. He could only chortle as she dashed away from him towards the far corner of the room and spoke with hushed tones to the person on the other end of the phone. Woo Bin watched her with an amused face as Hyun Jae's own expression changed from fear, to apprehension, then became absolutely dread. Whatever she said however was lost as Woo Bin couldn't help but completely laugh at how determined Hyun Jae seemed to make sure whatever conversation she was having with Ji Hoo to not be heard.

"_Araso._" She murmured now, aiming death glares at Woo Bin over her phone, to which the mafia prince merely shrugged, forgetting whatever fear he had from her for the moment, relishing in the triumphant moment. It caught him by surprise therefore when Hyun Jae stomped over and handed him the phone.

"Me?" He asked, but Hyun Jae would not hear of it and just shoved her phone in his hand, ironically, since she had been intent in keeping it out of his grasp just moments ago.

Tentatively now, wondering what on earth would Ji Hoo want to tell him, Woo Bin brought her bright purple cellphone to his ear. "_Yobosaeyo?"_

_"_You have perfect timing." Ji Hoo's calm voice greeted Woo Bin without any preamble and the presumably Don Juan of the F4 merely grinned and winked at Hyun Jae who had tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation. She squeaked when he winked at her and she rapidly turned back to the piano, and started to play, as if drowning out the sounds of their conversation.

"Well, I have been told that several times. It's nice of you to finally notice." Woo Bin cheerily replied, knowing full well that Ji Hoo was sarcastic, though he didn't at all sound like it. "Why, was I interrupting anything?" He added, unable to resist teasing and he was rewarded with a rough sigh from the medical student.

"Woo Bin.." Ji Hoo muttered his name from the other end of the phone telling Woo Bin he was skating thin ice. Well almost.

So Woo Bin allowed himself another teasing smile before he was quick to assure Ji Hoo he was merely teasing. "Worry not, bro . I have no intentions being a cockblock to your budding romance." And just so he can be sure that Hyun Jae would not understand, he spoke that sentiments in English, knowing it would escape the Korean-bred Hyun Jae but Ji Hoo would completely understand.

"Yah!" This time, there was no mistaking Ji Hoo's impatience and Woo Bin couldn't help but laugh louder. Who would've though Ji Hoo would be embarassed over such a little slip of a girl?

"_Araso. Araso."_ Woo Bin spoke now, imitating Hyun Jae's words a few minutes ago. "I'll behave. At least for now."

Another rough sigh and Woo Bin could totally picture Ji Hoo massaging the bridge of his nose. What? It wasn't as if Woo Bin had had much fun the last couple of days, with much of the drama between their little group later, nobody should be able to blame him if he wanted to tease.

"Just tell her the truth already. About her parents. I figured it would be best to hear it from the son of the person who decided my business was much his own."

And just like that, whatever fun Woo Bin was having from the situation abated, and he sobered, eyeing Hyun Jae who had gone unnaturally still at Woo Bin's warning tone.

"Ji Hoo, maybe it will be best if _you-_" Woo Bin began, suddenly shifting from teasing to his "be-reasonable" tone, but Ji Hoo had cut him off, his voice unnatural firm.

"No. You tell her. Since you spend an unhealthy amount of time with her anyway."

The slight bitterness in his tone was not lost to Woo Bin and he gave another chuckle, this time a bit weaker than before. "If you're jealous, bro, all you have to do is say so."

A slight scoffing reminiscent of Jun Pyo's own came from the other end. Before Woo Bin could actually ask the meaning of such a blatant denial of feelings on Ji Hoo's part, Ji Hoo had quickly ended the conversation and hung up. Woo Bin spent a good few moments staring at Hyun Jae's phone before he walked over to her and handed her phone back. Hyun Jae, meanwhile accepted the phone but was eyeing him warily, as if afraid to ask what exactly happened to abruptly change Woo Bin's mood.

Woo Bin, on his part, detected Hyun Jae's apprehension, and because he knew that he was partly to blame for most of her stress these days, gave her a reassuring smile.

"_Aigoo_, there's no need to look so afraid Hyun Jae. It was just brotherly banter." He winked at her and was glad to see it's effect on Hyun Jae who snorted non-so gracefully before turning back to the piano, her slim fingers automatically landing on the keys.

"Which made me forget to ask you exactly what you're doing here, Woo Bin sunbae." Hyun Jae asked him with a sly look over the piano keys. Woo Bin however was unfazed and gave an elegant shrug as he pushed the brown paper bag towards her.

"Offerings of food for the weary musician." He declared with his signature kind smile despite Hyun Jae's suspicious look. True, Woo Bin had never done such a thing for Hyun Jae before, though he had done it for many a girl in his past, for his own purposes that weren't entirely chaste. But today, he was offering his special combination of hot chocolate and blueberry muffins that was a certified people pleaser. If Hyun Jae knew that Woo Bin hardly employed this tactic unless he was really determined, she would have probably stayed away. But because this was Hyun Jae who really didn't understand Woo Bin's tactics, she thankfully bowed and happily devoured the muffin as well as the hot chocolate like any self-respecting person who hadn't eaten in days would.

Woo Bin chuckled as he easily brought a chair next to the piano and he watched her pick up the next muffin and eat it with as much gusto. This was why he actually like Hyun Jae as a friend for his sisters. She was real, without any affectation. He was sorry therefore that these past few weeks have been stressful on her primarily because he hadn't been looking out for her, which he had promised both himself and his sisters.

"Don't you have chaebol work to do, sunbae?" Hyun Jae asked, her mouth filled with muffin as she watched him warily. Sure, she had greeted him easily enough but Woo Bin wasn't a master of reading people for nothing. Her entire body posture told him that she hadn't forgotten about the last time they had talked and Woo Bin needed to apologize for that. He shrugged in response to Hyun Jae's question, preferring to study her quietly as she happily munched on his food offering. All the times he had brought these same type of muffins to several different girls in the past, no one will be able to trump the sheer delight on Hyun Jae's face as she ate them.

"_Mianhe."_ The two of them spoke at the same time after a few moments of awkward silence on Hyun Jae's part. They caught each other's eye and burst out laughing, Hyun Jae covering her mouth to avoid spraying Woo Bin with muffin bits. Woo Bin knew it was completely weird for the two of them to be skirting around each other and having moments like these, but he knew that it was only natural for her to be confused around him, to doubt their friendship after what she had relatively learned from her past connected to his family. So he allowed the laughter to stretch and when some of the muffin crumbs dotted the corner of Hyun Jae's lips, it was easy for Woo Bin to reach out and wipe the crumbs with his thumb.

Hyun Jae, who had been busy trying not to make a mess with the food in her mouth, suddenly stiffened at the touch and she could only sit still as Woo Bin's thumb grazed across her lips. Whatever light atmosphere that their laughter brought was suddenly stunted and Woo Bin, who hadn't even thought twice about his action suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Thanks," Hyun Jae murmured wiping the rest of the crumbs of her face frantically, her face red as she turned away, so that she was out of his reach. Woo Bin let her go, clearing his throat abruptly and leaned back against his chair, waiting for her to compose herself. He had no idea what possesed him to do such a thing, after all, Hyun Jae had always been a dongsaeng in his eyes, being his sisters' bestfriend. He hadn't even considered what it would be for her.

A few minutes of awkward silence stretched between the two of them before Hyun Jae decided to turn back to her piano and decided to play the keys softly..

"Thanks for the food Woo Bin oppa." She murmured, her head ducked, her face very red as she made a show of studying the score sheet before her. Woo Bin knew that it was a show because as far as he knew, Hyun Jae was a musical widow and could pick up the tune without even having to read the score. So he merely nodded, knowing that she needed the time to get rid of whatever embarrassment his thoughtless actions did.

"Hyun Jae, think nothing of it okay?" He spoke now and made sure to smile kindly when Hyun Jae turned to look at him. He grinned again and ruffled her hair and that had the desire effect because Hyun Jae smiled that easy, bright smile of hers and nodded. Woo Bin had to mentally pat himself on the back how easy Hyun Jae was to read. That was when he remembered Ji Hoo had asked him to finally tell Hyun Jae about her past.

"Hyun Jae..." He called her name as she returned to her score and was marking important notes on the sheet. She seemed focused on her studies now as she thought whatever awkward situation between her and Woo Bin was finished. Unfortunately, Woo Bin knew that was the not the case.

"Come listen to me for a second." Woo Bin murmured in a serious voice and whatever teasng smile Hyun Jae had on her face disappeared as Woo Bin gently took her wrists to face him.

* * *

"Ji Hoo oppa here!" Ji Hoo turned to see Yue from across the Music Department concert hall waving at her, dressed in all her formal finery. Tsuki stood next to her ,at least he thought it had been Yue who waved at him because the twins decided to dress like extreme opposites today. Woo Bin was standing beside them and he too waved at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo for his part gave a slight nod of greeting as he reached them and his eyes scanned the surroundings as if looking for Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul is running late. Her new work at the school is keeping her a bit longer than usual." Woo Bin answered Ji Hoo's unspoken question and Ji Hoo nodded before asking about Jan Di. Woo Bin shrugged now as if he didn't know where Jan Di was, which Ji Hoo found strange.

"I thought you'd be with her bro," Was all Woo Bin's explanation and the two young men stared at each other for the longest time as if having a silent conversation. This was the first time Woo Bin ever commented on Ji Hoo's unhealthy obsession of masochism when it came to Jan Di and Ji Hoo was trying to figure out where the hell it came from. Woo Bin's face was a mask however and from Ji Hoo's peripheral vision, he saw Yue and Tsuki were looking at him to their brother as if watching a tennis match. Before either of them could actually address the awkward situation, Jan Di appeared, dressed rather haphazardly, but still appropriate for the evening.

"Oh, you guys are here." She said with a smile at all of them and Ji Hoo was the first to break his gaze from Woo Bin to give Jan Di a greeting and an unspoken question as to where she had gone.

"Hyun Jae had asked help with her dress. It's very pretty, did you give it to her Ji Hoo sunbae?" Jan Di wasted no time asking Ji Hoo and the Song siblings looked at Ji Hoo whom pointedly looked away from all of them.

"I sent her a white dress," Was all Ji Hoo said and this time there was a look of confusion on Jan Di's face at the mention of that.

"White? But Hyun Jae's wearing-"

"Blue?" Woo Bin interjected and this time all gazes glued on him but Woo Bin was also a master of the poker face because he calmly shrugged, hands on his pockets. "I also sent Hyun Jae a dress. I thought blue would be more appropriate for her skin color." He said but there were the faintest traces of a smug smirk on his face.

Jan Di, who seemed to be the more knowledgeable of whatever emotions Ji Hoo had hidden within that silent mask of his, roughly cleared her throat and abruptly hooked her arm on Ji Hoo's and declared loudy that they should go inside since Hyun Jae was performing soon. Thankfully, Ji Hoo allowed himself to be steered away though he kept his eyes on Woo Bin whom had the twins on his either side. Again, the two young men exchanged glances with those silent conversations to which Ji Hoo merely raised an eyebrow at. Ji Hoo decided to ignore it for them time being and decided to pay attention to Jan Di who had been futilely trying to distract him.

Because they were the F4, their seats were the best in the house. Yue and Tsuki thought nothing of it, but Jan Di thanked both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin for getting such good seats. They had 15 minutes more before the performance started and Ga Eul managed to sneak it just as the audience started clapping to announce Hyun Jae's arrival. Beside her, Jan Di detected Ji Hoo sunbae's slight stiffening as Hyun Jae appeared, dressed in that magnificent blue dress that showed off her shoulders and back. Jan Di, in as much that she would often side with Ji Hoo when it came to a lot of things, had to admit that the blue reeally did show Hyun Jae at an advantage. She looked breathtaking and fragile and quite beautiful.

Hyun Jae bowed to the audience and though there was a smile on her face, Jan Di noted something else in her expression. Jan Di tried to recall if there was anything strange when they met backstage, but Jan Di couldn't remember anything strange. Hyun Jae had extraordinarily been calm about playing in front of an audience, though she had expressed concern about her dress and how she would look. Jan Di had panicked a bit alongside her since she had little to no knowledge when it came to make up and all that stuff, but thankfully between the two of them they were able to manage. Hyun Jae's hair was let loose in soft waves down her back and Jan Di had managed to figure out some of the less intimidating make up in the bag that Tsuki gave Hyun Jae a couple of months ago as another one of their little friendship treats. So Jan Di had been able to help apply some blush and lipstick and a bit of eyeliner unto Hyun Jae's pale face and the younger musician had eased up after that, as if the worst was over. She had thanked Jan Di profusely and went off to get ready her pieces, so Jan Di hadn't been able to study her again. Now Jan Di was wondering if she should have noticed something.

_"_What is she going to play?" Ji Hoo asked softly beside her and Jan Di looked at her program to see the piece written under Hyun Jae's name..

"Chopin's Piano Concerto no. 1?" Jan Di read out loud and was a bit confused to hear Ji Hoo sunbae hiss underneath his breath. "What's wrong?" She asked turning to look at him as Hyun Jae maneuvered her dress to sit down on the piano. Despite Jan Di's question, Ji Hoo merely shook his head subtly and focused his eyes on the stage on Hyun Jae. He watched as she calmly placed her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath then gracefully placed her hands on the keys. A slight pause, the span of a breath and then she was off.

Ji Hoo listened, both as a pianist and as a person who knew her and at the start he detected nothing wrong. She certainly was showing the fruits of her hard-earned practice as she played scale after difficult scale, her fingers flying across the instrument.

To Ji Hoo, it was not the technique that he picked up something was wrong. Granted the first measure of the piece was heavy, expressing reluctance to leave, the way Hyun Jae was playing it expressed a deeper sadness, a heavier emotion that wasn't necessary to play with at that measure. Before Ji Hoo realized it, his brow furrowed and his eyes traveled over towards Woo Bin seated a few seats from him. Woo Bin who had been watching the performance met his gaze and yet another silent conversation passed between them that Ji Hoo understood. Woo Bin must have told her about her parents, as they discussed. Strangely enough, Ji Hoo hadn't expected Woo Bin to follow through with his request. Granted, he hadn't heard from Hyun Jae through her emails, so for once, Ji Hoo had no idea how she was really feeling. Except for today, this was the first he was in the same room as her and unable to read her. He was startled to realize it was one of the uneasiest feelings he had ever experienced.

He had always been able to read her, whether as Ji Hoo or as Daddy-Long-Legs, and right now he was neither. He felt like an outsider, very much like the rest of the audience who sat enraptured by Hyun Jae's interpretation of the first movement. It was like watching a child weeping for a childhood lost. Melancholic and sad from the inevitable change. There was wistfulness in there, heavy in its presentation, almost like regret, and Ji Hoo had to wonder what Hyun Jae was regretful about. Beside him, Jan Di was openly weeping and though he kept his eyes on Hyun Jae, whose head was bowed in concentration as she played, reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and handed Jan Di his handkerchief without any second thoughts. Surprisingly, Jan Di pushed the cloth back towards him, murmuring softly that she had her own. Normally, Ji Hoo would wonder how that would happen, but he was far too enamored with Hyun Jae's performance to think twice about the gesture.

The advantage of their seats was that, Ji Hoo was close enough to see the tears glisten on Hyun Jae's face as she played every note and he knew, if they weren't in this formal setting, he would undoubtedly give into temptation and wipe the tears away. But this was her night, her formal presentation and like Sweden, she was out there alone.

"Wipe them off, Hyun Jae." Ji Hoo found himself murmuring, far too soft for anybody to hear and Ji Hoo felt his heart constrict with more than a little pride as Hyun Jae was able to gracefully wipe her tears away with a slight toss of her head and a quick swipe of her fingers across her eyes that was far too quick for non-pianists to see. A small smile of pride flit across Ji Hoo's face now just as Hyun Jae took the smallest pauses and started the second movement.

As heavy as the first movement had been, the second was just as light, flitting about and showed Hyun Jae's skills with the piano even more. It was slightly different from the emotions of the first movement as the emotions in this second movement was Hyun Jae interpreted as finding a reluctant contentment and then an inner happiness. Was she talking about her emotions now? Or what she hoped to feel in the future? Another side-long glance towards Woo Bin and there was no reaction from the Don Juan of the F4, so Ji Hoo assumed she might be talking about the future.

However, there was something whimsical, almost playful about the second movement, like she wanted to tell somebody she was willing to a play a game. What game, and with who Ji Hoo didn't know.

With the third movement, everything passed by in a blur. The culmination of the sonata was clear as she played crisply, paying attention to the simplistic tunes of polka on the third movement. This time, the smile on her face was evident because she was playing for her own enjoyment now and not just interpreting the piece through her emotions. She was having fun.

It was no surprise therefore that she received a standing ovation from the audience after her performance, F2 and the girls among them. Beside him, Jan Di was clapping enthusiastically and Yue was practically screaming "Bravo!" as far as her voice would carry. Hyun Jae seemed to hear because when she straightened, she smiled tentatively at her friends, though she was breathing heavily as if she had run a mile. Her eyes met Ji Hoo's next and in that span of a moment, the world stilled.

A small sad smile graced Hyun Jae's lips as she met his eyes and because Ji Hoo was trapped amongst the audience he couldn't chase after her to demand what the hell did that smile mean.

He did however have the opportunity when their group decided to meet Hyun Jae backstage. To everybody's surprise but Ji Hoo's, they discovered Hyun Jae's dressing room was locked and she was not allowing any visitors.

"Hyun Jae?" Jan Di murmured knocking on the door softly but there was no sound that came from the other side and the medical student looked worriedly over at the others. Before Yue could try however, Ji Hoo stepped forward. In just the one look between Jan Di and he, the other medical student understood what he wanted to say. She nodded, a bit relieved and gestured for the others to leave.

"We'll meet you later sunbae. Just text us." She said in a tone that brooked no argument and dragged the girls off. Woo Bin however remained and the two men faced each other silently. Jan Di had turned back to try to pull Woo Bin with her, but Ji Hoo merely shook his head subtly and she relented.

Facing Woo Bin now, Ji Hoo frowned. "You told her." He began to which Woo Bin answered just as simply, "You said I should."

"How did she take it?"

Another shrug. "That's what I'm here to find out," Woo Bin made to step forward to knock on the door, but Ji Hoo subtly cut him off in just one swift movement.

Again, another long look between the two of them before Woo Bin sighed and stepped back. Ji Hoo gave a slight nod, as if in thanks and to which Woo Bin merely gave a dismissive wave. "_Aish._ I far too nice to even deal with you right now bro." He turned around and walked away, but not before giving one final warning. "And if you fail, in whatever plan your head has concocted up, I'll be here to divert her attention. Just because you got hurt by one girl doesn't give you a right to hurt another, _araso?"_

If Ji Hoo was surprised, he didn't show it except with the slight widening of his eyes. Woo Bin hardly spoke up like this in defense of any girl the F4 had come in contact with. Save perhaps Jan Di, Woo Bin had always kept his opinions to himself when it comes to the rest of his friends' love lives. Or if what was between Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae could be called a love life anyway. Ji Hoo paused for a few seconds trying yet again to discern where the motivation to be Hyun Jae's defender was coming from, but Woo Bin's expression was closed off except for the slight furrow in his eyebrows. That left Ji Hoo to merely nod and turn his back on Woo Bin to focus on the door and Woo Bin just released a sigh before strolling away, hands in his pockets.

Ji Hoo meanwhile had softly knocked on the door, and when there was no response, he tried the doorknob, to find that it was unlocked. He smirked a little at that but slowly entered the dressing room, his eyes automatically looking for that shade of blue that was Hyun Jae's dress.

She was seated at one of the couches that decorated the Shinwa Concert Hall dressing room, her face buried in her hands. Even from where he stood he knew he was crying, so he closed the door and made his way towards her. Hyun Jae didn't even look up when he sat next to her on the couch and even when he tentatively placed a hand on her exposed shoulder.

"Hyun Jae..." He murmured her name and that was when she looked up, crystalline tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Ji Hoo was silent but Hyun Jae seemed to understand the unspoken question in his look because she turned away from him, presenting her back, as she tried to stem her tears.

"Your parents are dead because of mine. Woo Bin oppa told me..."

Ji Hoo blinked in surprise. Of all the reactions that Ji Hoo assumed Hyun Jae was going to have, it was not this. Even after Woo Bin explained to her what happened in their parents' lives, she was still apologetic, to Ji Hoo of all people, and the young man couldn't understand why Hyun Jae would feel guilty about it.

"My father should have been guarding your parents that day." Hyun Jae whispered, every word sounding broken and sad to Ji Hoo ears that he longed to actually just pull her into his arms and ease whatever sadness she was feeling. But because he knew exactly what she was going through, because he had the guilt as well, he let her speak. Because that was the only way she would feel unburdened.

"It was your birthday. They understood." Ji Hoo interjected softly though and he expected Hyun Jae to disagree, he was not prepared for the sheer violent reaction she displayed. Her eyes widen and frantic, she clenched the delicate skirt of her dress like she wanted to tear it off.

"It's my fault! It was because of me why both our parents are dead! If they didn't do that stupid birthday party for me, your parents wouldn't have gotten killed and you wouldn't have gotten hurt and my parents wouldn't have been hunted down and-"

Whatever words Hyun Jae was about to say was cut off when she felt Ji Hoo hold either side of her face with his larger hands, framing her cheeks.

"Do. Not. Blame. Yourself." He whispered now, meeting her teary eyes with his serious ones. All the warnings he had told himself seemed to disappear as he cradled her face with his hands, touching her soft skin. He couldn't remember why he had been avoiding her for so long. He couldn't remember all the reasons he told himself not to get his hopes up or jump into conclusions, or be stupid. He couldn't remember anything because he was sitting quite close to her, and her face was shiny with tears and it tugged at his heart more than he could ever expect. "Of all things you could do, never blame yourself. You were a child." He said firmly and wiped the tears that continued to fall down her face. "You're insulting your parents' memories as well as mine."

"But..." She tried to protest but Ji Hoo cut her off, his own eyes stormy with some repressed emotion.

"Is that what you were doing in your recital?" He asked, his hands still holding her face. "Blaming yourself?"

"I'm sorry..!" Was all Hyun Jae could say before she started crying again and Ji Hoo pulled her closer and wrapped her in a hug. Ji Hoo held her, feeling disbelief in his very bones at how strange and yet special the young woman he held in his arms was. He thought she had been crying because she blamed _him_ about the events that surrounded their parents' death. Because duty for the country had cost her her parents' lives, but that was not the case. She really was rather foolhardy and naive that she would cry for him, feeling sadness for _his_ parents' deaths rather than the cause of her own and Ji Hoo knew now exactly what Woo Bin had warmed him about.

"I'm sorry too." He murmured now, pulling back to look her in the eyes again, his hands automatically wrapping around her own, warming her pale cold hands with his. The look of confusion would have made Ji Hoo smile if it were not for the seriousness of the moment. "You shouldn't have to carry this burden on your own. I was...a coward. _Mianhe._"

And because Ji Hoo knew that Hyun Jae was a far stronger person than he could ever be, he was not surprised to see her smile. Smile to try to get _him _out of his bad mood, despite the fragility of the emotions that threatened to overwhelm _her. _"It's okay. " She whispered, as he knew she would. "I would have done the same thing-"

"No." He was quick to interject now. "Whatever you may have done, you would have never run away." He gave her a small sad smile before ruffling her hair. "You did wonderfully today, even without my help," He teased easily and was rewarded by Hyun Jae's shaky, but bright smile. He knew he would be happy as long as she smiled like that at him everyday.

"Yah, I did more than all right." She said mock-proudly, but her cheeks were red with praise. Glad to at least see somethings have never changed, he stood up and offered her his hand. "Shall we go celebrate your stunning debut?" He said flashing that smile that he knew would make her follow him just as quickly.

Hyun Jae nodded, accepting his hand, and subconsciously he intertwined their fingers, marveling at how easy it was. Hyun Jae must have noticed it too, because she paused in the middle of wiping the rest of the tears that he wasn't able to get to stare at their hands.

A silence, not so much awkward as it was anticipatory stretched between the two of them and Hyun Jae looked up at him, dressed in a breathtaking blue gown and looking for all the world like a musician ready to take the world by storm. She had come a very long way from the orphan girl he had spotted on the video all those months ago, and Ji Hoo felt a certain sense of pride of the journey she had was shared with him, though she definitely did the traveling all by herself. He knew in that moment that whatever other problems that might come up between the two of them, it will be resolved, as long as there was that promise of a moment like this between them. Holding each other's hands, feeling absolute trust and safety within each other.

For Ji Hoo it felt like he had a sense of home. It was tentative and new, yes, but he was going to enjoy testing the waters out and for once, he was no longer afraid.

"Hyun Jae," He murmured her name now, and she looked up from her inspection of their intertwined hands to meet his own and Ji Hoo had to marvel at how large and pretty her eyes shone even in the dim lights.

"I'm glad you didn't wear the white dress." Was all he said before he pulled her towards him and met her lips in heart-stopping yet gentle kiss.

* * *

**A/N: HERE IT IS! I have to apologize for the delay in this particular chapter, I wanted to do so many things with it, and in the end, it was written how it was meant to be written, and I'm all in all, glad about how it turned out. FINALLY. A DAMN KISS.**

**BOF had many kisses between Jan Di and Jun Pyo, though most of them were all kidsy and hardly passionate. I swear to God, for Ji Hoo, I'm going to just let out all my feels. HAHAHAHA**

**I had most trouble writing the Woo Bin parts of this chapter because I can't imagine giving him away! 3 I adore Hyun Jae of course, but Woo Bin is such a sweetheart, and well. You will see. :D**

**So. Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae are technically "together" as far as KDramas standards go right...Let's see how far the happy feelings will last. :D**

**Chopin's Piano Concerto no. 1 is amazing to listen to, and I definitely recommend listening to the Nodame Cantabile version when reading this chapter. Yes, some of you who are more knowledgeable about classical music might protest that the concerto should be beyond Hyun Jae's level, and normally I would agree with you, but this is a fanfic, and certain liberties can be allowed. Plus, Hyun Jae did not just enter Shinwa willy-nilly, as powerful as the Yoon money may be. She still had to pass the talent exam which she did, using her piano skills, so she's not just some amateur. :D**

**SO! LEAVE A COMMENT MY LOVIES! I promise the next update won't take as long! Mucho love, -Comet**


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

I have some news! I mean...How are you? I hope you are feeling just as cheerful as I am and I would like to thank you very much for being one of the reasons why I'm cheerful.

First, my recital was a huge success!

I thought I wouldn't be able to play such a difficult piece and there were times Daddy that I just wanted to throw my hands up into the air and give up, but the thought of you cheering me on gave me strength. Though of course Daddy, I know you are definitely not one to cheer, since you are quite the dignified gentleman, at least in my head. When will you come and prove me right or wrong?

No matter Daddy, you are still my most favorite friend (but don't tell the others I said that) and yes! Things seem to have also fixed themselves when it comes to my friends. First, Daddy, I must apologize of unloading my problems on you. I simply have got to stop relying on you too much, since I am sure you are quite busy with work and other things. (Really, Daddy, all these years that we've known each other, I still don't know what you do!) But you'd be glad to know that Jan Di unnie and I are speaking again, after we cleared up some of the misunderstandings between us, and I think it's safe to say it was mostly my overly active imagination that overreacted. Can I help it if I am a champion of underdogs?

But the point is, we're okay. Well, more than okay, but I don't think I'm allowed too much to tell to you. Partly because Daddy, I really don't know exactly what to tell. Can you just trust in your Hyun Jae again and rest assured that I will figure things out soon? We have yet to really talk about things, which I know I should probably ask him, he says what happened between our parents is not something I should concern about, but at the same time I am worried. It seems like we talked but not talk at all. Sigh. I suppose I should just learn to trust again in time and hope for the best?

Christmas is coming up and I haven't had gifts for everybody yet! Ga Eul unnie is teaching me how to bake, so maybe something along those lines? I wonder if Ji Hoo likes sweets aside from pancakes?

Of course I shall send some to you too Daddy! (If I knew were you lived!)

Happy weekend!

Love,

Hyun Jae

P.S. Daddy dear, have you ever been kissed?

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo was staring at the screen halfheartedly, not really paying attention to the orchestra that was currently having a concert at Tokyo Dome Hall. It was two days before Christmas and he had decided to forego studying anything medical today and just relax. Well he was trying to relax but halfway through watching the concert his computer pinged indicating a new email from Hyun Jae. He had to admit, since he was alone in his house without no one watching his every move, he went to his computer with far too much eagerness than what he usually did.

He had read the email in a span of five minutes and Ji Hoo had to bite the little swell of disappoinment in the less than detailed email Hyun Jae had sent Daddy. It wasn't as if he was expecting accolades of his kissing skills, but he expected at least some sort of positive emotion from Hyun Jae whom had always relied on Daddy Long Legs with her rants and raves and Ji Hoo found oddly peculiar she chose not to confide in him now.

Perhaps the kiss hadn't been satisfactory somehow? Ji Hoo's brow furrowed even as he stared at the TV screen.

Ridiculous. Hyun Jae had expressed she had never been kissed before, so there would be no comparisons too. And besides, he might be the silent member of the F4, but that didn't mean he didn't know a thing or two here and there when it came to physical intimacy.

So what was the problem? Why didn't she tell her confidant about the kiss?

Sure there were hints about it but only because Ji Hoo had been looking. What had he done to merit such a lackluster reaction?

Catching the slightly manic train his thoughts were going, he quickly focused on the orchestra again, letting the symphony soothe his overactive imagination as well as his overworked mind. He really should stop overanalyzing things. For one it was apparently a somewhat fruitless effort since half the assumptions he often made would be disproved by whoever he had been thinking about, and two because he honestly didn't think his sanity could afford the suspense.

So there he was, staring idly at the music that would normally soothe him. His mind was currently in overdrive wondering exactly how to get a response from Hyun Jae when he heard another ping, this time, coming from the front door. Stretching and turning off the TV almost in relief, Ji Hoo's eyes flickered towards the security camera outside to see who was visiting him in this hour, and he was hardly surprised when he saw it was Woo Bin.

Quickly granting his friend admittance, Ji Hoo merely raised an eyebrow questioningly, enough of a gesture to ask the reason of Woo Bin's visit. The Don Juan of the F4 however seemed unlike his usual cheerful self and after raising a hand in greeting positively collapsed on one of the couches with a deep sigh.

Ji Hoo raised another eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead he gave a slight nod and patted Woo Bin in the shoulder before he proceeded to the kitchen to make some tea. Woo Bin, who would have normally accompanied his friend while he did this, merely gave a tired but grateful look towards Ji Hoo and raised the cup in thanks when Ji Hoo came back a few minutes later with a fresh brew.

"Work?" Ji Hoo asked carefully, sitting across the Mafia prince now, crossing his own legs and sipping his tea serenely. As much that of course Ji Hoo did not wish any trouble and problems on his friends, he was secretly glad that Woo Bin was here to distract him from his own problems. Relieved enough to actually encourage conversation between the two of them.

To answer Ji Hoo's query, Woo Bin merely sighed and loosened his tie. "Among other things." He gave a deep sigh like he had the most exhausting day and beside him, Ji Hoo merely nodded and continued to drink his tea, knowing Woo Bin would elaborate when he wanted to.

"Ji Hoo-yah." Woo Bin spoke, his eyes closed as he leaned his head at the back of Ji Hoo's sofa, his legs stretched before him. Opening his eyes a fraction, Woo Bin flickered his gaze over to Ji Hoo, who as always stared back with a poker face from the brim of his teacup.

"Be careful."

Ji Hoo's head cocked to one side, curiously though not defensively. "Hyun Jae?" He asked softly and Woo Bin gave a sigh as if to say yes before massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I have heard some things, from certain sources." Woo Bin started which could only mean from the underground. "The elections are coming up in a year yes? It would do you good to stay low for a while. Especially with Hyun Jae."

"I'm not running for office." Ji Hoo spoke in a calm voice though there were some tones of censure behind his tone. As much as Ji Hoo knew Woo Bin would never issue warnings without due cause, Ji Hoo knew that Woo Bin was well aware of Ji Hoo's own carefulness.

"Hyun Jae..." Woo Bin started and Ji Hoo placed his cup down on the table. Even though it wasn't hard, it was enough to suggest finality.

"Doesn't need to know how much danger there is." The medical student spoke, staring pointedly at Woo Bin from behind his glasses.

"And you intend to keep it that way?" Countered the Il Shin heir. "You know as much as I do that behind that seemingly fragile appearance, Hyun Jae is as stubborn when it comes to things she says she can't handle. She'll never forgive you if she finds out you're hiding something from her. Several things in fact."

A silence stretched between the two of them as Ji Hoo chose not to answer the unspoken question Woo Bin was implying. True to form, it wasn't Ji Hoo who first looked away.

"Suit yourself." Woo Bin gave a deep sigh before straightening up as if to go. "I just thought to come here to warn you, and offer another set of eyes. You might not be running for office, but you know as well as I do that your grandfather's old political enemies are still out there intending to finish the job. And if they find out that the daughter of your parents' most trusted friend is still alive, it might give them due cause to show themselves."

"I'm not using Hyun Jae as bait."

"Aren't you?" Woo Bin countered again, his brown eyes hard and calculating. Another silence stretched between the two friends and it was not Ji Hoo who broke it. Woo Bin released another tired and sigh and reaching for his briefcase pulled out a folder and handed it to the medical student. Ji Hoo, after pausing a bit to stare at the offered folder, took it.

"Like I said," Woo Bin explained as he reached for one of the sweets that came with the tea Ji Hoo offered. He normally didn't show his sweet tooth, except when he was really stressed. This Ji Hoo silently noted before turning back to the folder, opening it to reveal it's contents.

"It's best be careful. The person or family who seems to want to keep an eye on you, has eluded being captured by us so far. I'm telling you this bro, because you know I'll always have your back. Just." Woo Bin sighed and chomped on another rice cake. "Don't make my job harder than it already is, man."

Ji Hoo finished reading the report about a car whom had been spotted waiting outside the F4 lounge when Ji Hoo spent time there, and a couple of blurry shots of what seemed to be a guy following him and Jan Di around on the hospital and during their walks. Clearly somebody _was _keeping tabs on him. Whatever mood he had when he had been analyzing his and Hyun Jae's kiss was now replaced with a coiled tension.

However, he calmly handed the folder back to Woo Bin who accepted it back with a slight salute, slipping it back into his suitcase. Ji Hoo then had reached for his next cup of tea, drinking quietly even as Woo Bin fairly attached the plate of rice cakes.

There was really nothing more to be said about whoever was tailing him. Unfortunately, being sons of quite successful chaebol families, it was rather a normal thing to be followed once in a while by rival companies, enemies of their families, and even an occasional admirer or two. Throughout all those colorful people stalking them, the F4 had learned that they cannot do anything about it except wait for the person on the other side to reveal themselves. As such was the case right now. There really was nothing both they can do if the person following Ji Hoo was not caught. Thus, there was nothing else to be done, except follow Woo Bin's advice to be careful.

"I've got Yue and Tsuki gushing about how you and Hyun Jae make a cute couple and judging from how this is a recent gushing, I can safely guess what happened two days ago." Woo Bin broke the silence again, looking over to Ji Hoo from the tip of his latest rice cake. Woo Bin's smile was obvious from the corners as he effectively changed the subject to less bleak matters.

"Are you jealous?" Ji Hoo asked quietly from his study of his teacup, dark eyes flickering ever so dangerously. Woo Bin either was used to these mood swings or he really didn't care.

"Please bro. Among the four of us, I'm hardly the jealous type. You on the other hand..." A smirk flickered across his face as he trailed off, speaking quietly about those moments of insane jealousy over Jan Di and Jun Pyo that the couple hadn't been witness too. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong hadn't been as lucky though.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ji Hoo said almost petulantly, reaching for the teapot and busied himself in pouring another cup.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes when he thought Ji Hoo wasn't looking but didn't say anything. Instead, he made himself comfortable on the couch once more. "Speaking of jealousy, and since you're so intent on this path...have you asked her out yet? Pretty little thing like that, if you don't stake your claim soon, I'm pretty sure some other man would ask her out."

Ji Hoo paused a merest fraction while pouring Woo Bin another cup of tea but otherwise didn't say anything except for. "She hardly goes out except to meet us."

_Gotcha._ Woo Bin thought smugly to himself though he accepted the new cup of tea with grace. "That's not what I heard. I mean, maybe now because of the Christmas holidays, but her performance at the recital made some of those Shinwa guys look at her with interest.' Woo Bin regaled with as much enthusiasm as a gossiping fishwife.

Ji Hoo merely gave Woo Bin another look before unleashing a sigh as if admitting something potentially painful. "There's time."

Woo Bin gave an exaggerated sigh even as Ji Hoo struggled to ignore wherever the conversation was heading by taking a sip of tea. "Oh, you are cruel my bro. Christmas is around the corner and instead of taking out the girl you've been not-so-secretly liking, you're going to leave her alone to fend for herself on Christmas? And I thought you were the nice guy."

There was no denying the glare Ji Hoo was giving him now and Woo Bin, his lips twitching ignored that and continued to talk, studying his own teacup with feigned interest. "Poor Hyun Jae should see the Christmas lights in Hongdae Park, or visit the love locks in N Seoul tower..."

"Yah, Woo Bin." Came the usual warning voice of Ji Hoo but he was interrupted by the sudden ringing of Ji Hoo's phone. It was Woo Bin's turn to raise an eyebrow as Ji Hoo took one look at the phone screen before abruptly clearing his throat and ignoring the call.

"Who-?" Woo Bin began to ask but the phone began to ring again and seeing as Ji Hoo was determined to ignore the caller. Woo Bin showcased his extreme dexterity again and managed to filch the phone away from behind him in one swift gesture.

Woo Bin whistled seeing the caller id. It was a _selca_ of Hyun Jae, winking at the camera and Woo Bin had to hand it to Ji Hoo for being sentimental.

"How did you get this?" Woo Bin gestured at the caller id picture and he swore he saw Ji Hoo turn the faintest of red. What Woo Bin didn't know was that Hyun Jae had sent the _selca_ to Daddy Long Legs in one of her emails. He had placed the image in his phone without thinking twice about it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ji Hoo spoke feigning being casual and tried to grab his phone from his friend, but typical Woo Bin, he pressed the accept call and placed it to his ear, making Ji Hoo freeze in place.

"_Yobosaeyo? Ji Hoo-yah?"_ Hyun Jae's soft voice came from the other side of the phone and Woo Bin remained silent though he tilted the phone far enough so Ji Hoo could hear her voice.

Hyun Jae for her part seemed not perturbed that "Ji Hoo" wasn't saying anything and suddenly there was a sad sigh and then her apologetic voice floated across the room from his phone.

"_Mianhe._ My recital teacher wants me to play for the Head of the Music Department, and I have been practicing both the guitar and the piano and I know it's almost Christmas and I promised I would meet with you today, but could we meet after? I'm sorry, if you're mad, it's completely sudden, and it's not like you are busy with Jan Di unnie anway-"

Woo Bin had to place a hand over the receiver to not burst out laughing at Hyun Jae's adorable babbling. "Aww bro, she's worried you're mad. Why don't you answer her?" This time Woo Bin gestured at the phone and Ji Hoo with as much grace as the shyest member of the F4 could muster, snatched the phone away from his offending grasp and placed it on his ear just as Hyun Jae started saying "_Yobosaeyo?" _again.

"_Yobosaeyo_," Ji Hoo answered and Woo Bin had to hand it to his friend, he sounded as cool as he could be like he hadn't been scrambling around and acting like he was sitting on a porcupine rather than a cushion in the couch. "_Aniyo._ I'm not mad." He continued and Woo Bin grinned to himself seeing the slight smile on Ji Hoo's face. As much as he liked to tease both Hyun Jae and Ji Hoo about their adorable flirtation, Woo Bin was genuinely glad that Ji Hoo was smiling again. And not because of Jan Di too.

"Relax, breathe. I know you can do it. And if you can't, we can just practice until you can. But I know you will be able to do it."

Woo Bin assumed they were speaking about another oncoming audition and Woo Bin casually strolled back onto the couch and sat back down all the while keeping an eye on Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo seemed to sense the conversation was being monitored because he threw Woo Bin a look before marching towards his office and locking the door.

"Aww, come on bro!" Woo Bin called after him laughingly but let him go, knowing that his teasing could only go far in being harmless. He waited patiently in the living room, his eyes wandering around the pictures behind the sofa. Though of course, the F4 members frequented each other's houses, Woo Bin as well the others knew how much Ji Hoo valued his privacy and very few people could ever come over willy nilly. Not even the F4. The fact that Ji Hoo wordlessly let Woo Bin today either meant he was finally beginning to be comfortable, or he was distracted with Hyun Jae, or both.

Woo Bin, honestly didn't know if it was a good thing or not. He was thinking of this development as he inspected the array of pictures Ji Hoo had placed around his living room. Aside from the usual pictures of the F4, there were pictures of course of Min Seo Hyun with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin felt himself smile at the memories.

There was one particular picture of the F4 with their suits all muddied up, and Seo Hyun in the background laughing. What was interesting in this picture was that if Woo Bin remember correctly, this was the first time Ji Hoo talked after his self-inflicted silence mutism and Seo Hyun had began spending time with him. She had talked to Ji Hoo even though he didn't talk back and for the first few days of their friendship it had been like that. Seo Hyun, no matter how nice she is had tricked the other F4 boys (because they couldn't talk to Ji Hoo) and they ended up in the mud. Ji Hoo then, aghast had wildly defended his friends before jumping in the mud puddle, soiling his pristine white suit. It had been quite the surprise to everybody even Ji Hoo himself, thus the expression on all the F4's faces, except Seo Hyun. Even at that age, she understood Ji Hoo very well, and that he was not going to rescue himself but will always jump in defense of others.

Though there had been a time where Woo Bin wished Seo Hyun noona would fight for Ji Hoo too. Apparently, his bro was never anything but a dongsaeng to her, and will always be. With Jan Di... Woo Bin stopped at a recent picture of the F4 with Ga Eul and Jan Di in New Caledonia, and they had taken the picture when they had just arrived, and were technically all excited over the weekend break. With Jan Di, Woo Bin knew she and Jun Pyo were destined for each other, hell, everybody who knew the F4 knew the story themselves, but if there had been more time, Woo Bin sometimes wondered if Ji Hoo would have been the right man for Jan Di. If Ji Hoo didn't back off when Jun Pyo got amnesia, then maybe things would have been different. Now with Hyun Jae...Woo Bin looked up as he heard Ji Hoo's muffled laughter from his closed office door and he smiled a bit to himself.

Sure, there were a lot of issues between the two of them, their parents' death being the biggest, and both their inability to talk about anything that was uncomfortable, but Woo Bin had seen an impossible couple happen once, so it was more or less possible for Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae to happen. Woo Bin was as always, going to be the badass bro and support them as best as he can.

Woo Bin gave a small wistful smile but then he spotted sketches of Ji Hoo and his parents if they had been alive. His eyes lingered on them for more than a few minutes, before looking over at the closed door. He remembered the reason why he had come here in the first place. Judging by Ji Hoo's dismissive mood, Woo Bin could guess that he was really in no position to worry about the troubles that would happen between Hyun Jae and he and in as much as Woo Bin would like them to stay in that perfect happy bubble, it would do them no good to be caught unprepared.

If only they talked!

Whatever thoughts Woo Bin were thinking about were interrupted by Ji Hoo coming out of his office, and placing his phone at his back pocket. The mafia prince didn't need to ask if it turned out well, judging by the slight sparkle behind the medical student's glasses, it went more than well.

"Dinner?" Ji Hoo asked in the most jovial tone Woo Bin had ever heard of and because Woo Bin wanted to be able to relate this story bit by bit later to Yi Jeong, who was actually betting for Hyun Jae to be the first one to make a move, nodded.

"Sure."

There would be time to worry about trouble later. For now, Woo Bin was just going to listen to Ji Hoo talk about his plans with a girl he actually liked for once.

* * *

"Yes, I know." Ji Hoo spoke serenely on the phone even as he felt his annoyance rise. Ever since he told Woo Bin that he was planning on surprising Hyun Jae for Christmas, Woo Bin wouldn't stop dropping "hints" about what would be the perfect date, and how he should react when Hyun Jae would say a certain thing, etc. Even as Ji Hoo had tried to tell his friend that despite the fact that he wasn't exactly a Casanova like he and Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo certainly knew how to romance a girl, let alone take her out on a date. Woo Bin seemed to gleefully ignore Ji Hoo's efforts. It had been amusing at first, because Ji Hoo understood Woo Bin's enthusiasm at making this date count. However, what had started out as mildly amusement the first hour had quickly become irritation and annoyance the next day when he received, not only calls from Woo Bin, but from Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo as well.

Had he really been that hopeless? Ji Hoo had wondered to himself as he tuned out whatever nonsensical ideas Jun Pyo had suggested about what would entice a girl. He knew his friends meant well, but he was already nervous to begin with without having his friends flock around him like mother hens. Jun Pyo kept giving him ridiculous suggestions like helicopter rides and another overseas trip (for the first date!), Yi Jeong had suggested everything cheesy from a hundred dozen roses, to serenading her over the Han river (at this weather), and Woo Bin basically told him that if he was going to kiss Hyun Jae again, he'd better make it memorable (plus tips). Fortunately, just when Ji Hoo had reached the limits of his patience when he had met up with Jan Di at the _juk_ shop for their weekly study session, Ga Eul spoke to him when Jan Di was preparing her things.

"As long as you're yourself Ji Hoo sunbae, Hyun Jae woud like it. She just wants to know you after all." Ga Eul had spoken so simply that Ji Hoo coudn't help but give her his most grateful smile.

It was true, that technically, he and Hyun Jae didn't have an official date for Christmas because both of them were getting even busier despite the Christmas break because they were preparing for the exams (for Ji Hoo) and the recitals (for Hyu Jae) after. It wasn't as if they were in a particular hurry, after all, Ji Hoo was not as foolish to believe everything was fixed between them just because they shared one kiss. But because it was new, and he wanted to at least show her a little bit of happiness, Ji Hoo was eager to give her a perfect date. Hence the little surprise.

It took some planning, and despite their hovering, Ji Hoo admitted that he needed the F4's help. The medical student had to give it to his best friends at how quickly they responded to his request. And once he had convinced them that no, he didn't the helicopter, nor the large billboard in Myeongdong declaring his love (courtesy of Shinwa), nor the private island (courtesy of Il Shin Enterprises), the F4 had planned his perfect date for Ji Hoo.

Now the only thing needed was Hyun Jae.

He had asked Jan Di to text Hyun Jae to find out her schedule for Christmas Day, and finding out that she was just going to be in Shinwa University for the entire Christmas, Ji Hoo felt free to go ahead with his plans. True, he didn't push to meet her during Christmas after she had called the first time to cancel her initial suggestion about them spending Christmas together, and he knew she was worried about that, since Daddy had gotten an email about her seemingly increasing concern as well as her Christmas gift of her singing a Christmas song for him with her guitar.

After sufficiently walking around with a smile on his face after reading that email, Ji Hoo had fretted about the details, hoping everything would go according to plan. It was Christmas morning, and after getting off the phone with Woo Bin who had insisted the details be told to immediately after the date was over, Ji Hoo waited for Hyun Jae in the location he had asked Yue to text her. In the short time that he was alone, Ji hoo fussed over his clothes, and mentally ticked of the details of the date in his head, and resisted texting Woo Bin in sheer panic. He had gone on dates before, Ji Hoo told himself, and it wasn't as if Hyun Jae was like any of those girls he previously dated. In fact, if he were to be honest, it was in his advantage with the fact that this would be Hyun Jae's first date, so there were no standards to meet but his own, which wasn't exactly a comfort since Ji Hoo had pretty high standards.

"Ji Hoo-yah?" Hyun Jae's voice shattered whatever thoughts Ji Hoo was thinking off and he turned around with a ready smile on his face as Hyun Jae descended the steps of the Music Department's Performance Hall. Since the only lights open were the stage lights, Hyun Jae had no other choice but walk towards him, which of course was the whole point.

"_Annyeong." _He greeted warmly as she came into view and he gestured for her to climb the stage steps. She was dressed in her casual winter clothes, guitar case slung over her shoulder, the phone Jan Di and Ga Eul had given her for her birthday in her hand.

"Yue texted me to meet her here before my practice..." Hyun Jae's look of confusion turned to realization and she looked at him with a pleasantly surprised expression, cheeks turning red.

"Yue never meant to meet me here." Hyun Jae spoke as Ji Hoo walked over to her, still with that welcoming smile on his face. Hyun Jae bit her lip trying to fight her smile. "You tricked me?"

"I think surprise is a better word." Interjected Ji Hoo smoothly, reaching for the guitar case from behind her to place on the ground.

"But practice-" Hyun Jae started to say when her phone beeped and Ji Hoo looked up as Hyun Jae read the message, somehow knowing who it was from.

"Has been cancelled?" Ji Hoo supplied helpfully and Hyun Jae looked up surprise on her face. "Yes..how did you-?"

Ji Hoo smiled that mysterious smile of his again, knowing Hyun Jae would understand his silent words. In truth, Jun Pyo had placed a phone call to the Music Department to let Hyun Jae out for the night, and every other night he would say. He also requested access to the Music Department performance Hall which is how Ji Hoo found himself here after hours.

"Well, now that you're free, would you like to celebrate Christmas with me?" Ji Hoo asked her, tilting his head to one side and smiling that smile he was sure would make Hyun Jae hesitate in saying no. True enough, Hyun Jae turned that wonderful shade of red, ducked her head and buried her face in her hands, trying to regain her composure. Now if this were any other girl, Ji Hoo would probably get impatient, but since he had been wondering about Hyun Jae's own reactions without blatantly asking for it, this was what he was hoping for.

Still smiling at her when she nodded, Ji Hoo made his way towards the piano that stood in the corner and sat in front of it, easily opening the instrument. He tested out the keys, knowing that they were perfectly tuned and waited for Hyun Jae to sit beside her, which she did after she composed herself.

"You told me once I should play more music. I couldn't find the energy to play music for the past few years because there was no need to. It was far too depressing. But now.." Ji Hoo reached up to brush a stray lock away from her cheek making Hyun Jae duck her head in embarrassment again.

"Thank you for bringing music back in my life again."

Ji Hoo turned towards the piano and started playing, his fingers easily skimming over the keys, smiling back at Hyun Jae who recognized the song. He started singing the words, softly, his eyes focusing on the chords,because this was the first time he was playing Waiting for the piano, though of course Hyun Jae didn't know that.

_neol gidarida honja saenggakhaesseo  
tteonagan neon jigeum neomu apa  
dasi naegero doraol gil wie ulgo itdago_

Hyun Jae gave a slow smile before she stood up up and fetched her guitar (given by Daddy) and he looked up, now surprised when she easily picked up the chords he was playing and translated them to the guitar. He had always known she was gifted with music, but since it had been quite some time since he heard her play the guitar, he had no idea how much she had progressed. He smiled happily and proudly when she started singing softly next to him and he easily harmonized with her.

_neol baraboda mundeuk saenggakhaesseo  
eoneunal haneuri balgajimyeon  
machi tteonatdeon nalcheoreom gamanhi neoneun naege ogetji  
nae ape inneun neo_

_nega dasi nareul bol sun eobseulkka  
neoui du nun soge naneun eopgo_

Ji Hoo watched Hyun Jae play and unlike the last time he had seen her play the piano at her recital, which had been just a few days ago, Hyun Jae's face was peaceful, blissful even and her fingers easily plucked the chords and kept up with his piano playing. He felt her joy though, since he really expected to be the one playing music for her, it was strange to have somebody standing right next to where he was and seeing that he was there.

"That was wonderful." Hyun Jae said with a dimpled smile as Ji Hoo finished the last keys of the song and turned to her and she clapped and gave him a thumb's up.

Ji Hoo merely gave another smile and stood up. He felt Hyun Jae's surprise. "Aren't we staying?" She asked, from her seat the guitar still prepped in her lap. Ji Hoo smiled at her innocence. Clearly she thought they were just going to spend the whole day playing music, and in as much as Ji Hoo missed that, he did say they were going to spend Christmas together.

"Well, we could, but that would ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" Hyun Jae's fear was clearly palpable and belatedly, Ji Hoo realized the last time they surprised her it didn't end so well. Bending down so they were eye level, Ji Hoo ruffled her hair and gave her his most reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I won't leave you by yourself again. I just want you to get to know me and my family."

That caught her attention. Hyun Jae looked up, her face curious and Ji Hoo knew she was going to follow him until she got her answers. With a gesture reminiscent of any love story, Ji Hoo straightened up and offered his hand to her. "Do you trust me Hyun Jae-ssi?"

For a fraction of a second, Hyun Jae hesitated, questions clearly written on her face. She looked at her guitar and her things around the stage and looked up at him. He almost laughed out loud at the most innocent question that came out of her mouth after.

"Will my things be safe?"

Nodding reassuringly, Ji Hoo grinned back as Hyun Jae smiled brightly at him and eagerly accepted his hand. Together they left they left the auditorium towards the small white Mini Cooper convertible parked in front of the Music Department. Before opening the car door for her, Ji Hoo reached for the back seat where he was sure Woo Bin had placed the things he requested and extraced a big box. Opening it in front of her, Ji Hoo placed a beanie on top of her head in her favorite pink color and another thick coat that was much more to her style. With the jacket came gloves and this, Ji Hoo put on her too, making Hyun Jae blush again under her bonnet.

Cutting off the thanks that Hyun Jae was spluttering, Ji Hoo donned his own coat and opened the passenger door for her and she slid in, with Ji Hoo following in the driver's seat.

"I thought you didn't like to drive?" She asked surprising him with her attention to details, especially about him.

"I don't." Ji Hoo answered simply, but he shrugged as he placed the key in the ignition, hands tight on the wheel. "But I've learned there's no need to live in the past if you can't move towards the future."

A silence between the two of them as the engine revved and Hyun Jae stared at him for a few seconds before she offered her gloved hand to him, making Ji Hoo stare.

"I'm here." She said with a bright smile and Ji Hoo gave a small grateful smile before accepting her hand. "I know."

Still with their hands intertwined, Ji Hoo maneuvered the gear shift and pulled out of Shinwa University, and ignoring the curious glances of the students towards him and Hyun Jae, turned to her as her drove. "I would like us to have a happy Christmas, but I want us to meet someone first, is that okay?"

Hyun Jae nodded. "Who?"

"My grandfather."

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! After a full month of haitus I am back with chapter 25! This was one of the most difficult chapters to write because it was so happy and so fluffy. I wanted to establish Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae's budding romance at the same time remember that Ji Hoo is a sweet romantic softie and not like the 4D leader I love.**

**First, I would like to apologize for the long delay. Several things happened in real life, work, and then a new cat, Christmas, New Year, WORK, etc. So there has been very little time to actually sit down and write as much as I would like.**

**A few notes on this chapter: Hyun Jae and Ji Hoo sang "Waiting" original by Panic, and a song that has been covered by Kim Hyun Joong several times (in variety shows, and in BOF) and IU (in Dream High). You have no idea how much I fangirled when I discovered they covered the same song :D**

**Also, I've had a few reviewers express a bit of dislike at the fact that Hyun Jae calls Ji Hoo "Daddy". I just want to clarify, that is not some fetishization of a daddy relationship. It's not meant as a perversion. If you remember Hyun Jae's nickname for her benefactor is "Daddy-Long-Legs". Hence the shortcutting it to "Daddy." If it still bothers you, then perhaps this story is not really for you. Although I assure you there's no kinky things meant by using such a name. Just to clarify. Thanks!**

**I do apologize for such a long delay, but I hope this chapter was enough at least to forgive me. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Here's the second part of Hyun Jae and Ji Hoo's date. Hope you like it! -Comet**

* * *

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

Before I say anything else, I am glad that you are part of my life. I feel like I have not said this to you enough, and I will say it now, because no matter what you say, you are my family. I know I often say that I don' care if I have a family of my own, but I have this feeling if I don't tell you how much you mean to me, I might never get to say.

You might feel strange, at this sudden confession, but then again, I have been sending you emails for the past two years, so you of all people how weird my words sometimes are so I have no qualms saying this to you now.

Now, I'm sure you're being an impatient ahjussi, wondering what one earth am I going on about and what prompted me to say such words and I will tell you in a while Daddy, but first, good news!

I have been accepted in the advance class of the Music Department both for piano and guitar! Which means maybe perhaps soon, I will be able to take some lessons abroad, if I really do want to continue Music. It also means I'm almost done with my education in Shinwa and then you don't have a responsibility to me anymore. But Daddy, I still don't know what I want to do after I leave university. I know you desire that I become a musician, but what does that mean exactly? Should I become a performer? Or compose songs? My teachers aren't much help because they feel like I shoud be grateful that I got this far being a person with no classical training whatsoever.

Still Daddy, I will not let that stop me. I just wanted you to know that all your hard work and risks have paid off and I am still quite alive and still quite interested in music.

Now about the family.

Last Christmas, Ji Hoo surprised me and got me out of practice to spend some time together. Now, Daddy, don't get overprotective, I already was accepted in the advanced class so the practice really wasn't needed except for an additional performance to make sure I got in the program. He was very nice and gave me a nice Christmas gift of singing me a song. You have to understand how big this moment is Daddy. According to Woo Bin oppa and Jan Di unnie, Ji Hoo hasn't touched his music in a while since he decided to take medicine. I have been trying to ask him why, but so far he hasn't given me an answer.

So you can imagine my surprise when he decided to play music again, and for me, of all people, and I couldn't help but join him and play too. It seems like one of the most wonderful things in the world to be able to play music with somebody and be in sync perfectly, like you already know each other's thoughts even before they think it. I thought it was already nice learning music from him before but it was the first time we ever played a song together, and I have to admit Daddy I felt really special.

Especially since he asked for us to spend Christmas together and he smiled that smile that was hopeful and a little sad. I often wanted to ask why he was so sad, but could never get the nerve to do so and I only ended up saying yes.

He gave me clothes to wear outside for the winter, and normally I knew I would feel a bit uncomfortable when people give me gifts, but from Ji Hoo I found myself unable to give any protests and just blush and just accept the gifts. Is that a good thing or bad thing Daddy? I'm not entirely sure. I'm grateful for the coat, hat, scarf and gloves though Daddy. They are very warm, and I have to admit I haven't taken out the hat and scarf since Ji Hoo gave them to me.

He then asked if he could show me his family. I tell you this in the utter most confidence Daddy. You remember that Ji Hoo's parents have already passed away? So I was really surprised when he mentioned his grandfather and if I would like to meet him before we did anything else and of course I said yes. I think I told you before how much I wanted to know more about Ji Hoo, and meeting his grandfather seemed like such a step in that direction.

I knew how difficult it must have been for him to even invite me, as close as we had become, and I didn't want to pressure him and be able to lend the support I can. He seemed to appreciate it though Daddy and off we went.

I expected that we would drive to a part out of Seoul, perhaps the country, like that of where the Su-Am orphange was located and we did, but instead of pulling up in an ancestral house, we drove a little away until we reached the bottom of a mountain. I was quiet all the way up the mountain, quite warm under the clothes Ji Hoo gave me but I was not prepared to see that he had brought me to the ancestral burying ground of his parents. I thought that we were meeting his grandfather in the graves, as it might be a tradition between the two of them, but I was not prepared when we stopped by a third grave that bore his grandfather's name.

All this time, I thought..I thought his grandfather was still alive. He would tell me stories of the things he and his grandfather did, and conversations they would share and I thought that that meant they were recent. I was silent Daddy and waited for Ji Hoo to speak though I bowed respectfully over the graves. To be honest, I didn't know if my behavior was appropriate, since I didn't know where my parents were buried, if they were really buried, if people bothered visiting them. However, I didnt want to think about my parents just at the moment, primarily because Ji Hoo had bent over after he bowed and placed a hand on his grandfather's tombstone.  
"Haraboeji, I brought Kim Hyun Jae. She's the girl I told you about." He said in a gentle tone, and I found myself blushing. I didn't know I was special enough to be talked about and to a previous president of the country too.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." I greeted softly and bowed again. "Not all of them are true I assure you." I gave him a sidelong glance, wondering if it was okay to talk and the small smile on Ji Hoo's was enough to encourage me. We spent some time there, having a conversation with Ji Hoo's grandfather. Other people might find it weird, as Ji Hoo mentioned it when we were leaving the grave, but I really didn't think so. I mean, I'm hardly one to talk about talking to family graves since I don't really know how normal family conversations should go. I said so to him and he smiled again before ruffling my hair.

"When did he-?" I started to ask, since were quite away from the graves and I thought that was polite enough distance from his grandfather's tomb to talk about his death.

It was, but I was not prepared to see the slight tightening of Ji Hoo's eyes as he kept his gaze forward, walking alongside me. "Three years today." He murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets and I almost regretted asking the question. Almost, because I could feel the painful way he said those words but at the same time I had a feeling that he hasn't even spoken of this to any of the F4 members.

"Heart cancer." He murmured after a few minutes of silence as we drove away from the grave site and I turned to look at him, watching the lights through his profile into shadow.

"Is that why?" I asked softly knowing he would understand the question there and I was surprised to see a small sardonic smile on his face, one that I hadn't seen before.

"Jan Di convinced me."

"Oh." Was the only reply I could utter and I found myself feeling quite inadequate at the feeling of being unable to respond.

Jealousy was a totally new feeling for me Daddy, and even now I don't really know if the reaction I felt when Ji Hoo said those words were jealousy. Did I wish that I had the same ability to spurn him into action? Yes. But wouldn't that make me a controlling person with no regard for him if I wish to be the reason he was able to move every day? So many questions and I am no closer to answering them than I was then.

"She wants me to open my grandfather's public clinic." Ji Hoo had additionally said after the silence stretched far beyond than any comfortable silence we shared before and I looked back at him, not realizing I had looked away from his profile at his confession that Jan Di unnie had been the reason why he was working so hard to become a doctor.

"Do you?" I found myself asking and I could tell my question amused him because he gave me one of those faintly amused smiles he was accustomed to give as he focused his eyes on the highway.

"Would you have preferred if I pursued my music instead?" He asked and there was a faint trace of tone there that I was not familiar with before and I was quiet, preferring to stare at my lap instead. "I was asking you." I answered back after a few heartbeats and I was rewarded with a chuckle and this time a much warmer smile.

"Thank you Hyun Jae." We drove back to Seoul on a much lighter atmosphere as we talked about several things that we haven't spoken of before. "No seriously," I remember telling him as we stopped by Myeongdong plaza just as it was getting dark. "I think Woo Bin oppa would actually look good as a girl." Stating my opinion about the possibility if the F4 were actually girls. "And I don't think we could have been friends." I added as he locked the car doors with a press of a button and he walked over to my side of the car. He gave me one of those looks that demanded to know what the hell was I thinking.

Shrugging, I shoved my mittened hands on my coat pockets peeking at him through the brim of my beanie. "Well for one, you intimidated me enough as a guy, what more if you were a girl?" I asked with a cheeky grin but the comment was serious enough. I could easily remember how difficult it was for me to even be in the same room as he was in the first time, and I told him so, primarily because he really did put off that aura.

"What aura?" He asked curiously easily keeping up with me when I hurried on ahead, though I had absolutely no idea where we were supposed to be going.

"Like you didn't want anybody to even notice you were there," I replied truthfully and regretting it immediately afterward since it made me sound like I was chastising him. I was surprised yet again by his laughter (how many times did he laugh that night, Daddy? I couldn't remember) and suddenly I felt his hands drop onto my shoulders stilling my walk. "Of all the members of the F4, you were scared me the most?" He asked and he peeked over my shoulder and I could only blush at the proximity of his face before nodding and trying to slide away but he held my shoulders fast.

"Not so fast Hyun Jae," He murmured now, a much more mischievous smile on his face as he held me still just as darkness slowly enveloped Myeongdeong. We were standing right in the middle so I felt even more self-conscious. "Okay-?" I had barely began to say before I felt his gloved hands descend in front of my eyes, forcing me to shut them and stand very still. "What are we-?" I asked, not really knowing how fearful my voice sounded before I felt more than heard his voice murmur reassuringly in my ear.

"Wait just a few seconds," He said and I could tell that he was excited because there was a general happiness in his tone that I could only smile with anticipation, feeling the rustle of his breath on my hair. "Hana...dul...set," Three words that seemed too long to be uttered because everything around me was dark, but just as Ji Hoo said three, he lifted his hands off my eyes and I felt my vision being enveloped with light.

"Wow," I could only say breathlessly. I have only seen a few Christmas lights around Shinwa University during the Christmas season Daddy, and I was not prepared to see so many Christmas lights like I was standing inside a brightly lit lamp, like we were glowing. There was giant Christmas trees in front of me and though I heard that there was such a display like that on Myeongdeong Plaza, I never had any opportunity to actually visit before so it made it more special to me. Especially when Ji Hoo turned to me and offered his hand to me and I could only accept it as he pulled me closer to the trees.

"We never had a big Christmas tree before," I murmured to myself and before I could correct myself, Ji Hoo answered behind me: "At the orphanage?"

I nodded, looking at the Christmas baubles almost as big as my head and smiling sadly. "I didn't mind so much, since I grew used to it. But the younger kids..." A small sigh escaped my lips then Daddy, thinking of Tommy Park and the others. "They would ask me if it's true if they wish on Christmas it would come true, and I would say yes, but only if they were small wishes."

"What would they wish for?" I remember smiling at the memory Daddy. "Oh, little things most definitely. No extra lessons, toys, ice cream. We would write them down and place them in this jar and almost always Christmas, most of the wishes got granted. Well, almost all anyway." I turned to look at him to see if he would think me silly and he was just looking at me with a quiet, understanding look on his face.

"What did you wish for?" He asked as if almost afraid to and I think he knew what my answer was even before I opened my mouth and I think you know too Daddy. So I changed my answer, because we already talked about his family not being here and I really didn't want to mess up my evening talking about parents I never knew. So I smiled and shrugged, turning back to look at the tree.

"Oh, it would change depending."

I could tell he didn't expect that answer because his voice was particularly curious. "On what?"

I felt the chuckle bubble on my throat but I held it at bay and instead focused on the pretty decorations of the tree, bring my coat closer around me. "On what I was hungry for the night before. There was a time I wished for bread, pasta. The year before I got accepted at Shinwa I wished for pizza. Santa never gave me any of those, but I was fine with it. Especially since he chose to grant the wishes of the younger kids, via the Trustee ahjussis." I shrugged again and grinned at him, which he didn't return, so I didn't break my gaze, looking at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" He frowned before he turned to me as if wanting to say something before he shook his head and walked over to the nearest Christmas tree and to my utter surprise, he went down on his hands and knees that I immediately panicked.

"Ji Hoo-yah, you're suit-" I had barely began to protest before he was upright again and in his hands he was holding a violin case. I could only look at him curiously as he placed the case in my hands and opened it before extracting a beautiful looking Stradivarius making me even more curious. Instead of giving me an explanation, Ji Hoo merely gave me that mysterious smile of his Daddy and proceeded to tune the expensive violin briefly before propping it up under his chin. Balancing the instrument on his shoulder, he removed his gloves and after flexing his fingers he picked up the bow and looked at me. "I did say I'm going to play music for you," He grinned a bright smile before adjusting his grip on the violin and started playing.

Daddy, I am not a subjective person. At least I'd like to believe I'm not. And if you were there, I think you would be impressed as I had been. I heard him play using the piano and the guitar, but I hadn't seen Ji Hoo play the violin before and I have to admit this to you, in the strictest of confidences that I probably looked like a complete idiot smiling at him the whole time. I was pretty sure I shocked him when I threw my arms around him in a fierce hug when he finished playing.

I knew how difficult it was to even think of music for him after he had sworn off it, and now here he was, willing to play music, in public no less to a person like me, I really felt the honor and felt very happy. I made sure to use my phone to capture several pictures of Ji Hoo when he wasn't looking.

"Did you practice that?" I asked when I felt I was hugging him for too long, placing my hands on my cheeks to try to stop the blush.

Ji Hoo instead of answering merely gave me yet another mysterious smile before he gave a deep sigh. "I didn't think I would miss playing the violin that much." He said, his eyes sparkling even as he placed the violin inside the case once more.

"Then play some more!" I found myself enthusiastically urging tugging on his sleeve. Despite the fact that I was a Music student, there was something to be said about Ji Hoo's own music. His was the kind that you knew had been around for years, and I could honestly admit that I was going to be happy spending the rest of the night listening to him play.

He found my enthusiasm amusing because he gave me that grin again before taking the violin case from my grasp. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked avoiding answering my request as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered me away from the Christmas tree after we got enough pictures that would undoubtedly fill a photo album.

I opened my mouth to protest no, that I was having so much fun when my stomach protested loudly. We heard it both, sending us both laughing loudly as we walked down the street. Or me laughing loudly and Ji Hoo chuckling softly next to me.

"Ahh, it feels good to laugh." I enthused, spreading my arms as soft snowflakes began to fall all over Myeondeong as we walked and I twirled around, my face up at the cold air. I heard a soft chuckle and I stopped twirling to meet Ji Hoo's eyes who had been following me steadily, one of his hands in his coat pocket, the other holding his violin. "Wait stay there." I enthused, holding my palms up to make him stop and I made a camera with my fingers and "took a picture".

"What was that for?" He asked once I told him it was okay and we resumed walking. I grinned at him, tilting my head back up once more at the sky.  
"A memory. I want to remember you smiling and happy. I can tell there aren't a lot of those." I gave him a sheepish shrug before walking ahead of him, embarrassed at my confession. Of course, being a taller person than me he was able to catch up easily. I jumped when I felt him reach for my gloved hand and squeeze it gently making me stop.

I turned to him curiously and just like I did a few moments ago, he made his fingers into a makeshift camera and he whispered click, winking one eye before grabbing my hand again and resuming our walk.

"Now I have a memory of you happy too. We can be happy together" He said and there was such a hopeful tone in his voice, one that I hadn't heard before that I couldn't help but blush hotly, because no one had ever said something like that to me.

"I'd like that." I answer, almostly shyly and I suppose Ji Hoo wanted to say something but because I was terribly hungry and distracted (without realizing at that time), I stopped Daddy and sniffed appreciatively in the air. "You're right. I am hungry, come on." I said excitedly, reaching for his hand and pulling him towards the _pojangmacha_ that was set up at the side of the street, not hearing the protests he had about a reservation he had for us at a restaurant.

"Hyun Jae, we can eat somewhere else-" Ji Hoo spoke, probably letting the doctor in him speak out but I cut him off by waving my hand dismissively and bowing to the nice ahjumma that came to take our order.

"This is fine. I don't need fancy shamncy food since my stomach resents them." I grinned before motioning for him to sit. He looked rather tall inside the small stall and I could see other people giving him appreciative looks and I felt my eager smile falter a little but it returned when he gave a small sigh of exasperation before he made a show of seating himself down in front of me.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?"I asked with grin, happy that he acquiesed. He gave a fairly tolerant look (which I ignored) and turned to the ahjumma for a bit of everything before turning to Ji Hoo once more, rubbing my palms together bracingly. "Dinner is on me. You gave me the music." I said more confidently than I felt, not really knowing if Ji Hoo would appreciate my iniative but he gave me another indulgent nod which I returned with a suspicious look before handing him a bowl of ddeukboki.

"There, eat it while it's still hot." I advised before digging into my own food. You should have seen it Daddy. I guess I had forgotten that chaebols like Ji Hoo rarely eat in places like pojangmacha, but I was really hungry that I didn't really think of it until now. Ji Hoo was a good sport Daddy, he gave nothing away and kept eating whatever it was I handed it to him, even putting more spicy red bean paste over the soondae than I ever would.

In fact, he sincerely said he enjoyed eating the food, especially the spicy ones and he would like to eat food like that again. I promised I would take him to pojangmachas wherenever he wanted. In fact we went to different pojangmachas because Ji Hoo wanted to taste their red bean paste. I was worried halfway through this mission because I didn't know if too much spicy food could be harmful to the body, but since it was Ji Hoo who was technically a doctor, and he didn't seem worried about it, I let it go.

I tried to eat some of the spiciest spices with him too, but after a while, I just couldn't take it! We ended up laughing and panting like dogs looking for water and milk in convenience stores trying to get rid of the spiciness.

"Almost midnight." I murmured as we were walking along Han River and the milk hunt episode behind us and we were just casuall walking, feeling peaceful and content and I couldn't help but sigh happily, it was really one of the best Christmases I ever experienced.

"Hyun Jae?" I turned to look at Ji Hoo whose look had turned thoughtful once more. It was a look that I had learned meant he wanted to say something and was trying to find the right time to say it. I waited patiently, watching as he stood there, this young man whom was such a part of my life now. Before, when I was a child, all I wished for during Christmas was my parents to come and pick me up from the orphanage and from my sad life, at that moment Daddy I wished for something different. I wished that Ji Hoo would always be happy. Even if it wasn't with me. Because if you love a person, you would want them to be happy right?

I wanted to tell him too, and I was about to, when I thought that perhaps Ji Hoo wasn't going to say something after all when a deafening sound behind us made me jump and Ji Hoo's profile was thrown into relief with multicolored light. I turned around back towards the Han river just as the fireworks show started and I couldn't help but smile and squeal excitedly. Fireworks were a rare sight for me, and you can't blame for getting excited Daddy.

Ji Hoo by then, stood astride me and he had a sort-of bewildered but amused look on his face. "Yi Jeong was right," He said almost astounded and because I was half distracted by the multitude of colors across the night sky could only gave him a look of confusion, which quickly turned to surprise Daddy.

Because, with the gentlest of gestures, Ji Hoo steered me to face him and planted a soft kiss against my lips making me smile and blush and giggle all at once, with the fireworks going off behind us.

I think I'm in love Daddy. Would you resent me if I was?

Merry Christmas!

love, love, love,  
Hyun Jae

* * *

**Fluff moments before we steer back into drama. Hohoho~ How'd you guys like the chapter? Leave a review, tell me your thoughts! Much love~ -Comet**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: The original draft of Daddy Long Legs is posted on Asianfanfics. com under the same title under foxycometwong. I originally just wanted to repost this fanfic here, with just beta changes (i.e. grammar, sentence structure, etc.) but I might have additional chapters not present in the original draft. Hopefully, I will be able to muster enough muse to continue writing this fanfiction. :D Here's chapter 26, hope you enjoy! -Comet**

* * *

There were times when Woo Bin knew right on that his friends were in a good mood. Jun Pyo was fairly obvious. He would walk around with a big stupid grin on his face and was not mean to the whole world. Evidence of this was during the time he realized he was smitten over Jan Di and even the weather didn't bring him down.

Yi Jeong, on the other hand, was a little less dramatic. He would still be prone to smiling all day, but he would couple it with random sprouts of pottery trivia that was actually quite amusing to watch.

Ji Hoo was a little more complicated. Ever since they were kids, it took a lot of effort to make him smile, or laugh, or make him happy in general. He would never tell people, not even the other members of the F4, so Jun Pyo had figured out a way to determine Ji Hoo's mood through the music he often played during the day. It had been an effective system, one that Woo Bin regretfully couldn't rely on nowadays because Ji Hoo had refused to play music when he entered medical school.

That was why it surprised Woo Bin immensely when he visited Ji Hoo at the hospital that day. He was about to pick him up for their weekly dinner, and was quite surprised to hear instead of the sound of a pen scratching or fingers on the keyboard, there was faint music coming from behind the closed doors to Ji Hoo's office. That and a gaggle of nurses hovering excitedly outside it.

"Good evening, ladies." Woo Bin announced his presence with his signature debonair smirk and the gaggle gave a collective gasp and blushes on cue. They pulled away from the door guiltily. Still grinning, Woo Bin had that smirk on his face even as he knocked on the door and he entered the room, still a bit surprised to see the familiar Stradivarius underneath Ji Hoo's chin. What more was that Ji Hoo's usually stoic expression was actually replaced with a faint smile as he played. By then, Woo Bin couldn't resist/ and he returned the smile, before lounging expertly on Ji Hoo's sofa.

"Somebody's in a good mood." Woo Bin commented unnecessarily. "Funnily enough, your date with Hyun Jae was two weeks ago, so something must have happened recently." Woo Bin ignored Ji Hoo's dark look over his violin with another chuckle and waited for Ji Hoo to finish the measure before he pressed his questions again.

"So..what happened? Did you receive a confession?"

Ji Hoo was silent as he turned around to place back the violin on his case and Woo Bin interpreted as he saw fit. "Woo ma bro, you did!" Whooping, Woo Bin stood up and thumped Ji Hoo at the back. It was either Ji Hoo's own physical fitness, or he was far used to Woo Bin's displays of enthusiam that he didn't so much as flinch. However, he made a complete show of turning around and with the most exasperated voice he could muster said:

"Nothing happened."

To which Woo Bin just retorted with the complete disbelief on his face. "Don't be like that bro. You're obviously happy. You were playing the violin, you were humming! So it something must have really happened. Teeelll meee..." Woo Bin whined, closely imitating his twin sisters that Ji Hoo involuntarily gave a snort.

He further raised an eyebrow even as Ji Hoo went to fix his things in order to leave with Woo Bin, shaking his head much to Woo Bin's display. "I can't play the violin and hum without there being a reason?"

"Are you Jun Pyo?" Woo Bin answered just as quickly. "Ahh. You're no fun bro. Keeping secrets from your friends, I thought we had something special!" Woo Bin mocked getting injured with a hand over his heart that Ji Hoo merely shook his head again.

"Maybe you're the one in a terribly good mood. Does have something to do with the fact that Ha Jae Kyung will be visiting Korea soon?" Ji Hoo expertly diverted the subject as they left the office, leaving the gaggle of nurses gawking after them.

"Nah, I knew about that weeks ago and-wait. How did you know Monkey was coming to visit?" Woo Bin turned to Ji Hoo momentarily diverted. It was Ji Hoo's turn to smirk knowingly as the two walked across the hospital. Shaking his head once more at Woo Bin's nickname of Ha Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo shrugged. "Jan Di told me. It seems she's not the only one excited about her coming back." Ji Hoo glanced slyly at the corner of his eye at the kkangpae heir, and for one who was schooled in the art of the poker face, Woo Bin seemed to have a hard time schooling his features into something totally neutral. A few minutes of that before Woo Bin turned to Ji Hoo looking utterly scandalized.

"Yah, Yoon Ji Hoo. We were talking about you and Hyun Jae!"

Ji Hoo gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders before bursting out laughing at the betrayed look on Woo Bin's face. It was really far too easy to divert Woo Bin's attention when he really wanted it, and Ji Hoo needed the extra time to think about what he just read.

In love.

He had received the email a few hours ago while he was having a particularly stressful day at the office (primarily because the attending doctors were pressuring him to focus on his specialization) when he had received the email. Hyun Jae _was _getting into that habit of unknowingly being able to cheer him up. He had read through the email, immensely glad that she had enjoyed their date, to be honest Ji Hoo had been more than a nervous wreck. Just because he hadn't shown it didn't mean he wasn't. He had been particularly nervous to show her his family's grave. That decision in itself had taken a lot of time for Ji Hoo to show her. He had never taken anybody up at the family grave site, and he had chosen her because she would understand the most. He wished he was able to find her parents' grave sites (he had asked Woo Bin about those and he had said he would look into it), or at least anything about her family. Inasmuch as she did not like speaking about it, Ji Hoo knew that she wanted to know.

Because he couldn't give her what she really wanted, Ji Hoo had settled for the next best thing, which was a Christmas celebration she would definitely remember. He had never been a fan of Christmas in the past, and even with his grandfather still alive, they didn't make it much into an occasion.

With Hyun Jae however, he had genuinely enjoyed the holiday for the first time in a long while and he was more than relieved that she did the same. He had the fear lurking at the back of his mind that she was just smiling for his sake, because Hyun Jae was a genuinely warm person and had more than pleasantly surprised when she was all praises for it in her email. That and..

In love...

Ji Hoo mulled those words over and over all throughout the night, even as he had dinner with Woo Bin that evening and drinks after. He had tried to store it at the back of his mind, but clearly it was definitely not something you momentarily forget. All evening he mulled those words over in his mind, trying to fully grasp the words in his head.

Hyun Jae was in love with him.

To be fair, she had written the words to Daddy Long Legs, her confidant, and there was a high chance that she was not going to say it to him just yet. For that chance, he was actually grateful. He could not understand, the sudden hesitation he felt in his heart at the confession. He honestly had no idea what he would say if she _did_ say it out loud to him. It was terribly flattering, at the same time overwhelming, that he was pretty sure he looked it several times during conversations with Woo Bin that night. Perhaps it was only because Woo Bin was used to his spacing out by now, or he too was distracted with his own thoughts that he didn't call Ji Hoo out for it.

"So how was it bro?" Woo Bin asked Ji Hoo though, after hours of drinking and the bottles lay by the many at the table in the Song mansion's veranda.

Ji Hoo paused in taking a sip of his wine to look over at Woo Bin askance.

"The date." Woo Bin spoke in a voice that was clearly impatient, Ji Hoo had to smile at his friend.

"It was..." He started after a few moments of silence, lips twitching at the clear anticipation on Woo Bin's face. "...nice."

"_Aish!"_ Woo Bin raised his palms in the air as if washing himself off whatever eccentricities only to peer back again asking for details like a gossiping school girl. Ji Hoo, because he really did wish to be able to share the news.

"Woo!" Woo Bin whooped loudly after Ji Hoo gave them the details, (except for the part about Hyun Jae's email) and clapped Ji Hoo on the shoulder that the medical student couldn't help but give a small grin at his friend's enthusiasm. "I told Yi Jeong you could do it! Now he owes me."

"Why am I not surprised you had bets going around about me?" A raised eyebrow and Woo Bin didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. "Of course." the Song heir spoke, nodding his head with certainty. "It's tradition. And Yi Jeong was going on about how you probably would be too smitten to ask her properly. I bet otherwise. Though now, _I_ owe Jun Pyo money."

That caught Ji Hoo's attention and his hand stilled as he reached for the wine bottle. "Why? What did Jun Pyo bet?"

Woo Bin gave an amused smile, lips twitching again as he took a swig of beer. "He bet that all your planning wouldn't go as planned and that Hyun Jae would do something unexpected. So I guess he won in that area. Got to hand it to him, sometimes Jun Pyo _does_ use his brain. Or maybe it's based on experience with Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo didn't reply to that, save an noncommittal nod and Woo Bin subtly shook his head to himself. If he was being honest, he knew very well that whatever feelings that Ji Hoo might still have for Jan Di were residual feelings, born out of a habit of loving her. Woo Bin could hardly blame his friend. After all loving one woman like a habit was pretty much the pattern of all his previous relationships. That didn't mean it was right though, for Ji Hoo to carry on like this. Not that Woo Bin ever presumed to tell his friend that. Love was complicated enough to understand without the added baggage of the past and other possible girls.

"Have you told Hyun Jae?" Woo Bin asked now, as the light atmosphere slowly turned the serious, even as the alcohol began to finally take effect upon the two. Another raised eyebrow from Ji hoo and a silent look and Woo Bin gave out a sigh. "She knows yes, but it won't mean much if you don't tell her."

"Tell her what exactly?" This time Ji Hoo's voice had a tinge of warning in them and Woo Bin had to shake his head and take another drought of his beer before replying.

"The truth. Or whatever it is you feel to tell her. Especially since she tells you everything in her emails doesn't she?" Woo Bin answered quietly back, meeting Ji Hoo's eyes over his beer and clearly answering all of Ji Hoo's suspicions about how much Woo Bin really knew about Hyun Jae and Daddy Long Legs.

"You asked me to help her find her family's graves." Woo Bin said by way of explanation at the inquisitive look Ji Hoo sent his way, that secretly hid the alarm he was clearly feeling. "That would entail me looking at her background and you really didn't do much of a job hiding the fact that you are financing an orphan from the Su Am orphanage to study in Shinwa. I pieced two and two together." Woo Bin's word had that calm he used when he was talking about business. Staring back unflinchingly towards Ji Hoo, he took another swig of beer. "So. She obviously doesn't know that the person paying for her education is also the person standing with me here today."

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Ji Hoo retorted quietly, sipping his wine, and ignoring the deep sigh from Woo Bin.

"I don't know bro, I might not know as much, but last I checked, _lying_ to the person you are in love with is not the best way to start a relationship."

"Who says I'm in love with her?" Ji Hoo calmly retorted and was surprised at the sudden fierceness in Woo Bin's mien.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, you are many things, but cruel is definitely not one of them. And if you're stringing Hyun Jae along just to fill whatever feelings you still have for Jan Di-"

"Leave Jan Di out of this." Ji Hoo was quick to retort and Woo Bin looked at him, surprise in his face this time around. A silence stretched between the two friends, their eyes meeting and Woo Bin once more shook his head before standing up, draining his bottle. "One of these days, ma bro, you're going to end up escalating your problem into a situation that would and could have been avoided. I hope not just for your sake but for both Jan Di and Hyun Jae, that it won't end up bringing _them_ trouble." He patted Ji Hoo on the shoulder before walking back inside the house waving his hand dismissively at the men stationed just beyond the veranda doors and throwing over his shoulder about Ji Hoo using his old room if he was too drunk to drive back home, and leaving Ji Hoo with his thoughts.

* * *

"Yo, Hyun Jae?" Yue knocked on the door of Hyun Jae's dorm room, hearing the soft tinkling of guitar music stop. A few moments later, her friend opened the door, and Yue resisted the urge to squeal and demand answers. Hyun Jae meanwhile had looked at her friend with a mere curious expression, dressed for home and looking quite unlike a girl who discovered she was in love a few days ago. Without even considering it, Yue hooked her arm around Hyun Jae's and began tugging her forward.

"Come on." She said rather imperiously, making Hyun Jae squeak in protest.

"Yue, I can't. I have to practice-" She said in a rather breathless voice even as her hand held firmly unto her door frame. Yue gave Hyun Jae that stare that could rival that of her brother's, knowing exactly an excuse when she heard one.

"Departmental exams have finished, and your recital isn't until the end of the month. You need a break." Yue interjected rather firmly and started tugging her again. She didn't need to add that since Hyun Jae had gone to her date with Yoon Ji Hoo, she had been avoiding Yue and Tsuki like the plague. Yue didn't even know if their date had gone well. Given that Christmas was a big deal in her family (despite being Buddhists), the twins had hardly time to catch with their friend over the holidays. Which Yue decided to change that day. This would not do at all. Hyun Jae might not want to talk about it, but she was going to have to share with Yue _something._ Otherwise she would end up owing money to her big brother.

"Where are we going?" Hyun Jae asked still struggling, dressed in her home slippers and looking very much out of place in the glamorous world of Shinwa University.

"To my place, Tsuki has been asking to see you." Yue answered without skipping a beat, though she had come up with that excuse just a half second ago. Hyun Jae was still protesting. "But I see her most of the time here at school-"

Yue made a great show of stopping in the middle of the hall, and Hyun Jae unable to predict her actions actually bumped into her and struggled to maintain her balance before righting herself up, making a show of straightening up her hoodie and sweatpants.

"Hyun Jae." Yue spoke her name making the other girl look up, her face wary. Well Yue personally didn't know what was so scary about her. But then, she was technically 5 foot and 5 inches and she was about 3 inches taller than Hyun Jae, so there was that. Yue cut quite an imposing figure with her hands on her hips and staring down at Hyun Jae. "You're hiding yourself away. It isn't healthy. Come outside for a bit. Hang out with me and Tsuki for a few days then you can go back to hiding away all you want. We don't even know if you and Ji Hoo oppa are doing okay." Yue's tone softened a bit at the end and she let her concern show for her friend. She knew that was Hyun Jae's weakness. They might have only known each other a few months, but Yue knew Hyun Jae could never resist anybody needing her.

Evidence of that was Hyun Jae taking a deep sigh and nodding. "Araso." She spoke softly digging her hands into her pockets. "Where are we going exactly?" She added in a quiet voice. Was it Yue or did she detect a hint of relief and a smile on her face when Yue mentioned Ji Hoo oppa? That might be a good sign, so this plan so far seemed like a good idea.

"My house." Yue replied, much more cheerful and immediately added to cut off whatever remaining protests Hyun Jae might have in mind. "Appa's on a business trip for the better part of the week, Eomma's visiting Guam with a few of her friends, so it's just me and Tsuki at home. Plus Woo Bin oppa is there, so Ji Hoo oppa might come and visit?" She gave Hyun Jae a sidelong glance.

Hyun Jae shuffled and turned bright red at the mention of Ji Hoo. _Jackpot._ Yue thought to herself before turning back to her friend who giving Yue a confused look. "How did you know-"

Yue flashed a smile that reminded Hyun Jae very much of Woo Bin and slung her arm around hers, starting to drag her forward yet again. "I'm a Song, if you forget." Was all the explanation she gave. And that was supposedly the end of all protests from Hyun Jae about spending a few days over at the Song mansion, though she did allow Hyun Jae to go back to her dorm room and pack a bag of her comfortable clothes. Yue didn't say anything about the plan to replace said clothes with new ones though and happily stowed Hyun Jae in the family car, ignoring the stares from their peers who saw Yue and Hyun Jae together. Hyun Jae had ducked, as if shielding herself from the stares. Yue meanwhile had lifted her chin and walked purposefully, the stares seemingly bouncing off her as she slid inside her seat in the car.

"Just ignore them." She spoke sagely as the car drove away and left Shinwa behind. Hyun Jae had looked up from her studying of her feet. _"Wae?_" She asked softly and Yue gave her a small smile settling into her seat. "The stares. They come and they go. People are often fascinated by things they cannot comprehend. It's not their fault though." She added and Hyun Jae stared at her for a few moments before smiling and nodding.

Yue glanced at her friend and relaxed against the seat. "Besides, they're all jealous that you're dating the hottest doctor in Shinwa." She quipped cheerfully, her smile stretching wider as Hyun Jae's blush returned full force and she proceeded to hide her face behind the guitar case (which she insisted in bringing with her)

"Kim Hyun Jae!" Yue admonished playfully tugging on the guitar case. "You don't expect me to pry each gory detail of your dating life from you are you?" She tried to take a good look at Hyun Jae.

A squeak of protest came from behind the guitar case and a mumble that sounded suspiciously like "We only went on one date..."

"Ha!" Yue crowed triumphantly at those words. "I have very good sources that say otherwise."

"What sources?" Apparently, Hyun Jae's curiosity got the better of her and she peeked tentatively from behind her guitar case her brow furrowed. Yue, knowing that teasing Hyun Jae too much would end up her bolting like a rabbit back to her dorm room, struggled to straighten out her gleeful expression. Instead she reached forward and wrenched the guitar case from Hyun Jae's grip and set it aside. She looked her friend squarely in the eye and asked in her most serious voice.

"Did you and Ji Hoo go out after that one date you had?"

"Yes..but.." Hyun Jae's brow furrowed even more but Yue plunged on. "Alone or with other people like my brother?"

"Alone..but.."

"Did he treat or pay for any of the things while you were out with him?"

"Yes, sometimes. But.." Hyun Jae's face became redder and redder when she realized where the line of questioning was going. Yue's smug smile returned and she patted her hand consolingly.

"Honey, those are called dates. You've been dating Ji Hoo oppa since Christmas." Yue said in a mock-forlorn voice.

"But!" Hyun Jae spluttered waving her hands frantically in front of her face. "But he specifically said those were not dates and that we were just hanging out!" She protested futilely as the Song car maneuvered through the ostentatious gates of the mansion.

"Oh sweetie." Yue clucked her tongue sympathetically as they left the car, servants quickly rushing out to meet one of their mistresses and divesting Hyun Jae of her things so they could carry them off to the guest room Yue had had ready for months for an occasion such as this. Hooking her arm around Hyun Jae's, Yue led her friend through the front doors and off towards her and Tsuki's suite.

"Ji Hoo oppa understands you very well. Did you freak out when you went out during Christmas?" Yue continued to ask even as Hyun Jae typically started wandering off towards where the piano was. Tugging on her arm to keep her focus on their conversation, she prodded Hyun Jae gently on the elbow to remind her she had a question.

"Uhm..." Hyun Jae's brow furrowed again, as she tried to remember what her reaction had been. "I only knew it was a date when he kissed me..." She stopped abruptly when she realized what she just said.

Too late, Yue heard it and her response was a loud and excited squeal, echoing loud enough for Tsuki to come poke her head out from the doors to her room. "What happened?" She asked curiously, though a smile of greeting was already on her face quite identical of that of Yue's at the sight of Hyun Jae.

"Hyun Jae has been kissed!" Yue declared happily none-so-subtly pushing Hyun Jae towards her twin sister. Hyun Jae had to cover her ears when Tsuki responded with her own squeal and proceeded to jump and dance happily around Hyun Jae. They did this for a few more seconds before completely ushering Hyun Jae into Tsuki's room (which was even larger than the largest dorm room in Shinwa) and plopped her unto one of Tsuki's overstuffed sofas. Hyun Jae had barely began to admire the room when Tsuki and Yue sat on either side of her and proceeded to give her pleading looks to share all the details of that fated Christmas date.

Feeling even more self-conscious than ever, Hyun Jae spoke in a halting voice as she tried to tell the date to her two friends, trying not to feel too nervous that it felt like all of her past actions were being cross-examined. After all, she was less experienced in the dating field than the twins.

After a while though, sharing the story seemed to be easier as the twins' only reactions were of gasps of surprise and more squeals of delight with each detail. When she had gone to the part with the fireworks and that kiss, even Hyun Jae herself couldn't help the smile that flashed across her face at the memory.

"I knew it!" Tsuki enthused, clasping her hands together. "Ji Hoo oppa is so romantic! We tried to get details from Woo Bin oppa when we learned that Ji Hoo oppa was planning the surprise but he just said he didn't know all the details as well." Tsuki pouted a bit. "It's so much better to hear it from you though." She smiled brighter and clasped Hyun Jae's hands eagerly.

"But did you really enjoy yourself Hyun Jae-ssi?" Tsuki's question was asked gently now. Yue had left a few minutes ago to ask for some snacks to be delivered to them so they can continue with what Hyun Jae interpreted was girl talk. " You can be honest with us, we'd never betray your trust." Tsuki added still witht hat gently concerned voice.

"Yeah, just because you're dating an F4 member now doesn't mean we wouldn't watch your back for you." Yue piped up from the doorway as she came back pushing a snack tray towards them. The maid who had been the one delivering the snacks looked scandalized at her mistress doing her work, but was quickly dismissed. Yue maneuvered the tray towards her twin and their friend, laden with every snack the maid had been able to scrounge, which was still pretty impressive. Their were bowls of fresh fruit, a whole cake, a plate of cookies and a tray of cupcakes. There were also some bags of imported chips and a small cooler under the tray that had the twins' preferred cool drinks. Yue fished a can of sparkling cola and tossed it towards Tsuki who as able to swiftly pluck it from the air. She handed the can to Hyun Jae who took it numbly, still impressed with that catching trick. Tsuki meanwhile merely smiled and caught another can of soda and a bag of chips from Yue before the latter sat back down on another chair.

"I still don't fully understand..." Hyun Jae murmured, cradling the can of soda in her hands, examining it thoughtfully. "I don't really understand the whole F4 thing. I mean I know I'm extremely lucky that Ji Hoo even decided to take me out on a date..." She trailed off when she saw the identical looks the twins gave to each other.

"What?" Hyun Jae asked feeling defensive for the first time. "I know I'm not good enough for him-"

"Oh jeez, that's not what we're thinking at all Hyun Jae-ssi!" Yue effectively cut her off with a wild shake of her head and a toss of her hair. "We've been friends for a while it's kinda hard not to remember you don't really know uch about our brother's idiotic club, F4." A smirk flashed across her face before she reached for her tablet and typed a few keywords and showed it to her.

"The F4 stands for Flower Four." Tsuki explained in a patient voice and what followed was the twins explaining how Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo oppas were viewed by the rest of South Korea and the rest of the world. Hyun Jae had listened to each of the stories surrounding the F4, everything from their extravagance (that one she said she easily believed, having been to Sweden with them), but the others she had a hard time accepting. The bullying during their high school days for one was something she extremely frowned upon.

"I can't believe they chased away all those poor people." Hyun Jae was frowning when Tsuki and Yue painfully recounted some of the F4's none-so-savory behavior during the past. "Are you telling me Ji Hoo condoned this? And your brother?"

Yue frowned guiltily. "There's no excuse, except that they were completely different people before. They, Jun Pyo oppa especially, were quite jerks. That was before they all met Jan Di unnie."

Tsuki nodded with a nibble on one of the potato chips she filched from Yue's bag. "We were studying abroad then, back in Hong Kong, so we never really went to Shinwa after kindergarten. Back then, the F4 oppas were just cute adorable kids. We heard stories though." Tsuki bowed her head as in guilt.

"They're different now though," Yue offered helpfully reaching for a cookie. "All of them, including Ji Hoo oppa. I think..." She cleared her throat a bit, as if it was her turn to get shy. "I think being around you has helped him too, Hyun Jae."

"What?" This time, those words were of disbelief. She had just heard the entirety of the F4 story and not just bits and pieces. If there was ever a time to feel inadequate, Hyun Jae was definitely feeling it now.

"You keep him on his toes." Yue gave a shrug and an encouraging smile. "Before, Ji Hoo oppa would n't really care what was happening around him. Especially if it didn't affect him personally. When he met Jan Di unnie, he had began to change, you know? He started talking a lot more, but when we met you and he you, he changed even more."

Hyun Jae frowned and drank soda as if to stop herself from blushing some more. Tsuki decided it was her turn to speak since Yue looked like admitting those things had been a total departure from her character, which Tsuki admonished her with a look. "Ji Hoo oppa started opening up to people more since you became friends Hyun Jae."

The twins saw Hyun Jae pause with her drinking and look at them with fearful hope shining from eyes. "You..you don't think he's too good for me?" She mumbled, those few words explaining exactly why she had been hiding from them for days, not saying a word about their dates.

"Hyun Jae," Yue spoke out now, her usually smiling face, very serious. She saw the fear lurk back into Hyun Jae's eyes and Yue quickly spoke to reassure her friend the words she wanted to say were not of chastisement.

"Everybody deserves a person who will love them for them and not because it's "convenient" or "expected"." Yue's look softened now and she saw Hyun Jae's understanding in her eyes. "As cheesy as it sounds, no matter where they come from, no matter the choices they make. Everybody deserves love."

Hyun Jae sniffed loudly and that was enough to break the seriousness of the moment, as she collapsed in embarrassed laughter, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Tsuki went to give her some tissues, and Yue, in typical Yue fashion gave an unlady like snort and a wave of her hand.

"My god, woman, if those words were enough to bring you to tears, what would happen if Ji Hoo oppa were to say he loved you?"

"Omo!" Hyun Jae squeaked at those words from behind the tissue she was using to wipe her eyes. A few more moments and the sound of hiccups were heard, and Hyun Jae emerged, still quite red and this time, hiccuping quite loudly.

"Aww cute," Woo Bin's voice floated from the doorway and the twins cried in mock-outrage at their big brother violating the sanctity of their bedroom. Woo Bin playfully ignored them and sauntered his way over to the hiccuping Hyun Jae, who merely stared at him wide-eyed through her hiccups as if wondering exactly how much he had heard.

"I think I'll keep this memory to myself and not tell Ji Hoo that his little musician is quite adorable when embarrassed." He grinned that teasing smirk of his, and even though Hyun Jae was still hiccuping, she recognized that he was plainly teasing and threw a couch pillow towards him. The twins cheered even as Woo Bin deftly dodged it, laughing quite loudly at Hyun Jae's attempt at indignation.

"You know, Ji Hoo slept over a couple of night's ago." Woo Bin commented as Tsuki gave Hyun Jae a glass of water to stop her hiccups. "It's too bad, you would've been able to see him look so insecure about you too." He patted Hyun Jae playfully on the head as he always did, smiling at her reassuringly. Hyun Jae had looked up at him then, still waiting for her hiccups to die down. Woo Bin merely gave a wink in response before turning back to the twins.

"Feel like having a grill night tonight?" He asked and the way his words were asked sounded like it was sort of a tradition between the siblings.

"Oh yes!" Tsuki responded enthusiastically, clapping eagerly. "With _samgyeopsal, galbi _and maybe even some yakitori?"

"We can hang out at the hot springs first before we grill though, right oppa? Hyun Jae has never been." Yue added, grinning at Woo Bin's effective maneuvering of changing the subject.

"Sure," Woo Bin replied with an easy shrug, smiling at Hyun Jae once more. He looked at his watch thoughtfully. "I can have the meat delivered in about an hour or so, that'll give you plenty of time to visit the hot springs at the East end." He patted Hyun Jae in the head again.

"A nice soak in the springs ought to relax your overworked mind Hyun Jae-ssi." Woo Bin smiled teasingly to whcih Hyun Jae could only nod in confusion. She had neverer been to a hot springs and had no idea how she was supposed to react.

"Okay oppa, we'll leave you to the preparations of the grill night then," Tsuki nodded and stood up, stretching slightly. "We can have somebody buy Hyun Jae some clothes for the springs-"

"No." Hyun Jae spoke up from the couch, her voice small but still surprisingly clear.

"Whu-?" Yue rounded on her, confused for a second. Even Woo Bin turned to look at her with surprise.

"Thanks but I did bring my own clothes." Hyun Jae spoke with a resolve that had not been present when they were speaking of Ji Hoo minutes ago.

"But sweetie are you sure-" Tsuki started to say reasonably but Hyun Jae shook her head to cut her off. "It's a terrible waste of money buying me clothes which I'm sure I wouldn't be able to wear elsewhere." Hyun Jae's delicate features were set into a firm line.

"Oh I'm sure we can find some that you will be able to-" Yue started but Hyun Jae spoke again. "No." Her hiccups gone she nodded resolutely. "The only thing I don't have is a swimsuit. I think you use that for hot springs right? I saw that in a movie once..." Her confidence slightly wavering before she cleared her throat and nodded once more. "If I could borrow any of the suits you don't like wearing, I'm sure I can use that." She said with a small reassuring smile now, hoping that it didn't make her look ungrateful.

"I could lend you some of mine. " Tsuki said with an understanding nod now even as Yue looked like she wanted to protest. "I don't think you'd like very much Yue's scandalous swim wear."

"Hey!" Yue protested but her twin was already dragging Hyun Jae towards her closet leaving her to follow in their wake.

"I'll leave you to it then!" Woo Bin called after them, straightening up to head out. In truth he already had the grill set up and ready, just waiting for Ji Hoo and Jan Di's shift to be over. He had time to pick up Ga Eul from the kindergarten where she worked too, and Woo Bin was smiling at the thought of having a small party with his friends and sisters. It had been a bit of time since they last gathered together, and that was during Hyun Jae's last recital. Plus, it would be fun to see Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae act around each other now that they were sort of dating. Added also that Woo Bin was figuring out opportunities for Ji Hoo to actually finally admit to the woman he loved that he was also the man who was sponsoring her through school, it was bound to become an interesting night.

Grinning to himself, he fished his phone out of his Italian suit pocket and made an international call to both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo, promptly starting another round of bets.

* * *

**Aaaand there we go! Hopefully this little fluff of a chapter is enough to satiate your cravings for Ji Jae (?) for a time. The girl talk was definitely not part of the original draft so it was pretty fun to write. I do enjoy the twins' characters as it's always fun for me to explore writing them. Plus Woo Bin being a good brother, and just generally more Woo Bin. Also mentions of Jae Kyung! I have a bit of inspiration again so let's see how far along I can take these extra chapters. :D**

**Please read and review, I'm so happy to read them and they give me fuel. I'm sorry I don't have time to thank each and every one of you but please be reassured I read them all and treasure each one and they definitely motivate me to update and write more. Love love love, Comet**

**PS. If you are wondering whom I imagine as Hyun Jae if this were turned to a season 2 of BOF, I imagined IU ( . ) playing her. For reasons that is IU is an amazing musician and actress and I absolutely admire her guitar skills and voice. Oh if it were only possible for BOF to have a second season with these plot I would give anything. hehe anyway please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I own nothing except for Hyun Jae, the precious cinnamon roll.**

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo dismounted from his motorcycle as he pulled up at the Song Mansion driveway the second in a row. He had no idea what Woo Bin meant by surprise, but it didn't really need that much coaxing for him to have dinner at his friend's place again. His own house was always empty and bereft of company, and he didn't want to be left with his thoughts too long, as he would be prone to grinning like an idiot to the walls. No, he needed a normal night and conversation with Woo Bin.

Adjusting his coat and removing the helmet, he was just about to stride up the front steps when the sound of another motorcycle distracted him. Turning towards it, he barely registered the fact that it was two people in tandem on the motorcycle, before he immediately recognized the white beanie under the helmet of the passenger.

"Hyun Jae?" He found himself asking out loud, head cocking to the side in confusion. He watched as the rather large motorcycle pulled up next to his and Hyun Jae alight it. He was still trying to figure out what exactly he was seeing, when she pulled off the helmet and handed it to the driver.

"Ji Hoo?" Hyun Jae it seemed had spotted him from across the driveway and made her way towards him, a bright welcoming smile stretching across her face as she reached him. "I didn't know Woo Bin oppa invited you again. Annyeong," She said rather shyly, distracting him yet again.

He found himself easily returning the smile and walking towards her to cross the remaining distance. "Annyeong," He said softly, adjusting the now lopsided beanie on her head. He was rewarded with a rather dark blush which he couldn't help but poke at slightly.

"It's cold!" She spluttered, attempting to cover her cheeks away from his gaze.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" Ji Hoo was interrupted at his attempt to pull Hyun Jae's hands away from her face with that bright chirp from the other motorcycle. He looked up and promptly got more confused at the sight of the woman walking towards them, tucking the helmet of her motorcycle under one arm and a bag of groceries in the other. Though it had been a few months since he last saw her, there was no mistaking that mischievous grin that crinkled the edges of her almond shaped eyes: Ha Jae Kyung.

"Annyeong, Yoon Ji Hoo!" She greeted cheerfully, giving a small laugh at the F4 member's look of surprise. Ji Hoo managed to give a small bow of greeting despite looking quite confused as to her presence. He couldn't help himself and looked over his shoulder at the looming mansion behind him.

"It's my first time seeing Woo Bin's place," Jae Kyung said with an impressive nod up at the house and thereby casting doubts to Ji Hoo's suspicions that she was here to see Woo Bin. "I just wanted to make sure my new friend is safe getting to her party."

"Safe?" Ji Hoo echoed, turning his gaze towards Hyun Jae now, who promptly looked embarrassed.

"Thank you for saving me unnie, that was real cool too." Hyun Jae turned to give a grateful smile to Ha Jae Kyung who waved her hand dismissively. "It was nothing, you should have seen the look on those thugs' faces, they didn't see it coming."

If Hyun Jae attempted to distract Ji Hoo's attention by talking to Jae Kyung, it really didn't succeed. Ji Hoo found himself frowning more now, his eyebrows crunching up behind his glasses.

"Hyun Jae what—"

"Yo! What are you guys doing outside?" Woo Bin's loud voice echoed as he opened the doors to the house wide, finally peeking out to investigate the people who had arrived.

"Yo Ji Hoo, did you go get Hyun Jae then? I told her she didn't need to buy the meat for the BBQ just because the delivery guys messed up…" He trailed off seeing the wildly waving arms behind the taller figure of his friend.

"Monkey?!" The nickname was uttered in a pleasantly surprised voice and Woo Bin's grin was rather unexpected to both Hyun Jae and Ji Hoo who exchanged glances at this new development.

"I didn't know your flight was coming today!" He said with a surprised laugh taking the porch steps two at a time to usher Ha Jae Kyung inside, completely forgetting his other friends. Ha Jae Kyung on her part gave a small laugh as well and began animatedly recounting her adventures to the Il Shim heir, while teasing him here and there about not giving her a proper tour of his childhood home.

Hyun Jae peered at their backs as they disappeared down the hall and proceeded to follow them when Ji Hoo's hand shot out and casually captured her small gloved hand in his.

"Let them be," He said with a slight smile. "I haven't seen Woo Bin this excited since he bought those properties at Jeju."

A look of slight understanding crossed her features, before blushing at the sight of their hands intertwined. "Uhm…how'd they meet? Did you all go to Shinwa together?" She asked in a rush, trying not to pay attention to the heat on her cheeks.

Ji Hoo gave a small smile at her attempts but pulled her slowly into the house, locking the front door behind them, as their owner seemed determined to show off to the new pretty girl that had arrived. "Ha Jae Kyung…is special." He started, unable to help himself but to tuck Hyun Jae closer to his side as soon as they divested of their coats and were following in Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's wake. "We've known her for a few years; she took University with us in Shinwa yes." He didn't elaborate on the circumstances of how they got acquainted with the JK Group heiress. Not that Hyun Jae needed to know right now that Jae Kyung is Jun Pyo's ex and how she was friends with Jan Di first before her engagement to the Shinwa heir was arranged. It was the stuff of dramas, and well Ji Hoo wasn't one for gossip.

"She's really cool." Hyun Jae piped up now from beside him, with the same reverent tone Jan Di had used the first time she had met Ha Jae Kyung. Ji Hoo looked curiously at her now, wondering what kind of circumstances were Hyun Jae and Jae Kyung in before meeting.

"Speaking of which…." He said in a quiet voice now, plucking the grocery bags from her other hand for him to carry. He ignored her sputters of protest and fixed his gaze towards her again. "What did you mean by Jae Kyung saving you?"

"It was…" She started to say, clearing her throat as she figured out a way to explain what happened earlier in the convenience store.

"You can trust me, Hyun Jae." Ji Hoo spoke reassuringly, pulling her closer towards him. He squeezed the hand that he held with his, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. He didn't stop to think about it, how easily these gestures of affection came to him. How easy it was to lend his comfort and assurance as well as how much it pleased him when she received them, albeit shyly. He didn't think he'd ever seen her shyer than when he was touching her.

True enough, the blush bloomed across her cheeks again, and Ji Hoo was pretty sure it reached her ears. Before he could ask again, the voices of the Song twins echoed from upstairs and announced the arrival of Hyun Jae's friends, clad in fluffy robes.

"You're back! Omo! We just heard from that unnie with oppa, are you all right?" Yue exclaimed, practically pulling Hyun Jae away from Ji Hoo and started none-so-subtly rubbing her down as if checking for injuries.

"Yue, she won't be if you keep manhandling her like that." Tsuki spoke from behind her twin, though she too sported a look of concern towards Hyun Jae.

"I'm fine," Hyun Jae protested in a soft voice trying to squirm away from Yue's none to gentle rubbing down. "They were just a couple of drunks who thought I was their friend."

"What?!" Yue's scandalized shout echoed Ji Hoo's surprise, though he didn't react except with a widening of his eyes and a frown.

Hyun Jae shifted her gaze from between Ji Hoo and the twins, shuffling a bit at the attention. With a deep breath she recounted the hour at the store when a couple of thugs had grabbed her as she came out and proceeded to drag her down the street to their car. That was until Ha Jae Kyung showed up and promptly beat the crap out of her captors, with her own bodyguards nonetheless. Jae Kyung wanted to make sure Hyun Jae wouldn't get into trouble again and offered to bring her wherever she was to go. When Hyun Jae mentioned she was buying meat for a party at Song Woo Bin's house, Jae Kyung decided it was the best time to reconnect with all friends and drove her and Hyun Jae over with her own motorcycle.

"Omo, unnie, you're so cool!" Tsuki gushed now as the three girls caught up with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung at the east wing. Woo Bin had disappeared to get the ingredients for the barbeque leaving Jae Kyung to settle into the springs and his sisters to look after him. Hyun Jae had promptly followed her friends to quickly avoid the lecture she was sure to receive from both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

Jae Kyung meanwhile, had given a gracious shake of her head at the twins praise and thanks for bringing their friend safe. "It's nothing really, I was just lucky to be there at that time." She smiled brightly again before scooting over to examine the twins.

"Woo Bin never told me he had sisters, and you cuties are so pretty too." Jae Kyung gushed, grasping a hand of each twin. Tsuki had smiled prettily and even Yue who normally didn't take compliments, ducked her head pleased. Hyun Jae on the other hand tried to stifle the giggles at her friends' reactions. It seemed Jae Kyung unnie was quite an expert in making people at ease. "We should be friends, I don't really have that many here in Korea since I travel a lot." Jae Kyung gave a pretty pout towards the twins and Hyun Jae.

"This is the first time I've been back to Korea since my wedding with Jun Pyo, and it seemed a lot of things have changed…" She trailed off, winking playfully towards Hyun Jae.

"Wedding with Jun Pyo?" Hyun Jae squeaked, her jaw dropping slightly at that new piece of information.

Jae Kyung smiled again and began retelling the tale of how exactly did she meet the F4 and Jan Di. It was such a long but thrilling story that by the time she was finished they had dressed down into their swimsuits and were preparing to step into the private hot spring.

"Jae Kyung unnie?!" The surprised voices of Ga Eul and Jan Di came from the outer room and the other girls turned around to see them enter, both already dressed in robes.

"Woo Bin sunbae said you had arrived!" Jan Di said after hugs were exchanged between the three. "Have you been well?"

Jae Kyung nodded after giving each of the girls a tight hug and padding back towards the edge of the hot springs with the other two in tow. "Yes, traveling has always been my thing but I missed my friends. How have you been? Keeping Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong in line I hope?" She said teasingly making Jan Di squawk loudly and Ga Eul make protesting sounds and gestures over the laughter of the other girls.

* * *

"I'm surprised you came up with this," Ji Hoo spoke quietly following Woo Bin towards the kitchen to get the rest of the ingredients for the barbeque. Woo Bin had discarded his usual leather suit and jacket and had tied an apron around his waist before handing Ji Hoo one. The medical student merely looked at it in askance before returning it to his friend. Woo Bin seriously didn't think he could be trusted to _cook_ anything did he?

Neither din Jan Di for that matter. The minute the girls finished with their soak and headed to where they were holding the barbeque, she spotted Woo Bin and Ji Hoo hovering over the grill and promptly proceeded to show them how to do it properly.

Woo Bin was able to wave her away and sit down to help Ga Eul prep the rest of the ingredients after a few coaxing, but was plagued by Hyun Jae coming out of nowhere and managed to swipe the tongs from away his hands when he attempted to lay the meat over the grill.

"Aigoo oppa that's not how you grill." Hyun Jae clucked her tongue like a mother hen and waved him away from the grill, before Woo Bin could even protest. The male had looked over to Ji Hoo who had found Hyun Jae's guitar and was gently tuning it in a corner and requested back up. To his credit, Ji Hoo merely gave a shrug and a smile and continued tuning his guitar.

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend, you chaebol puppy you." Hyun Jae had muttered before expertly laying out the thick slabs of pork belly onto the heated grill. Woo Bin towered her in height but could do nothing but look over her shoulder as Hyun Jae, and later on Jan Di, single-handedly grilled the food to eat for dinner and then some, with Jae Kyung and the other girls assisting in setting the table. In fact there was nothing to do for the two members of the F4 except clean up after the girls and that left them ample time to discuss Hyun Jae's little adventure in meeting Jae Kyung.

"I had my men check out the store a few hours ago." Woo Bin spoke in a low voice to Ji Hoo who still sat in the corner with Hyun Jae's guitar in his lap. He had stopped playing a few minutes ago and decided watching Hyun Jae fuss over the stove, or in the case, the grill, was a more fascinating view to watch. She had the same concentrated look on her face when she was practicing with him, the way she stared at the meat. He almost didn't get the gist of what Woo Bin was saying, if his friend didn't mention her name and he turned his gaze to him now.

"It's not a coincidence," he spoke the words questioningly and Woo Bin gave a small thoughtful noise. "It might be nothing, but my security around the twins had reported a couple of suspicious guys hovering around them the last couple of weeks. I want to make sure this weren't the same bastards that tried to harm Hyun Jae."

A frown at those words, Ji Hoo turning back towards Hyun Jae who was promptly asking Jan Di to taste the grilled pepper that had just finished cooking. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that less than four hours ago, she might have gotten into serious danger. A very real fear suddenly resurfaced in his mind, and a memory of Hyun Jae laid up in bed the last time she had gotten into danger because of him. He had the ridiculous urge to shoot across the room and just lock Hyun Jae somewhere where she wouldn't get hurt. Where she would be safe.

Staunching that urge with difficulty, Ji Hoo took several deep breaths and turned again to Woo Bin. "Motive?"

Woo Bin shrugged, following Ji Hoo's train of thought. "I haven't been able to figure it out for now. It might just be your run-in-the-mill punks, wanting to mess with the upper classes, or it might be more sinister." Woo Bin answered honestly, knowing that out of all the F4, Ji Hoo was the easiest member to say the truth too. He was rather pragmatic that way.

Ji Hoo had nodded but still frowned at the idea that the attacks might happen again. And there might not be a superhero unnie like Jae Kyung the next time around.

"Security around the girls then," Ji Hoo said with a nod over to Hyun Jae and the rest as the twins set the place settings for the meal, laughing and giggling along the way. Woo Bin nodded his assent and sauntered back towards his sisters to avoid suspicion.

"A guy could get used to this," He teased now, easing the platter of _samgyeopsal _from Jae Kyung's hands. "Such beautiful ladies serving him food." He gave her a playful wink to which Jae Kyung merely laughed at and thwacked his arm.

"You should behave those Don Juan skills of yours in the presence of your sisters, Bin," She teased and the twins exchanged looks when they caught the nickname.

Woo Bin pretended not to see his sisters try to catch his eye and instead helped them get the rest of the food unto the low table. Ji Hoo on the other hand strolled over to the cook, who was removing the apron she had stolen from Woo Bin when she commandeered the grill.

"_Kwenchana?" _He gently asked, noting the slightly flushed cheeks and sheen on her forehead. She looked up from the knot of the apron.

"Hmm?" She gave him a reassuring smile, once again reminding him she was a lot more resilient than she looked. "I'm fine. So will you guys, when you realized I just saved dinner. Woo Bin oppa would have charred that perfectly fine pork belly into a crisp." She whispered at him confidingly.

Ji Hoo gave a small chuckle and bent down to help her with the knot. Hyun Jae had stiffened with surprise but remained unnaturally still as he easily unknotted the apron and eased it loose from around her slim waist. He straightened and met her eyes and a beat of silence stretched between them, where Ji Hoo debated telling her that he was dangerously close to returning the feelings in her last email. That he was the person she trusted the most with her words. That he was Daddy Long Legs.

Instead, Ji Hoo reached out wipe a smudge of charcoal from her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Someday you have to tell me where you managed to learn how to grill like a pro." He flashed that smile at her and Hyun Jae couldn't help but smile back.

"Someday I might just teach you to do the same." She teased easily and Ji Hoo gave one of those rare laughs of him, catching the attention of everybody else in the room.

"Let's eat!" Yue declared rather loudly so as to spare the two from any embarrassment at being watched. She pulled Tsuki over to her and they sat down at the low Japanese style table laden with freshly grilled food. "This looks so good Hyun Jae!"

Those words were followed by equal sentiments of admiration until Hyun Jae was as red as the bell peppers she had grilled. Once they had all sat down, a skilful manoeuvring between Woo Bin and Ga Eul had Ji Hoo and Hyun Jae sit side by side, and the group dug in.

"These are so great." Woo Bin enthused, his mouth full of _samgyeopsal_ as he gave Hyun Jae a thumbs-up. "I forgive you for kicking me out of my own kitchen, Hyun Jae." He added with a grin as he swallowed.

"He's right you know." Ji Hoo complimented quietly from beside Hyun Jae, carefully making a lettuce wrap and placing it on her plate. "It's delicious, thank you." Under the table, he reached out and squeezed her hand and was rewarded with Hyun Jae's squeeze back.

"Okay, I am dying of curiosity now." Jae Kyung called from the other side of the table as she picked up a piece of grilled mushroom with her chopsticks. "How long have you been together?" She asked gesturing between Hyun Jae and Ji Hoo with them. "Because you guys are so adorable, I just want to squish you!"

Ji Hoo ducked his head a small embarrassed smile on his face. He had always admired Jae Kyung's vivacity; he should have known she wouldn't let it go. But he merely smiled at her question and silently popped a piece of grilled meat into his mouth. That led Jae Kyung to turn her sights to Hyun Jae, who had ducked her head as well, avoiding the new unnie's eyes.

"Uhm well…it isn't really that interesting…" Hyun Jae murmured at an attempt at deflection, to which Yue loudly denied. "It's definitely interesting and very dramatic, unnie." Yue mock-whispered earning her a look of exasperation from her friend.

"Aww come on, you guys have to tell me something. I'm dying of gossip already." Jae Kyung cutely whined, pouting at Jan Di and Ga Eul before turning back towards Hyun Jae. "I promise not tell anyone. Please?" She asked inquiringly.

"Yes please do tell, Ji Hoo hasn't given me any details too." Woo Bin volunteered from his side of the table, reaching for another can of beer and handing it to Jae Kyung. It seemed the JK Group heiress had an alcohol tolerance to match that of Woo Bin's, she didn't even look red at all. Ji Hoo watched the interaction slyly at the corner of his eye, to tuck that piece of information to use against Woo Bin later before deciding to rescue Hyun Jae from her embarrassment. She looked positively ready to explode next to him. Reaching to squeeze her hand again, he gave her a silent look before turning to Jae Kyung.

"She's friends with Woo Bin's sisters." He said succinctly and without adding anything else. A small mysterious smile flashed across his face. "We started dating last Christmas."

From beside him, Hyun Jae gave a small puff of breath in relief. Put that way, it seemed like a rather normal and inevitable meeting. Ji Hoo knew that nothing about how they met and who they were, wasn't exactly normal, but he wasn't about to divulge that in front of Jae Kyung and the rest of their friends so easily. Not if he can't even admit to Hyun Jae how deep their connections really went.

"Oh but you forgot about the recital and the trip to Sweden…" Tsuki protested which earned her a nudge on the elbow from Hyun Jae. "But all of you were there, it wasn't exactly a date!" She turned imploringly towards Ji Hoo who gave a slight shrug and an indulgent smile towards his friends.

"Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong should come home soon." He said placating effectively and changing the subject and the attention to the other two women of the F4.

"Omo, that's right Ga Eul!" Jae Kyung crowed, wrapping an arm around Ga Eul's shoulders and tugging her closer. "You nabbed that self-confessed Cassanova!"

Jan Di choked on the lettuce wrap she was eating, and Ji Hoo promptly leaned over to thump her in the back.

"He isn't…well he was…but he's not a Cassanova." Ga Eul spoke in that gentle voice of hers, her eyes over bright. Woo Bin turned interestedly towards her now, the beer can to his lips. "Not a Cassanova eh? I knew Yi Jeong was all talk." He said with a mock snort and smirk and Ji Hoo rolled his eyes. If Jun Pyo was competitive with them all, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin beat him when it comes to their antics with women. He couldn't count the times and months when the two supposed heartbreakers of the F4 had their long standing competitions to see who could woo the more women at a certain time. Jun Pyo had always been jealous at the easiness of the play, but Ji Hoo always found it a tad distasteful.

"Keep it in your pants, Don Juan, your sisters are here." Jae Kyung interrupted whatever anecdote Woo Bin was about to get into about his and Yi Jeong's antics. That spared Ji Hoo the opportunity to scold his friend too, so he gave a slight nod of thanks towards her to which Jae Kyung replied with a knowing wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I'm sure what Ga Eul meant is that Yi Jeong is a complete gentleman whenever she's around and quite romantic…" Jae Kyung continued still squeezing Ga Eul closer. Jan Di was gaping now and the twins even more so. Once or twice the twins always fancied themselves in love with the potter, and there was a tiny bit of envy on their youthful faces.

"I'm sorry are you the one dating Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin retorted in a more annoyed voice than the occasion permitted it to be. Jae Kyung raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course not, I'm just guessing what Ga Eul and Yi Jeong could have been up to the last time I saw them together…"

"Yi Jeong went to Sweden, unnie. We…well that is to say; we just talk over the phone and Skype that's all." Ga Eul spoke up, trying to ease the tension that came with Woo Bin's own eyebrow shooting up at Jae Kyung's reply.

"Late night smexy Skype calls?" Jae Kyung teased and the table erupted in shouts and words of indignation and scandalized voices as well as laughter from Jae Kyung and Woo Bin.

* * *

"Are you all right, Hyun Jae?" Ji Hoo asked hours later after the meal was over and the two males had cleaned up after the girls, most of Woo Bin's guests and the twins padding off to their guest rooms. Woo Bin had insisted all of them stay the night as it was late and the security of the Song Mansion was the best. He had made sure each of their guest rooms were ready and had given Ji Hoo the privacy to ask Hyun Jae to walk with him around one of the Song gardens. Hyun Jae surprisingly said yes and there they were, hopefully away from the prying eyes of their friends. "I'm sorry if they were a little…loud." He added his train of thought towards the way Hyun Jae had squirmed uncomfortably at the attention at dinner.

"It's okay, they meant well." She said from behind some bushes. Hyun Jae was trying to peer at the bushes around the gardens, as if to determine what kind of plants they were. Since it was winter, it was still difficult to see what kind of flowers they would normally bloom. Ji Hoo didn't tell her that however, and was content in just watching her bustle around the bushes as if trying to learn all their secrets by staring at them.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hyun Jae gave up on the bushes and turned to him, that small smile in place on her face. She was more relaxed now, Ji Hoo noted and he too eased the tension in his shoulders. Perhaps it might be the best time to tell her the truth about their past.

But she looked so peaceful. Ji Hoo thought to himself, watching Hyun Jae tug him towards the pond and the bare Sakura tree overlooking it. The Song Mansion was European in design, but the gardens were definitely of Asian origin. Ji Hoo recalled a particularly long afternoon when the F4 were 7 years old and Woo Bin's mother decided it was the best age to learn about the history of her gardens. Grinning slightly at that memory, Ji Hoo turned again to look at Hyun Jae, who was edging closer to the pond.

"Do you skate?" She asked him in a whisper, not daring to test her footing on the icy pond. He drew nearer and nodded. "A few times,"

He watched as she edged a bit closer before seemingly losing her nerve and walked back over to him. "We used to skate," She shared after a few more minutes of silence and the two slowly made their way back up the path.

"At the orphanage," It wasn't a question. Hyun Jae gave a nod, rubbing her cold nose. "There were a couple of old skates donated to us over the years. When I was younger, I couldn't try it out, but I was finally able to try them out when I was twelve." She gave one of those wry smiles whenever she spoke of memories from her origins. "I had to stuff socks at the heel of the skates, but I was able to teach myself."

Ji Hoo gave her gloved hand a squeeze, not sure if it would be appropriate for him to share he had learned how to skate at age 5, back when his parents were still alive, and his grandfather was still president. He learned with the rest of the F4 and he remembered being able to learn it quickly, while Jun Pyo still fell all over the place at the ice.

"You can tell me you know," Hyun Jae said as if reading his thoughts. She tugged at his hand to draw his attention. "I didn't share that memory for you to feel awkward about yours. Was it fun? Learning to skate?" She said with a reassuring smile, telling him quietly that she didn't begrudge his upbringing just because it was different from hers. A lump of guilt grew in Ji Hoo at that. He didn't know if it was the right time to tell her that if the circumstances had been different, she might have the same upbringing he had.

"It was," He struggled to say after a few minutes, pulling her to stop under the shade of a large tree. The lights from the house cast long shadows against the bushes and pathways and it gave the garden an almost ominous glow. The temperature steadily became colder and Ji Hoo noticed Hyun Jae step closer towards him as a particularly cold gust of air blew through the garden.

"You can tell me if you fell a lot, I won't laugh." Hyun Jae whispered conspiratorially and Ji Hoo found himself laughing at that. Even in his bleakest moments, she found a way to jar his senses. Could it be that this affection he had was growing more? It couldn't possibly be so. There was no familiar ache in his chest like how it had been with Jan Di and Seo Hyun. No devastation or desperation.

He didn't know his musings were showing on his face now until Hyun Jae reached out to touch the knotted furrow between his brows, her gloved hand dusting along his frowning lips before pulling away with sheepish grin.

"Sorry," She murmured, her voice even quieter against the cold night. "Couldn't help it," She added with a nervous laugh. Ji Hoo smiled at that, and was just about to ask exactly why she couldn't help touching him when the silence of the night was suddenly broken by the sharp sound of gun shots echoing from a few yards away.

"What-?" Hyun Jae confusedly turned at the source of the noise, even as Ji Hoo was rapidly looking everywhere for signs of danger and had felt more than seen the shot coming.

He barked Hyun Jae's name in warning as he roughly pushed her down to the ground as the bark of the tree splintered wildly from above their heads.

* * *

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! Surprise~ I have no sufficient apologies or excuses as to why I haven't updated when I said I would, and I hope you would all forgive me. I realized I'm the kind of writer who has muse for a certain amount of time and then it just disappears. I haven't had muse for this story in a long while because of all the controversies surrounding Kim Hyun Joong. Though I realize that if you're reading this, it means you are still somewhat a fan of him, or at least Ji Hoo, and I owe it to you guys to finish this story. I introduced Jae Kyung a little earlier than I originally intended primarily because I wanted to see if the dynamic between her and the rest of the F4 can be explored more fully now. *cough*Woo Bin*cough* I admit the main reason why I have a sudden burst of inspiration to continue DDL is because 3 of the members of SS501 have done a comeback and I am riding that high like the fangirl I am! If you know who SS501 is, then you know why it's such a big deal they are back. :D We are travelling towards the more action-esque territory now in this fic and I can definitely say there a few more chapters into this story before it's done. Would you guys like a sequel for this if any case? Granted it would have Woo Bin as a starring role this time. :D Let me know what you guys think! About this chapter, about this story in general, about the world of KPOP? Anything! You can reach me via PM here or on tumblr: xo-lovestephi, and I'll be glad to fangirl with you! Love lots, Comet 3**


End file.
